Os Novos Marotos
by Kitai Black
Summary: Leiam o Trailler. Fic póshogwarts, baseada nos filhos de nossos heróis
1. Trailler

**QUANDO UMA HISTÓRIA É CONTADA**

- Então o meu avô era um maroto?  
- Na verdade ele era o líder.

**E PRESENTES SÃO DADOS**

- POR MERLIM! Uma capa de invisibilidade e um... E um... E um papel?  
- Esse é o mapa maroto, ele mostra toda Hogwarts e a localização de cada pessoa.

**UMA IDÉIA É FORMADA**

- E então? Vamos ser os novos marotos?  
- Nem precisa perguntar duas vezes!  
- 'Tô dentro!  
- E você? 'Tá dentro ou fora?  
- Se é para o bem de todos... É eu 'tô dentro!

**A 1ª DETENÇÃO**

- SR. POTTER, SR. MALFOY, SR. WEASLEY E SR. ZAMBINE! EU POSSO SABER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?  
- Errm... Quer flores professora?  
- FOOOORRRRRAAAA DA MINHA SALAAAA! TODOS DE DETENÇÃÃÃOOO!

**O 1º AMOR**

- Ela parece um anjo.  
- Um anjo de gelo! Vamos embora logo antes que o Cold te mate por estar babando a irmã dele!

**A 1º TRANSFORMAÇÃO**

- CARA EU CONSEGUI EU SOU... EU SOU UM... Eu sou.  
- UM VEADO! AHAHAHAHAHAH - VEADO NAAOO CERVO! CERVOOO!

**O 1º FORA**

- Mel! Como vai?  
- Em primeiro lugar é Melanie Malfoy e eu estava muito bem antes de você chegar...

**CONVITES**

- Quer ir ao baile comigo?  
- Não!  
- Por que?  
- Porque não!  
- Porque não, não é resposta!

**REVELAÇÕES**

- Eu sou metamorfomaga.  
- Sinistro... E eu sou... Bem... Animaga.  
- Mas como?  
- Vi meu irmão e os outros treinando nas férias e bem... Eles fazem isso a uns três anos acabei aprendendo...

**BRIGAS**

- QUANTAS VEZES EU AVIZEI PARA VOCÊ FICAR LONGE DA MEL! RAIOS PONTASS!  
- NÃO É PORQUE ELA É SUA IRMÃ QUE EU TENHO QUE TER SANGUE DE BARATA! O PENAS TAMBÉM GOSTA DELA E VOCÊ NÃO DIZ NADA!

**AMIZADES**

- Como diz aqueles soldados trouxas os Mesoqueiros.  
- MOSQUETEIROOOOSSSS - Sim... Sim... Foi o que eu disse que seja... UM POR TODOS E TODOS POR UM!

**PAIXÕES**

- Por que faz isso se sabe que eu não dou a mínima?  
- Simples... Porque eu realmente gosto de você...

**E MUITAS AZARAÇÕES**

- Ora, Ora os quatro fantásticos.  
- Ora, Ora os quatro veados.  
- Querendo levar uma azaração Malfoy?  
- Eu? Na verdade não, mas hoje eu acordei doidinho para azarar alguém...

**TUDO ISSO E MUITO MAIS EM "OS NOVOS MAROTOS"**


	2. Personagens

**Sinopse:**_Harry conta para seu filho sobre a época dos marotos e dá para ele de presente a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa maroto, James Potter Jr. não poderia ser mais travesso que o avô, reúne seus amigos Cold Malfoy, Johnny Weasley e Miguel Zabine e se transformam nos novos marotos. _

_História contada sobre a vida dos filhos de nossos heróis em Hogwarts!  
Muita comédia, aventura, romance e confusão  
com OS NOVOS MAROTOS!  
Hogwarts que se cuide! ;)_

**N/A: **Essa fic ficou super comentada na floreios e resolvi postá-la aqui, mas para vocês terem uma idéia dos personagens tá aqui o perfil deles, boa leitura e espero coments!  
Beijão!

_**Kitai Black**_

**Perfil dos Personagens :**

**Cold Bread Malfoy**

**Idade:** 10 no começo e 18 no fim.  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Animago:** Tigre Branco Listrado  
**Time:** Artilheiro da Grifinória.  
**Qualidade:** Coragem  
**Defeito:** Egocêntrico  
**Mais sobre:** Filho mais velho de Draco e Hermione, a cópia do pai, tirando os olhos cor de avelã que herdou da mãe. Cold é inteligente, nunca foi de estudar, aprende as matérias com uma facilidade incrível! Adora aprontar e suas ironias são sempre as melhores. Gosta de tirar sarro com a cara dos outros principalmente com a de Johnny. Cold lembra bastante o jeito de Sirius Black. É o artilheiro da Grifinória e joga extremante bem. Cold é extremamente protetor e ciumento quando se trata de sua irmã casula, Melanie. Foi o segundo a conseguir a forma animaga, tendo a forma de um tigre branco listrado, por causa disto foi apelidado de Listras.

**James Harry Potter Jr.**

**Idade:** 10 no começo 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Animago:** Cervo  
**Time:** Apanhador da Grifinória  
**Qualidade:** Amigo de todas as horas  
**Defeito:** Irrita-se facilmente  
**Mais sobre:** Filho mais velho de Harry e Gina, ganhou em seu aniversário de 10 anos a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa maroto, ficou fascinado pela história sobre seu avô e os marotos, tão fascinado que teve a idéia de criar "OS NOVOS MAROTOS". Herdou os traços do pai, olhos verdes e os cabelos despenteados, foi o primeiro a conseguir a forma animaga e como de se esperar teve a forma de um cervo. James é corajoso, amigo e possui um ego enorme! É o apanhador da grifinória e sempre se gaba disto. Tem um grande orgulho do pai e é apaixonado por Melanie Malfoy, mas sempre fora ignorado pela mesma. Mas como ele sempre costuma dizer: "A esperança é a última que morre!". Além disso, acabou ganhando o apelido de seu avô por causa de sua forma animaga sendo o Pontas Jr.

**Miguel Logan Zabine**

**Idade:** 10 no começo, 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Animago:** Águia  
**Time:** Batedor da Grifinória  
**Qualidade:** Sábio e calmo  
**Defeito:** Muito desligado  
**Mais sobre:** Miguel é filho único e filho de Blás Zabine, entrou na grifinória por pura sorte, já que os pais são sonserinos, com isso acabou sendo expulso de casa e indo morar com os Malfoy's. Miguel é sangue puro, mas não da a mínima para isso. Possui uma calma fora do normal e faz amizade de cara com Cold. Miguel tem Cold como um irmão que nunca tivera. Miguel também é um maroto nato! Adora azarar os outros e toda semana está em detenção junto de seus amigos. Possui uma paixão secreta por Melanie, mas nunca teve coragem de se aproximar dela. Também é batedor da Grifinória, possui a forma animaga de uma águia muito bonita, graças a isso ganho o apelido de Penas.

**Johnny Pietro Weasley**

**Idade:** 10 no começo e 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Animago:** Urso  
**Time:** Goleiro da Grifinória  
**Qualidade:** Bom humor constante  
**Defeito:** Teimoso  
**Mais sobre:** Filho mais velho de Rony e Luna, um pouco pateta e bobo feliz, está sempre de bem com a vida, ele e Cold vivem se alfinetando, mas são bons amigos. Possui uma grande amizade com James já que são primos. Johnny é o goleiro da grifinória, sonha em seguir os passos do pai, tem uma queda por Lana Lee, mas é extremamente tímido para assumir fazendo com que a garota fique altamente estressada. Johnny foi quase forçado a ser um maroto, já que no começo tinha medo de tomar detenções, mas como seus amigos todos toparam a idéia ele teve de seguir os mesmos! Sua forma animaga é de um urso, com isso ganho o apelido de Pêlos, Pulguento ou Fofo.

**Melanie Suzan Malfoy**

**Idade:** 9 no começo 17 no fim  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Animago:** Gata branca  
**Qualidade:** Beleza e Sinceridade  
**Defeito:** Fria e calculista  
**Mais sobre:** Filha casula de Draco e Hermione, herdou a beleza do pai e a inteligência da mãe. Melanie possui os olhos mais azuis do que o céu! Linda e delicada, fria e calculista. Fora apelidada de Anjo de Gelo por Johnny e James. Mel não gosta de demonstrar seus sentimentos por isso quase nunca a vê sorrir, mas quando se trata do irmão esta é extremamente carinhosa. Sua melhor amiga é Lana Lee com quem divide 1001 segredos e é a única que Mel confia. Surpreendeu os marotos pelo fato de também se transformar em animaga, transformando-se em uma gata branca. Quando se trata de James ela apenas ignora, pois ele realmente a irrita e Miguel... Bem ela o acha bonito, mas nada que a faça se derreter. Mas enfim... O que é de se preocupar é que essa garota arranca muitos suspiros e ela vai acabar encontrando um grande amor naquele que ela NUNCA acreditara que um dia amaria... Quem seria? James ou Miguel?

**Maya Molly Potter**

Idade: 9 no começo, 17 no fim  
Casa: Grifinória  
Qualidade: Cativante  
Defeito: Orgulhosa  
Mais sobre: Filha casula de Harry e Gina, possui os cabelos ruivos e os olhos castanhos da mãe, é extrovertida e doce, completamente apaixonada por Cold mas morre de vergonha de admitir. Ela e Melanie vivem em pé de guerra, mas no fundo se gostam um pouco, sempre está andando com a prima Sophie. Maya sonha em ser médica do St.Mungus assim como a mãe. É ela e sua prima quem curam os ferimentos dos novos marotos quando estes voltam de uma aventura arriscada.

**Lana Wong Lee**

Idade: 10 no começo, 17 no fim  
Casa: Grifinória  
Animago: Não é animago mas Metamorfomaga  
Qualidade: Leal.  
Defeito: Fala demais  
Mais sobre: Lana tem ascendentes Orientais, filha de pai trouxa e mãe bruxa ela é metamorfomaga! Lana é uma feminista assumida, não possui medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos ou suas idéias. É uma das poucas pessoas que fazem Mel sorrir, Lana é completamente apaixonada por Johnny mas como ela diz "Ele que é um trasgo cego e não enxerga!"

**Sophie Katie Weasley**

Idade: 9 no começo, 17 no fim  
Casa: Grifinória  
Qualidade: Espontânea  
Defeito: Timida  
Mais sobre: Filha casula de Rony e Luna, tem um enorme orgulho do pai, mas nunca foi de ligar muito para o quadribol. Sophie tem o jeito sonhador de sua mãe e sempre parece estar no mundo da Lua. Odeia brigas e discussões, sendo mais pacifica, mas quando se trata de seus amigos ela pode se tornar uma Leoa para defendê-los. Sempre teve uma queda pelo primo James, mas este nunca correspondeu a ela.

**William Marcos Skill**

**Idade:** 10 no começo, 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Time: **Apanhador da Sonserina  
**Mais sobre:** William é um garoto frio da Sonserina, possui um enorme ódio por Cold por este o desafiar. William apesar de tudo é corajoso, é apanhador da Sonserina e um pouco "galã", possui uma paixão secreta por Melanie irmã de seu inimigo, mas nunca teve coragem de se aproximar. William é quem provoca os marotos junto de sua "gangue" e só tem confiança em uma pessoa, seu melhor amigo Eduard Hold.

**Eduard Mattew Hold**

**Idade:** 10 no começo, 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Time:** Batedor da Sonserina  
**Mais sobre:** Melhor amigo de William, Eduard possui duas personalidades, uma extremamente passiva e outra extremamente vingativa. Por ser muito bonito sempre esta com uma garota diferente, sempre se junta a William para provocar os marotos. Eduard é batedor da Sonserina.

**Luan Benjamin Ciaço**

**Idade:** 10 no começo, 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Mais sobre:** Luan é um tipo de guarda costa de William e Eduard, não muito inteligente e muito briguento, adora se meter em confusão. É um sonserino nato.

**Peter Pyro Shon**

**Idade:** 10 no começo, 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Time:** Artilheiro da Sonserina  
**Mais sobre:** Dos Amigos de Skill, Peter é o que menos gosta de confusão, sempre na sua e na biblioteca. Mas quando seus amigos estão confrontando Os Novos Marotos ele sempre está junto, pois é uma questão de honra!

**Érica Lohan Cowan**

**Idade:** 10 no começo, 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Grifinória  
**Time:** Reserva de Goleiro  
**Mais sobre:** Érica é uma garota da grifinória muito bonita, irmã de Trevor o capitão da Grifinória. Além de ser muito bela, Érica é tímida e apaixonada por Cold desde que o conheceu no 1º ano. Além disto ela também será o primeiro amor de Cold. Érica não esconde que não gosta de Maya, pelo contrário sempre demonstra isso abertamente, fazendo com que existam grandes brigas entre as grifinórias.

**Misha Any Taylor**

**Idade:** 9 no começo, 17 no fim  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Time:** Artilheira da Sonserina  
**Mais sobre:** Misha é uma bela Sonserina. Sempre está cercada por garotos. Misha é apaixonada por Miguel, mas nunca se aproxima dele, afinal ele é da Grifinória! Está sempre ao lado de Skill e seus capangas.

**Sally Dark Forjaz**

**Idade:** 10 no começo 18 no fim  
**Casa:** Sonserina  
**Mais sobre:** Sally é a melhor amiga de Misha, é super disputada entre os garotos de Hogwarts, é a "namorada" de Eduard Hold, mas este nunca a assumiu por completo, possui uma queda por Cold Malfoy.

**Personagens antigos**

**Harry Potter:** Harry após a guerra com Voldemort, seguiu a carreira de auror e casou-se com Gina, quando seu primeiro filho nasceu ele resolveu fazer uma homenagem a seu pai colocando o nome de James Potter Jr. Harry foi quem incentivou o filho a ser um maroto e se orgulha disso. Sempre sonhou que seus filhos tivessem uma infância e adolescência pacifica, sem guerra ou tios trouxas malucos os colocando para morarem em armários. É um paizão, mas muito ciumento quando se trata de sua casula Maya. Harry e Gina vivem felizes na mansão Potter

**Rony Weasley:** Após a guerra, Rony e Hermione terminaram o namoro e resolveram cultivar a amizade, Rony continua o mesmo pateta de sempre, mas bem mais responsável já que se tornou auror. Casou-se com Luna Lovegood com quem teve dois filhos Johnny e Sophie. Rony sempre que tem tempo treina quadribol com o filho Johnny por quem morre de orgulho. Graças a sua grande carreira e a herança de Luna eles moram em uma enorme casa.

**Hermione Granger Malfoy :** Após o termino de namoro com Rony na guerra, Hermione começou a olhar mais as qualidades de um certo loiro... E não deu outra! Se apaixonou! Ela e Draco Malfoy se casaram e Hermione se tornou escritora, escrevendo livros sobre as aventuras de Harry Potter, livros vendidos no mundo bruxo e trouxa. Hermione teve dois filhos com Draco, Cold e Malenie, ficou um pouco chateada já que os filhos são a cara do pai, mas pelo menos herdaram um pouco da personalidade dela.

**Draco Malfoy :** Após a guerra Draco começou a reparar mais em Hermione e os dois acabaram se casando, este no entanto teve de administrar a herança da família Malfoy e trabalhar como Auror. Draco é completamente apaixonado pelos filhos, principalmente por Melanie por quem morre de ciúmes e "treinou" Cold para ficar de olho na irmã. Draco continua o mesmo de sempre cheio de ironias e brincadeiras, mas seus modos melhoraram bastante.

**Luna Lovegood Weasley :** Luna casou-se com Rony e ganhou de herança do pai a revista "O Pasquim", ganhando muito dinheiro com isso. Luna teve dois filhos com Rony, Sophie e Johnny. Ela continua a mesma sonhadora de sempre, mas ás vezes fala coisas que possui sentido. Vive feliz em sua casa com Rony e seus "filhotes".

**Gina Weasley Potter :** Gina se tornou médica do St. Mungus e casou-se com Harry, realizando assim seu sonho! Seu amor por Harry continua o mesmo de quando ela o conheceu. Gina é uma mãezona, parecida até com Molly sua mãe. Gina é mais durona e Harry é mais "pode tudo menos irritar sua mãe". Ela vive feliz na mansão dos Potter com o marido e os filhos Maya e James.


	3. Sobre Os Marotos

**Sobre Os Marotos**

Passaram-se quinze anos após Harry Potter eliminar de uma vez por todas Lord Voldemor, com a vida organizada e sem um sádico a fim de lhe matar, ele então se tornou auror e casou-se com Gina Weasley, a bela ruiva que se tornou uma das melhores médicas do St.Mungos, juntos, o novo casal Potter, tiveram dois filhos James e Maya.

Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger após algum tempo de discussão acabaram por terminar o promissor namoro que tinham desde o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, Rony encontrou em Luna Lovegood a mulher de sua vida, casou-se com esta e ela assumiu os negócios da família, fazendo com que "O Pasquim" fosse uma das mais vendidas revistas do mundo mágico. Rony e Luna tiveram dois filhos: Johnny e Sophie.

Hermione Granger, tornou-se uma das mais renomadas escritoras do mundo bruxo e trouxa, a morena dedicou-se em contar ás aventuras de Harry Potter, com o tempo acabou por não resistir a Draco Malfoy, que havia lutado ao lado do trio na Guerra Mágica. Draco havia se tornado um grande auror e herdado a herança de sua família, um relacionamento nasceu e ambos se casaram tendo Cold e Melanie Malfoy em seguida.

Aquela era uma manhã feliz na mansão dos Potter's, naquele dia de sábado James Potter Jr. estava fazendo 11 anos de idade e dali a quatro meses este mesmo iria para Hogwarts.

- Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe! - Dizia um garotinho de olhos verdes e cabelos negros despenteados.  
- Bom dia querido! - Gina dava um beijo estalado na bochecha do filho mais velho. – E feliz aniversário!  
- Feliz aniversário Jimmy! – Harry sorria amavelmente para o filho  
- É JAMES papai JAMES! Nada de JIMMY! – O menino corrigia o pai passando a mão no cabelo, demonstrando sua impaciência.  
- JIM! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! – Uma garotinha ruiva entrava na cozinha correndo e abraçava o irmão.  
- Por Merlim! Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir... É JAMES!!  
- Nossa que mau humor. – A pequena ruiva reclamava  
- Liga não filha, quanto mais velho seu irmão fica, mais mal humorado também fica...

Harry e Maya riam do comentário de Gina, entretanto James apenas fechara a cara demonstrando o quanto havia "amado" tal comentário de sua mãe.

- Querido tome o seu café... – A ruiva colocava suco de abóbora e panquecas no prato dele.  
- Acho que ele quer primeiro abrir os presentes... - Harry deu um sorriso sapeca  
- ONDE ESTÃO? – O menino sorria de orelha a orelha  
- Na sala, enfrente a lareira... – Harry apontava com o polegar para a porta da cozinha

Não precisou dizer duas vezes, o menino saiu correndo da cozinha indo direto para a sala, Harry gargalhou gostosamente fazendo sua esposa contrai a face em uma careta desgostosa.

- Ele podia ter esperado e tomado o café da manhã primeiro...  
- Ora Gina! É aniversário dele...

Enquanto isto na sala James abria todos presentes possíveis e imagináveis. Um lembrol mandado por Luna, um colar do tempo mandado por Rony, uma vassoura Super-Nimbus-Fire mandado por Draco, um livro sobre Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas mandado por Hermione... Dentre outros presentes que faziam uma enorme montanha no meio da sala.  
Harry logo entrou na sala e ambos trocaram sorrisos, então ele empurrou uma caixa preta com um laço prateado para o filho.

- Antes de abrir este eu quero lhe contar algo sobre seu avô James Potter...  
- Humm... Ok! Mas seja rápido, ainda tenho muita coisa para abrir... – Sorrira o menininho maroto fazendo Harry arquear uma sobrancelha.  
- Seu avô quando fora para Hogwarts conheceu mais três pessoas que com certeza marcaram sua vida. Sirius Black, Remu Lupin e Peter Petrigrew. Os quatro viveram mil e uma aventuras e se autonomearam "OS MAROTOS". Eles nunca foram de respeitar muito as regras, acho que isso é um mal dos Potter já que eu na sua idade também vivia em detenção, mas enfim, eles até se transformaram em animagos para ajudarem Lupin já que este havia sido mordido por um Lobisomem quando criança e em toda lua cheia se transformava no próprio monstro, com isso era ajudado pelos amigos. Sabe filho... Eu sempre sonhei que você tivesse uma infância como a de seu avô, sem muitas preocupações e sem a guerra, sem medo de Voldemort voltar... Eu sempre sonhei em que você vivesse suas próprias aventuras sem se preocupar com a morte... E fico feliz por hoje poder dar isto a você...  
- Então meu avô era um maroto?  
- Sim, na verdade ele era o líder...

Os olhos de James brilharam na hora, imaginava quantas aventuras o avô poderia ter vivido em Hogwarts e quantas ele poderia viver? Ele não via a hora de ir para Hogwarts!

- Pode abrir agora o seu presente!

O menino desatou o laço o jogando para longe, logo tirou uma linda capa de dentro da mesma.

- POR MERLIM! Uma capa de invisibilidade e um... E um... E um papel?  
- Esse é o mapa maroto, ele mostra toda Hogwarts e a localização de cada pessoa...  
- Hã... Pai, mas como isso funciona, bem quero dizer... Está tudo transparente...  
- É apenas dizer o código dos marotos... "Juro solenemente, nunca fazer nada de bom!"

Na mesma hora o mapa criou vida e desenhou-se mostrando os pontinhos em Hogwarts.

- POR MERLIM! ISSO É DEMAIS!! VALEU PAI!

**Enquanto isso na Mansão Malfoy**

Um garotinho de olhos cor de avelã e cabelos loiros lisos descia as escadas coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Bom dia... – Dizia em seguida dando um grande bocejo  
- Bom dia Cold! - Hermione acariciava a cabeça de seu pequeno.

Ele sentou-se à mesa onde o pai lia o jornal e a mãe lia um livro, e uma garotinha brincava com a comida, até que.

- POR MERLIM! – O homem loiro abaixou o jornal assustando todos.  
- O que foi Draco? Quer nos matar do coração! – Hermione exclamava arfante.  
- Aqui está dizendo que os Magus perderam a final! EU NÃO ACREDITO!  
- COMO ASSIM PERDERAM A FINAL? – O garotinho levantava-se e corria até o pai para ver o que estava escrito.  
- Eu não acredito que estão frustrados por causa desse jogo... – A matriaca da família rolava os olhos cor de avelã.  
- Mãe É UM JOGO BRUXO! E além do mais esses caras são feras! Pai como eles perderão?  
- O Kitter pegou o pomo na ultima hora! Raios! Não se fazem apanhadores como em meu tempo!  
- Pelo que eu saiba Draco, você também não era muito bom apanhador, afinal sua Sonserina nunca ganhou para minha Grifinória. – Provocava Hermione enquanto bebia sua xícara de café e sorria maliciosa.  
- Mas é claroooo... – Começou o loiro esbanjando seu lado sarcástico. – O Pottinho sempre era o protegididinho todo mundo babava o Santo Pottie! – O loiro fazia uma cara fechada arrancando risinhos de Cold.  
- Começou o ataque de ciúmes... – Hermione ria divertida. – Em falar em ciúmes, Vítor me mandou uma carta ontem, ele quer que ano que vem nós, os Potter's e os Weasley's aparecemos na copa mundial de quadribol, ele disse que tem lugar reservado para nós.  
- Aquele homem ainda insiste em você? Ele não sabe que você é casada!  
- LEGAL! Nós vamos ano que vem ver a copa?  
- Claro querido... – Hermione sorria para o filho mais velho.  
- Oié, Oié Copa de Quadribol, Oié, Oié... - O loirinho cantava e dançava e a pequena loira na mesa apenas sorria com o canto dos lábios.  
- Nós não vamos! – Draco falava num tom ameaçador.  
- Como assim nós não vamos? – Indagou Hermione.  
- É PAI! COMO ASSIM NÓS NÃO VAMOS? – Cold parou de dançar e cantar na hora ficando sério.  
- Não quero o Monocelho Krum dando em cima de minha esposa!  
- Ora por Merlim! Esse ciúmes não vai levá-lo a lugar algum!  
- É pai! E além de não te levar a lugar nenhum não vai ME levar também! Não vai ME levar para a COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL!  
- Posso dar minha opinião? – Melanie a caçula dos Malfoys se manifestava com uma voz fria.  
- Claro filha... - Draco falava sorrindo, sempre a filha o apoiava em suas decisões.  
- Um casal é constituído por confiança, se você não for na Copa Mundial certamente estará dizendo que não confia na mamãe e que a relação de vocês é instável, ou seja, se Vítor Krum ainda for apaixonado pela mamãe ele terá certeza que a relação de vocês é mera fachada e fará de tudo para reconquistá-la. No meu ponto de vista devemos ir a copa para provar que ele não tem poder nesse ponto e que vocês estão bem juntos, além do mais os Potter's e os Weasley's também foram convidados, o que significa que o convite dele é sem segundas intenções... A propósito eu já mandei os presentes de aniversário para o James, hoje é aniversário dele caso vocês tenham se esquecido... Agora irei me retirar, com sua licença...

A menininha levantou-se da mesa deixando todos completamente boquiabertos, Mel além de ser fria com as palavras era extremamente inteligente, ali naquela casa todos eram acostumados com a maturidade dela desde que esta nascera.

- Sabe papai, eu não entendi nada do que a Mel disse, mas eu concordo plenamente com ela... CARA ELA DISSE QUE HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DO JAMES?? EU TENHO QUE MANDAR UMA CORUJA! POR MERLIM COMO EU FUI ME ESQUECER?

Cold saiu da sala de jantar correndo e subindo as escadas, Hermione riu gostosamente e Draco deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, era incrível como a caçula Malfoy era esperta.

- E então? Vamos para a copa? - Hermione sorriu arteira.  
- Tá bom! Vocês venceram, mas se o Monocelho ser em cima de você...  
- Eu já sei querido, eu já sei... - Ela dava um selinho no marido.

**Casa dos Weasley**

- Alô! – Luna sorria para seus filhos enquanto adentrava a cozinha de sua casa os vendo sentados e tomando o belo café da manhã preparado por um Elfo Doméstico.  
- Olá mãe! Você já mandou o presente do James? – Um garotinho ruivo perguntava.  
- Sim acabei de mandar Johnny...  
- Bom dia família! – Rony aparecia sorridente e dava um selinho na esposa.  
- Por Merlim! Arrumem um quarto! – Johnny e a irmã Sophie, uma menininha tão ruiva quanto ele falavam em coro.  
- Engraçadinhos... – Rony ria. – Hoje é aniversário do meu afilhado não é?  
- Sim e já mandei os presentes! – Luna sorria  
- Espero que ele tenha gostado... Ah! A Mione me mandou uma carta agora a pouco, parece que a Mel convenceu o Malfoy sobre a Copa Mundial, e isso quer dizer que ano que vem temos lugares na primeira fila na COPAAA! – Rony sorria de orelha a orelha  
- COPA? NÓS VAMOS PARA A COPA! A TIA MIONE É DEMAIS! UHUUU!! DEIXA SÓ O JAMES SOUBER DISSO! NÓS VAMOS PARA A COPA! OIÉ! OIÉ! OIÉ!!  
- Papai... O Cold vai também? – A ruivinha sorria envergonhada  
- Eu não sei o que essas meninas vêm no protótipo de Draco Malfoy! – Rony girava os olhos. – Ele vai Sophie ele vai!  
- OBA! A MAYA VAI AMAR SABER DISSO!

Logo ficaram na cozinha apenas os dois, Luna e Rony, ás crianças já haviam corrido ao corujal para mandarem suas devidas cartas. O casal trocou olhares marotos e logo o ruivo encurralou a esposa na pia da cozinha.

- Enfim sós... - Ele sorriu maliciosamente  
- Os filhotes estão em casa Rony!  
- E o que, que tem?  
- Muitas coisas! Vem, você tem que escrever uma carta para o Harry!

**De volta a mansão Potter**

James estava brincando com sua capa de invisibilidade enfrente ao espelho quando duas corujas apareceram, uma extremamente negra e a outra cinza, já sabia de quem eram, abriu a carta dada pela negra em primeiro lugar, afinal a carta era mais vistosa e tinha o símbolo "M" dos Malfoy's.

_"IAIIII JAMESSS??__  
__Cara feliz aniversário! 'Tá ficando velho hein? Mês quem vêm é o meu e quero presentes decentes! Mas enfim você sabe que esse blá blá blá de aniversário não é comigo 'tô mandando essa carta pra te contar o seguinte... ANO QUE VEM NÓS VAMOS PARA A COPA DE QUADRIBOL!! A Mel como sempre conseguiu convencer o papai, não é para me gabar mas minha irmã é um gênio! Também né? teve a quem puxar... Mas enfim cara faltam poucos meses pra Hogwarts e mamãe estava querendo combinar de nós comprarmos nosso material juntos lá no Beco Diagonal... Sabe escolher aqueles negócios de varinha e tudo mais... Bem por enquanto é só isso...__  
__Só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer:__  
__NÓS VAMOS PARA A COPA OIÉ, OIÉ, OIÉ!! NÓS VAMOS PARA A COPA, OIÉ, OIÉ, OIÉ!__  
__Até mais cara__Cold Bread Malfoy"_

James ria da carta do amigo, a modéstia sempre fora um de suas melhores qualidades e logo tratou de responder.

**"Olá senhor "Nós vamos para a Copa, oié, oié, oié..."****  
****Ouvi papai comentando algo do tipo ontem sobre a copa, mas esegundo ele era mais fácil porcos voarem do que seu pai topar um convite do Vítor Krum. Sua irmã é boa mesmo em cara? Convencer seu pai deve ser muito difícil... Agradeço pelo feliz aniversário e dispenso o comentário de que eu estou ficando velho... E sobre o seu presente... CARA AINDA ESTAMOS NO MEU NÍVER OK? Falta um mês para o seu. Papai disse que talvez fossemos ao beco no dia 15, fala para a Tia Mione para irmos no mesmo dia.****  
****Até logo****PS: agradeça seu pai pela vassoura nova! Ele simplesmente ADIVINHOU!****James Potter Jr."**

Tratou logo de enviar a carta e abrir a segunda, esta era de seu primo Johnny.

_**"JAMEZITO!**__**  
**__**Meu amado primo querido! Parabéns e eu desejo todos os sapos de chocolate que você merece! Espero que tenha gostado do presente eheheh... Enfim cara você já deve saber da novidade né? No mínimo o Cold te contou que nós VAMOS PARA A COPAAAAA OIÉ OIÉ OIÉ!! Cara a irmã dele é demais mesmo! De qualquer forma tô te mandando essa carta porque se depender de você agente fica dois anos sem conversar e eu nem sei usar aquele troço de trouxa o Telepopone, mas enfim vê se não some viu primo! **__**  
**__**Falow aí**____**Johnny Weasley"**_

James não pode deixar desfazer uma careta ao ver o apelido dado pelo primo, era simplesmente vergonhoso, tratou logo de responder.

**"JAMEZITO NÃO!! É JAMES!! J-A-M-E-S!!****  
****Cara agradeço pelos presentes, realmente me serão úteis! O Cold já havia me mandado uma carta sobre a Copa e bem... Eu sempre disse que a Mel era demais (que Cold nunca leia isso). Enquanto a esses OIÉS! Eu já estou de saco cheio e eu não lhe mando cartas por pura falta de tempo, você sabe né? Agora os jornalistas estão em cima da gente pois vai ser o primeiro ano em Hogwarts do "FILHO QUE DESTRUIU VOLDEMORT". Fala sério... Isso enche o saco, aposto que o Cold deve estar da mesma forma, já que ele foi apelidado de "O FILHO DO EX COMENSAL QUE AJUDOU O ESCOLHIDO A DERROTAR VOLDEMORT" esses jornalistas não param de encher... Espero conseguir fugir deles no dia 15 lá no Beco Diagonal, você vai também né? comprar os materiais... Bem eu tenho que ir, depois agente se fala mais****Até****Obs: Não é TELOPOPONE SUA ANTA! É TELEFONE! ****James Potter Jr."**

James enviou a coruja e ficou a olhando se afastar pelo céu azul, ele não via a hora de começar seu ano em Hogwarts e contar sobre os marotos para seus amigos, ele agora possuía uma idéia, queria formar "os novos marotos" e se os amigos topassem eles marcariam a história de Hogwarts, assim como fizeram Fred e Jorge Weasley. Sorriu internamente e jogou-se na cama.

Aquele ano seria especial.


	4. O Beco e a Plataforma

**O Beco e a Plataforma**

Aquela manhã do dia 15 estava linda, o céu num amistoso azul turquesa, quase não se via nuvens. James levantou-se feliz da vida, naquela manhã ele iria ao Beco Diagonal com a mãe e a irmã, para comprar seu material para Hogwarts e finalmente veria seus amigos Cold e Johnny. Tomou café da manhã e logo foi para o beco, que em sua opinião estava mais lotado do que a mesa da casa de sua avó Molly, ou seja, impossível de se andar sem esbarrar em outra pessoa.

- James, Maya, segurem a mão da mamãe para não se perderem... – Gina falava meigamente com os filhos.

Andaram por um tempo e logo avistaram uma mulher de cabelos ondulados segurando a mão de duas crianças extremamente loiras, logo James os reconheceu. Era Hermione acompanhada de Cold e Melanie.

- Olá Mione! Como vai? – Gina abraçava a amiga de anos.  
- Bem, e você? Vejo que os pequeninos estão crescendo...

As duas conversavam animadamente enquanto Cold e James debatiam sobre Quadribol e Maya fazia de tudo para que Cold percebesse sua existência. Mel se afastou do grupo vagarosamente e parou frente uma vitrine, ficou ali admirando um lindo globo de neve com um anjo dentro, aquela garotinha mal piscava ao olhar para o globo, nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou e pôs-se ao lado dela.

- Gosta de anjos? – James perguntara docemente num sussurro.

A menininha, no entanto desviou o olhar do anjo e olhou James nos olhos, este sentiu um frio na espinha que logo lhe percorreu pelo corpo inteiro arrepiando seus pêlos da nuca, ele percebeu o quanto aqueles olhos eram azuis acinzentados e belos, até que a garotinha virou-se de costas e pôs-se ao lado do irmão, sem lhe proferir nenhuma palavra sequer.

- Hey! Vamos logo comprar nossas coisas, já estamos parados aqui a mais de uma hora! Vocês duas podem fofocar depois! – Cold reclamava tirando James de seu transe  
- Ah este meu filho têm a paciência do pai... - Hermione girava os olhos fazendo Gina gargalhar.

Foram comprar os livros e em seguida testar as varinhas, após Cold quase destruir a loja e encontrar a varinha certa (o que custou muito) saíram dali passando novamente frente da vitrine da loja, James notou que Melanie olhou firmemente para o local, ela realmente havia gostado do anjo. Compraram as corujas dos meninos e James insistiu que tinha que comprar algo. Hermione e Gina despediram-se e o grupo se separou, seguindo cada um para um canto, combinando antes de se encontrarem na plataforma 3/4 no dia do embarque nos meninos.

- Para onde você quer ir filho?  
- É que eu vi uma coisa e queria muito comprar...  
- Aposto que é para a Melanie! – Maya zombava  
- Você gosta dela? – Gina sorria amavelmente  
- NÃO! É CLARO QUE NÃO! VOCÊS ESTÃO FICANDO DOIDAS? A MAYA TÁ É COM CIÚMES PORQUE ELA E A MEL NUNCA SE DERAM BEM! – James gritava fazendo todos na rua pararem e olharem para ele, além disto ele estava com as bochechas extremamente coradas quase da cor dos cabelos da mãe e da irmã.  
- JAMES POTTER!  
- Desculpe... – Ele abaixava a cabeça – Mas é que eu realmente queria comprar essa coisa...  
- E o que seria?

James apontou para a vitrine da loja e Gina viu o lindo globo com o anjo dentro, sorriu de leve para o filho e entraram na loja. James saia de lá com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, estava extremamente feliz, até que...

TAPUM

- VOCÊ NÃO OLHA PARA ONDE ANDA? – James e outra pessoa falaram ao mesmo tempo ao se derrubarem, se olharam e logo caíram na gargalhada.  
- JOHNNY!!  
- JAMEESSSSS!!  
- CARA agente já comprou o material! Onde RAIOS você estava? O Cold até já foi embora!  
- Eu sei cara... Encontrei ele no caminho! Mas a culpa não foi minha!  
- Claro que foi! Ninguém mandou você dormir mais que a cama! – Uma ruivinha de olhos azulados falava. – Olá James! Oi Maya!  
- Olá Sophie! - Disseram os irmãos Potter em coro.

Maya puxou Sophie para o canto e logo as duas começaram a cochichar e a dar risadas, só se ouvia "Ele não estava lindo?" "E aqueles cabelos loiros?" "Sou mais os olhos cor de avelã!!"

- Meninas! – Johnny falava girando os olhos. – Aposto que estão falando sobre o Cold! Não sei o que elas vêem nele!  
- Hum... Tirando a pele branca, o rosto de bebê, os cabelos loiros platinados e lisos, o sorriso perfeitamente branco e os olhos cor de avelã? Bem... Acho que nada né? - James sorria sarcasticamente fazendo Johnny cair em gargalhadas.  
- Hahahahahhaha... Da onde você tirou isso? AhaHahAhahA - Johnny chorava de rir  
- Diário da Maya...  
- Ela vai te matar quando souber que você leu!  
- Quem disse que ela vai saber? Bem... Só se você contar é claro! - James sorria de canto.  
- Eu não quero assistir a morte de meu primo favorito! Por isso nem se preocupe!  
- Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts quero contar algo para você e Cold  
- Por que não conta agora?  
- Simplesmente por que o Cold não está aqui...  
- Raios! Agora eu vou ter que ficar curioso é?  
- Quem mandou dormir mais que a cama? - Johnny fez uma careta ao comentário do primo.

Conversaram mais um pouco e logo se despediram, cada um seguindo para sua casa.  
O resto do tempo passou num piscar de olhos e logo chegou a manhã em que iriam para Hogwarts, James acordou cedo e seus pais e sua irmã o levaram para a plataforma 9 ¾ e logo ele pôde avistar os Malfoy's e os Weasley's, todos se cumprimentavam e tagarelavam até que...

- Draco? Draco Malfoy é você?

Draco virou-se dando de cara com um ex-colega da Sonseria, Blás Zabine.

- Blás? Quanto tempo! - Eles apertaram as mãos e sorriram.  
- Essa é Hermione minha esposa, lembra-se dela em Hogwarts?  
- Ah sim claro, a Granger Sabe-Tudo! - Blás sorria e Hermione fazia uma careta.  
- Continua a mesma... - Draco sorria colocando o braço em volta de Mione. - Esses são meus filhos Cold e Melanie.

Cold abriu um sorriso e Melanie fechou a cara.

- São muito parecidos com você! Principalmente a princesinha! - Blás sorria. - Este é meu filho, Miguel.

Um garotinho de olhos azuis e cabelo castanho saia de trás de Blás, Cold logo o puxou para uma conversa e logo eles estavam dando gargalhadas, se juntaram a James e a Johnny, parecia que eles estavam se dando muito bem.

- Espero que nossos filhos possam entrar na Sonserina juntos! - Blás sorria  
- NADA DISSO! ELES VÃO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! - Hermione se metia  
- 'Tá maluca Mione? Eles vão para a Sonserina! - Draco também fechava a cara  
- GRIFINÓRIA!!  
- SONSERINA!!  
- GRIFINÓRIA!!  
- SONSERINA!!  
- GRIFINÓRIA!!  
- SONSERINA!!  
- Com licença... Acho que vocês deviam perceber que estão todos olhando para cá... - Melanie falava calmamente para os pais que ficavam extremamente corados.  
- Err... Desculpe... - Hermione falava encabulada. – Oh Merlim! Vejam a hora! Vocês têm que atravessar, se não vão perder o trem!!

Hermione beijou a bochecha de Cold e Draco passou a mão nos cabelos do filho, Cold então foi até a irmã e sorriu, deu um abraço e um beijo na mesma e ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Também vou sentir saudade Mel... - Ele dizia sorrindo e um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios rosados da pequenina. - Mas eu prometo escrever ok? - Ela consentiu com a cabeça

Cold foi para o lado dos amigos que já haviam despedido dos pais, estavam em frente a pilastra a olhando seriamente.

- Quem vai primeiro? - Arriscou James.  
- VOCÊ! - Os três garotos falaram em coro  
- EUUU?? POR QUE EU??  
- Simples meu caro amigo, porque você perguntou primeiro. - Cold dava um sorriso debochado extremamente parecido com o de seu pai.  
- Eu não acredito! - James dizia tristemente. – 'Tá bom! 'Tá bom! Eu VOU!

James engoliu seco e olhou firmemente a pilastra, correu com tudo a atravessando de uma só vez, chegando ao outro lado pode ver vários alunos e vários pais, Cold, Johnny e Miguel logo atravessaram e ficaram um ao lado do outro.

- HOGWARTS AQUI VAMOS NÓS! - Gritaram Cold e Johnny.  
- Eles são sempre assim? - Cochichou Miguel a James  
- Tem dia que são piores! É que você ainda não os viu discutir! - Ele sorriu

Os quatro entraram no trem e logo trataram de achar uma cabine vazia, com muito custo acharam uma, entraram e largaram-se nos assentos.

Finalmente iriam para Hogwarts e marcariam a história desta.


	5. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Estavam há alguns minutos dentro do trem que os levaria a Hogwarts, logo este mesmo começara a se mover.

- E então senhor James Potter! Dá para contar o que você queria contar na presença minha e do Cold? – Johnny dizia nervoso, ele não havia esquecido aquele dia, estava completamente curioso.  
- Sim claro... – Sorriu o menino. – Mas antes disto... Miguel, você é novo aqui no "grupo" mas sinto que posso confiar em você, por isso bem vindo à equipe! - James sorria  
- Desde quando somos uma equipe? – Cold debochava. – E quem morreu e te elegeu o "líder"?  
- Acontece meu caro Cold Malfoy que eu James Potter sou um líder nato!  
- E o cara mais modesto que eu conheço depois de mim é claro... - Cold sorria sarcástico. - - - Obrigado James! - Miguel abria um largo sorriso  
- Que nada cara! Você está numa enrascada! Terá de nos aturar até os últimos instantes de sua vida! - Johnny se metia sorrindo  
- E acredite, agüentar o Weasley não vai ser fácil! - Cold o piscava  
- COMO ASSIM ME AGUENTAR NÃO VAI SER FÁCIL?  
- Não sei... Talvez pelo fato de você ser extremamente irritante. - Cold falava na maior calma do mundo colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorrindo, ele amava estressar Johnny  
- EU NÃO SOU INRRITANTE COISA ALGUMA! E NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSE SORRISO DE EU SOU GOSTOSO MALFOY! - Johnny estava enfurecido.  
- Eu não falei que eles conseguiam ficar piores? - James sussurrava a Miguel que ria da cena.  
- Não precisa me dizer que eu sou gostoso meu caro John! Eu sei que sou! - Cold abria mais o sorriso e parecia mais calmo  
- ESSA SUA CALMA ME ESTRESSAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
- Hey! Será que vocês dois podem deixar para brigar depois? Eu tenho uma coisa para falar! - James se metia antes que Johnny pulasse em cima de Cold e o enforcasse.  
- E o que seria? - Cold parecia interessado  
- Bem... Meu pai me contou uma história sobre os "Marotos".  
- Minha mãe tem algo sobre eles escrito em seus livros... Seu avô era um maroto não é James?  
- Sim...  
- Cara eles eram demais pelo que eu li! Aprontavam de todas! E ainda marcaram sua história em Hogwarts!  
- Exatamente! Sabe... Meu avô até pegou umas detenções e tudo mais, mas eu duvido que nós não vamos pegar já que somos uns "anjinhos"...  
- Não sei quanto a você James, mas eu sou quase um padre! - Cold fazia a cara mais inocente de todas fazendo o resto cair na gargalhada.  
- Mas o que é um padre? - Johnny parava de gargalhar

Cold e James já estavam acostumados com esse tipo de pergunta, afinal ele não tinha ligações nenhuma com o mundo dos Trouxas.

- São os representantes oficiais da Igreja Católica dos Trouxas... - Miguel falava com calma  
- Hum... Como você sabe disso?  
- Eu leio muitos livros sobres os trouxas... - Miguel corava de leve  
- FINALMENTE ALGUÉM COM PACIÊNCIA PARA EXCLARECER AS COISAS PARA O BURRO DO WEASLEY! - Cold gritava  
- HEYY!! Eu não sou burro! - Johnny cruzava os braços. - Mas termine o que você estava dizendo James!  
- Ah sim claro! Bem... Pensei que nós pudéssemos nos transformar nos "Novos Marotos"...  
- FICOU LOUCO JAMES POTTER JUNIOR! Nós podemos ser expulsos, tomarmos suspensão e até... AI MEU MERLIM! PODEMOS MORRER!  
- Dramáticooo... - Cold girava os olhos  
- Não exagera Johnny! Por Merlim! Não seja medroso! - James dizia severo  
- EU MEDROSO? FICOU MALUCO JAMES POTTER! EU SOU O REI DA CORAGEM!  
- Weasley...  
- QUEM FOI MALFOY?!  
- Tem uma borboleta atrás de você... - Cold apontava sério para um ponto atrás da cabeça do ruivo.

A cena seguinte foi um Johnny Weasley totalmente assustado pulando em cima de Miguel que o derrubou no chão, e todos três rindo, e um Johnny totalmente revoltado soltando muxoxos inaudíveis.

- Não teve graça! - Disse bravo  
- Ahh teve sim! Você diz isso porque não viu sua cara! - James sorria. - E o placar está 4 a 0 para o Cold Malfoy!

Johnny fazia uma careta e Cold fazia seus agradecimentos com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Apesar de tudo eu sei que eu sou demais e quero agradecer ao papai, a mamãe, a minha irmã, a minha coruja, ao meu avô a minha vó, ao papagaio da vizinha da tia do meu amigo...  
- TÁ BOM COLD JÁ CHEGA!! - os três gritaram em coro  
- Nossa que stress! Nem se pode agradecer hoje em dia! - Ele dizia rindo e sentando-se  
- E então? Vamos ser os novos marotos? - James dizia sorrindo  
- Nem precisa perguntar duas vezes! - Cold respondia de imediato  
- Tô dentro! - Miguel fez o mesmo  
- E você? Tá dentro ou fora? - James olhava sério para Johnny  
- Se é para o bem de todos... É eu tô dentro!

Todos ali sorriram, e James contou tudo sobre a capa de invisibilidade, o mapa maroto, o Malfeito Feito e o Juro Solenemente Nunca Fazer Nada De Bom.

Passou-se algumas horas e eles se trocaram, logo chegaram a Hogwarts.

- ALUNOS DO 1º ANO POR FAVOR, SIGAM-ME! ALUNOS DO 1º ANO... - Era Hagrid, logo os garotos o reconheceram, menos Miguel  
- IAIII HAGRID! - Cold dizia rindo. - TOCA AQUI MEU MEIO GIGANTE FAVORITO!

Cold e Hagrid faziam um toque com as mãos e os outros "novos marotos" e os restos dos alunos pararam o que faziam apenas para assistir a cena.

- Quando vocês ensaiaram isso? - James perguntava  
- Ahh... Nas férias passada! Encontramos Hagrid lá perto da Romênia... Papai nos levou para vermos os dragões e acabamos encontrando o grandão aqui!  
- Oh sim, sim! E acabamos nos divertimos não é garoto? - Hagrid sorria  
- Hagrid este é Miguel Zabine nosso novo amigo...  
- Oh! Muito prazer!  
- Hã... Hagrid?  
- Sim pequeno Weasley?  
- Você num tem que levar os novos alunos?  
- AHH É! Já ia me esquecendo! ALUNOS DO 1º ANO SIGAM-ME!!

Hagrid fora seguindo na frente, os garotos seguiam um pouco atrás conversando animadamente, estavam muito empolgados com sua entrada em Hogwarts.

- Ora, Ora, Ora, parece que o profeta diário não mente mais! Os filhos dos Heróis do mundo mágico realmente entraram em Hogwarts!

Um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos mais negros ainda acompanhado por um moreno claro, um garoto de cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros e olhos verdes e um garoto gordo de cabelos negros até o ombro.

- Vejo que já temos fãs por aqui... - Debochava Cold, este nunca perdia tempo  
- E ainda ousa nos responder! - O gordo falava  
- Na verdade eu não falei com você ô chupeta de baleia! Então fica na sua valeu! - Cold sorria sarcasticamente.  
- Vem Cold! Não vale a pena perder tempo com esses dai! - Miguel falava  
- Miguel, deixe o Cold, ele nunca foi de perder uma briga! - James sorria  
- Err... James... Esse é nosso primeiro dia... Confusão no primeiro dia nunca é bom! – Gaguejava Johnny.  
- Não se preocupe John eu não vou fazer nada demais! Apenas faremos as apresentações a meu modo.- Dessa vez Cold sorria mais abertamente. - Sou Cold Malfoy e estes são meus amigos James Potter, Miguel Zabine e Johnny Weasley... Não se esqueçam destes nomes!

Cold deu mais um sorriso debochado e virou-se de costas, foi quando o primeiro garoto lançara um feitiço, o loirinho virou-se rapidamente e gritou

- _PROTEGO!_

O garoto ficou com cara de tacho e todos olharam para Cold que sorria vitorioso

- Não são os únicos que sabem a varinha e usar feitiços!  
- NUNCA MAIS VIRE AS COSTAS PARA MIM MALFOY! EU SOU UM SANGUE PURO! SOU DA FAMÍLIA SKILL! NÃO SOMOS TRAIDORES DO SANGUE COMO SEU PAI! UM SANGUE PURO QUE SE JUNTA A UMA SANGUE RUIM!

James olhou assustado para Cold, sabia que este não admitia que falassem mal de sua mãe, sentiu um frio na espinha, pensou que Cold fosse azarar o menino ou então dar-lhe um murro, mas Cold não o fez, apenas soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, os marotos o olharam incrédulos e James sentiu um enorme alivio invadir-lhe.

- Ótimo discurso senhor Skill! Creio que o ensaiou muito bem! - Cold ficara sério novamente. - Mas devo adiantar que se tornar a falar mal de minha mãe eu terei que lhe azarar, e essa azaração lhe deixará no mínimo uns três anos no St.Mungus, bem agora nós temos mais o que fazer, foi um prazer conhecê-los!

Fazendo isso deu as costas aos garotos, James, Miguel e Johnny o seguiram, ninguém ali entendia o porque de Cold manter o sorriso nos lábios, enquanto entravam no grande salão, James não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

- Cold...  
- Sim?  
- Er... Ele ofendeu sua mãe e... Acho que agente não está entendendo o motivo da sua alegria!  
- Ah isso? Bem... É que finalmente eu achei a pessoa que eu poderei azarar sem motivo pelo resto de minha estadia em Hogwarts! - Cold abria um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes.  
- Esse daí é o Malfoy que eu conheço! - Johnny ria  
- Pensei que você fosse dar um murro nele quando ele falou de sua mãe! - Miguel falava surpreso  
- Quase fiz isso... Mas não quis sujar minhas mãos! Afinal ainda temos sete anos! - Cold sorrira mais uma vez e os quatro amigos gargalharam juntos.

A porta do grande salão abriu-se, uma bruxa de cabelos cor de rosa e vestes vermelhas com preto com um rosto tranqüilo apareceu. James, Cold e Johnny sorriram. Já conheciam aquela figura.

- Alunos do 1º ano, Profa. Ninphadora Tonks! - Informou Hagrid.  
- Obrigada Hagrid, mas é apenas Tonks! Eu cuido deles daqui em diante! - Ela então olhou para os três garotos e sorriu. - Vejo que chegaram em segurança!  
- Olá Tonks! - os três disseram em coro  
- Este é Miguel Zabine, nosso mais novo amigo! - James falava e ela olhava sorridente para Zabine.  
- Você quer dizer o quarto destruidor? - Tonks ria divertida.  
- HEY a culpa não foi nossa! - Johnny falava  
- Tudo bem... Eu sei que não foi... - Ela ainda ria descrente.

Logo ela escancarou a porta. Eles acompanharam Tonks pelos pisos de lajotas de pedra. James ouviu um murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita, o restante da escola já devia estar reunida, mas Tonks levou os alunos do 1º ano a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertado do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.

- Bem Vindos a Hogwarts! -Tonks dizia amavelmente - O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.Ás quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Cornival. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com maior número de pontos receberá a taça da casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa à qual vier a pertencer.

- 'Tô ferrado! - James ouviu Cold murmurar.  
- Por que ferrado? - Perguntou no mesmo tom de voz  
- Meu pai era da Sonserina e minha mãe da Grifinória! Resumindo, se eu entrar em uma das duas um dos dois vai sair magoado! Resumindo mais ainda? 'Tô entre a varinha e a espada! - Cold suspirou

James não tinha esse problema já que seus pais eram da mesma casa, e nem Johnny já que sua mãe queria muito que ele entrasse na casa do pai, Cold é que não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

- A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentre alguns minutos. Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês. - Dizendo assim Tonks se retirou da sala.

James percebeu a euforia dos alunos, ele se perguntava porque não estava igual, na verdade estava até tranqüilo demais, ele ouvia Cold soltar alguns muxoxos do tipo "Que Merlim me ajude" "Se existe algum Deus ele me odeia só pode".

Logo Tonks voltara e ele com os demais alunos entraram no grande salão. James baixou depressa os olhos ao ver Tonks silenciosamente conjurar um banquinho de quatro pernas diante os alunos do 1º ano. Em cima do banquinho o famoso Chapéu Seletor. Já havia ouvido muitas histórias sobre este, já que seu pai o contara seu nervosismo quando ia ser selecionado. Todos no salão olhavam atentamente para o chapéu, então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar.

_Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
Mas não me julguem só ela aparência  
Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem me encontrar  
Um chapéu mais inteligente que o papai aqui  
Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos  
Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso  
Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu  
Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
Que o chapéu seletor não consiga ver  
Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que eu vou dizer  
Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar  
Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória  
Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos  
Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza  
Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais  
Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar  
Onde seus moradores são justos e leais  
Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor  
Ou será a velha e sábia Cornival  
A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta  
Onde os homens de grande espírito de saber  
Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais  
Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa  
E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos  
Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram  
Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!  
Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos  
Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

O salão inteiro aplaudiu quando o chapéu parou de cantar e James escutou Johnny

- Modesto esse chapéu! Talvez até mais modesto que você Cold! - Johnny ria junto de Miguel.

Cold no momento parecia em transe, James jurava que estava o ouvindo rezar, ou era resmungar, a verdade é que ele estava uma pilha de nervos! Tonks se aproximou deles novamente e então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão para a seleção. Ângela Treux!

Uma garota gordinha loira de óculos com longas marias-chiquinhas saiu aos tropeços da fila e sentou-se no banquinho. Tonks colocou o chapéu nela e este gritou:

- CORVINAL!

A mesa a esquerda aplaudiu e recebeu carinhosamente a menina, após muitas pessoas logo chegou a vez de Cold. James estava ficando nervoso com o nervosismo do amigo.

- Cold Malfoy!

Ele foi andando em passos lentos, e reclamando algo inaudível, ouvia-se muitas garotas falarem e sussurrarem algo como "Olha como ele é fofinho" "Que gracinha" "Pena que é novinho demais!". James, Miguel e Johnny giravam os olhos como quem diz:

"MULHERES VAI ENTENDÊ-LAS"

O chapéu foi colocado na cabeça de Cold.

- Difícil. Muito difícil. Muito inteligente eu vejo, mas muito corajoso também! Há talento aqui... Hum... Muito interessante...

Cold nessa hora pensava "Tanto faz onde me coloque só acabe logo com essa tortura!"

- Hum... Muito interessante e muito audacioso... Já tomei minha decisão! GRIFINÓRIA!!

Cold parecia ter tirado uma tonelada de suas costas, deu um suspiro profundo e retribuiu o sorriso de Tonks, sentou-se à mesa da grifinória onde foi atacado por garotas que não paravam de apertar suas bochechas.  
Logo chegou a vez de James.

- James Potter Jr.!

James foi confiante, escutou um murmúrio e logo sua visão foi tampada pelo chapéu, ele apenas pensava "Grifinória! Por favor, Grifinória"

- Humm.. Corajoso... Muito talento... Hum... Interessante... GRIFINÓRIA!!

James saiu aos pulos até Cold, este parecia ter conseguido se libertar das garotas e cumprimentou o amigo. Passou mais duas pessoas e então chamaram

- Johnny Weasley!

Johnny foi risonho até o chapéu, este mal encostou-se à cabeça do garoto e logo gritou "GRIFINÓRIA", sentou-se ao lado dos amigos aos risos, só faltava uma pessoa.

- Miguel Zabine!

Miguel ia a passos lentos, estava nervoso, queria ficar na mesma casa do que os amigos, mesmo que isso decepcionasse seu pai... O Chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça. "Sonserina não, sonserina não... Por favor... Sonserina não..."  
O garoto pensava.

- Humm.., Sonserina não? Humm.. Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande lá! Bem, mas se você tem certeza... GRIFINÓRIA!!

Uma série de aplausos foram ouvidos, Miguel sentou-se com os amigos e os quatro sorriam abobados, estavam na mesma casa, finalmente podiam relaxar um pouco. Após a seleção de todos Tonks enrolou o pergaminho e o recolheu junto do Chapéu Seletor. James olhou atentamente para a mesa dos professores e viu a diretora Minerva McGonnagal levantar-se, ela parecia severa, mas pelo que seu pai havia lhe contado, ela havia ficado mais doce após os anos. O salão inteiro se calou.

- Sejam Bem Vindos para mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete quero dizer algumas palavras. A Floresta Proibida como já diz o nome é Proibida! E não ousem desrespeitar tal regra se não quiserem levar uma detenção! Obrigada... Agora deliciem-se com a comida!

Os pratos logo se encheram e começou um belo banquete. Os novos marotos sorriam, mas logo Cold encarou a mesa da sonserina.

- William Skill... - Ele fechou os punhos na hora.  
- Calma Cold... Ainda poderá se vingar! - Johnny falava  
- Humpf... William Skill, Eduard Hold, Peter Shon e Luan Ciaço... Estão na minha lista negra... - Cold sorria  
- Nem sabia que você tinha uma lista! - James sorria  
- Oh meu caro amigo, há muitas coisas sobre mim que é um mistério! O que há com você Miguel? Cara de enterro eu hein! - Cold se dirigia a Miguel que tinha a cara de quem foi beijado por um dementador.  
- Tô pensando como eu vou explicar ao meu pai que eu estou na grifinória...  
- Ah isso... Bem meu amigo, escreveremos juntos nosso testamento, pois meu pai vai me matar! E bem... minha mãe vai jogar isso na cara dele para sempre dizendo "Eu não disse que ele ia para a grifinória eu não disse"... - Cold soltava um suspiro  
- Se vocês morrerem... Cold você me deixa sua vassoura? - Johnny falava  
- Não! Mas lhe deixarei meu espírito para te atormentar!  
- Credo! Que coisa!  
- Não deviam falar assim dos espíritos! - Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça sorria  
- Nada contra você Nick! - Cold sorria

E foi assim o banquete, após isto eles subiram para seus quartos e como era de se esperar ficariam no mesmo quarto.

Os anos em Hogwarts seriam inesquecíveis!!


	6. Vôo Com a Vassoura

**Vôo Com A Vassoura**

James acordara naquela manhã em seu dormitório, vira que Cold dormia feito uma pedra, Miguel já havia tomado banho e estava se arrumando.

- Onde está o Johnny? - Perguntava James aos bocejos  
- Ele foi tomar banho... – Respondia o garoto desanimado.  
- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Meu pai vai me matar... - Miguel passava a mão pelo cabelo, mas logo sorria. - Mas não estou nem aí! Já estou acostumado a ser chamado de ovelha negra da família!

James deu um sorriso para o novo amigo, sabia como ele devia estar.

- E então? Quem vai acordar o Cold? - Johnny entrava sorridente no quarto  
- Eu não! - James falava - A última vez quase que levei um murro!  
- Ele tem o sono tão pesado assim?  
- Você nem imagina o quanto Miguel! - Johnny ria. - A única pessoa que consegue fazer Cold Malfoy acordar é Melanie Malfoy, no caso... A irmã casula dele...

Ao ouvir o nome da irmã, Cold abriu os olhos num pulo, os amigos riam, ele então ficou parado olhando atento e pareceu se lembrar que não estava em casa, mas sim em Hogwarts.

- O que é que tem a minha irmã? - Cold esfregava os olhos e levantava-se  
- Nada... Estávamos apenas comentando que só ela consegue te acordar! - James ria  
- E pelo visto apenas de escutar o nome dela você acorda! - Johnny não conseguia parar de gargalhar e Miguel ria também  
- Bando de desocupados! - Cold revirava os olhos. - Vou tomar meu banho!

Fazendo assim ele e James tomaram o banho e desceram para o café da manhã, era engraçado já que os quatro amigos concordaram em fazer as mesmas aulas.

- Hey Miguel, o que você está olhando aí nesse papel? - Johnny puxava o papel do amigo e começava a ler

_Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas - Profa. Tonks__  
__Poções - Profa. Parkinsin__  
__Herbologia - Prof. Semiler__  
__História da Magia - Prof. Binns__  
__Tratos Com Criaturas Mágicas - Prof. Hagrid__  
__Feitiços - Prof. Flitwick__  
__Transfiguração - Prof. Plaget__  
__Adivinhação - Prof. Firenze__  
__Vôo Na Vassoura - Profa. Rheta_

- AHH NÃOOOO!! - Cold gritou e toda a atenção do salão foi para ele.  
- Nossa que estresse! 'Tá maluco Malfoy? - James perguntava rindo  
- Merlim só pode me odiar! Só pode! - Cold sacudia a cabeça  
- O que há com ele? - Miguel perguntava rindo  
- Sempre me perguntei isso, mas nunca cheguei a uma conclusão! - Johnny ria também  
- Acho que a mãe dele o deixou cair do berço... - James não agüentava parar de rir  
- Não é isso seus idiotas! - Cold olhava sério. - Miguel lê novamente o nome da professora de poções!  
- Hã... Ok! Bem é... Parkinsin... Pansy Parkinsin...  
- 'Tô ferrado! - Cold girou os olhos  
- Por que ferrado? - Johnny parara de rir ao ver que o desespero do amigo era verdadeiro  
- Pansy Parkinsin é a ex-namorada do meu pai! Ela odeia minha mãe! E odeia minha família! Resumindo? EU NÃO VOU PASSAR EM POÇÕES!!  
- Relaxa cara! Talvez como professora ela não pegue muito no seu pé! - Miguel tentava acalmar o amigo.  
- Relaxar? Acho que você não percebeu, mas eu SOU A CARA DO MEU PAI! A não ser pelos olhos da minha mãe... Quando essa maluca me ver ela vai ter uma ataque! Que Merlim me proteja!

Após o café, os garotos foram para a aula de Poções, que pelo azar de Cold era no primeiro horário junto com a Sonserina. Os garotos se sentaram em duplas, Cold e James e Johnny e Miguel, esperaram uns minutos e logo uma mulher de cabelo liso no queixo preto, olhos negros, pele muito branca e lábios vermelhos, entrara na sala vestida com um vestido negro com vermelho muito bonito a final.

- Sou a Professora Parkinsin e ensinarei Poções para vocês. - Ela dizia séria, do nada seus olhos pararam em Cold, este a olhava receoso. - Interessante... Parece que os filhos dos "Heróis" vieram esse ano para a escola! - Parkinsin sorria debochada.  
- Se quiser um autografo é só pedir! - Cold a olhava sério, ele odiava quando zombavam o chamando ele e seus amigos de "filhos dos heróis",  
- Ousado como a mãe, tsc tsc tsc... Mas a ironia veio do pai...  
- Onde é que 'tá o medo do Cold? - Miguel sussurrava para Johnny  
- Cold odeia ser chamado de filho de ex-comensal ou herói... Ela tocou o ponto fraco dele..  
- Me diga Sr. Malfoy... O Sr. se acha tão inteligente para me descrever uma poção para curar ferimentos causados por Dragões?  
- Bem... Eu não me acho inteligente professora, eu SOU. E eu sei sim fazer tal poção se quiser posso fazer e ainda demonstrar aqui na aula como se usa! - Cold sorria vitorioso e a professora virava de costas.  
- Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória por sua ousadia Malfoy!  
- Sinto muito professora, mas eu não fui ousado, apenas respondi sua pergunta, se a senhora tem algo contra a minha pessoa ou família e quer ficar o resto do ano pegando no meu pé por isto, acho que devemos conversar com a diretora McGonnagal.

Os marotos nunca viram um olhar tão desafiador nos olhos de Cold, a Profa. Parkinsin sorriu novamente, James notou que Willian Skill e seus "capangas" olhavam para Cold com ódio nos olhos.

- Não tirarei os pontos Sr. Malfoy, por enquanto... - Ela sorriu amarelo e começou a ensinar a matéria.

Cold prestava atenção em cada detalhe, sabia que Parkinsin iria marcá-lo, ele teria de superar a professora, e isso ele aprendera com a mãe, a aprender a superar todos os limites do conhecimento. Saíram da aula de Poções e estavam a caminho da DCAT.

- CARA VOCÊ BEBEU O QUE?? FICOU MALUCO?? VOCÊ TEM NOSSÃO DO QUE ACABOU DE FAZER?? - Jonnhy gritava para Cold;  
- Não o que? - Ele respondia irônico  
- VOCÊ DESAFIOU A PARKINSIN! ELA VAI TE MARCAR O RESTO DO ANO  
- E daí?  
- E DAI? COMO E DAI? VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO?  
- Johnny fala baixo 'tá todo mundo olhando pra gente! - James falava  
- É Weasley, cala a boca que eu não sou surdo! - Cold falava rindo  
- SURDO? VOCÊ NÃO É SURDO VOCÊ É UM DEBILÓIDE! UM TRASGO! UM...  
- CALA A BOCA JOHNNY!! - Os três gritaram

Entraram na aula de Tonks, adoraram a aula, ela além de ser divertida ensinava muito bem, em seguida tiveram aula sobre A História da Magia com o Prof. Binns, eles dormiram na aula, era engraçado que James lembrava de seu pai lhe falar que nunca gostou daquela aula, ela era um saco, James se perguntava quando que Binns iria se aposentar e ria baixinho.  
Foram almoçar, ninguém entendia o quanto Cold escrevia, ele estava concentrado, as corujas entraram no salão e deixaram cartas a todos. Miguel parecia não querer abrir a sua.

- Abre aí Miguel! - Johnny falava  
- Não obrigado... - Miguel respondia  
- Então posso abrir? - Johnny era completamente INCOVENIENTE  
- Abre...

Johnny abriu a carta e logo notou ser um berrador, Miguel já esperava por isto então logo que Johnny abriu tampou os ouvidos.

_**"GRIFINÓRIAAAAA?? COMO ASSIM GRIFINÓRIAAA?? VOCÊ É UM MAL EXEMPLO! VOCÊ É O PIOR ZAMBINE! É A VERGONHA DA FAMÍLIA! COMO PODE UM ZAMBINE ENTRAR NA GRIFINÓRIAAAAAAA!!..."**_

Johnny logo fechou a carta, todo salão olhava para eles, e Miguel escondia a cara envergonhado, Cold lia calmamente a carta que recebera, parecia feliz, Johnny tomou a carta de sua mão e começou a ler para os marotos.

"_Querido irmão,__  
__Mamãe não conteve a felicidade em saber que entrou na Grifinória, papai ficou reclamando coisas inaudíveis, mas logo disse que eu poderia entrar para a Sonserina, eu ainda era uma esperança. Eles mandam muitos beijos e abraços para você e pedem perdão por não escreverem ainda, está tendo muitos casos no ministério e papai está ocupado. Mamãe irá viajar pelo mundo por causa de seu sucesso com o livro, resolvi ficar em casa mesmo. Sinto sua falta e espero receber cartas.__Atenciosamente__  
__Melanie Malfoy"_

- Cara sua irmã é estranha! - Johnny falava ao terminar de ler.  
- Por que estranha? - Cold levantava as sobrancelhas  
- Sei lá! Ela não sorri, não faz piadas, vive séria... Ela é estranha!  
- É o jeito dela! - Cold girava os olhos. - Agora me dá a carta que eu tenho que responder!

James ria e Miguel fazia o mesmo, todos os marotos já haviam visto o quanto Cold era apegado a irmã casula.  
Cold logo tratou de escrever a carta.

_"Irmanzinha,__  
__Fico feliz em saber que o papai não teve um enfarto ou coisa parecida! Quero muito que quando você entre em Hogwarts venha para a Grifinória também! Eu, James, Johnny e Miguel viramos os Novos Marotos! Conte isso a mamãe, ela ficara feliz em saber! Sei o quanto eles devem estar ocupados, sempre foi assim mesmo não é? Mas eu prefiro que você vá com a mamãe! Não gosto de saber que vai ficar sozinha em casa! Também estou sentindo muitas saudades suas e espero lhe ver em breve!__Beijos e abraços de seu irmão__  
__Cold Malfoy"_

Ele colocou a carta no pé de sua coruja e esta saiu voando, saíram do salão principal e foram rumo a próxima aula: "Vôo com Vassouras"  
Os quatro já sabiam voar muito bem, sorriram ao ver as vassouras no chão, Skill estava lá e os encaravam junto de seus "capangas"

- Ora, ora o quarteto fantástico!  
- E aí Skill? Saudades da gente? - Cold ria  
- Devia ficar na sua Malfoy!  
- E você devia ir para o chiqueiro Skill!

Uma professora de cabelos castanhos extremamente lisos presos numa trança que ia até a cintura de olhos cinzas aparecera lá, ela parecia muito severa, logo perceberam ser professora Rheta e os dois se afastaram.

- O que é que está havendo aqui?  
- Nada professora! - Cold sorriu amavelmente e algumas meninas ali sorriram  
- Hum... Certo! O Que vocês estão esperando vão logo para o lado de suas vassouras! - Todos ali a obedeceram. - Agora estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura e digam "Em Pé!"

A de Cold, James, Skill e Hold foram ás únicas vassouras a subirem exatamente na mesma hora em que gritaram. Os quatro se encararam, dois sonserinos e dois grifinórios que se odiavam.

- Muito bem Potter, Malfoy, Skill e Hold! Estou orgulhosa dos quatro! O resto que não conseguiu continuem tentando!

Foi então que um aluno do segundo ano apareceu correndo gritando pela Profa. Rheta, ele parecia desesperado.

- Professora! O Kiev está mal! Está sangrando muito! Você precisa ver se ele poderá jogar no próximo jogo!  
- Volto em minutos! Continuem tentando!

Cold e Skill se encaravam, uma menina da grifinória de cabelos negros em cachos extremamente perfeitos e olhos castanhos esverdeados se colocou no meio.

- Vocês dois! Não pensem em fazer o que eu estou pensando!  
- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens Grifinóriazinha ridícula! - Skill cuspia falando.  
- Sou Érica Cowan muito prazer! - Ela disse irônica  
- Ponha-se em seu lugar sua LIXO!  
- OLHE COMO FALA COM AS DAMAS SKILL! - Cold se metia  
- Vejo que esta é sua namoradinha Malfoy  
- Não, ela não é minha "namoradinha" mas quem sabe um dia! - Cold piscava para Érica que corava.  
- Entendo! Então se ela não é sua namoradinha não vai se incomodar se eu fizer isto!

Skill ergueu a mão e puxou o colar da menina numa velocidade incrível, ela estava perplexa, ele subira na vassoura e levantou vôo. Cold olhou com extremo ódio para Skill e subiu na vassoura.

- Vou pegar para você! - Ele levantou vôo  
- Hey cara você não vai se divertir sozinho! - James fez o mesmo e Hold fez o mesmo.

Os quatro estavam no ar, James quase foi derrubado da vassoura pro Hold, mas Cold se pôs na frente, quase caindo, o que arrancou gritinhos desesperados.

- HEY JAMES! EU VOU DAR UMA TROMBADA EM SKILL AÍ QUANDO ELE DERRUBAR O COLAR VOCÊ PEGA ENTENDEU?  
- FICOU MALUCO COLD?  
- AINDA NÃO!  
- EU NÃO SOU APANHADOR!  
- SEU PAI E SEU AVÔ ERAM! DEIXE DE SER IMBECIL E FAÇA O QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO!!

Cold não esperou nenhuma resposta, foi voando com toda a velocidade para cima de Skill, Hold ia se por no meio, mas Cold fez uma evasiva e o despistou, ele era lerdo demais! Então ele chocou com Skill e o colar de Érica caiu, James acelerou o máximo que pode e surpreendente conseguiu pegar o colar, os amigos sorriram e pousaram, ganhando aplausos do pessoal da grifinória. Hold e Skill pousaram e olharam com tremendo ódio para os dois.

- Eu hein?! Num olha assim pra mim não ô bisonho! Cara feia pra mim é fome valeu? - Cold ria e falava para os sonserinos que se contorciam de ódio.

Érica sorria docemente e beijava a face de cada um deles fazendo James e Cold corarem.

- Obrigada! Minha mãe que me deu esse colar...  
- Er... Acho que você vai ter que concertar...- James falava corado  
- Deixa que eu conserto... - Cold falava mais corado ainda. - "REPARO!"

O colar se restaurou e eles receberam mais dois beijinhos na bochecha, se coraram mais ainda, na verdade nessas horas eles queriam ser um avestruz apenas para esconder a cara num buraco.

A professora voltou e ninguém comentou sobre o incidente, continuaram a aula, após esta aula tiveram apenas aulas de Feitiços e mais nada, era apenas descansar! Estavam exaustos!  
Tomaram um banho e desceram para o jantar, Érica havia se apegado aos marotos e sentou-se com eles.

- Hey Érica fala um pouco de você! - Johnny falava sorrindo  
- Hã... Bem... Eu sou meio a meio sabe? Meu pai é trouxa e minha mãe é bruxa! Meu irmão é o Trevis do 6º ano...  
- TREVIS? O GOLEIRO? QUER DIZER... ELE É DEMAIS E AINDA É O CAPITÃO DA GRFINÓRIA!  
- Pelo visto o nosso Johnny aqui é fã do seu irmão! - Miguel ria  
- Hey! Já basta o Malfoy me encher! Você também Zabine? - Johnny fingia irritação  
- Que foi Weasley? Saudades minhas? - Cold sorria cinicamente  
- Vocês são estranhos! - Érica dizia sorrindo, fazendo os marotos ficarem vermelhos. - Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?  
- Quantas quiser minha flor! - Cold sorria e ela corava  
- Hã... É verdade que seu pai é Harry Potter? - Ela apontava a James. - O Seu é o Draco Malfoy, sua mãe é Hermione Granger. - Ela apontava para Cold. - E você... Seu pai é Ronald Weasley?  
- Sim... - Os três responderam juntos.  
- Nossa! - Os olhos dela brilharam. - E o seu pai? - Ela olhava para Zabine - Não é ninguém famoso?  
- Não... Eu sou o mais humilde daqui! - Ele ria. - Minha mãe é que é meio famosa... Ela é estilista...  
- PERAIIIIIIII!! - A menina dava um grito escandaloso - SUA MÃE É APTA ZABINE?  
- Hunrun... - Ele abaixava a cabeça  
- Oh MEU MERLIM! - Ela sentava-se e eles riam.  
- Olha Érica não é por nada não, mas é que agente não gosta muito da "fama" de nossos pais... - James começava - Principalmente o Cold.  
- Ah... Desculpa! É que é fascinante!  
- Tudo bem... - Cold girava os olhos. - Agente no fundo até que se acostuma com essas reações escandalosas e vergonhosas...

Os cinco ficaram ali conversando até a hora de dormir, James estava amando Hogwarts e suas novas amizades, escutava no quarto o ronco de Johnny, Miguel dormia com um travesseiro na cabeça e Cold apenas olhava pela janela.

- Algum problema Cold? - James falava baixinho  
- Não... Nenhum... Apenas saudades da minha irmã...  
- Você gosta muito dela não é?  
- Melanie é especial... Ela pode ser esquisita para muitos, mas ela é especial...  
- Entendo... Boa noite...  
- Boa noite!

Eles dormiram cansados, mas James não parava de refletir as palavras do amigo "Ela pode ser esquisita para muitos, mas ela é especial..." a verdade é que para ele Melanie não era esquisita e sim um anjo...


	7. A Primeira Detenção

**A Primeira Detenção**

Já havia se passado um mês desde que os marotos se mudaram para Hogwarts, seus atrasos para as aulas já haviam virado rotina, já que James, Johnny e Miguel todas as manhãs tentavam acordar Cold sem sucesso nenhum e perdiam o café da manhã chegando sempre na metade da 1ª aula. Mas aquele dia era especial, era O DIA de "sorte" dos quatro, se é que vocês me entendem...

- RAIOSS!! PELA 25ª VEZ ESTAMOS ATRAZADOSSS!! – Gritava Miguel  
- Hey! Por que vocês estão me olhando? A culpa não foi minha não! – Cold recebia olhares assassinos dos amigos  
- NÃOOO!! A CULPA NÃOOO É SUA COLD MALFOY! QUEM FOI QUE FICOU DORMINDO? E QUEM É QUE TEM QUE TE ACORDAR?? VAI ME EXPLICAAA!! – James berrava  
- Hey! Eu não mandei ninguém ficar lá para me acordar!  
- ACONTECE QUE AGENTE TEM QUE TE ACORDAR SE NÃO DEPOIS VOCÊ RECLAMAAAA!! – Era a vez de Johnny berrar com o amigo  
- EU NÃO SOU SURDO!! NÃO PRECISAM GRITAR!

Os alunos que estavam assistindo aula de poções escutavam os berros dos quatro enquanto eles vinham pelos corredores, a Profa. Parkinsin, olhava atenta para a porta esperando eles entrarem... O que aconteceria em...

5...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHAAAA!!

4...

- A CULPA É TODA SUAAAA!!

3...

- NUNCA VI PARECE QUE BEBE POÇÃO PRA DORMIR!!

2...

- HEY VAMOS PARAR DE GRITAR!!

1...

- E QUEM É QUE TÁ GRITANDO AQUIII??

- Vocês! - A Profa. Parkinsin abria a porta e os quatro trombaram e caíram no chão. – Menos 40 pontos para a Grifinória pelo atraso dos quatro! Onde já se viu? AGORA ENTREM E NEM UM PIO!

Os quatro entraram de cabeça baixa e sentaram-se em seus lugares.

- A Culpa foi toda sua! - Sussurrou James  
- Vai a merda Potter! - Cold retrucou e James mostrou a língua.  
- Hoje faremos a poção de multiplicação! Como é uma poção muito complicada vocês a farão em grupo, cada grupo recebera um objeto e o multiplicara em 3! Nada mais e nada menos do que isto! Os ingredientes estão aí e o modo de fazer eu já expliquei antes que certas pessoas atrapalhassem! Agora comessem!

Cold, James, Johhny e Miguel sentaram-se juntos, estavam prestes a ter um ataque de nervos e não faziam idéia de como fazer a tal poção, Cold colocou o livro sobre a mesa, eles liam e tentavam preparar a poção.

- Isso não vai dar certo! – Murmurara Johnny.  
- Cala a boca Johnny! Olha são apenas dois rabos de lagarto e não três! – Ralhava Miguel.  
- Calma Miguelito! Agente sempre sai limpo! – James sorria confiante.  
- Acontece que dessa vez estamos na aula da Parkinsin! E ela já nos ama, se fizermos algo errado levaremos uma linda detenção!  
- O que agente vai ter que multiplicar afinal? - Cold perguntava ignorando o comentário de Miguel.  
- Uma flor! - Miguel respondeu sorridente

Começaram a fazer a poção tranqüilamente, apenas se esqueceram de medir a quantidade de pó de fada, colocaram a flor delicadamente no local para que ela se multiplicasse e...

CABUMMMMMMM

Uma explosão de flores, toda a sala olhava para os marotos, a sala estava completamente cheia de flores até os joelhos! Os marotos se olharam assustados, mas logo caíram na gargalhada, não se agüentavam de rir, aquela explosão de flores foi realmente hilária.

- SR.POTTER, SR.MALFOY, SR.WEASLEY E SR.ZABINE! EU POSSO SABER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO??  
- Err... Quer flores professora? – Arriscou Cold, com uma flor na mão oferecendo a Parkinsin.  
- FOOOORRRRRAAAA DA MINHA SALAAAA!! TODOS DE DETENÇÃÃÃOOO!!

Os quatro saíram da sala rindo, a cena de Cold oferecendo uma flor a Pansy Parkinsin fora memorável, esbarraram na diretora McGonnagal e não conseguiam parar de rir.

- Poderia saber o motivo de tanta graça meus jovens? – Ela perguntou  
- É que... AHAHaHAhAHAH... O Cold ele AhAHahAHa... – James tentava falar em vão.  
- Poisé aí AhAHahAHahA... – Miguel não agüentava  
- Não dá HAhaahHah Foi Engraçado demais AhaHahaHA... – Johnny chorava de rir,  
- Sr. Malfoy será que consegue explicar?  
- Bem diretota é que... AhaHahA.. Agente errou a poção e AhAHahA... A Sala de poções AhAHahAha... Está bem... AhAHahA Cheirosa ahAHahAHahAh.. Agente tá AHhahAHh de Detenção AHGAHahHa porque a sala de poções AhaHahAHA virou HAahHAah uma floricultura AHahahAHAHAH

McGonnagal olhou para os garotos, abriu a porta da sala de poções e viu uma Parkinsin quase soltando fogo pelo nariz, aquela cena realmente estava engraçada, um monte de flores espalhadas pela sala indo até o joelho e alunos chocados.

- Profa. Parkinsin, a senhora poderia me explicar o que aconteceu? – Perguntou calmamente a diretora.  
- Esses! Esse MOLEQUES ELESS!!  
- Acalme-se professora aqui não costumamos falar assim dos alunos! - McGonnagal falava severa  
- Eles fizeram ISSO! - Parkinsin parecia tentar se acalmar.  
- HEY! Mas não foi de propósito! - Cold se metia e cruzava os braços. - A Sra. soube que nós havíamos chegado atrasados e não nos explicou como fazer a poção! Então tivemos que tentar faze do nosso jeito! Deu tudo certo! Afinal você queria que agente multiplicasse as flores em 3! Bem multiplicamos em umas hã... Três milhões!

Ele mal terminou de dizer e abriu um sorriso, todos os alunos ali presentes caíram na gargalhada, ou ele era doido ou era muito cara de pau!

- É verdade isto professora?  
- Sim senhora! Isto mesmo! – Sorria maldosamente Parkinsin.  
- Entendo... Vocês quatro me acompanhem até minha sala! Profa. Parkinsin estou desapontada com a senhora.! Como pode não explicar como fazer a poção? Sabe o quanto perigoso isso poderia se transformar? Sorte que foram apenas flores! Que isso não se repita!  
- Sim senhora! Perdoe-me!  
- Ótimo! Continue sua aula... Os quatro! Sigam-me!

Os quatro marotos abaixaram a cabeça e seguiram McGonnagal em silêncio, ela parecia ser muito severa, entraram na sala da diretoria e ela conjurou quatro cadeiras onde eles se sentaram e ela fez o mesmo, se sentando atrás da mesa.

- Muito bem... - Ela os olhou e lembrou-se de uma cena do passado, quatro jovens sentados frente sua mesa, só que no caso era na sala de aula, ela estava lhes passando uma detenção, eram os antigos marotos de Hogwarts, aquelas lembranças a fizeram sorrir. – O que vocês têm para me dizer em suas defesa?  
- Err... Desculpa? – Arriscou James  
- Perdão? – Cold falou com a cara mais inocente do mundo  
- Foi mal? – Johnny sorria de leve  
- Os três? – Miguel falava calmamente  
- Acho que desculpa não vai adiantar... De qualquer modo, o Prof. Semiler precisa de uma flor chamada Dama da Noite, esta flor encontra-se apenas na floresta proibida, terão de ir buscá-la esta noite junto de Hagrid! Esta será a detenção de vocês...  
- Por que ele não usa as flores que agente multiplicou? – James falava  
- Porque elas não são chamadas Dama da Noite...  
- Err.., Diretora?  
- Sim, Sr. Malfoy?  
- Se fizer um perfume com as flores que agente multiplicou, mande um pouco pra minha mãe! - Ele deu uma piscadela e a diretora não pode evitar de sorrir com o canto dos lábios.  
- Pensarei no caso Sr. Malfoy! Estão liberados agora! Encontrem Hagrid ás 19:00 enfrente sua cabana...  
- Ok! Até logo diretora! - Eles saíram sorrindo a deixando sozinha  
- Esses garotos... Vão dar trabalho! - McGonnagal sorria e aconchegava-se na poltrona vermelha.

Os quatro saíram da sala, não pareciam tristes por terem tomado uma detenção, na verdade estavam animados, ENTRARIAM NA FLORESTA PROIBIDAAAA!!

- Cara eu nunca pensei que entraríamos na floresta proibida sem quebrar as regras! - James sorria  
- Nem eu cara! - Cold sorria mais ainda  
- Vocês são LOUCOS! Sabem o que tem lá?  
- Unicórnios? - Miguel falava sorrindo  
- MONSTROS!  
- Deixa de ser medroso Weasley! - Cold sorria  
- EU NÃO SOU MEDROSO RAIOS!  
- De qualquer modo não se preocupe! Se tiver algo lá para nos matar, o James te protege! - Miguel entrava na brincadeira  
- Eu? EU NÃO! Ficaram malucos?  
- O Miguel tem razão! Vocês são primos! Devem se proteger! Tá no sangue!  
- Não é uma coisa linda esse lance de família Cold? - Miguel falava sorrindo  
- Da até vontade de chorar meu caro Miguel!

Os dois riam enquanto Johnny resmungava e James fechava a cara, mas logo todos estavam gargalhando. O dia passou rápido e já estava na hora da detenção, Hagrid já os esperava em frente à cabana e eles apareceram com um sorriso.

- E AÍ HAGRID!! - Cold gritava  
- Como vão?! Pelo visto não conseguiram ficar muito tempo longe de encrencas!  
- Ah nem me fale! Aquela Profa. Parkinsin nos odeia! - James girava os olhos  
- Entendo... Deve ser...  
- Por causa do meu pai? - Cold falou sorrindo. - É eu sei... Mamãe me contou!  
- Bem vamos entrar na floresta! Fiquem próximos a mim...  
- Err... Hagrid?  
- Sim Johnny?  
- Lá dentro não tem er... Borboletas né?  
- Têm! É claro que têm! Mas à noite elas não aparecem!  
- Ufa... Graças a Merlim!

Hagrid não entendera nada, Miguel, Cold e James caiam na gargalhada, sabiam do medo mortal de Johnny, se queria assusta-lo era só gritar "BORBOLETA" o pobre coitado quase tinha um ataque cardíaco.

Adentraram na floresta, era tudo escuro e negro, Cold parou de andar do nada, Hagrid já estava bem à frente, Johnny, Miguel e James pararam para ver o que o amigo tanto olhava.  
Era um lindo pégasus, mas parecia ferido. Cold foi se aproximando devagar, tocou a cabeça do animal, este era branco com a crina azul bebê, o animal retribuía a caricia.

- Nossa... O que é isso? - Johnny perguntava  
- Não é ISSO! É um pégasus! Raios Weasley você não lê! - Cold girava os olhos  
- Ás vezes... - Johnny cruzava os braços  
- Precisamos chamar o Hagrid, ele parece ferido... - Miguel falava apontando para a asa do Pégasus.  
- Er... Gente?  
- Que foi James?  
- Onde 'tá o Hagrid?

Os quatro se olharam, Hagrid havia sumido, sentiram um frio percorrer a espinha quando algumas flechas acertaram uma árvore, viraram-se rápido e viram um grupo grande de Centauros

- AFASTEM-SE DO ANIMAL! - Um deles falou  
- Err... Que animal? - Johnny perguntava  
- ESTE ANIMAL! - Falava o centauro apontando para o pégasus que se escondia atrás de Cold  
- Não! - Falou Cold  
- Como ousa me desobedecer humano! - O centauro se aproximava  
- Calma cavalinho muita calma... - James falava assustado vendo o centauro apontar a flecha em direção a eles.  
- Er... Pocotó? Não precisamos usar a violência! - Johnny tentava negociar  
- É! Ainda temos muito o que viver! Não precisa nos matar! - Miguel se metia  
- Mas se quer matar alguém mate o Johnny! - James falava  
- COMO ASSIM ME MATAR PRIMEIRO! TÁ MALUCO JAMES! - Johnny gritava

O Centauro se aproximou mais ainda, os garotos gelaram e viram ele apontar a flecha em direção a cabeça de Cold

- Saia daí!  
- NÃO!  
- VAMOS! SE NÃO EU ESQUECEREI QUE ÉS UM FILHOTE!  
- ESCUTA AQUI O ALAZÃO! FICA NA TUA QUE EU NÃO VOU SAIR E PONTO FINAL!  
- COMO OUSA NOS DESAFIAR? ÉS UMA RAÇA INFERIOR!  
- EU JÁ DISSE PRA FICAR NA TUA!  
- Err... Cold? Será que dá para ser mais amável? Se você não percebeu... O pocotó tá apontando uma flecha pra sua cabeça! - Johnny sussurrava  
- Que se dane! Eu não vou sair daqui e pronto!

O Centauro estava preste a atirar a flecha quando Hagrid aparecera.

- Não sabia que andavam atacando crianças Schreber!  
- Hagrid? O que faz aqui?  
- Vim à procura de flores para a Diretora! Surpreende-me Schreber que você e seu grupo estejam atacando crianças! E principalmente os filhos daqueles que salvaram seu grupo!  
- Filhos de Potter? - Schreber parecia assustado  
- De Potter, Granger e Weasley!

O centauro olhou para as crianças e sorriu, mirou os olhos em direção a Cold, este continuava intacto, não se movia a nenhum custo.

- Ele possui a teimosia da garota! – Falara o centauro analisando Cold de perto fazendo Hagrid sorrir. - Tire-os daqui Hagrid! E leve esse pégasus com você... Parece que o garoto se afeiçoou a ele!

Hagrid fez que "sim" com a cabeça e os centauros saíram dali, os marotos soltaram um suspiro de alivio e olharam para Cold que acariciava a cabeça do Pégasus

- Deixe-me vê-lo... - Hagrid se aproximou e o cavalo se afastou  
- Tudo bem... O Hagrid não vai te machucar! - Cold sorria e pégasus voltava  
- Quebrou a asa... Vamos levá-lo...

Saíram dali e voltaram a cabana de Hagrid, este havia colhido algumas Dama da Noite, ao retornarem a diretora os aguardava.

- Estavam demorando... Mas o que é isto? - Ela olhava para o Pégasus  
- Não é isto! É um Pégaus! - Cold girava os olhos  
- Sim, estou vendo Sr. Malfoy! Mas o que ele faz aqui?  
- Ele está machucado... - Cold falava tristemente  
- Minerva acho que o Cold deve ficar por aqui... O Pégasus se afeiçoou a ele, e parece apenas confiar no garoto, para curá-lo precisarei de Cold aqui... - Hagrid falava calmamente  
- Entendo... Fique com Hagrid na cabana Sr.Malfoy, enquanto aos outros retornem ao dormitório!  
- Boa sorte aí cara! - James piscava para Cold  
- Sentirei saudades! - Johnny sorria  
- Até amanhã! - Miguel sorria também

Logo ficaram Cold e Hagrid cuidando do Pégasus.

- Bem devemos escolher um nome para ele não acha? - Hagrid sorria  
- Hã... Tá...  
- Que tal Branquinho?

O Pégasus fez que não com a cabeça e Cold sorriu, acariciou mais uma vez a crina do cavalo e fixou o olhar nele,

- Vai se chamar Hélios! - Cold falou alegre e Hagrid fez uma careta, o Pégasus pareceu gostar do nome, pois logo deu um pulinho feliz.  
- É parece que ele gostou!  
- Hagrid... Por que o Helios foi com minha cara?  
- Humm... Dizem que os Pégasus sempre se apegam aqueles que possuem uma afeição muito forte por um membro da família, principalmente aqueles que lutam a qualquer custo para proteger algo...  
- Entendo... Deve ser por causa da Mel então...  
- Sua mãe me contou o quanto ela é apegada a você... - Hagrid sorria  
- Sim... A Mel é tudo pra mim Hagrid! Ela é minha irmãzinha! Eu vi o quanto ela sofreu quando era um bebê, então até hoje eu me sinto na obrigação de protegê-la de todo mal!  
- Entendo... Ela é uma boa menina!  
- Sim... - Cold sorria  
- Já está tarde, você deve dormir...  
- ok! Hey Helios fique direitinho com o Hagrid ok? Eu vou dormir, mas amanhã eu venho te ver!

O Pégasus fez que sim com a cabeça e Cold despediu-se dele entrando na cabana de Hagrid dormindo em seguida no sofá. Hagrid não demorou a entrar e cobriu o pequeno com uma coberta.

- Jovem Malfoy, você realmente parece com sua mãe! - Hagrid sorriu e começou a escrever uma carta.


	8. Mansão Malfoy

**A Mansão Malfoy**

As semanas foram passando assim como os meses, Os novos marotos já eram conhecidos pro toda Hogwarts, a maioria das vezes por suas belas detenções ou azarações contra um grupo da Sonserina, passaram o natal em suas casas, mas logo voltaram a Hogwarts, os dias de lá haviam se tornado uma rotina à não ser quando os marotos aprontavam.

- Hey cara aonde você 'tá indo? - Johnny perguntava correndo atrás de Cold  
- Eu prometi ao Hagrid que iria ver o Hélios!  
- Espera que agente vai também! - Miguel e James corriam para alcançar os amigos.

Chegaram a velha cabana de Hagrid, lá o belo Pégasus estava deitado, logo levantou-se ao ver os quatro.

- Cara eu nunca vi! Qual é a sua com esse pocotó hein? - Johnny perguntava  
- Pégasus! Weasley! É P-É-G-A-S-U-S! - Cold girava os olhos  
- Que seja! - Johnny cruzava os braços  
- Sabe... O meu pai uma vez meio que ajudou um hipogrifo... - James falava enquanto acariciava a crina de Hélios  
- Mamãe me contou... Eles tiveram que salvar o Bicuço porque meu pai tinha denunciado ele... - Cold ficara sério. - Meu pai em seus tempos de Hogwarts não era uma boa pessoa...  
- Meu pai também nunca foi uma boa pessoa... - Miguel sentava-se ao lado do amigo  
- Sabe o que eu não entendo? - Johnny perguntava.  
- Como funciona o telefone? - Cold ria e os outros seguiam seu riso  
- Não seu trasgo! Quer dizer... Isso também! Mas como é que seu pai e a Tia Mione ficaram juntos? Bem quero dizer... Eles se odiavam!  
- Ah... Minha mãe disse que seu pai não queria casamento e ela já estava cansada por esperar por ele, aí lá estava meu pai bonitão, carente, de olhos cinzas, havia ajudado a derrotar o Voldemort... Bem... Ela começou a reparar mais nele, e ele nela... Aí pronto! Ela separou do seu pai e casou com o meu! E logo nasceu a criança mais linda do mundo mágico, vulgo Cold Bread Malfoy no caso... EU!

Os marotos não agüentaram e caiam na gargalhada, a modéstia de Cold sempre fora a maior de todas, junto de seu ego! Passaram a tarde com Hélios e Hagrid logo se juntou a eles, contou aos marotos sobre seus pais e as aventuras deles! Miguel ficava fascinado sobre os pais de seus amigos, seu pai nunca fora tão corajoso! Logo estavam a caminho de sua aula de transfiguração.

- Sabe eu tive uma idéia... - Começou James  
- Lá vem bomba! - Miguel girava os olho  
- A resposta é não! - Johnny fazia o mesmo  
- Conta logo o que agente vai aprontar! - Cold sorria levando olhares assassinos dos amigos.  
- Vamos ser animagos! - James sorria e Cold também, Johnny e Miguel, no entanto caíam na gargalhada  
- Ficou maluco James? Animagos? Onde já se viu! AHAHahAHa... - Johnny debochava.  
- Weasley cala a boca! - Cold o repreendia  
- Ah qual é Cold? Vai dizer que você acha que isso vai da certo! AHahAHaH - Miguel gargalhava  
- Não acho... Tenho certeza! - Cold falava sério. - E parem de rir suas antas! Olhem só! O avô do James e os amigos dele também conseguiram se transformar em animagos! Agente também pode!  
- Peraí! - Miguel parou de rir na hora. - Seu avô conseguiu se transformar em animago?  
- Hunrum... Ele e os amigos dele! - James sorria vitorioso  
- Demais! - Miguel se iluminava  
- Hey! Você não vai concordar com essa loucura vai Miguel? - Johnny se assustava  
- Sempre quis ver minha forma animaga! - Miguel sorria  
- E então quando começamos? - Cold ria abertamente  
- Vocês estão MALUCOS!  
- Ah qual é Johnny! Vai dizer que não vai ser legal? Já pensou? Poder sair a noite de Hogwarts, andar por aí sozinho sem tomar detenção...  
- Aprontar com o Skill e seus capangass...  
- TÁ TÁ TÁ! ME CONVENCERAM!  
- Quando começamos James? - Miguel ria  
- Podíamos fazer isso nas férias, mas lá em casa não vai dar... Minha irmã é curiosa demais!  
- Lá em casa também não dá! Se vocês não perceberam minha mãe é um pouco er... Digamos... Excêntrica...  
- Papai ainda está furioso por eu estar na grifinória... - Miguel abaixava a cabeça  
- Ótimo! Todo mundo lá em casa! - Cold sorria  
- Mas sua mãe? Seu pai? Sua irmã? - James perguntava aflito  
- Ah... Papai passa o dia fora a trabalho e só volta pro jantar, minha mãe sempre viaja e só vem almoçar e jantar em casa, e bem... A Mel nunca foi de se meter na minha vida e ela passa a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca!  
- Então fechou! Todos na casa do Coldezito aqui! - Johnny sorria

Todos caíram na gargalhada ao escutarem o apelido, menos Cold que emburrou na hora, os meses se passaram como um piscar de olhos e logo eles estavam voltando a suas casas, desembarcaram na plataforma 9 e meia, lá estavam os Weasley, os Potter os Malfoys e o motorista dos Zambini

- Parece que seu pai não veio te buscar... - Comentou Johnny enquanto desciam do trem  
- Papai ainda esta bravo... Quando menos ele me ver melhor... - Miguel suspirava  
- MEU FILHOTEEE!! - Luna corria até Johnny e o abraçava com força e o enchia de beijos. - Que saudades meu filhote! Que saudade!!

Cold desceu do trem seguido de James e ambos caíram na gargalhada ao ver Luna quase sufocando Johnny que falava palavras como "Mãe" "Para" "Sufocando" "Morrer". Hermione logo caminhou até o filho e deu um abraço apertado nele, Gina quase esmagou James com tantos beijos.

- Você cresceu muito filho! - Hermione sorria, Draco se aproximou e acariciou os cabelos do filho.  
- Não tá bravo pai? - Cold perguntou receoso  
- Não... Sua mãe me convenceu que era melhor a grifinória para você... - Ele deu uma piscadela a Cold que ficou radiante. - Miguel? Venha conosco...

Miguel que estava ao lado de seu motorista ficou sem entender o que Draco falava.

- Seu pai disse que você poderia ficar conosco até seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, ele terá de viajar muito por isto achou melhor você ficar conosco! Seu motorista já colocou suas malas em nosso carro.  
- Obrigado Sr.Malfoy... - Miguel agradecia, mas dava para ver sua tristeza.  
- CARA AGENTE VAI SER IRMÃO! - Cold sorria e dava palmadinhas no ombro do amigo que logo sorriu. - Em falar em irmão... Cadê a Mel? - Cold começava a procurar a irmã desesperadamente.  
- Mel ficou em casa, ela está um pouco gripada, mas ficou feliz em sabe que estaria de volta hoje... - Hermione sorriu. - Miguel seu quarto está arrumado em nossa casa e por favor, me chame apenas de Hermione ok?  
- Ok! - Miguel se animou de repente com a idéia de morar com os Malfoys  
- Ah mãe, pai...  
- Sim filho? - Hermione perguntava ainda sorrindo  
- Eu queria saber se nas duas ultimas semanas de férias o Johnny e o James podem ir lá pra casa sabe?  
- Podem... - Draco disse desviando os olhos  
- VALEU PAI!! HEY JAMES! VOCÊS PODEM IR!!

Os quatro se reuniram e começaram a gargalhar, Hermione, Draco, Rony, Harry, Luna e Gina riam da cena em ver os quatro, era prazeroso vê-los ali conversando animadamente.

- Temos que ir agora Gina.. - Harry sorriu. - Hermione e Malfoy, deixarei James em sua casa depois então ok?  
- Tudo bem Harry! Pode deixa-lo antes se quiser! - Hermione sorria  
- Adeus Potter... - Draco e Harry apertaram as mãos e Gina abraçava Hermione  
- Deixaremos Johnny lá na mesma data então! - Luna sorria  
- Então adeus! - Hermione sorria - Cold, Miguel! VAMOS!!

Todos se separaram, e seguiram seu rumo, logo Miguel chegou a mansão dos Malfoy, ele se surpreendera com o tamanho da casa era realmente muito grande e bonita.

- Olá Dobby! - Hermione cumprimentava o Elfo doméstico que pegava as malas  
- Olá minha Senhora!  
- E aí Dobby! - Cold cumprimentava o Elfo  
- Oh meu senhor! Dobby fica feliz por ter retornado! Muito feliz! Winki também ficara feliz meu senhor!  
- EhEHE Eu sei Dobby! Esse aqui é o Miguel, ele vai mora com agente agora!  
- Oh! Muito prazer senhor! Dobby está a disposição! Está sim!  
- Olá Dobby! - Miguel cumprimentou receoso Dobby.

Do nada toda a família Malfoy olhou para o alto da escada, Miguel fez o mesmo e viu uma garotinha muito bonita de cabelos loiros lisos até o ombro e olhos azuis vestida em um vestido azul claro até o joelho. Miguel na hora pensou em ter visto um anjo e sorriu internamente. Cold que estava ao seu lado correu até a garotinha e a abraçou com força

- MEL! QUE SAUDADES!! - Ele falava quando a abraçou e a girou, Miguel viu ela sorrir com o canto dos lábios e lembrou-se de Johnny falando que a irmã de Cold era estranha.  
- Olá! - Ela disse calma  
- Mamãe disse que você estava doente! Fiquei preocupado! - Cold falou sério  
- Febre... - Ela respondeu olhando para o chão  
- Mas está melhor não é?  
- Sim... - Ela respondeu desanimada  
- Ótimo! - Cold se animava e a puxava pela mão. - Esse daqui é o Miguel! Ele vai mora com a gente!

Miguel olhou nos olhos daquela garota, ela era tão linda, sentiu seu coração se acelerar e suas bochechas coraram levemente, estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a garota.

- Prazer... - Mel pegou na mão dele de leve e ele sentiu o quanto àquela mão era fria e ela nada disse a ele, apenas o olhou séria.  
- Vem Miguel! Vamos ver seu quarto! Mãe onde ficou o quarto do Miguel?  
- Frente ao seu querido! - Hermione sorria  
- Vem Miguel!

Cold arrastava o amigo para subir as escadas, mas enquanto subia pode ver Hermione colocar a mão na testa da filha e Draco beijar a testa da mesma e sair de lá, ele sentiu naquela casa algo quente a aconchegante, ia gostar de morar ali com toda a certeza do mundo!

O loiro abriu a porta de um quarto imenso e Miguel se surpreendeu de tão grande o quarto era e tão bonito, as cortinas azuis, os moveis, tudo em seu devido lugar.

- Não desarrumei o malão porque não sabia como você iria querer seu quarto... - Hermione entrava e falava docemente para Miguel  
- Obrigado Sra.Malfoy...  
- Hermione... Chame-me de Hermione  
- Tudo bem Hermione! - Miguel sorria e ela beijava a testa dele.  
- Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem! Cold já para o banho e você também Miguel! Serviremos o jantar as 19:30!

Dizendo isto ela saiu do quarto, Miguel sorriu mais uma vez, pela primeira vez na vida iria jantar com uma família, já que em sua casa estava acostumado a jantar sozinho.

- Ela é mandona! Por isso vá se acostumando! Ah! Já ia me esquecendo!! Agente vai para a copa de Quadribol este ano! Vai ser ótimo que poderemos ir todos juntos! Vou indo tomar meu banho, você devia fazer o mesmo, não queira ver minha mãe brava!

Cold saiu do quarto de Miguel e logo tomou banho, estava pronto, Cold apareceu em seu quarto novamente e desceram para o jantar, era tudo lindo e organizado, a sala de jantar possuía muitos quadros de paisagens, uns mais lindos do que os outros, Miguel viu Draco se sentar na beirada da mesa, Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado direito, Cold ao esquerdo e Mel ao lado da mãe, Miguel sentou-se ao lado de Cold e logo os elfos domésticos apareceram com a comida.

- Obrigada Winky! - Hermione agradecia enquanto a elfa e o Dobby colocavam a mesa  
- Não precisa agradecer a Winky senhora! Winky faz com prazer!

Miguel se surpreendeu mais uma vez, nunca vira ninguém agradecer um elfo doméstico antes! Aquela família era muito diferente, quando os elfos se retiraram, Hermione sorriu.

- Winky ainda não se acostumou com sua liberdade...  
- Ela é livre? - Miguel perguntou curioso  
- Sim.. Todos os elfos que trabalham aqui são livres, trabalham por carinho a nossa família mesmo, mas todo natal, aniversário ou algo do tipo recebem presentes e roupas, sempre deixei claro que eles podem ficar aqui o quanto quiserem, mas devem aceitar o salário e as roupas novas!

Miguel sorriu, Hermione era uma mulher muito justa e era raro ver alguém assim nos dias de hoje, Draco então olhou para a esposa e sorriu no canto dos lábios.

- Obrigado pela mesa farta Merlim... - Darco agradeceu e todos a mesa falaram em coro  
- Muito obrigado!  
- Vamos nos servir...

Draco começou a servir a pequena Malfoy, e Hermione servia os meninos, Miguel viu como Draco era apegado com a pequena, todos jantavam satisfeitos, Hermione contava quando dera um soco na cara de Draco em seu terceiro ano arrancando gargalhadas dos meninos

- Hey! Eu não ia retrucar não é? Você é mulher! - Draco fingia indignação  
- É verdade! Mas fico feliz por você não ser o mesmo da época de Hogwarts! - Hermione sorria  
- As pessoas mudam minha querida esposa, as pessoas mudam! - Draco sorria  
- A única coisa que não mudou foi o enorme ego e a gigantesca modéstia! - Mais uma vez todos riam do comentário de Hermione.  
- Já terminei com a sobremesa mamãe... - Mel falou calmamente  
- Oh querida, pode se retirar! - Hermione sorria  
- Obrigada e com licença papai...  
- Licença concedida...

Miguel viu a pequena ir para a sala, Cold comia o terceiro prato de torta de chocolate que a mãe havia feito e logo eles foram para a sala, esta era arrumada e bela, possuía uma lareira prateada, os moveis pretos o sofá branco, um tapete felpudo branco, Miguel olhou nas estantes e viu várias fotografias, uma delas do casamento de Hermione e Draco, Hermione esbanjava um enorme sorriso, esta estava linda vestida em um vestido branco de mangas compridas e Draco em um terno azul marinho, com um sorriso tranqüilo no canto dos lábios, eles acenavam. Na outra estava toda a família Malfoy, Hermione abraçada com Cold e Draco segurando a pequena Mel no colo, todos sorrindo e acenando menos Mel que estava séria agarrada ao pai. Miguel sentiu uma enorme paz o invadir.

- Vamos ver tv? - Cold sugeriu  
- TV? Você tem uma televisão em sua casa? - Miguel se iluminou  
- Temos! Mamãe é filha de trouxa esqueceu! É normal termos essas coisas aqui! - Cold sorria  
- Sempre quis ver uma!

Cold ligou uma televisão de plasma e Miguel ficou fascinado, logo estavam dando gargalhadas enfrente a TV. Enquanto isto no gabinete.

- Trabalhando há essa hora querido? - Hermione perguntava sorrindo e dando um selinho nos lábios do marido  
- Escrevendo uma carta a Blás, um absurdo ele ter deserdado o filho por este ter entrado na grifinória! - Draco parecia bravo  
- Acho que foi a melhor coisa a ter acontecido a Miguel! Você não o viu quando nós estávamos jantando? Ele parecia feliz... Acho que nunca teve isto em sua casa, nunca teve amor...  
- Sim... É verdade...  
- A propósito acabei de mandar uma coruja aos Potter e aos Weasley, pedindo para os meninos vierem passar as férias aqui a partir da semana que vem, nós nos encontraremos na copa e tudo mais, disse também que não precisavam se preocupar que eu compraria o material de todos.  
- Faça como quiser... - Draco beijava os lábios da esposa. - Já é tarde, os garotos já estão na cama?  
- Não... Cold e Miguel estão assistindo TV e Mel está lendo um livro.  
- Vou colocá-los na cama...  
- Nossa vai chover! Draco Malfoy colocando os filhos para dormir! - Hermione ria  
- Tenho que mostrar que tenho pelo menos um pingo de moral nesta casa! - Ele saia rindo pela porta do gabinete e Hermione olhava a carta que ele estava escrevendo

_**" Meu caro amigo Blás,**__**  
**__**Não sei como você pode chegar ao extremo como chegou! Miguel é apenas uma criança e você o deserdou apenas por entrar na grifinória! Não ama seu filho? É por esse tipo de atitude sua que eu me envergonho de um dia ter sido da sonserina! Hermione me convenceu que foi melhor Cold ter entrado na Grifinória já que lá ele conheceria a verdadeira amizade! **__**  
**__**Você também deveria estar satisfeito com seu filho! De qualquer modo eu não disse que você o deserdou! Falei que estaria viajando até o 7º ano dele e por isto ele ficaria me minha casa sobre a minha proteção e de minha esposa.**__**  
**__**Espero que repense em seus atos meu caro amigo, pois depois pode ser tarde demais!**__**  
**__**Atenciosamente**__**  
**__**Draco Malfoy**_

Hermione sorriu, sabia o quanto o marido amava os filhos e isso ele mostrava do jeito dele.  
Enquanto isto na sala...

- Os dois... CAMA! - Draco sorria  
- Ah não pai! Agente tá de férias! - Cold brigava  
- Pelo que eu saiba vocês tem dever de férias, por isto amanhã acordarão cedo e terminarão tudo!  
- Mas...  
- Sem, mas! Vamos cama os dois!  
- Tá bom!

Os dois garotos subiram as escadas e Draco via o filho reclamando coisas inaudíveis, sorriu internamente o gênio de Cold era exatamente o de Hermione! Caminhou até a biblioteca e abriu a porta calmamente, viu deitava no sofá cor de abóbora Mel dormindo com o livro sobre o peito.

"Hogwarts Uma História". Draco sorriu, o mesmo livro que Hermione amava ler, tirou o livro de cima dela e colocou em cima de uma mesinha, pegou a filha no colo e subiu com ela até o quarto.

O quarto de Mel possuía lindas cortinas lilás, os móveis eram brancos com lilás e na cama da menina havia uma linda colcha lilás com pássaros brancos.

O quarto possuía muitas estátuas de anjos e muitas fotografias dela com o irmão e dela com os pais. Draco a deitou na cama e retirou seus sapatos logo a cobriu, ela parecia querer pegar algo e ele viu o pequeno urso branco no chão, o pegou e colocou nos braços da filha que dormia serenamente, Hermione entrou no quarto e beijou o rosto da pequenina.

- Eles estão crescendo tanto... - Hermione falou num sussurro  
- Espero que ela não arrume namorado nem tão cedo. - Draco sorriu

Hermione riu e ambos saíram do quarto apagando a luz e fechando a porta, aquela família era calma e feliz do jeito dela.


	9. Animagia

**Animagia e Copa Mundial**

- Comprar bombas de bosta dois galeões, berrador superpotente dos Weasley quatro galeões, tampas de panelas um galeão... Seus dois grandes amigos dormindo feito pedras a sua frente...  
- NÃO tem preço!

Johnny e James haviam acabado de chegar à mansão Malfoy, seus pais haviam os liberado a ir antes do prazo já que todos se encontrariam na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, sorriram ao notar que Miguel e Cold dormiam feito pedras na sala.

- Preparado meu caro Johnny? - James perguntava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios  
- Com toda certeza querido primo!

Os dois se entreolharam e em dois segundos Johnny batia as tampas de panelas enquanto James berrava no novo berrador, Miguel e Cold pularam de susto caindo com tudo de cara no chão.

- VOCÊS QUEREM QUE EU MORRA DO CORAÇÃO? – Um Cold Malfoy extremamente estressado berrava  
- Ahhh vocês já acordarammm!! – James sorria marotamente.  
- NÃOO IMPRESSÃO SUA! ESTAMOS DORMINDO AINDA ACONTECE QUE SOMOS SONÂMBULOS!! - Cold gritava e Miguel se levantava do chão com uma expressão de desgosto.  
- Assim você nos magoa Cold! Nós viemos aqui para ver nosso querido amigo, fazer uma bela visita e é assim que você nos recebe? – Johnny fazia beicinho  
- QUASE EU ENFARTEI!!  
- Hey! Não precisa gritar! – James sorria tampando os ouvidos.  
- NÃO PRECISA GRITAR? COMO NÃO PRECISA GRITAR?  
- Comprar bombas de bosta dois galeões, berrador superpontente dos Weasley quatro galeões, tampas de panela um galeão, acordar seu amigo e deixá-lo extremamente irritado... Não tem preço! – James provocava  
- Isso vai ter volta Potter! Ah se vai! – Cold sorria maldoso. – Miguel você tá vivo meu filho?  
- Na verdade tentando recuperar o fôlego... ONDE É QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM COM A CABEÇA SEUS ANORMAIS? ACORDAR AS PESSOAS ASSIM? VOCÊS QUEREM QUE EU VÁ PRO CÉU MAIS CEDO? TÃO MALUCOS??  
- E eu que pensava que quem gritava mais era o Cold... - Johnny cobria os ouvidos.  
- Mas afinal... Posso saber o que vocês fazem na minha casa? - Cold arqueava uma sobrancelha  
- Tá vendo como ele nos ama! - James girava os olhos. - Bom dia para você também Cold, educação mandou um "oi" viu?  
- Outro "oi" pra ela!  
- Bem... Sua mãe falou que era para ficarmos em sua casa até a copa de quadribol já que vamos nos encontrar lá de qualquer maneira...  
- Hum... Parece que vou ter que aturar vocês mais tempo que eu esperava...  
- Assim você nos magoa! - Johnny ria  
- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas EU vou comer agora! - Miguel alargava um sorriso  
- É mole? Ele já se sente dono da casa! Deu até pra chamar MINHA MÃE de MÃE!  
- Ah deixa de ser egoísta maninho! - Miguel fazia beiço. - Não se pode ser egoísta nessa vida!  
- Hey eu também quero que a tia Hermione seja minha mãe... - James sorria  
- Se for assim eu também quero! - Johnny alargava o sorriso  
- POR MERLIM O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO?  
- NASCEU!! - Os três falaram em uníssono.

Foram para cozinha onde Dobby preparou um bom café da manhã para os quatro, ficaram conversando animadamente, até que uma garotinha entrou na cozinha levando todos os olhares para ela.

- Bom dia Mel! - Cold sorria  
- Bom dia... - Ela sentava-se na cadeira  
- Olá Mel! - Miguel dizia amavelmente  
- Olá... - Ela não olhava para ninguém apenas para seu prato com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

James fechou a cara ao ver a cena, como que ELE desde que Mel nascera tentava ter uma conversa com ela ou receber pelo menos um "OI" nunca conseguira? E Miguel com menos de três dias na casa dos Malfoy's já a cumprimentava e ela ainda respondia! Isso era injusto! Fechou a cara e ficou a olhar a menina, ela ergueu a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos o fazendo tremer por completo.

- Algum problema Potter? - Ela disse séria e com a voz mais fria de todas.  
- Na-não... - Ele corou e voltou a comer suas panquecas.  
- Bem eu já acabei! - Cold sorria. - Vamos lá no meu quarto quero mostrar uma coisa a vocês!  
- _Euindtomedo!_ - Johnny falava com a boca extremamente cheia fazendo Mel dar uma careta  
- James... Traduza - Miguel falava sorrindo  
- Ele disse que ainda está comendo... - James girava os olhos.  
- Você é um saco sem fundo ou o quê? Qual é John! Vamos logo!

Cold arrastava Johnny pelas as escadas a cima e Miguel ia rindo ao lado de James, a cena estava hilária principalmente com as reclamações de Johnny como "Devia tratar melhor as visitas", "Eu ainda tô com fome", "Seu mal educado", "Vou contar pra Tia Mione você vai ver", Cold apenas o ignorava, entraram no quarto do loiro, James deitou-se na cama, Miguel sentou-se na cadeira e Johnny caiu no chão.

- Eu com minhas pesquisas durante a madrugada, enquanto as senhoritas dormiam o sono de beleza de vocês... - Começou Cold. - Fiquei horas na biblioteca até achar... ISTO!!

Todos olharam para Cold sem piscar esperando ele revelar algo extremamente assustador, no entanto, ele apenas mostrou um livro de capa marrom, se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- UM LIVRO! AHAHAHAHAHAAH  
- Qual é Cold! AHahAHahAHa  
- Pensei que era algo útil AhaHAhAH  
- Morgana como eu posso ter amigos tão BURROS? OLHEM AQUI SUAS ANTAS O TITULO DO LIVRO! RAIOS!

Todos pararam de rir e olharam o título _**"Animagia"**_.

- Como você conseguiu isso? - James sorria satisfeito.  
- Tenho meus meios, e minha mãe também é fascinada por livros esqueceu? - Cold sorria vitorioso. - E além do mais como vocês esperavam treinar Animagia sem uma base? Será que eu tenho que pensar em TUDO por aqui?  
- Em tudo não meu caro Malfoy, apenas na metade! - Miguel ria  
- Vamos logo começar a praticar! Eu devo ser perfeito na forma animaga. - Johnny olhava sonhadoramente, um olhar que lembrava muito de Luna, os amigos se entreolharam e riam.  
- Aposto dez sapos de chocolate que o Johnny é um tipo de verme! - Cold sorria  
- HEY! Pode parar! Eu não sou verme nenhum!  
- Não sabemos ainda, mas podemos saber em breve!! - James se metia  
- Onde vamos praticar? - Miguel perguntava curioso  
- Bem... Poderíamos praticar ali no campo de quadribol, já que ninguém vai lá mesmo a não ser eu e meu pai...  
- Nosso pai Coldezito! Nosso pai! - Miguel sorria maroto.  
- MEU PAI Enfim... Vamos logo antes que eu mate o Miguel.  
- Egoístaaa... - Miguel cantarolava.  
- Cara seu pai é realmente maluco por construir um campo de quadribol em casa! - Johnny sorria  
- Maluco não, esperto! Meu pai sempre gostou de quadribol e ás vezes ele treina comigo e com a Mel aqui... São tempos que agente tem pra passar junto... - Cold sorria

Após andarem por todo jardim chegaram ao campo, não era gigantesco como o de Hogwarts, mas era bastante bonito, entraram no campo e sorriram.

- VAMOS COMEÇAR! - James era o mais animado  
- Bem... Diz aqui no livro que devemos esquecer que somos humanos por um instante, concentrarmos em nossa personalidade, fazer com que o mundo suma em nossa volta.  
- Moleza! - Falou Johnny...  
- Não é tão fácil assim! Pelo que eu soube os verdadeiros marotos só conseguiram depois de três anos de treinamento! - Miguel falava sério.  
- Vamos tentar então... - Cold sorria

De trás de uma das arquibancadas Melanie olhava o que eles faziam e escutava palavra por palavra, sorriu internamente, sempre quis tentar algo "proibido", viu os quatro fecharem os olhos e lembrou-se que deveria concentrar em sua personalidade.

James fechava os olhos, concentrou-se o máximo que podia, se viu em um rio, ele andava em direção a um lago, parou de repente, sentia que não era mais um garoto e sim um animal, concentrou toda sua magia nisso...

Cold fechava os olhos, concentrou-se em sua personalidade, uma floresta a sua frente o cheiro de mato lhe entrava pelas narinas, era uma sensação diferente, ele não era mais Cold e sim um outro ser, sorriu e começou a concentrar mais sua magia.

Miguel fechou os olhos, concentrou-se no que mais queria em sua vida: se sentir livre. Se viu voando sobre algo, sentiu vontade de gritar! Se sentia feliz e leve, ele se sentia como um pássaro! Concentrou-se mais em sua magia.

Johnny ao fechar os olhos e se concentrar viu uma caverna, se sentiu forte e poderoso, como se ele fosse gigantesco! Sua personalidade estava aflorando, começou a se concentrar mais e mais em sua magia.

De trás das arquibancadas Mel fazia o mesmo, fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar, sua personalidade era importante, então ele começou a explorar cada canto de sua existência... Se viu andando calmamente em algum lugar, notou que andava tão silenciosamente que ninguém a notava, sorriu, se sentiu mais leve e concentrou-se mais.

Se passaram duas horas quando os quatro marotos caíram sentados no chão de olhos abertos e ofegantes, Mel fazia o mesmo por trás das arquibancadas, os quatro tinham um sorriso bobo no rosto mas mostrava o quanto estavam exaustos.

- Cara... Isso... Foi... Demais! - James sorria  
- Nem me fale! - Johnny procurava ar  
- Mas é cansativo... - Miguel enxugara o suor nas mangas da camisa  
- Argh! Nem me fale! Parece que eu carreguei duas toneladas nas minhas costas! - Cold sorria fracamente.

Tentaram se levantar, mas não conseguiram, ficaram ali deitados no campo até recuperarem suas forças, animagia não era para qualquer um! Nenhum parecia querer conversar, estavam poupando forças, Mel fazia o mesmo, sentada e encostada em uma arquibancada, levantou-se com dificuldade e voltou para sua casa, foi até a biblioteca e largou-se no sofá, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Hermione chegou em casa e procurou os filhos, encontrou Mel deitada no sofá tendo o sono dos justos. Sorriu ao ver que ela estava suada, deveria ter feito algum exercício físico cansativo.

- Dobby?  
- Sim minha senhora?  
- Onde estão as crianças?  
- Dobby os viu ir para o campo senhora, Dobby viu sim!  
- Devem ter ido treinar quadribol... Não sei que graças que eles acham nesse jogo... - Hermione girou os olhos.  
- A mesma graça que você acha em ler toneladas de livros... - Draco aparecia atrás dela sorrindo  
- Chegou mais cedo hoje! - Ela dizia beijando os lábios do marido  
- O ministério nos liberou mais cedo... Dobby vá até o campo e mande os meninos irem tomar banho e se arrumar para o jantar...  
- Sim meu senhor! Dobby, vai... Dobby vai sim! - Dobby fazia uma reverencia exagerada a Draco e saia correndo de lá.  
- Onde está Mel? Ela sempre vem me receber quando chego... - Ele procurava a filha com os olhos na sala.  
- Ela está dormindo no sofá da biblioteca... Parecia cansada... - Hermione sorriu  
- Fazer amizade com os Lee realmente a fez bem... - Ele sorria  
- Na verdade eu nunca pensei que Mel um dia iria ter uma amiga... Ela é tão reservada...  
- É o jeito dela, aprendemos a conviver com isso...  
- De qualquer modo os pais de Lana irão deixá-la aqui amanhã cedo, terão de viajar e não tem com quem a deixar...  
- Nossa casa está virando uma creche não acha? - Ele sorria  
- Ora Draco! Não seja chato! Afinal, daqui a dois meses a casa estará sem ninguém... O ninho estará vazio... - Ela sorria maliciosamente  
- E o que se faz num ninho vazio? - Ele sorria.  
- Não sei... Muitas coisas...

Draco estava prestes a beijar a esposa quando quatro crianças entram na sala extremamente sujas de terra e grama.

- O que houve com vocês? Estiveram na guerra? - Hermione sorria  
- Boa noite pra você também mãe! - Cold girava os olhos  
- Oi mãe! - Miguel sorria para Hermione e Cold o fuzilava com os olhos  
- Olá meu filho adotivo! - Hermione sorria. - Almoçaram bem hoje?  
- Na verdade nem almoçamos Tia Mione! - James mostrava uma cara de cachorro abandonado  
- Como assim não almoçaram? - Ela erguia a sobrancelha  
- Perdemos a hora e quando dermos por nós estava de noite... - Johnny se explicava  
- Isso não pode torna-se a repeti ouviram? As refeições são muito importantes! Agora os quatro JÁ PRO BANHO!

Eles subiram as escadas com dificuldade, Draco ficou os olhando e riu, eles com certeza não estavam treinando quadribol! Estavam mais cansados do que o normal.

- Vou até a Mel acordá-la... - Hermione falava calmamente. - O que há com você?  
- Hã? Nada não... Apenas lembrando algumas coisas...  
- Você é maluco! - Ela subia as escadas.

Draco se largou no sofá afrouxando a gravata, Winky logo apareceu com uma taça de vinho, ele tomou a taça, logo estavam todos de banho tomado descendo as escadas.

- Vamos? O jantar está na mesa já a algum tempo...

Sentaram-se todos em torno da mesa e comeram, os marotos pareciam nunca ter visto comida antes na vida fazendo Hermione e Draco se assustarem, Mel estava igual, mas ela tinha mais educação ao comer, Draco e Hermione trocaram olhares e logo começaram a rir.

- Há quanto tempo que vocês não vêem um prato de comida? - Draco ria  
- Er... Desde manhã pai... - Cold corava as bochechas ao notar que sua boca estava toda suja.  
- O que andaram fazendo para estarem tão cansados e famintos? - Hermione perguntava  
- QUADRIBOL! - responderam em coro.

A manhã seguinte foi tranqüila, ambos ainda estavam exaustos, na verdade nem saíram o quarto, apenas para comerem algo e subirem. Mel passou a manhã deitada em sua cama, estava cansada demais, até que alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto.

- Entre... - Disse com uma voz rouca  
- MELANIE MALFOY! - Mel deu um pulo ao ver quem a chamava  
- Lana? - Disse com a voz falhando  
- QUEM PODERIA SER?? MERLIM? ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA QUE NÃO FOI ME RECEBER QUANDO CHEGUEI?  
- Eu estava dormindo... - Mel corou as bochechas  
- DORMINDOOOOO?? POR MERLIM VAI CHOVER DEMENTADORES!  
- Você poderia parar de gritar? Minha cabeça tá doendo... - Mel levava a mão a têmpora.  
- Ah... Foi mal! - Lana ria.

Lana Lee, uma garota de cabelos negros e lisos, olhos castanhos escuros de descendência oriental, melhor amiga de Melanie, se conheceram enquanto os marotos estavam em Hogwarts, Lana se mudou para a casa ao lado de Mel e elas se conheceram num dia em que Mel estava lendo no jardim, no começo Mel se assustou com a menina, mas logo gostou do jeito dela.

- Mas e aí? O que tem de novo? - Lana sentava-se na cama de Mel  
- Meu irmão trouxe uns amigos pra casa...  
- Hum.., Cold Malfoy? Finalmente o conhecerei! Minha prima que entrou em Hogwarts ano passado disse que ele é lindo e blá, blá, blá... Quase teve um troço quando eu disse que era amiga da irmã caçula dele acredita! Cara de pau né?  
- Hunrun...  
- Mas que cara de enterro! QUAL É MELANIE ACORDAAAAAAAAA  
- Não precisa gritar... - Mel sorria, era impossível não sorrir na presença de Lana  
- Bem eu estou faminta e você vai tomar um banho, tirar essa cara de morto vivo e vai descer comigo!  
- Tá bom... - Mel largava-se na cama  
- AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
- Ai... Já tô indoooo...

Lana caia na gargalhada ao ver a amiga entrar no banheiro, retirou um porta-retrato de sua mochila verde limão e o colocou sobre a mesinha, neste retrato Mel dava um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela mostrava todos os dentes da boca, ela abraçava Mel e Mel apenas acenava com a cabeça. Após um tempo Mel saiu do banheiro e logo notou o porta retrato azul cheguei com bolinhas verde-limão e a foto dela e de Lana, deu um sorriso carinhoso a amiga.

- Gostou? – Perguntou a oriental.  
- Sim... Ficou bonito... - Mel respondeu sincera  
- Ótimo! Agora vamos descer que eu tô com fome!

Mel desceu as escadas com a amiga, chegando lá em baixo viu os marotos de cara amarrada almoçando, ela e Lana sentaram-se logo na mesa e todos olharam curiosos a chinesinha ali sentada.

- Está é Lana Lee minha amiga... - Mel a apresentou.  
- Você tem amigas? AIII!! - Johnny comentava, logo recebendo uma cotovelada na costela dada por James.  
- Muito prazer Lana! Amigas de minha irmã serão sempre minhas amigas! - Cold sorria  
- Obrigada... - Lana corou um pouco ao ver Cold.  
- Sou Miguel Zabine, muito prazer... - Lana sorriu e cumprimentou  
- Cold Malfoy... - Cold acenou com a cabeça  
- James Potter... - James sorriu mostrando todos os dentes da boca.  
- Ai.. Essa doeu James! Err.. Eu sou o Johnny... Johnny Weasley! - Johnny sorriu e corou.

Comeram tranqüilamente, a não ser pelos comentários de Johnny totalmente inconvenientes "Hey! Eu tô lá pra saber que ela tinha amigas" ou "Qual é James todo mundo sabe que ela é esquisita!", Cold fuzilava Johnny com o olhar e logo este percebeu o quanto estava sendo inconveniente pois logo tratou de calar a boca. O dia seguinte foi tranqüilo, Hermione foi com todos comprar seus materiais escolares, pelo fato de Mel ter quase destruído a loja de varinhas e ter quase acertado Lana, as compras foram boas. Afinal seria o primeiro ano de Mel e Lana em Hogwarts.

Os dias passaram rapidamente na mansão Malfoy, Lana conseguiu convencer a Mel a jogar quadribol com os meninos e todos viram que Mel e Lana jogavam bem, mas Mel não fazia questão nenhuma de jogar. James tentava de tudo para se aproximar da casula Malfoy, sem muito sucesso, já que esta nem um simples "oi" falava com ele.  
Finalmente o dia de ir para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol havia chegado.

- Como nós vamos mãe? - Cold perguntou  
- Chave de Portal, por isto eu quero que segurem-se bem escutaram?  
- Sim Sra.Malfoy! - Responderam em coro, enquanto Mel consentia com a cabeça.

Todos colocaram a mão sobre um chapéu velho e logo todos sentiram tudo virar, caíram em um campo onde havia várias barracas, andaram tranqüilamente e avistaram Harry parado enfrente a uma barraca.

- Olá! - Ele cumprimentou..  
- Essa é a barraca de vocês Potter? - Draco perguntou  
- Sim... A do lado é do Rony e esta daqui do lado da minha é a sua...  
- Obrigada por já ter a montado Harry! - Hermione sorria.

Logo duas meninas meio ruivas saíram de dentro da barraca de Harry, uma de olhos castanhos e a outra de olhos verdes, quem as visse de longe jurariam que eram irmãs! Mas na verdade eram primas.

- MANINHO!! - uma gritou pulando em cima de James que sorriu fracamente, Lana o olhou assustada e Mel fez o mesmo.  
- Maya... Tá me sufocando... - Ele dizia sério  
- Ai! Desculpa! Olá Cold! - Ela corava  
- Olá Maya! Oi Sophie! - Cold sempre era educado. - Esse daqui é o Miguel, acho que vocês já o conhecem...  
- Olá! - Responderam as duas.  
- E essa daqui é a grande jogadora de quadribol e grande amiga de minha irmã Lana Lee! - Cold a apresentava batendo palmas e os marotos faziam o mesmo  
- Obrigada, obrigada eu sei que sou demais! ahahaha... - Ela ria...  
- Acho que esse lance de ego pega! - Johnny ria  
- Acho que convivi tempo demais com o James! - Lana ria e Mel sorria com o canto dos lábios  
- Hey! O que você quer dizer com isso! O Cold é o mais convencido aqui!  
- Na verdade caro James, não sou convencido apenas realista! - Cold piscava e Maya suspirava.  
- Parecem que vocês ficaram bem amigos nas férias... - Sophie falava séria encarando Lana e Mel.  
- Sim... A Lana é uma ótima jogadora! Você precisa de ver! - Cold falava sorrindo, no que Maya fechou a cara.  
- Ela não é melhor do que eu e a Sophie! - Maya bradava.  
- É porque você não a viu jogar mana! Ela e a Mel arrasaram! - James sorria sem notar a raiva da irmã.  
- Ciúmes Potter? - Mel olhava no fundo dos olhos de Maya, James parou de rir e olhou a cena  
- Por que estaria Malfoy? - Maya encarava Mel  
- Talvez pelo fato de meu irmão não dar a mínima para você... - Mel sorria venenosa.  
- Ora sua... - Maya a olhou com ódio e Lana se pôs na frente  
- Fica na sua Potter! Você não é melhor do que os outros por mais que ache! Vem Mel... Vamos entrar na barraca do seu pai...

Mel consentiu com a cabeça e entrou na barraca, os marotos não entenderam nada ou fingiram não entender, na verdade sabiam que Mel e Maya nunca se gostaram desde que nasceram. Os jogos começariam em duas horas, mas eles estavam sendo encaminhados para a seleção da Bulgária, onde Vítor Krum os aguardava, Krum logo que os viu foi até eles, Draco segurou a mão de Hermione com força e por um instante Mel achava que ele iria quebrar a mão da mãe.

- Her-mi-o-ni-ni! Quantu tempo! - Vítor sorria.  
- Olá Vítor! Fico muito feliz por ter nos convidado!  
- Non foi narrda! Mio-ni-ni! Fico felirz que tenha vindu!  
- Mais uma vez agradeço! Lembra-se de meu marido Draco? E meus filhos Melanie e Cold  
- Oh! Si, si, si! Como fai Malfoy? As criarrças cressceram!  
- Vou bem Krum! Vou bem! - Draco respondeu com a voz um pouco irritada.

Após uma conversa com Krum, eles foram para uma área privilegiada para verem os jogos, os Potter's, Malfoy's e Weasley's sentavam-se onde eram constantemente fotografados ou entrevistados, Cold e James odiavam isso, odiavam esse tipo de popularidade, o jogo da Bulgária contra o Japão acabou bem, com a vitória da Bulgaria.  
A copa foi extremamente excitante! Os jogos foram perfeitos, até Hermione que não era muito de gritar em jogos, gritava e xingava o juiz! Tudo estava perfeito, ao retornarem para a cabana, Mel e Lana esbarraram em alguém

- NÃO OLHA PRA ONDE ANDAM! - Um garoto vestido em vestes verdes escuras, cabelos negros e olhos mais negros ainda, acompanhado por um balofo de cabelos negros até os ombros, um garoto de tão loiro parecia ter cabelos brancos e um moreno claro, gritou.  
- OLHA AQUI MEU FILHO! VOCÊ QUE QUASE NOS DERRUBOU! SE TOCA! - Lana gritava  
- COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COM... - Ele parou de gritar ao olhar para Mel, a olhou sério e sorriu. - Qual o nome da bela senhorita? Perdoe-me a falta de educação... Meu nome é Wiliam Skill, este ao meu lado - Ele apontava para o Balofo. - É Peter Shon, este é – Apontava para o loiro. - Luan Ciaço e por último este é Eduard Hold. - Apontando para o moreno claro. - E você bela senhorita, qual seu nome?

Mel sentiu um grande nojo a invadir, quem aquele pirralho pensava que era? Pensou em responder Melanie Malfoy sua assassina! Mas quando ia responder uma resposta bem mal criada seu irmão apareceu ao lado dela com a pior cara do mundo que lembrava a de um tigre preste a estraçalhar sua presa.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM MINHA IRMÃ SKILL? - Cold gritou e logo os outros marotos se colocaram ao lado dele.  
- Sua irmã? - Skill piscou várias vezes. - Que coisa... Uma sangue impuro me seduzindo!  
- DA O FORA SKILL! - James berrava com ódio. - NUNCA MAIS XINGUE A MELANIE ESCUTOU!  
- O que foi Potter? Ela é sua namoradinha? - Peter Shon brincava  
- FICA NA SUA SHON! - James berrava  
- Que desperdiço, tão bonita e dessa família... Tsc, tsc, tsc... - Skill sorria aproximando a mão do rosto de Mel que o olhava séria, mas antes de sua mão tocar nos rosto dela, Miguel segurou com força.  
- Não ouse colocar essas patas imundas no rosto puro da Melanie! Se fizer isso ficará sem braço!  
- Não conhecia esse seu lado assassino Zabine... - Skill debochava  
- Tem muitos lados meu que você não conhece Skill! Agora SE MANDA!

Skill soltou a mão com força e falou um "Vamos logo antes que nos vejam com essa ralé!", saiu de lá a passos rápidos, Lana ainda estava chocada e Mel olhava séria.

- Está tudo bem com você Mel? - Perguntou Miguel com carinho  
- Sim... Aquele garoto... Ele é... Nojento! - Ela falou com raiva nas palavras  
- Ele fez algo com vocês? - Cold perguntava preocupado  
- Não... Ele só paquerou a Mel mesmo... - Lana sorria  
- SE ESSE IMUNDO OUSAR FAZER ISSO DENOVO EU O MATO! - James berrava  
- De qualquer forma não aconteceu nada demais... Vou me retirar, com licença..

Mel entrou para a barraca com lada ao seu lado, Miguel, Johnny, James e Cold olhavam com ódio para o lugar onde Skill acabara de ir, controlaram sua raiva e cada um entrou em sua barraca.

- Eles gostam de você... - Lana sorriu divertida ao entrar no quarto com Mel  
- Hum?  
- Miguel e James... Gostam de você!  
- Não seja ridícula Lee!  
- Bem... Eu acho que está na cara, mas você é que está com um problemão!  
- Pelo menos eu não gosto do Weasley... - Mel sorriu com o canto dos lábios  
- COMO VOCÊ?? O.O"""  
- Ta escrito na sua testa... Bem vou dormir... Até amanhã futura Sra.Weasley...  
- Ficou maluca Malfoy! Eu jamais iria querer ser cunhada daquela ruiva maldita! - Mel não agüentou, era a primeira vez que dava uma gargalhada tão gostosa.

Cold ao passar pelo quarto da irmã escutou a gargalhada dela, se sentiu leve, era a primeira vez que a ouvia gargalhar, Lana Lee estava fazendo muito bem a sua irmã, isso era certeza!


	10. De Volta a Hogwarts

_De Volta a Hogwarts_

- Por favor, Sr. Malfoy uma entrevista!  
- Eu já disse que não, estou aqui com minha família! - Draco girava os olhos ao se ver cercado por jornalistas do Profeta Diário.  
- É verdade que Hermione Granger o deixou para ficar com Vítor Krum?  
- Mas o quê? - Draco olhava incrédulo para a pergunta que uma jornalista fizera  
- Você vai mandar seus filhos para escolas trouxas?  
- Não eu...  
- Prometeu a mão de sua filha aos Potter?  
- Hã? O.O  
- É verdade que...  
- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Draco berrara, ao ver que todos se calaram, deu um suspiro fundo e cansado, os jornalistas o olhavam sem piscar os olhos.

- Graças a Merlim que CALARAM A BOCA! RAIOS! SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU AZARE TODOS VOCÊS!! BANDO DE JORNALISTAS INCOVENIENTES DE UMA FIGA!

Ele passara quase derrubando os jornalistas, bufava de raiva. Desde que ele Potter, Hermione e Weasley haviam derrotado Voldemort, era sempre o mesmo inferno, não podia ir na esquina que já estava cercado, até a gravidez de Hermione chegara a aparecer no Profeta Diário. Entrou na barraca feito uma bala.

- Bom dia querido! - Hermione sorria amavelmente enquanto servia Miguel, Cold, Lana e Mel.  
- NÃO VEJO NADA DE BOM! - Bradava o loiro.  
- Iii... Já vi tudo! - Hermione rolava os olhos.  
- Aposto que ele 'tá com TPEJI! - Cold girava os olhos e Melanie sorria fracamente.  
- TPEJI? - Miguel perguntava curioso  
- Tensão Pós Enfrentar Jornalistas Inconvenientes! - Cold explicava rindo  
- Será que eles não conseguem ser mais inconvenientes! Eu não posso dar uma volta que fico cercado! MAS QUE...  
- DRACO MALFOY!  
- Que foi? Até parece que você não fala palavrão! - Draco sentava-se na cadeira  
- Não na frente das crianças! - Ela girava os olhos  
- HEYYY!! EU NÃO SOU MAIS CRIANÇA! JÁ TENHO 12 ANOS!!  
- Merlim... Eu mereço! - Hermione girava os olhos. - Por que vocês não vão brincar um pouco lá fora? Quem sabe visitar o Krum? Ou ir à barraca dos Potter's?  
- Nossa mamãe! Assim você me magoa! - Cold fazia beicinho. - Expulsando seu filho da sua própria barraca! Assim vou acabar virando um adolescente rebelde e incontrolável!  
- Não seja dramático Cold!  
- Depois dizem que existe amor de mãe! - ele girava os olhos. - De qualquer forma eu vou indo nessa antes que a TPEJI do papai sobre para mim! FUIII!! Vamos nessa Miguel!  
- Err.. Até logo... - Ele saia sendo arrastado da barraca. Mel logo comendo a torrada e saiu as pressas com Lana, quando Draco Malfoy estava com TPEJI era melhor não contrariá-lo.

Os dias na copa de quadribol foram assim, alguns extremamente estressantes, outros relaxantes, o importante é que todos conseguiram curtir em família! James estava mais feliz do que o normal, já que sua "amada" estava sempre perto dele, já que ele vivia ao lado de Cold.

- Cara não acredito que só temos mais dois dias de férias! - Um Johnny entediado se largava na grama.  
- Nem me fale! - Lana ria. - Vai ser meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Pelo menos eu já conheço algumas pessoas de lá se não eu estaria perdida!  
- Seu eu fosse você eu não falaria isso... - Mel falava friamente por trás de um livro  
- Por que? - Os quatro marotos ali presentes perguntavam com a sobrancelha levantada.  
- Isso só vai servir para aumentar o ego deles... - Ela girava os olhos e tornava a ler o livro.  
- Cara essa convivência de minha irmã com você Lana, não está fazendo NADA bem a ela! - Cold ria no que todos riam juntos.

Ficaram conversando debaixo daquela árvore e deitado naquela grama por algum tempo até que...

- Cold? É você? - Uma voz feminina falava fazendo Cold imediatamente se virar  
- Ahhh olá minha flor! - Ele sorria, Sophie e Maya que estavam ali perto lançaram olhares assassino para a garota de cabelos negros ondulados e olhos castanhos esverdeados.  
- Olá Érica! - Johnny falava sorridente mas logo recebeu um olhar mortal de Lana.  
- NOSSA!! VOCÊ É A IRMÃ DO COLD NÃO É?? - Érica Cowan quase gritou essas palavras o que fez Mel, parar de ler e erguer a cabeça, como quem diz "Nãoo é sóo impressão! Somos parecidos por que papai e mamãe resolveram fazer clones de sexo diferente".  
- Sim... - Ela falou friamente  
- Vocês são idênticos! A não ser pelos olhos! Muito prazer eu sou Érica Cowan! - Ela estendia a mão e Mel a cumprimentava  
- Melanie Malfoy...  
- Pôxa, Érica assim eu vou ficar sentido, chega aqui fala com o Cold com o Johnny e com a Mel e nem se quer olha pra mim... - James fazia a cara de cachorro abandonado  
- James! Desculpa!! - Ela corava.  
- Pelo menos ela notou sua existência James, a minha nem a isso ela se deu o luxo! - Miguel girava os olhos.  
- Ai que fora meu! Desculpa Miguel! - Ela beijava a face do garoto e ele ficava corado.  
- Seu irmão ainda é o capitão do time da Grifinória, Érica? - Cold perguntava  
- Hum? Ah sim, ele é sim! Ele está chateado porque esse ano a Loisi e o Jeff saíram da escola, ele vai precisar de um apanhador e um batedor.  
- Ótimo! Já tem os dois! - Cold sorriu mostrando todos os dentes da boca, Lana o olhou incrédula, Mel fechou o livro bruscamente, Sophie e Maya que estavam conversando pararam a conversa e se viraram drasticamente para Cold, Johnny engasgou, Miguel tentou amparar o amigo e James ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Err.. Como assim ele já tem? - Érica ergueu a sobrancelha  
- Eu e o Jamezito aqui! Você viu nosso incrível desempenho ao recuperar seu cordão! - Cold sorriu.  
- É verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido disso cara! - James batia na testa. - Já pensou! EU APANHADOR DA GRIFINÓRIA!!  
- 'Tá cara já imaginei, não precisa gritar! - Cold colocava as mãos nos ouvidos e todos riam.  
- Vou falar com meu irmão de vocês... Acho que ele irá fazer a escolhas na segunda semana de aula... Nossa! Olha a hora! Eu tenho que ir! Foi bom revê-los meninos! - Ela sorria docemente e se levantava da grama. - Até logo Cold...  
- Até depois minha flor! - Ele ria e voltava a se deitar na grama.  
- Cara o que foi isso? - Miguel perguntava.  
- Isso o que? - Cold sentava e erguia a sobrancelha  
- Érica Cowan praticamente se jogou em cima de você!!  
- Foi? - Cold olhava surpreso  
- Ai Meu Merlim! Como eu posso ter um amigo tããoo BURRO! - Miguel batia na testa  
- Sinceramente não sei do que vocês estão falando! - Cold cruzava os braços e ouviu a irmã sussurrar um: "Lesado".  
- Cold... Sinceramente você não percebeu? - Lana perguntou intrigada  
- Percebi o que??  
- CARA VOCÊ É MAIS BURRO QUE O JOHNNY QUANDO QUER! - James berrava.  
- Fala sério! Ninguém merece! EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO SOU SURDO POTTER ENTÃO NÃO PRECISA GRITAR!  
- Ai... Agora quem ficou surdo fui eu... - Miguel reclamava e todos riam da cena  
- Ela é sua namorada Cold? - Sophie extremamente corada perguntava.  
- Hã? Quem? A Érica? Vocês andaram bebendo Whisky de fogo foi? Eu hein! Rapadura é doce, mas num é mole não! Povo maluco que cruz credo! Eu e Érica Cowan! Esse povo só pode ser doido! - Cold se levantara e saíra reclamando.  
- Tá legal Melanie, agora vamos ao ponto! - Johnny falava sorrindo e Mel o olhou. - Quantas vezes sua mãe deixou o Cold cair do berço?

Todos começaram a gargalhar, inclusive Maya e Sophie, Mel deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios e suspirou.

- Não sei... Não era nascida ainda... Mas acho que umas duzentas...  
- OH CÉUS! VAI CHOVER! MELANIE MALFOY FAZENDO PIADAAAA!! - Johnny gritara e Mel o olhava séria.  
- Bem agente tem que ir... Já tá na hora e tá escurecendo... - Sophie falava olhando para o pôr-do-sol. - Lana? Você pode vir comigo? Agente não teve muito tempo de conversar!  
- Ah! Sim claro! Vamos! VAMOS MENINOS?? - Lana e Sophie puxavam os três garotos fazendo com que ficassem apenas Maya e Melanie.  
- Melanie? Podemos conversar? - Maya corava um pouco.  
- Tudo bem... - Mel suspirava e se levantava.  
- Olha eu sei que você não gosta de mim desde que éramos crianças, e eu sei que eu sempre impliquei muito com você... - Mel analisava a ruiva ao seu lado extremamente corada. - Acontece que... Eu não quero brigar com você... - Ela suspirava. - É estranho agente brigar sabe? Fica um clima ruim e...  
- Tudo bem... - Mel sorria com o canto dos lábios.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Sim... Tudo bem...  
- Obrigada... - Maya sorria. - Amigas?  
- Hunrun... - Mel não conseguiu piscar suas vezes, afinal foi abraçada por Maya, achou aquilo um pouco constrangedor, mas sabia que Maya sempre fora espontânea como Lana, suspirou e retribuiu o abraço, se separaram e Maya sorria. - Prefiro você com meu irmão do que Érica Cowan...  
- Como você...  
- Está escrito em sua testa... Mas ele não vai perceber, não se preocupe... Meu irmão é digamos que "ingênuo" quando se trata de assuntos do coração... - Melanie respondia com uma voz doce.  
- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado... - Maya respondia sinceramente. - Fico feliz por estar conhecendo!

Mel corou, nunca gostava de falar seu sentimentos ou demonstrar sua compaixão pelos outros, voltaram a andar de volta para a barraca, Maya se despediu e Mel entrou séria, não podia mais evitar, a ruiva havia conquistado sua amizade!  
Os dias se passaram rapidamente, e lá estavam eles novamente enfrente a pilastra.

- Mais uma vez estamos aqui enfrentando nosso maior inimigo! - Cold olhava para James.  
- Sim... Não existe pior inimigo do que este! - James olhava para Miguel  
- Que assusta todas as crianças em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts! - Miguel olhava para Johnny  
- Aquela que nos faz sentir como simples mortais! - Johnny olhava para Cold.  
- Essa foi profunda! - Cold ria  
- AH NÃO COLD! ACABOU COM O CLIMA! - Os três brigavam e Cold sorria.  
- Posso saber de que inimigo que vocês estão falando? - Lana cruzava os braços  
- Na verdade eu acho que eles são malucos! - Sophie girava os olhos  
- Qual é galera! Do que vocês estão falando afinal! - Maya ria  
- Simples minha cara Maya Potter! - Cold falava e abraçava Maya e Lana com os braços. - Estamos falando da pior inimiga dos alunos de Hogwarts, da mais perigosa...  
- A que provoca medo em tudo... - James falava  
- E em todos! - Miguel completava  
- Estamos FALANDO... DELAAAAAAA!! - Johnny apontava para a pilastra.

Maya, Lana, Mel e Sophie olharam para a Pilastras se entreolharam e riram.

- Vocês tão de brincadeira né? - Lana sorria  
- Claro que não Srta. Lee! Essa maldita pilastra nos causa medo! - Cold ainda sorria  
- Ah vai te catar Cold! É só uma pilastra que nos manda pra plataforma nove e meia! - Lana girava os olhos.  
- Um dia entenderá minha cara Lee, os mistérios da grande pilastra! - Johnny falava e os marotos faziam uma reverência para a pilastra.  
- Estão todos olhando... - Mel falava friamente.  
- Deixa Mel! Eles estão aclamando a amada PILASTRA deles! - Maya dizia e todos gargalhavam.  
- Assim você nos magoa Maya! - Miguel falava sorrindo  
- Bem... Como da última vez eu fui o primeiro a atravessar eu creio que dessa vez o Cold deva ser o primeiro! - James falava sorrindo  
- Eu? Por que EU?  
- Simples meu caro Malfoy, você deve investigar se a PILASTRA está segura para sua amada irmã! - James sorria marotamente  
- Você e o Johnny também tem irmãs! Por que não checam pra elas também? - Cold falava emburrado.  
- Ai eu não acredito que vocês estão discutindo por causa de uma PILASTRA!! - Lana revirava os olhos. - Deixa que EU vou primeiro seus MEDROSOS!

Lana logo atravessou a pilastra seguida por Mel, depois Sophie e Maya, os marotos se olharam e riram e atravessaram em seguida, entraram no trem e acharam uma cabine vazia, Mel logo abriu um livro pra ler, Lana tirou fone e ficou escutando música, Maya e Sophie liam uma revista interessadíssimas.

- Vocês vão ficar assim? - Começava James  
- Paradas? - Johnny  
- Sem fazer nada? - Miguel  
- Han? Ué não tem nada pra fazer mesmo... - Maya falava  
- Sim, mas e aquele ditado que mulher fala mais do que pobre na chuva? - Cold erguia a sobrancelha  
- Vocês realmente acham que nós vamos falar de NOSSOS assuntos PESSOAIS na frente de vocês? - Lana levantava do banco.  
- Bem.. Err.. - Miguel gaguejava  
- Achávamos um pouquinho sabe? - Johnny ria.  
- Ai por Merlim! - Lana girava os olhos e as outras riam.

A viagem foi seguida pelos roncos de James, Johnny engasgando com sapos de chocolate, Miguel lendo, Mel lendo, Sophie e Maya conversando sobre moda, Cold brincando com a varinha e Lana escutando música, realmente... Viagem SUPPEEERRR interessante!  
Ao descerem do trem avistaram Hagrid.

- Hey Hagrid! Cuida da minha irmã valeu? - Cold piscava o olho e o gigante retribuia  
- Pode deixar pequeno Malfoy, sua irmã chegara intacta no castelo!

As meninas seguiram com Hagrid e eles seguiam seu caminho, logo avistaram seus "amados" sonserinos.

- Pelo visto mais um ano agüentando esses imundos! - William Skill debochava  
- É, mas era a irmã do imundo que você estava querendo dar em cima não é Skill! - James olhava sério.  
- Vejo que o Potter quer ser o líder! Cuidado Malfoy ele vai tomar seu posto! - Skill ria  
- Ô vidinha mais ou menos! - Cold girava os olhos. - Escuta aqui o simpatiquinho, se quer aparecer amarra uma melancia no pescoço e saia dançando macarena por Hogwarts! Só não me enche o saco valeu? Ah e mais uma coisa...

Cold sacou a varinha e se aproximou rapidamente de Skill, apontou a varinha no pescoço dele e o olhou nos olhos com ódio.

- Se mexer com minha irmã eu juro que eu te mato escutou! - Skill fez que sim com a cabeça e Cold sorriu. - Ótimo! Agora podemos ir! Tô morrendo de fome! Ai iai tô na área se derrubar é penalti!! URRUUUU!!  
- Ás vezes eu acho que... - Miguel começou  
- Que ele fugiu do St.Mungus? - James começou  
- Hunrun...  
- Eu também...  
- Ás vezes o Malfoy da medo... - Johnny concluiu e logo seguiu os amigos.

Sentaram-se na mesa da grifinória e logo a seleção dos alunos logo começou após a canção do chapéu seletor, muitos novatos já haviam sido escolhidos.

- Cara que horas as nossas meninas vão ser selecionadas hein? - James perguntava  
- Não sei.. Só sei que eu tô morrendo de fome e se essa seleção demora mais uns vinte minutos eu morro aqui! - Cold fazia a cara mais dramática possível.  
- Dramático! - James girava os olhos

- Srta. Lana Lee! - Tonks falava com um sorriso e Lana andava em passos rápidos até o chapéu.  
- Humm.. Interessante, ousada... Humm.. GRIFINÓRIA!!

Os marotos foram os que fizeram a maior festa na mesa da grifinória, e ao Lana se aproximar Cold a beijou a mão sorrindo.

- Bem vinda ao lado dos "BONS" ! - Ele ria e ela sentava-se

Se passou algumas meninas até chegar em...

- Srta. Maya Potter!

Maya andou tranqüilamente até o chapéu, Cold percebeu que ela contava, era engraçado aquilo, nunca havia percebido que quando Maya ficava nervosa ela contava.

- Humm.. Entendo.. GRIFINÓRIA!!

Maya corria até James e o abraçava com força, Cold a abraçou e ela corou furiosamente, Johnny apenas sorriu e ela retribuiu, sentou-se ao lado de Lana. Dois garotos foram escalados para Cornival e Sonserina e em seguida...

- Srta. Sophie Weasley!

Sophie passou feito um tufão, sentou-se rapidamente no banquinho, James ria do nervosismo da prima.

- GRIFINÓRIA!!

Mais uma vez como um tufão, Sophie correu até a mesa da grifinória onde abraçou as amigas e enchia o rosto de Johnny de beijos.

- Ai.. Para... Tá... Sufocando... Para... SOPHIE QUER PARAR COM ISSO! - Johnny limpava o rosto  
- Fiquei com ciúmes Sophie também quero beijinho! - Cold fazia cara de bravo  
- Eu também quero! - James sorria  
- É... Agora só porque o John é seu irmão, só ele que ganha beijinho é? - Miguel entrava na brincadeira e Sophie corava furiosamente, ficando mais vermelha do que seu cabelo, notando isso eles caíram na gargalhada.

- Srta. Melanie Malfoy!

Melanie andava como se estivesse flutuando, James só faltava babar, ao verem a garota várias cabeças do salão se viraram para ela, os meninos pareciam enfeitiçados, nem na sonserina os garotos falavam.

- Ela é linda... - James sussurrou.  
- É... Perfeita... - Miguel concordou.  
- E é melhor sussurrarem mais baixo antes que o Cold perceba! - Johnny cutucou os dois que se endireitaram rapidamente.  
- Minha irmã é magnífica não é? - Cold sorria. - Modéstia parte... Ela teve com quem aprender!

Melanie sentou graciosamente no banquinho e endireitou sua saia, muitas meninas do sétimo ano comentavam "Olha como ela é fofa!", "Quero uma filha que nem ela!".

- Hummm... Há muito talento aqui! Muita sabedoria! Se daria bem na Cornival... Mas seu potencial seria melhor explorado na Sonserina... Humm.. Mas é corajosa... Decisão dificil, decisão dificil... Hummm... Irei arricar... GRIFINÓRIA!!

Ouve um grande barulho na mesa da grifinória, Melanie voltou a mesa andando graciosamente, Cold correu até ela e a carregou, enchia de beijos o rosto da irmã que estava extremamente corada.

- ESSA É MINHA IRMÃ!! - Ele falava orgulhoso.

Sentou a irmã no banco onde ela recebia muitos comprimentos de garotos, Cold logo se irritava e mandava todos irem cuidar de suas vidas.

- Nossa Cold! Podia ter sido mais gentil com eles... - Lana falava  
- Gentil? Eles estavam quase engolindo minha irmã! - Falava bravo  
- Aii que exageradooo... - Maya girava os olhos

O jantar logo fora servido, em seguida foram encaminhados a seu dormitório pelos monitores recebendo a senha "Pata de Dragão" como senha, estavam exaustos e logo subiram para seus quartos dormindo em seguida.

Finalmente todos estavam em Hogwarts.


	11. Duelos e Testes

_**Duelos e Testes**_

- Quando eu falar três... - James estava em pé ao lado da cama de Cold junto de Miguel e Johnny  
- E se ele nos bater? - Johnny perguntava receoso  
- Agente foge antes! - Miguel sorriu. - O importante é acordar ele logo se não agente vai perde a primeira aula!  
- Ainda acho melhor chamarmos a irmã dele! - Johnny cruzava os braços. - Pelo menos não corremos o risco de ir parar no St.Mungus!  
- Vamos logo fazer isso antes que nos atrasemos! - James ria  
- Tá, tá bom! - Johnny girava os olhos.  
- Um... Dois... Três...  
- ACOOOOOOOORRRRRDDDDDDDAAAAAAA!!

Cold estava sonhando até escutar esses berros do lado de seu ouvido, levou um enorme susto, caiu da cama na mesma hora, os amigos choravam de tanto rir enquanto ele esfregava os olhos.

- Fala sério ninguém merece! - Resmungava o loiro.  
- Pelo menos ele não nos bateu! - Johnny sorria  
- Hoje estou de bom humor meu caro John, mesmo sendo acordado dessa forma ainda estou de bom humor. - Ele sorria e os amigos se entreolharam. - Vou tomar um banho, num tô afim de me atrasar pra aula de DCAT! Ai iai... Vida duuraaaa!

Ele saíra do quarto e os amigos novamente começaram a rir, Cold Malfoy de bom humor de manhã era novo pra eles! Desceram para o café da manhã e em seguida foram para sua aula com Tonks.

- Quero dizer que o clube dos duelos está aberto! - Tonks sorria amavelmente. - Quem quiser se inscrever é só falar comigo ou com a Profa. Parkinsin, ficaria muito satisfeita em vê-los na aula! Lembrando que a aula começa hoje após o jantar! Bem agora que o aviso foi dado, abram o livro na página vinte e três.

Cold olhou para os amigos com um sorriso no rosto, desde pequeno viu seu pai treinando feitiços de duelo e sua mãe o ajudando, essa era a vantagem de ter um pai auror, sorriu para James que logo entendeu o recado, sabia que Tonks odiava conversa em sua aula então pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou.

(N/A: **Negrito** será James, Normal será Johnny, _Italico_ Cold e Sublinhado Miguel.)

_Iai? Vamos nos inscrever?_  
**Nem precisava falar duas vezes!**  
Será que Skill vai participar também?  
_Não sei, mas espero que sim! Aí eu poderei estuporar ele sem tomar detenção! _  
GRANDE AMIGOS VOCÊS HEIN? EU AQUI PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO E VOCÊS COM BILHETINHO!  
**Meu caro John! Você estava tão concentrado que ficamos com medo de acabar com essa sua concentração!**  
CONCENTRADO É UMA OVA! Na verdade eu tava pensando no duelo também... Será que não vai ser perigoso?  
_Medrooosssooo..._  
Faça-me o favor Johnny! É uma A-U-L-A!  
Ninguém tem paciência comigo...  
**Melhor guardar logo o pergaminho, a Tonks tá olhando pra cá! Agente então vai se inscrever não é?**  
Pode contar com agente!  
Tô nessa!  
_Tá né? Fazer o que se minha presença é indispensável_

A Aula correu normalmente, se inscreveram após a aula com Tonks e logo correram para a aula de Herbologia, as aulas continuavam normais, só foram advertidos três vezes durante o dia, o que era bastante normal... Foram jantar, mal se sentaram na mesa quando Érica aparecera com o maior dos sorrisos.

- Olá meninos! - Ela sorria angelicalmente.  
- Olá! - Responderam juntos  
- Cold e James! Meu irmão marcou os testes para terça da semana que vem após as aulas do dia!  
- Ok! - James sorria  
- Estaremos lá! - Cold sorria mais ainda  
- Err... Cold?  
- Hum?  
- Você, er... Bem... Err..  
- Érica?  
- SIM?  
- Você tá gaguejando... - Ele erguia a sobrancelha e dava um sorriso amável no que ela corou da cabeça aos pés.  
- AIII DESCULPA! - Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e Cold riu baixinho  
- Tudo bem... Por que não se senta aqui com agente e janta?  
- Ah tá... Claro! - Ela sentava-se entre ele e James.

James logo ergueu a cabeça ao ver Lana e Mel entrarem no salão, Mel sentou-se enfurecida no banco, Lana fez o mesmo e começaram a brincar com a comida.

- Algum problema? - Cold perguntava  
- Pansy Parkinsin! - Lana falava brava  
- Ela implicou com vocês?- Miguel se metia  
- Na verdade ela falou que a poção da Mel estava errada só que estava certa sabe? Bem... Aí a Mel mandou ela fazer a poção certa pra ela ver o que ela tinha feito de errado, então Parkinsin disse que não recebia ordens de meros alunos, ai a Mel disse que se ela fosse mera aluna ela não estaria sendo chamada atenção por ter uma poção certa!  
- Nossa essa doeu até a alma! - James falava sério  
- Só que ela tirou 30 pontos da grifinória por causa disso... - Lana suspirou. - AII COMO EU ODEIOOO ESSA MULHERRRRR!!  
- Mel? - Cold olhava a irmã nos olhos e ela erguia a cabeça. - Tá tudo bem... Ano passado eu também tive que enfrentar ela e esse ano não vai ser diferente... - Ele sorria. - Agente tem aula do clube dos Duelos agora...  
- Agente vai assisti! - Lana falava sorrindo  
- Vão? - Johnny com comida na boca falava  
- É! A Tonks nos falou que era bom os alunos do primeiro ano assistirem para ano que vem aprendermos com mais facilidade! Eu e a Mel nos inscrevemos para assistir!  
- Ótimo! Então vamos TODOS! - James mostrava seu sorriso eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes.

Andaram pelo castelo até chegarem na sala de duelos, era enorme e já tinha muita gente ali, inclusive o pessoal da Sonserina, Willian Skill e Eduard Hold os olhava com ódio nos olhos, Cold como sempre para provocar dava o maior sorriso e gritava.

- SKILLL!! HOLLLDDD!! MEUS GRANDES AMIGOS VOCÊS POR AQUI!! EU JÁ ESTAVA COM SAUDADES! - Ele piscava os olhos e Skill virava de costas.  
- Não provoca Cold! - Johnny cutucava  
- Provocar? Quem tá provocando quem? - Cold erguia a sobrancelha e James sorria  
- Ah cala essa boca Cold! - Johnny falava emburrado.

Logo as professoras Parkinsin e Tonks entraram na sala e todos ficaram calados, os cabelos de Tonks estavam num tom azul-marinho e seus olhos da mesma cor vestida em uma roupa azul clara com preto, Parkinsin estava com uma roupa rosa com preto, subiram logo no palco que estava no centro da sala.

- Todos estão me vendo e me ouvindo? - Tonks falava sorridente e todos falaram um sonoro "SIM". - Ótimo!! Bem... A Diretora Minerva McGonagall, deu autorização para esse clube dos Duelos para treiná-los, caso um dia precisem se defender, a Profa.Parkisin será minha assistente! - Tonks falava como uma criança que havia ganhado uma boneca nova e Parkinsin fazia a mesma cara de Bulldog bravo de sempre. - Ela concordou em me ajudar já que conhece bastante sobre duelos e concordou em hoje fazermos uma demonstração antes de começarmos a aula! Bem vamos começar Parkinsin!

Parkinsin fechou o cenho e olhava séria para Tonks que cantarolava alguma musiquinha MUITO irritante, Cold achava aquilo tudo engraçado e James segurava para não cair na gargalhada. Miguel se perguntava porque Tonks continuava com aquele sorriso nos lábios.

- Se a Parkinsin tivesse me olhando dessa forma eu já estaria a quilômetros de distancia dela! - Johnny falava receoso.

Tonks e Parkinsin se viraram uma para a outra e se cumprimentaram com uma reverência. Em seguida as duas ergueram as varinhas como se empunhassem espadas.

- Como vocês vêem, estamos segurando nossas varinhas na posição de combate normalmente adotada. Quando contarmos três, lançaremos os primeiros feitiços. Nenhuma de nós está pretendendo matar pe claro! - Tonks sorria e explicava calmamente para os alunos em silêncio. - 1... 2... 3!

As duas ergueram as varinhas acima da cabeça, e apontaram para o oponente, Tonks gritou

- _Expelliarmus!_ - Um lampanjo vermelho ofuscante foi lançado até Parkinsin que na hora gritou  
- PROTEGO!

Parkinsin logo abaixou a guarda e Tonks gritou

- _Rictusempra!_ - Um jorro de luz prateada atingiu Parkinsin em cheio e esta caiu no chão segurando o estômago. Tonks caminhou em passos rápidos até Parkinsin e colocou a varinha no pescoço da mesma. - Fim de Duelo! - Tonks sorria e estendeu a mão para levantar Parkinsin, mas a mesma recusou e Tonks deu os ombros.

Uma série de aplausos fora ouvida, Tonks sorria marotamente.

- A Tonks foi incrivel cara! - James falava sorrindo  
- Quando eu casar quero que minha esposa seja igual! - Cold sorria e colocava a mão atrás da cabeça.  
- Se alguém quiser casar com você não é? - Miguel ria divertido  
- Hey! Não é assim não! Muitas garotas sonham em se casar comigo! - Cold ficara sério  
- Érica Cowan é um exemplo disso não é? - Johnny falava e Cold ficara corado  
- Ah Calem a boca vocês três!  
- Eu não falei nada! - James sorria  
- Mas pensou em falar! - Cold cruzava os braços.

Tonks ficou ensinando o resto da aula a usar o feitiço Expelliarmos, e disse que na próxima aula os alunos iriam duelar entre si. Cold saiu dali abraçado a irmã, mas antes fez questão de mostrar a língua para William e sair sorrindo.

O dia seguinte passou como um flash, escapara de tomar duas detenções de Parkinsin e logo foram para sua aula de duelos. Ao chegarem escutaram Tonks falar que eles teriam que duelar entre si, mas que seriam em duplas, no caso dois contra dois e ela escolheria as duplas.

- James Potter e Cold Malfoy enfrentaram... Deixa eu ver... - Tonks ficava pensativa, mas logo Cold sussurrou para ela "William Skill e Eduard Hold." Tonks sorriu marota e falou - William Skill e Eduard Hold! Bem, vocês serão os primeiros a duelar! Boa sorte meninos!

Tonks e Parkinsin foram cada uma para um lado do palco, Cold e James trocaram olhares travessos e esbanjavam sorrisos para todos.

- Sorrir não vai te salvar Malfoy! - William falava  
- Iii... Eu hein? Tá maluco meu filho? Tá pensando que berimbau é gaita é? - Cold falava sério arrancando gargalhadas dos outros, James logo riu também.  
- Escondendo o medo atrás de ironias Malfoy? - William sorria vitorioso  
- Não... Na verdade eu não tô com medo sabe? Eu tô é morrendo de fome! Alguém tem algum sanduba por aí?  
- CALE-SE MALFOY!  
- Quando eu digo que esse cara é doido ninguém acredita! - Cold girava os olhos. - Que foi? Qualé? Se liga ô chupa cabra! Eu não sigo suas ordens não! Eu hein!

Mais uma explosão de risos e gargalhadas na sala, Tonks até que tentava não rir mas era quase impossível.

- Parem já com isso! - Ela tentava ficar séria. - Quando eu contar até três vocês começam o duelo! 1... 2... 3!

- _ESTUPEFAÇA!!_ - James e Cold gritaram juntos fazendo Hold e Skill serem mandados para longe, mas logo se levantaram.  
- _EXPELLIARMOS!_ - Os dois gritaram  
- _PROTEGO!!_ - James e Cold gritaram mais uma vez  
- Preparado meu caro Potter? - Cold sussurrava  
- Claro Sr. Malfoy! - Eles trocaram olhares significativos e gritaram : -_Levicorpus!_

Na mesma hora Skill e Hold foram pendurados no ar, todos ali gargalharam, Tonks prendia o riso.

- Certo acho que temos a dupla vencedora!

Ela sorria de dizia o contra-feitiço fazendo Skill e Hold caírem de cara no chão, após outros Duelos eles saíram da sala sorridentes, muito ali foram pergunta-los como eles haviam conseguido fazer tais feitiços e eles apenas respondiam "Quando se tem pais aurores se aprende de tudo!". Foram para seus quartos dormirem o sono dos justos.  
Uma semana se passou, as aulas de duelo sempre eram boas, mas finalmente a Terça havia chegado, seria o dia dos Testes para a equipe de quadribol, Cold e James passaram o dia mais silenciosos do que o normal, ambos calados e absortos nos próprios pensamentos, nem Miguel e nem Johnny ousavam falar algo, os amigos estavam muito concentrados.

Após as aulas os quatro foram para o campo de quadribol onde um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros os esperava, logo repararam ser Trevis Cowan o capitão do time e irmão de Érica. Viram muitos alunos do 5º e 6º ano, logo sentiram um grande frio na barriga.

- Olá! - Trevis os cumprimentava. - Minha irmã me falou sobre vocês! Vamos começar os testes sim?

Todos consentiram, Cold e James subiram nas vassouras e logo estavam treinando, Trevor parecia analisar cada movimento de ambos, James pegara o pombo fabulosamente e Cold rebatia como ninguém, eles eram muito bons. Após duas horas ali, Trevor os chamou para pousarem, assim fizeram muitos alunos.

- Bem... Eu tomei minha difícil decisão, o cargo de apanhador vai para James Potter! Parabéns James!

Se ouvira um sussurro indignado dos alunos, James os ignorou e foi cumprimentar Trevis, Cold deu uma piscadela ao amigo.

- Como batedor minha decisão foi unânime! Cold Malfoy! Meus parabéns Cold!

Cold abriu seu sorriso até as orelhas e cumprimentou Trevis, Miguel e Johnny dançavam nas arquibancadas e cantavam:

- Eles conseguiram! Eles conseguiram! Eles conseguiram!  
- Sabe Potter é nessas horas que eu tenho vergonha de ser amigos deles.. - Cold apontava para as arquibancadas  
- Agora você sabe como eu me sinto quando você tem um ataque desses! - James sorria  
- Hey! Eu não faço essas coisas!  
- Não... Faz pior! - James caíra na gargalhada e eles se juntaram aos amigos.

Subiram para a torre da grifinória onde receberam muitos "parabéns" pelo pessoal, Maya praticamente se jogou em cima de James gritando que ele era o melhor irmão do mundo, Cold apenas girou os olhos sentou-se ao lado da irmã que estava lendo um livro e deu um suspiro cansado.

- Parabéns... - Mel disse por detrás do livro  
- Valeu... - Ele sorria e deitava a cabeça no colo da irmã  
- Estou lendo... - Ela girava os olhos  
- E eu tô cansado! - Ele ria e se aconchegava mais no colo da menina, ela apenas girou os olhos e continuou a leitura.


	12. Grifinória X Sonserina

**Grifinória X Sonserina**

As semanas passaram e com elas as detenções, Trevis havia avisado aos Marotos que o próximo jogo seria Sonserina X Grifinória e eles tinham apenas uma semana para treinarem. Aquela semana estava muito cansativa.

- Hey Cold! Onde é que você tá indo? Nós temos que ir pro treino esqueceu? - James puxava o braço do amigo  
- Tenho que ir ver o Helios primeiro cara! Prometi a ele e ao Hagrid que sempre os visitaria e essa semana eu só fui lá uma vez!  
- Cara você se apegou mesmo a esse cavalo! - James girava os olhos e recebia um olhar mortal do amigo. - Tá eu sei PÉGASUS! Vamos logo então ver o seu PÉGASUS! Antes que agente se atrase e o Trevor fique falando na nossa cabeça!

Correram até a cabana de Hagrid e logo viram Hélios parado, seu pelo branco era muito belo.

- E AIII HÉLIOS? - Cold sorria e o cavalo corria até ele, acariciou a crina de Hélios e James fez o mesmo.  
- Hoho! Veriam finalmente! Hélios já estava ficando chateado... - Hagrid saia da cabana  
- Foi mal não vir antes... Agente tá tendo muito treino... - Cold se explicava  
- Sei, sei, sei... Já me avisaram que vocês terão um jogo contra a Sonserina na semana que vem.  
- Pois é... E agente tem que ir TREINAR! - James falara olhando sério para Cold que dava os ombros.  
- Hã... Cold? - Hagrid falava colocando a mão em cima do ombro do menino  
- Sim?  
- Depois de seu jogo contra a Sonserina quero falar com vocês está bem?  
- Por que não fala agora? - Cold girava os olhos  
- É melhor depois... Bem é melhor irem treinar, ainda tenho que dar comida ao Hélios...  
- Hum... Ok então... Tchau Hagrid, Tchau Helios! Vamos logo Sr .Eu Quero Ir Treinar Potter!  
- Já estava na hora! - James girava os olhos

Logo a semana passou e começou a Temporada de Quadribol, o jogo seria Grifinória X Sonserina e quem ganhasse subiria um degrau no campeonato das casas.  
Ali pelas onze horas no sábado a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de quadribol, muitos estudantes haviam levado binóculo. Miguel e Johnny estavam sentados com Melanie, Lana, Maya e Sophie. Cold e James olharam para cima e viram que os amigos não paravam de gritar "VAI GRIFINÓRIA!".

Entraram de volta para o vestiário e vestiram as roupas vermelhas de quadribol. Trevis pigarreou pedindo silêncio.

- Muito bem, rapazes.  
- E moças! - acrescentou Sarah Greandy uma rebatedora.  
- Sim... E moças... - Trevis se corrigiu. - Está na nossa hora!

Todos sorriram e o time começou a sair do vestiário, James e Cold foram os últimos a sair. A Profa. Rheta era a juíza e estava parada no centro do campo esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão.

- Quero ver um jogo limpo meninos! - Disse quando todos estavam reunidos em sua volta. - Montem em suas vassouras, por favor!

Todos ali subiram nas vassouras, James e Cold encaravam o time da Sonserina sérios, todos ali pareciam ser do 4º ano pra cima. Profa.Rheta puxou um silvo forte em seu apito prata e quinze vassouras ergueram no ar. Fora dada a partida. James podia escutar de longe a narração de Teddy Sulivan da Lufa-Lufa.

_"E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Cold Malfoy! Essa garoto tem talento! E ele realmente está jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Sarah Greandy, além dela ser linda também!"_

- SR. SULIVAM! - McGonagall bradava

_"Desculpe... Err... De volta para Malfoy e não! A Sonserina tomou a Goles e sai correndo, Pietro Durance está com a Goles, ele vai marcar, e NÃO! Foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro da Grifinória Trevis Cowan! E a Grifinória fica com a Goles, no lance o artilheiro Ed Menson dá um belo mergulho em volta de Pietro Durance e AI! Essa deve ter doído! Um balaço no meio da costela! Acabou perdendo a Goles pra Sonserina, agora Ashton Dewan corre na direção do gol mas é impedido por Cold Malfoy! Uma ótima jogada de Malfoy! E Grandy está de novo com a Goles o caminho está livre e lá vai ela, ela desvia de um balaço vamos, vai agora, vai garota! O goleiro Cargo Winslet mergulha não chega a tempo e PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!!"_

A torcida da Grifinória encheu de berros o estádio e a torcida da Sonserina lamentava.

_"A Sonserina está na posse da goles, o artilheiro Michel Brody se desvia de dois balaços, desvia de Greandy e... Espera aí! James Potter está atrás do pomo?"_

Todos começaram a gritar para James que voava o mais depressa possível para agarrar o pomo de ouro que voava rapidamente.

_"Vamos Potter mostre que está no sangue e agarre esse pomo! Mas o que é aquilo? Um balaço lançado na direção de Potter por Pietro Durance, saia daí Potter cuidado e... MEU MERLIM! Cold Malfoy se colocou na frente do balaço sendo atingido na NUCA! Isso deve ter doído! Mas o que é aquilo... Potter está quase e ele agarrou! E A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!!"_

A torcida berrava feito louca, James mostrava a todos o pomo em sua mão, mas logo voltou sua atenção a Cold que estava em cima da vassoura com a mão na nuca, até que Cold caíra da vassoura desacordado, sendo socorrido por Trevis Cowan, antes que caísse no chão, houve gritinhos desesperados na platéia. James correu até o amigo e o sacudia, Cold estava completamente desacordado.

- Sorte sua ele ter se colocado na frente... Se não você não pegaria o pomo... - Trevis dizia ainda segurando Malfoy nos braços. - Esse garoto é melhor do que eu imaginava! E você também James! Vocês formam uma boa dupla!  
- Obrigado... - James suspirava. - Ele vai ficar bom?  
- Sim... Não foi tão sério, eu também já recebi um balaço na cabeça, mas fiquei apenas duas semanas desacordado!

Logo levaram Cold para a Ala Hospitalar, muitas garotas estavam desesperadas, James quase foi sufocado quando algumas vieram o abraçar e quase o sufocaram perguntando se ele estava bem, algumas quase o mataram de tantos beijos no rosto e apertos na bochecha. Após ser quase assassinado ele conseguira fugir dali com a ajuda de Miguel e Johnny, correram para a Ala Hospitalar dando de cara com a velha Madame Pomfrey.

- Não sei porque gostam deste jogo! É tão violento e sempre crianças vêem parar aqui! - Ela falava brava.  
- Ele vai ficar bom? - James perguntava com um tom tristonho na voz.  
- Oh! Sim, sim! Não foi tão sério! Deve ficar desacordado até amanhã! Mas ele foi forte! - Ela sorria.

Todos olharam para a porta ao ver Melanie aparecer ofegante e ao seu lado Lana, Mel correu até a cama de Cold e o olhou séria, passou a mão pelos cabelos do irmão e deu um longo suspiro.

- Ele vai ficar bom Mel... - James falava e recebeu um olhar assassino da mesma, sentiu como se ela tivesse o acusando do estado de Cold.  
- Mel... É melhor agente sair... O Cold está descansando.  
- Vou ficar aqui... - Mel falou nervosa.  
- Mas...  
- Pode ir... Ficarei aqui! - Ela falou mais rígida e fria, Lana deu os ombros e saíra dali, James ficou observando Mel que o fitava com uma intensa raiva, logo resolveu sair dali também.

Dois dias se passaram e Cold finalmente acordara.

- AHHH que fomeee!! - Ele dava um bocejo e sentava-se na cama fazendo M.Pomfrey se assustar. - Hã? Onde é que eu tô? - Ele olhava o local  
- Está na Ala Hospitalar querido, você foi atingido no jogo.  
- AHHH é mesmo! Havia me esquecido! - Ele sorria. - Será que dá para você me dar algo pra comer? Tô morrendo de fome!

M.Pomfrey conjurou um sanduíche que logo foi devorado por Cold, James e Miguel entraram na Ala Hospitalar e assustaram-se ao verem Cold levantando da cama e M.Pomfrey tentando o sentar

- Eu já disse que eu tô bem! Eu hein! Que idéia! Eu é que não vou ficar aqui e... JAMEZITOOO E MIGUELITO! MEUS AMORESSS!! - Cold sorria e James e Miguel se entreolharam sorrindo  
- CARA VOCÊ QUER NOS ENFARTAR! - Miguel gritara  
- VOCÊ É LOUCO COLD MALFOY? SE COLOCAR NA FRENTE DE UM BALAÇO! FICOU MALUCO??  
- VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE GRITAR? ISSO AQUI É UMA ALA HOSPITALAR! - M.Pomfrey dizia revoltava ou melhor gritava e os marotos se entreolharam e riram.  
- Bem... Eu quero ir agora e eu me vou! - Cold sorria e pegava a mochila no chão  
- Sr.Malfoy não lhe dei permissão!  
- Ah qual é! Já fiquei aqui dois dias e se eu piorar eu volto! Bem com sua autorização ou Não eu me vou! Até logo Pompom! Nos vemos em breve! Tchauzinhu!!

Dizendo assim ele saiu puxando Miguel e James da Ala Hospitalar, a cena estava cômica, Cold de pijama azul bebê, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, as pessoas que passavam o olhavam espantadas e ele apenas sorria.

- Cara você tá de pijama... - Miguel sussurrava  
- Eu sei! - Cold sorria. - Não é demais??  
- Ai meu Merlim, antes ele já era fraco das idéias! Agora eu nem comento! - Miguel girava os olhos.  
- Err.. Cold?  
- Sim Jamezito?  
- Me desculpe... - James abaixava a cabeça. - Foi minha culpa você...  
- Ah cala essa boca Potter! Nem me venha com essa que "Eu sou culpado por você ter levado um balaço na nuca!", se você não percebeu eu me coloquei na frente do balaço por vontade própria, ninguém me obrigou! Se tem algum culpado aqui é aquele sonserino IDIOTA! E outra se eu não tivesse me colocado você levaria o balaço não pegaria o pomo e agente iria ter perdido...A não ser que... JAMES POTTER VOCÊ NÃO PEGOU O POMO?? SEU IMBECIL DE UMA FIGA! COMO VOCÊ OUSA NÃO PEGAR A PORCARIA BRILHANTE! EU LEVEI UM BALAÇO NA CABEÇA SABIA SEU TRASGO INUTIL!  
- COLD! - James gritou e Cold se calou. - Eu peguei o pomo!  
- Ahhh!! Pelo menos isso! Então eu retiro imbecil de uma figa e trasgo inutil! - COld sorria e os amigos caiam na gargalhada. – Espera aí! Cadê o Weasley?  
- Ah... Ele tá terminando o dever de Poções... A Parkinsin parecia muito irritada pela amada sonserina dela ter perdido. - Miguel explicava  
- Aquela ali é doida! - Cold girava os olhos.

Pararam em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda e falaram "Pata de Dragão" e entraram na sala comunal onde Cold foi abraçado e cumprimentado por vários alunos por ele ter conseguido evitar que James fosse atacado pelo Balaço e assim James conseguido pegar o pomo, ergueu os olhos para a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino e viu Melanie no topo o olhando séria, caminhou até a beira da escada e abriu os braços, como se pedisse um grande abraço, Mel não piscou nem nada apenas desceu as escadas correndo e se jogou nos braços do irmão, ele acariciava os cabelos dela.

- Fiquei preocupada... - Ela sussurrava  
- Eu tô bem não foi nada... - Ele ria e beijava a face da irmã. - Pelo menos ganhamos da sonserina não é? - Ela consentiu com a cabeça.

Ficou ali conversando com o pessoal da grifinória até a hora de dormir, dormiu tranqüilamente, no dia seguinte seu primeiro horário era Trato com Criaturas Mágicas, ele e os garotos foram até a cabana de Hagrid encontrando Skill e os outros no caminho, no entanto eles estavam acompanhado de duas garotas muito bonitas, uma extremamente loira e a outra de cabelos castanhos claros, ambas o olharam sérias.

- Oh! Muito bem já estão todos aqui? - Hagrid sorria. - Ótimo irei fazer a chamada!

Hagrid fazia a chamada do pessoal da sonserina primeiro, Cold não tirava os olhos das duas que estavam com Skill, logo descobrira o nome de ambas Misha Taylor e Sally Forjaz. Voltou a atenção a Hagrid que mostrava a eles pequenas acromântulas, muitos ali tremeram ao ver as aranhas de estimação de Hagrid, sua atenção foi totalmente dissolvida quando vira Érica Cowan, sorriu e foi até ela.

- Olá! - Cold sorria, no entanto levou um susto quando a garota pulou em seu pescoço e o abraçara com força, sentiu suas bochechas corarem.  
- Fiquei com medo que algo ruim tivesse acontecido e você não acordasse mais! - Ela falava aos soluços, Cold acariciava os cabelos dela  
- Tá tudo bem... Eu ainda tô vivo! - Ela soltara-se dele e o analisava ela o abraçou de novo com mais força e ele soltou um gemido, no que ela se afastou. - Tá tudo bem só dói um pouco ainda, digamos que no momento eu estou mais quebrado do que arroz de terceira!  
- Até nessas horas você brinca.. - Ela sorria fracamente  
- Fazer o que minha cara Cowan, é assim Cold Malfoy irônico até na beira da morte! - Ele ria  
- Ai credo Cold! Não precisa de tanto! - Ela girava os olhos.

Voltaram suas atenções para a aula de Hagrid, precisamente para Johnny que berrava ao ver que a acromântula estava viva, riram baixinho. Cold não sabia o porque mas estava se sentindo bem ao lado de Érica, involuntariamente passou um dos braços em torno dos ombros dela, viu as bochechas dela corarem e um sorriso nascer nos lábios dela, sorriu e continuou a prestar atenção na aula.  
Logo a aula acabou, estava pronto para voltar ao castelo quando...

- Cold! Espere! - Hagrid o chamara e ele soltara de Érica.  
- Oi?  
- Você e os garotos esperem aqui, preciso falar com vocês! - Hagrid falava sério.  
- Humm.. Ok... JAMEEESSS, JJOOOOOHHHHNNNNNNYYYY, MIGUUUUEEEELLL!! ESPEREM QUE O HAGRID QUER FALAR COM AGENTEEEEEE!! - Cold gritava e Érica e Hagrid tamparam os ouvidos, James ria divertido e voltava com os três amigos.  
- Eu vou indo... Te vejo depois Cold! - Érica sorria e Cold corava ao vê-la se afastar.  
- Olha só nosso menino tá crescendo! - James apertava as bochechas de Cold  
- Ah cala essa boca Potter! - Cold corava mais ainda  
- Ai Malfoy! Como eu te amooo!! - Johnny sorria fazendo uma voz extremamente feminina.  
- Eu também te amo Weasley, mas não precisamos ficar revelando nossos segredos! - Cold esbanjava seu sorriso sarcástico  
- Eu hein! Sai foraaaa!! - Johnny sorria  
- Meninos... - Hagrid começara. - Vamos entrar em minha casa...

ao verem o tom de Hagrid todos ficaram sérios e entraram na casa dele, Hagrid preparou alguns chás e entregara a cada um, logo se sentou na poltrona e acariciava o pelo de seu mais novo cachorro Moribundo.

- Ah algum problema Hagrid? - Miguel começava  
- Sim... É sobre o Hélios... - Hagrid ficara triste  
- O que há com ele? - Cold ficara extremamente preocupado  
- Hélios a partir do ano que vem terá de ir passar pelo menos uma semana na floresta proibida... Mas eu não poderei ir... Ninguém poderá...  
- E porque? O que ele vai ter que fazer lá? - James perguntava receoso  
- Hélios é um Pégasus, ele precisa de um pouco de liberdade, precisa caçar a própria comida, caso contrário ele vai ficando inútil... - Hagrid ficara triste  
- A partir do ano que vem? - Johnny olhava sério  
- Sim... McGonagall disse que ele pode morar em Hogwarts contando que duas semanas por mês ele vá para a floresta.  
- MAS ISSO É INJUSTO! VÃO MATAR ELE! HÉLIOS AINDA É UM PÉGASUS ADOLESCENTE! NÃO SABE SE PROTEGER E OS CENTAUROS TENTARAM MATÁ-LO E OUTROS MONSTROS E...  
- Eu sei Cold... - Hagrid o impedia. - Sinto muito mas tinha que te avisar, eu sei quanto você é apegado a Helio,mas tente entender, é para o bem dele...  
- VOCÊS ESTÃO QUERENDO MANDÁ-LO PARA A MORTE E DIZEM QUE É PARA O BEM DELE? VOCÊS ESTÃO MALUCOS ISSO SIM!

Cold saíra da cabana de Hagrid batendo a porta, Hagrid passou a mão na barba, os marotos se olhavam sem saber o que dizer, quando Cold estava daquela forma era melhor não provocar.

- Não se preocupe Hagrid, eu conheço o Cold, ele sabe que você se importa com o Hélios, ele só está chateado.. - James falava calmamente  
- Eu sei... O garoto é apegado ao animal... Não sabia como contar...  
- Agente vai indo ok? - Miguel se levantava  
- Tudo bem... - Hagrid suspirava tristemente

Os garotos sairam dali e encontraram Cold enfrente ao lago jogando algumas pedrinhas, se entreolharam como quem diz "Quem é que vai falar com ele?", por fim James deu um longo suspiro e foi para o lado do amigo.

- Tá tudo bem?  
- Não... - Cold girava os olhos  
- Eu tive uma idéia... - James falava calmamente  
- E qual seria? - Cold se virava para o amigo  
- O Hélios só será mandado para a floresta ano que vem Cold, agente ainda tem tempo de treinar animagia e acompanhá-lo! Pelo menos a noite... - James sorria fracamente  
- James você é... UM GÊNIO!! - Cold sorria - VAMOS TREINAR DIA E NOITE NAS FÉRIAS! CARA VOCÊ NÃO É TÃO BURRO COMO EU PENSAVA!!

Cold sorria marotamente e logo Miguel e Johnny se juntaram a eles, todos sorriam e entravam de volta no castelo, no entanto encontraram Skill, Hold, Ciaço e Shon no caminho acompanhados por Sally Forjaz e Misha Taylor.

- Que coisa meiga, os heróizinhos andando juntos! - Zombava Hold sorrindo e Skill ria divertido  
- Há MULEQUE! E eu que pensava que teria que provocar! Pelo visto poderei azarar vocês sem problema nenhum agora! - Cold sorria vitorioso  
- COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR ASSIM CONOSCO! - A garota baixinha, loira de olhos verdes claros bradava, seu nome... Sally Forjaz  
- Fica quietinha aí ô pintora de roda pé! Que o assunto num é contigo não! - Cold olhava sério para a menina.  
- Que foi Malfoy? Com medo de enfrentar uma simples garota? - Skill falava sorrindo  
- Na verdade eu não Enfrento garotas Skill, eu não sou covarde!  
- Se eu fosse você ficava na sua Skill, eu soube que não está com muitos méritos com a diretora! - James sorria vitorioso  
- Ainda não falei com você Potter! - Skill bradava  
- Ah não se preocupe Skill, eu faço questão de dar respostas de graça, principalmente a trasgos!

Os marotos caíram na gargalhada, Skill sacou sua varinha e os outros fizeram o mesmp inclusive a loirinha, todos menos a garota de cabelos castanhos claros chamada de Misha Taylor, ela apenas fuzilava todos com um olhar penetrante. Estavam prontos para lançar um feitiço quando Tonks aparecera e retirara 10 pontos de cada casa. Cada um seguiu seu rumo.

- Fala sério o Skill só pode se filho de mãe virgem e pai solteiro! Que cara mais irritante! - Cold girava os olhos  
- Eu acho que ele deve ser apaixonado por você Cold! - Miguel ria  
- Merlim que me livre! Eu hein! Bem eu vou indo nessa! A Cowan ficou de me explicar a matéria já que meus fabulosos amigos não anotaram nada pra mim!  
- Ah qual é Cold, agente nem anota pra nós mesmos! - James sorria  
- Você devia estar nos agradecendo, afinal vai passar mais tempo com sua amada! - Johnny completava  
- Quando eu digo que Merlim me odeia ninguém acredita! Vou indo nessa então não morram de saudades! - Ele piscava os olhos. - Encontro vocês no jantar! FUUUIIII!!

Os marotos viram Cold se distanciar e caíram na gargalhada, estava na cara dele que ele estava apaixonado por Érica.


	13. Animagos

**Animagos.**

Os meses se passaram rápido, James e Cold estavam cheios de detenções, algumas teriam que pagar em seu terceiro ano, continuavam com seu jeito maroto e logo o segundo ano acabara, voltaram para casa, duas semanas se passaram na casa dos Malfoy's até a chegada de James e Johnny.

- Ahh que pena! Vocês estão acordados! - James sorria marotamente ao entrar na sala onde Miguel e Cold jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo.  
- E eu que pensei que teria que acordá-los novamente! - Johnny sorria  
- HÁ HÁ HÁ muito engraçados vocês! - Cold girava os olhos. - Era para vocês terem vindo semana passada!  
- Mamãe disse que queria passar mais tempo comigo... - James explicava  
- E eu tive que inventar mil e um motivos pra convencer a Sophie a não vir também! Ô irmãzinha que eu fui arranjar! - Johnny sentava-se no sofá.  
- Onde estão seus pais? - James perguntava  
- Trabalhando... Agente podia humm... Treinar sabe? Eu quero muito acompanhar o Hélios ano que vem...  
- Não tem nada pra fazer mesmo... - Miguel falava sorrindo. - Vamos treinar!

Melanie descia as escadas ao escutar que o irmão treinaria, todos a olharam sério com medo dela ter escutado algo, ela sabia que iriam treinar animagia, ficou séria e falou.

- Papai comprou mais duas vassouras, se irão treinar Quadribol peguem-nas... - Dizendo isso saiu da sala.

Os marotos deram um suspiro aliviado, logo pegaram as vassouras e foram para o campo, jogaram as vassouras e as bolas de quadribol num canto, Mel mais uma vez estava atrás da arquibancada.

- Preparados? - James perguntava  
- Eu nasci pronto Jamezito! - Cold sorria e todos reviravam os olhos  
- É JAMES!! NÃO JAMEZITO!  
- Humm... Ok Jamezito! - Cold sorria novamente ao ver a cara do amigo "Eu Vou Te Matar"

Fecharam os olhos, Melanie sabia que devia se concentrar o máximo que podia, estavam todos concentrados, sentiam-se como animais e não como humanos, Cold sentia algo rugir dentro dele, sentia algo forte, sua alma parecia separar de seu corpo, os outros sentiam o mesmo, ficaram ali durante quatro horas, Melanie sentiu suas pernas falharem e caiu ajoelhada na grama, do outro lado os marotos faziam o mesmo, estavam exaustos.

- Da próxima vez agente consegue... - James falava ofegante  
- Temos pouco tempo... Precisamos treinar mais... - Cold dizia e levantava-se  
- Não COLD! Você sabe que não pode treinar duas vezes seguidas! É arriscado! Amanhã treinaremos mais! - Miguel puxava o braço do amigo que tentava se levantar  
- Miguel tem razão... Ah não ser que você queira parar no St.Mungus... - Johnny falava calmamente

E assim foi durante aquela semana, várias tentativas sem sucesso, já estavam ficando frustrados, o mau humor de Cold estava pior do que nunca, James mal falava, estavam completamente estressados, faltava apenas quatro dias para irem a Hogwarts.

- Vamos tentar! Ainda temos QUATRO DIAS! - Cold gritava  
- Cold... Relaxa cara... - James falava. - Vamos tentar de novo ok?  
- Ok...

Mais uma vez todos fecharam os olhos, Mel fez o mesmo ainda escondida, quando Cold abriu os olhos explodiu em gargalhadas ao ver Miguel, os marotos se entreolharam e começaram a rir deles mesmos, Mel abriu os olhos e ficou incrédula com a cena que vira.

A pele de Cold branca estava cheia de listras negras, Miguel havia adquirido um bico de pássaro, Johnny tinha orelhas de urso na cabeça e James... Ele tinha um focinho e um chifre. Aquela cena estava hilária, Mel se assustou com algo batendo em sua perna, quando notou um pequeno rabo branco, assustou-se de imediato e levou a mão a boca arranhando a mesma, notou que suas unhas estavam grandes e afiadas, correu de volta para a mansão, vestiu uma calça para tentar esconder o rabo e colocou uma luva. Os marotos voltaram para a mansão e correram para o quarto de Cold.

- Ai meu Merlim! E agora como voltamos ao normal? - Johnny dizia assustado  
- Ah qual é Johnny! As orelhas ficaram como diz.. "fofas" em você! Dá até vontade de apertar! - Cold gargalhava  
- CALA A BOCA MALFOY! VOCÊ TÁ PARECENDO UMA ZEBRA!  
- Assim você me magoa Weasley, e aquele papo que você me amava? Vou pedir o divórcio assim!  
- Merlim me dê paciência! - Johnny girava os olhos  
- Pelo menos vocês não tem um chifre na cabeça e um focinho! - James falava bravo  
- Até que combinou com você Jamezito! - Cold sorria amarelo. - Quem sabe você é uma vaca?  
- COLD MALFOY!! - James berrava  
- Tá calminha! Eu tava brincando! - Cold sorria amarelo se escondendo atrás de Miguel  
- E eu agora tenho um bico... Por Merlim o que eu fiz pa merecer isso! - Miguel girava os olhos  
- Vai ver que você é uma galinha na forma animaga... - Cold falava sorrindo.  
- COLD MALFOY DÁ PARA CALAR ESSA BOCAAAA?? - Os três gritaram juntos.  
- Calei! - Cold tampava a boca com as duas mãos.  
- Ótimo! O que nós vamos fazer para reverter isso? - James falava sério  
- Não faço idéia! - Johnny se deitava na cama  
- Precisamos pensar algo rápido, já pensou se a Tia Mione chega e nos vê assim? - Miguel dizia pensativo.  
- Alguma idéia Cold? - James cutucava o amigo

Silêncio

- Cold... Responde ¬¬

Silêncio

- COLD MALFOY DÁ PRA RESPONDER?

Cold balançava a cabeça e os amigos reviravam os olhos.

- Pode falar Cold, não precisa mais Calar a Boca! - Miguel dizia com uma calma fora do normal.  
- Obrigado meu caro Miguelito! - Cold sorria. - Bem... Parece que nós temos que nos concentrar mais sabe? Eu li que quando isso acontece agente tem que se concentrar mais no nosso animal interior junto de nossa personalidade, aí pronto! Isso é normal acontecer! - Cold sorria  
- Tá mas agente tá exausto pra tentar isso de novo! - James falava sério  
- Então vamos todos dormir e amanhã terminamos o treinamento!  
- E você vai dormir parecendo uma zebra? - Miguel falava sorrindo  
- Melhor do que dormir parecendo uma galinha! AHAHAHAHAAHAH - Cold ria da cara do amigo  
- Mas tá cedo pra dormir! - Johnny falava sério. - São apenas 6:30 da tarde  
- Quanto antes melhor... Já pensou a tia Mione e o tio Draco chegarem e nos verem nesse estado? - James falava sério.  
- Devo concordar com o James, a não ser que nós queiramos ficar de castigo o resto de nossas vidas é melhor irmos dormir! - Cold dava um sorriso amarelo.

Todos concordaram e seguiram seu rumo para cada quarto, James deu uma olhada no espelho antes de dormir, realmente Cold tinha uma razão para rir dele, ele tinha um enorme chifre nascendo na cabeça e um focinho muito engraçado, deitou-se na cama e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte todos se surpreenderam por terem voltado ao normal, Cold correu até o quarto de Miguel gritando "VOLTEI EU VOLTEI! EU SOU LINDO EU ME AMOOOO!!", acordou a casa inteira inclusive Melanie que ainda sonhava, a garota tirou as luvas e viu que não tinha mais as unhas compridas e afiadas, apalpou o bumbum e viu que o rabo havia sumido, suspirou aliviada.

Tomaram um belo café da manhã e todos foram para o campo, Mel se escondeu novamente atrás da arquibancada.

- Acho melhor agora um de cada vez tentar... - Miguel falava sério.  
- Miguelito tem razão... - Cold olhava sério o amigo  
- James você vai primeiro! - Johnny sorria  
- Por que sempre EU? - James franzia o cenho  
- Porque você quem inventou a idéia dos marotos, agora ANDA LOGO QUE A GENTE NÃO TEM O DIA TODO!

James bufou de raiva, logo fechou os olhos, imaginou-se em forma animaga, qual seria? Viu um animal mas não o reconheceu, concentrou-se mais, Cold olhou espantado para o amigo que se transformava num...

- EUU NÃOOO ACREDITOOO!! AHAHAHAHAHA - Uma explosão de risos ecoava, a mais escandalosa era de Cold.  
- O JAMES É UM AHAHAHAHAH - Miguel tentava se controlar  
- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ANTES SER UMA VACA DO QUE UM AHAHAHAHA - Johnny rolava na grama de tanto rir

James olhava confuso para os amigos, olhou para o chão e viu uma pata, concentrou-se e voltou ao normal, olhou os amigos, se sentia empolgado.

- CARA EU CONSEGUI EU SOU... EU SOU UM... Eu sou... - Ele tentava pensar no que havia se transformado quando...  
- UM VEADO!! AHAHAHAHAHAH - Cold ria e segurava na barriga  
- VEADO NAAOO CERVO! CERVOOO!! - James tentava explicar, sabia que a forma animaga de seu avô também era um Cervo, então ele não seria um veado e sim um CERVO!  
- DA NO MESMO! AAHAHAHA - Johnny ainda rolava no chão  
- Não dá não! - James emburrava  
- Fique calmo Jamezito! Mas em todo caso... A forma animaga revela a pessoa realmente AHAHHAHAHAHAH!! - Cold chorava de rir  
- Tomara que você seja uma zebra! - James cruzava os braços e sentava-se no chão. - Sua vez Cold, vamos ver se você é ou não uma zebra!

Cold sorriu amarelo, se ele fosse realmente uma zebra, estava ferrado! Levantou-se da grama e limpou as lagrimas, fechou os olhos e se concentrou, viu um animal a sua frente, parecia ser majestoso, todos se surpreenderam ao ver Cold virando um enorme Tigre Branco Listrado.

- AHH NÃO! ISSO NÃO VALE! - James gritava.

Cold sabia que se o amigo falara algo assim era que sua forma animaga era no mínimo DEMAIS! Soltou um rugido, será que era um leão? Mas suas patas eram brancas com listras. Voltou ao normal.

-E aí eu sou o que? - Cold ria  
- Um tigre branco... - Miguel sorria para o amigo.  
- Melhor do que um veado! - Cold gargalhava  
- CERVO! EU JÁ DISSE QUE É C-E-R-V-O!! - James girava os olhos  
- Quem te garante que seja cervo? - Cold erguia a sobrancelha  
- VAI A MERDA MALFOY! - James emburrava. - TÁ NA VEZ DO MIGUEL!  
- Tá não precisa gritar James! - Miguel ria  
- Isso ri da desgraça alheia! Tomara que você seja uma GALINHA como disse o Cold! - James realmente estava fulo da vida.

Miguel riu baixinho, fechou os olhos precisava se concentrar, imaginou-se voando pela imensidão até que...

- MERLIM SÓ PODE ME ODIAR!! - Ouvira o grito de James a abriu os olhos, viu suas patinhas será que ele era uma galinha, tentou abrir seus braços e notou que estes haviam se transformado em majestosas asas negras, será que ele era um urubu? Isso o assustou e voltou ao normal

- O que eu sou? Não me digam que é um urubu! - Sorriu amarelo  
- Parece que agora eu sou o tigre e você o passarinho Miguel! - Cold ria. - Você é uma águia cara!  
- Pelo menos não sou uma galinha! - Miguel suspirava  
- Parece que cada praga que você solta James a forma animaga fica perfeita! - Cold gargalhava  
- Vá pro raio que o parta! - James revirava os olhos  
- Bemm!! É a minha vez! - Johnny sorria animado

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, pensou nas orelhas que apareceram em sua cabeça.

- UOUUUUUUU!! - ouviu Cold gritar e abriu os olhos. - Errr... John meu amigo, espero que não tenha vontade de nos devorar! - Viu cold sorrir amarelo e olhou suas mãos, que na verdade eram imensas patas de urso.

Voltou ao normal e sorriu marotamente.

- Porque todo mundo tem que ter uma forma legal e eu não? - James falava emburrado  
- Ah qual é Jamezito, ser um veado é até legal sabe? Ele é rápido, dá uns pulinhos...  
- CALA A BOCA COLD! EU JÁ DISSE QUE É CERVO!!  
- Ai como o veado, quero dizer cervo está nervosinho hoje! - Cold ria e os amigos gargalhavam.

Atrás da arquibancada Mel assistira tudo, se eles conseguiam fazer aquilo ELA também conseguira, fechou os olhos e com toda força imaginou sua forma animaga, concentrou em sua personalidade, quando abriu os olhos viu as pequenas patinhas brancas, sorriu internamente e correu até o centro do campo onde estavam os marotos.

- Olha um gato! - James sorria - Vem cá gatinho vem!

Mel o olhou um pouco relutante e se aproximou, James a tomou no colo e acariciou os pêlos dela, aquele carinho era muito bom, Cold se aproximou e a acariciou atrás da orelha.

- Deve ser um dos gatos da família Lee, a Lana tem uns 15! - Cold revirava os olhos. - Eles devem ter esquecido deste daqui quando viajaram...

James colocou Mel no chão e ela saiu dali correndo, apenas escutou "Não é melhor pegar o gato?" "Não os Lee sempre deixam os Elfos cuidando deles, ele deve ter fugido deve ta voltando pra casa"  
Entrou na casa ainda na forma animaga e subiu as escadas correndo, entrou em seu quarto e colocou-se em frente ao espelho, era uma linda e fofa gata branca peluda de olhos azuis, riu e voltou ao normal, se olhou no espelho novamente e deitou-se na cama, ela conseguira! 


	14. Saindo de Fininho

**Saindo de Fininho**

Havia chegado o dia em que voltariam a Hogwarts, os marotos agora com sua forma animaga estavam bem mais confiantes e felizes do que o normal, tão felizes que esqueceram de pegar o trem.

- COOORRREEEE!! - James gritava para os amigos, dentre eles Mel que também havia ficado pra trás, viram o trem começando a se mover e corriam com todas as forças para alcançá-lo.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTAMOS FAZENDO? DANÇANDO BALÉ?? - Cold gritava irritado.

James agarrou com tudo à parte de ferro de trás do tre, arremessou seu malão junto da gaiola de sua Chikara e pulou, agarrou a mão de Mel e esta jogou o malão e a gaiola de New, Cold jogou na mão dela a gaiola de White e arremessou o malão quase atingindo a cabeça de James, pulando dentro em seguida. Miguel jogou a gaiola de Amasso junto de seu malão e pulou com tudo. Johnny era o último corria atrás.

- VAI CARA ME DA A GAIOLA DA IENA! ANDA!! - Berrava Miguel

Johnny jogou a gaiola, jogou o malão para James e em seguida Mel e Cold seguraram firme a mão dele o puxando para o trem, viram a plataforma 9 ¾ se afastar, abriram a portinha e entraram no último vagão, completamente exaustos e ofegantes.

- Cara... Eu... Quase... Enfartei! - Johnny falava arfante.  
- Tudo bem com você Mel? - Cold perguntava para a irmã que confirmava com a cabeça. - Ótimo! - Ele sorria. - Vamos achar uma cabine vazia e esperar o carrinho de doces! Tô morrendo de fome!

Os marotos se entreolharam e explodiram em gargalhadas, como aquele "ser" poderia pensar em comida após quase perder o trem para ir para Hogwarts? Cold Malfoy era inexplicável!

- Iiiiihhh... Eu hein! Que Foi? Qualé? Bando de malucos!  
- Cara como você pode pensar em comida depois de tudo isso? - Miguel perguntava aos risos  
- Simplesmente meu caro Miguelito, porque saco vazio não para em pé! E eu estou sem comer ah... ah.. AH DUAS HORAS! Eu vou morrer!!

Mais uma explosão de risos, ao passarem pelo corredor viram Hold, Skill, Shon e Ciaço, os encarando firmemente e bloqueando a passagem.

- Tô passando!! Olha o meiooo! - Cold ia passando quando Ciaço o bloqueou. - Que foi ô Chupeta de Baleia? Num me escutou não é? É surdo meu fi? Eu disse que tô passando! O que quer dizer... SAI DA FRENTE!  
- Por que acha que eu iria te obedecer Malfoy? - Ciaço sorria sarcasticamente  
- Simplesmente porque manda quem pode e obedece quem tem juízo! Por isso... Se manda mermão! - Cold sacou sua varinha rapidamente e todos fizeram o mesmo.

James se colocou em frente a Mel, ela não havia sacado a varinha estava apenas olhando séria a cena, colocou a mão enfrente a ela como se pudesse a proteger de todo o mal, ele não sabia bem o porque ele fazia isso, mas tinha que protegê-la, Os olhos negros de Skill baixaram na pequena loira, ele a olhou por alguns segundos e baixou a varinha.

- Vamos embora! - Ele virou as costas  
- Como assim? - Hold perguntou surpreso.  
- Não quero levar uma detenção no meu primeiro dia... Teve sorte Malfoy! Na próxima não o deixarei escapar! - Ele olhou friamente a Cold e virou de costas novamente, Hold baixou a varinha e seguiu o amigo junto de Shon, Ciaço olhou novamente para os marotos e virou-se bruscamente, aquela atitude não o havia agradado nem um pouco.

Eles então entraram em uma cabine deixando os marotos para trás.

- O que foi isso? - Johnny perguntava surpreso  
- Sei lá! - James dava os ombros.  
- Eles devem estar tramando alguma coisa... - Cold estava sério  
- Vamos procurar uma cabine logo, meu malão tá pesado e aposto que conversaríamos melhor esse assunto em particular e não no meio do corredor! - Miguel dizia sabiamente.  
- Bem lembrado Miguelito! E eu ainda tô morrendo de fome! Ah eu tô maluco! Sai da frente cambada que eu tô passando!!

Cold com o maior sorriso foi abrindo caminho no corredor onde havia um monte de alunos do primeiro ano, após um tempo acharam uma cabine onde Lana, Maya e Sophie se encontravam, as três levaram um susto ao vê-los, Miguel então as contou sobre como haviam esquecido do trem enquanto conversavam e de suas corridas atrás do mesmo, contaram a parte de Skill e todos ficaram pensativos.

- Aposto que ele está aprontando algo! - James dizia enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos  
- Ele não tinha motivos para abaixar a varinha! - Cold completava  
- Ele falou de detenção, talvez seja por isto! - Miguel falava calmamente.  
- Acho que foi por outro motivo... - Lana sorria para Melanie que estava acariciando a cabeça de Nena, uma gatinha amarela de Maya.  
- E qual seria o motivo? - Johnny perguntava  
- Melanie Suzan Malfoy! - Lana sorriu novamente.

James engasgou com a própria saliva, Mel lançou um olhar assassino para Lana, Maya e Sophie estavam boquiabertas, Johnny tentava amparar James, Miguel ficou estático e Cold... Bem... Ele ficou em choque, mas em dois segundos...

1...  
2...  
3...

- COMO ASSIM POR CAUSA DA MINHA IRMÃ?? - Sim... Ele berrara.  
- Se você parar de berrar eu posso explicar... - Lana sorria docemente enquanto todos tampavam os ouvidos  
- EXPLICAR? NÃO TEM NADA A EXPLICAR! SE ESSE TRASGO VELHO ACHA QUE VAI DAR EM CIMA DA MINHA IRMÃ ELE ESTÁ BEM ENGANADO! AHH MAS EU VOU ESPANCAR AQUELE FILHO DA MÃE! DEIXA ELE COMIGO! EU VOU ATÉ LÁ E...  
- COLD BREAD MALFOY! - Desta vez todos se assustaram ao ver Mel gritando coisa que nunca acontecera, Cold se calou instantaneamente. - Também gostaria de escutar sua explicação Lana... - Ela disse friamente, Lana pigarreou, se ajeitou no assento e sorriu.  
- Perfeitamente! Bem... Vamos aos fatos! William Skill, sempre azara as pessoas da grifinória inclusive as meninas, eu ano passado mesmo foi azarada por ele e digo que não foi nada bom passar um dia inteiro na ala hospitalar! Bem... Sempre que a Mel está comigo ou com vocês, Skill e os capangas dele nunca se aproximam e quando se aproximam não os atacam! O mesmo acontece quando Mel anda sozinha por Hogwarts, eu cansei de ir na biblioteca e ver Skill sentado uma mesa a frente de Mel. Skill nunca tentou fazer um mal a ela, o que me leva dizer que Skill gosta de Mel! Pronto falei!

James que havia parado de engasgar, engasgou novamente, Cold estava mais branco do que já era, Mel estava séria.

- Bobagem! - Ela disse cruzando os braços. - Não teria nada com Skill nem se ele fosse o último homem do universo! - Ela falou friamente. - Tenho nojo dele! E faça-me o favor Potter pare de engasgar e vá tomar alguma coisa pra esse engasgo!

Todos ficaram num silêncio mórbido, James parou de engasgar instantaneamente, Cold ainda estava estático.

- Minha irmã! Minha própria irmã! O meu pior inimigo apaixonado por minha própria irmã!  
- Ora faça-me o favor Cold! - Maya falava. - Todo mundo sabe que a Mel é cobiçada em Hogwarts e não é só pelos Grifinórios, Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas, Sonserinos também amam!  
- Não é o fato dos sonserinos Maya! - Miguel falava com um tom frustrado. - É o Skill entende?  
- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que gosta da Mel! - Lana respondeu sorrindo e Miguel corou  
- Er.. É claro que eu gosto dela! Ela é irmã do meu melhor amigo! Moramos na mesma casa! - Ele parecia um tomate  
- Humm.. Sei... - Lana olhava maliciosamente  
- Vamos mudar de assunto? Antes que o Cold tenha um troço e...  
- CARRINHO DE DOCESS!! - Uma mulher passava com o carrinho, Cold parecia ter acabado de acordar de um sonho.  
- Eu quero 50 sapos de chocolate! - Ele falou tão sério que a Mulher o olhou incrédula. - Que foi? Eu tô com fome ué! Eu hein!

Pegou os sapos e os pagou, todos o olhavam assustados, Cold comia feito um maluco.

- Oqfoiqcêsetãolhando?  
- Educação mandou um "oi" Malfoy! - Johnny girava os olhos e Cold engoliu o chocolate  
- Outro "oi" pra ela!  
- Você tá bem? - Sophie perguntava. - Vai acabar engasgando!  
-Eu tô ÓTEMO! A não ser pelo fato do meu pior inimigo amar minha irmã! Mas essas coisas acontecem é a vida! Como diz aquele ditado... Mantenha seus amigos pertos e os inimigos mais perto ainda! Então ficarei na cola de Skill e se ele tentar algo com minha irmã... Bem ai eu levarei para o lado pessoal! - Ele sorriu maldosamente e todos entreolharam-se  
- Como eu sempre digo... Ás vezes o Cold da medo! - Miguel dizia forçando um sorriso.

Passou algum tempo até chegarem a Hogwarts, as mesmas coisas de sempre, o chapéu seletor, as palavras da diretora McGonagall, o Pirraça atirando coisas, o hino da escola... Subiram para os dormitórios e foram dormir.  
Se passou duas semanas desde que estavam em Hogwarts, Hagrid os avisou que naquela noite Hélios iria para a floresta, o que deixou os marotos um pouco assustados, seria a primeira vez que eles iriam entrar na floresta proibida sozinhos sem que ninguém pudesse os socorrer, mesmo estando na forma animaga eles corriam risco, a noite chegou assim como o vento gelado, todos foram dormir.

- Estão todos dormindo! - Johnny falava  
- Ainda há pessoas na sala comunal! - Miguel respondia.  
- Não tem como passar por lá sem sermos vistos! - Cold falava sério.  
- Ah um meio!  
- Diga Jamezito!  
- Bem... Três de nós pode passar pela capa de invisibilidade seguindo pelo mapa maroto, mas ai alguém teria que distrair quem está lá em baixo. Então quem ficar aqui em cima sai pela janela pela vassoura e desce até atrás da cabana de Hagrid nos esperando lá, nos encontramos e entramos na floresta seguindo o Helios, nos revelamos para ele quando estivemos a uma certa distância da cabana e pronto!  
- Você pensou nisso tudo sozinho? - Miguel erguia a sobrancelha  
- Hanram! - James sorria o famoso sorriso "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes"  
- Quando eu digo que JAMEZITO VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!! Ninguém acredita!! - Cold sorria.  
- Bem então o que estamos esperando vamos nessa! - Johnny sorria animado.  
- O problema é quem vai distrair e ir de vassoura... - James falava sincero  
- Eu fico cara! Afinal vocês irão seguindo o mapa maroto certo? E o mapa é seu... Então vão vocês três, descer de vassoura digamos que é mais emocionante! - Cold sorria  
- Cara você é maluco! - Johnny ria  
- Alguém tem quer ser o maluco da equipe não é? - Cold dava uma piscadela e todos gargalharam.  
- Então vamos... Err.. Cold?  
- Sim veado... Quero dizer CERVO! "  
- Ignorarei o que falou, mas... O que você vai fazer para distrair o povo na sala comunal?  
- Você verá meu cara ve..cervo! Você verá!

Cold desceu as escadas com os marotos atrás dele escondidos na capa de invisibilidade, Maya, Sophie e algumas outras garotas estavam na sala comunal fazendo deveres, Cold largou-se no sofá e os marotos ficaram vendo o que ele iria fazer, Cold abaixou a cabeça e as garotas olharam para ele, todos se surpreenderam ao verem Cold chorar.

- Cold? O que foi? - Maya perguntava se sentando ao lado do garoto, todas meninas faziam o mesmo, James viu Cold piscar de lado, significava que tudo estava bem para eles passarem logo.  
- Eu... Eu acho que estou apaixonado... - Ele chorava mais ainda  
- Por quem? - Sophie afagava os cabelos do loiro  
- Não quero falar... - Ele fazia bico.

Os marotos vendo aquela cena sentiram uma imensa vontade de gargalhar, seguraram o riso passaram rápido pelo quadro da mulher gorda antes que alguém percebesse eles.

- Tudo bem... Mas olha não precisa chorar! - Uma garota do 6º ano falava  
- É que eu sou novo nisso sabe... - Ele dizia calmo. - Desci porque não queria que ninguém me visse chorar, os meninos iam me zoar sabe?  
- Agente entende! - Maya o deitava em seu colo. - Não se preocupe seu segredo está guardado! Meninas são ótimas conselheiras!  
- Obrigado meninas, bem vou subir... Senão o James desce e vai me encher... Boa noite...  
- Boa noite! - Elas responderam em coro

Ele subiu correndo para o quarto, sim ele era o melhor ator do mundo, enquanto isso as meninas na sala comunal

- Aii quem me dera que ele fosse mais velho! - A garota do 6º ano falava  
- Cold Malfoy, Lindo, sexy, loiro, rico, sensível! Aiii perfeito! - uma do 3º ano falava  
- Ele e o James são lindos! - Todas começaram a cochichar

Maya não se sentiu muito bem com tudo aquilo, ela sempre gostara de Cold e agora saber que ele estava apaixonado por outra não era fácil, subiu as escadas do dormitório junto de Sophie, sentou-se em sua cama, Lana dormia calmamente e Mel lia um livro, fechou o livro na hora ao ver que Maya estava triste.

- Algum problema?  
- Cold está apaixonado.. - Maya respondeu seca.  
- É eu soube... - Mel falou. - Érica Cowan... Desde ano passado, parece que ele percebeu isso agora...  
- Mel! Não vê que a Maya está sofrendo! - Sophie se metia  
- Prefiro que ela sofre agora do que depois... Não vou a iludir dizendo que ele não gosta de ninguém...  
- Mas...  
- A Mel tá certa Sophie... - Maya falava cabisbaixa. - Obrigada Mel, vou dormir agora... Boa noite...  
- Boa noite. - Sophie e Mel disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Todas deitaram em suas camas, Mel ficou olhando o jardim por sua janela, sempre antes de dormir gostava de olhá-lo, ele a transmitia calma, foi quando viu...  
Cold Malfoy saindo pela janela do dormitório em cima de uma vassoura, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, ele com toda certeza iria aprontar, o seguiu com os olhos, não podia ir atrás dele, só podia rezar para ele não tomar outra detenção, de qualquer forma iria ficar ali na janela até ver a hora que ele iria voltar.

James, Miguel e Johnny esperavam Cold atrás da cabana de Hagrid, viram Hagrid acariciar Hélios e o soltar, sim Hélios estava pronto para ir para a floresta, Cold apareceu em seguida e se enfiou debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, Hélios ia andando em passos leves até a floresta, os marotos o seguiram até ficar um pouco longe da cabana de Hagrid, tiraram a capa e James a guardou em seu bolso.

- Hélios! - Cold falou acariciando o animal. - Somos nós! Nós vamos ajudar a te proteger ok?

O pégasus consentiu com a cabeça, os marotos se entreolharam e se transformaram, Hélios caçava comida e os marotos o seguiam, estava até divertido ficar naquela forma animaga, até que Miguel soltou um pio avisando perigo, eles se viraram e viram um bando de acromântulas atrás deles, algumas indo a direção a Hélios, Cold soltou um rugido e foi para cima delas, elas iam para cima de todos, James as chirava e Johnny as pisava, Miguel tentava matar algumas com picadas, mas eram fortes o suficiente, James voltou a forma normal e usou a varinha.

- ESTUPE...

Foi impedido por Cold que voltou a forma e tampo-lhe a boca.

- Se usarmos qualquer feitiço irá acordar Hogwarts ou Hagrid irá saber ! Não dá para usar feitiços!  
- Entendi!

Transformaram-se novamente e fugiram dali, pégasus fazia o mesmo, este fora atacado na pata e mancava, todos estavam bastante feridos, o dia amanhecia, eles pararam na floresta e Pégasus voltou a cabana de Hagrid deitando cansado no gramado enfrente a porta, os marotos mancavam estava exaustos, usaram a capa de invisibilidade e entraram na sala comunal, não antes de escutarem a mulher gorda falar "Não sabem respeitar o sono alheio?".

Subiram para o quarto, todos estavam feridos, Cold possuía dois cortes no rosto, Miguel estava com o tórax cortado e com os braços, Johnny estava com as mãos, James com a testa cortada e o braço esquerdo, desmontaram em suas camas e dormiram o sono dos justos.

Melanie acordou assustada em seu dormitório, vestiu uma capa e correu até o quarto do irmão, ao chegar lá deparou-se com todos machucados e adormecidos, com certeza foram ajudar Hélios, ela voltou até seu quarto, Maya estava acordada, tentou ignorar a amiga, pegou uma caixinha de remédios.

- Quem está ferido? - Maya perguntou dando um bocejo em seguida, Mel a olhou como se falasse "CALA A BOCAAA"  
- Precisarei de sua ajuda mesmo... - Mel falou calma. - Venha comigo.

Subiram até o quarto dos marotos, Maya levou a mão a boca ao vê-los machucados, acariciou os cabelos do irmão e o viu soltar um gemido, tinha sangue em sua cabeça.

- Temos que usar um feitiço para fechar ferimentos, eu não sei nenhum.. - Mel respondeu sincera.  
- Eu sei... Minha mãe é médica... - Maya a olhou  
- Você fecha os ferimentos e eu enfaixo então...

Maya consentiu com a cabeça, os marotos acordavam quando Mel passava remédios ou Maya fechava, eles não falavam nada apenas olhavam as meninas, estavam cansados demais para falar algo. Logo adormeceram.Mel e Maya foram para suas aulas do dia, os marotos só apareceram no café da manhã.

- Boa Tarde! - Cold sorria  
- Boa tarde... - Maya evitava o olhar

Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva a fazendo ficar mais vermelha que os cabelos.

- Brigado por cuidar de mim! Estou melhor! - Ele sorria.  
- Cold... - Cold se virou imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz  
- Olá Érica!  
- Você está bem? Faltou as aulas da manhã e eu fiquei preocupada!  
- Ah... Eu e os marotos dormimos demais! Sabe como é né... Ehehehe... Mas e ai como você está?  
- Bem... - Ela corava as bochechas. - Terá um treino de quadribol na semana que vem, decidirão quem serão os novos batedores e Goleiro, já que meu irmão se formou... E você agora assumiu o posto de artilheiro...  
- É... Grande avanço não achar? - Ele sorria  
- Sim...

Maya ao ver aquela cena ficou triste, ela gostava demais de Cold e ele não percebia, logo sorriu ao ver Lana discutindo com Johnny falando para ele tomar mais cuidado que machucado não deve ser tratado de todo jeito... Eles se gostavam mas não assumiam. Mel comia sua comida calmamente assim como Miguel que aproveitava para comer e ler um livro, James estava conversando com uma garota do 5º ano e Sophie tentava a animar.

Após assistirem todas as aulas os marotos estavam prontos para irem novamente ajudar Hélios, seria assim nas próximas duas semanas, mas antes tinham que decidir algo importante.

- Cold! Você me chamou de GALINHA na frente de um bando de gente! - Miguel falava bravo  
- Do que você queria que eu te chamasse cara?  
- Águia seria bom não acha?  
- Ah... Mas você também parece uma galinha na forma animaga! - Cold sorria ironicamente  
- Pelo menos ele não te chama de veado... - James girava os olhos  
- E nem de bola de pêlos pulguenta! - Johnny fazia o mesmo  
- Agente devia ter apelidos, é apenas o que eu acho! - Cold cruzava os braços  
- E por que MEU apelido tem que ser GALINHA?  
- Han... Você tem penas e um bico... Resumindo... Daria uma ótima galinha  
- Merlim dai-me paciência!! - Miguel batia na testa  
- Bem.. Meu avô e os amigos dele também tinham apelidos, poderíamos inventar um para nós... Acho que pelo fato de que eu sou um CERVO, e meu avô também era e... Bem... O apelido dele era Pontas por causa dos chifres...  
- Você poderia ser o Pontas Jr. - Johnny sorria  
- É... O Miguel poderia ser o Penas por causa das penas...  
- Eu poderia ser o gatão, já que Tigre é um gato gigante! - Cold ria  
- O Cold poderia ser o Listras por causa das litras dele! - Miguel dizia ignorando o comentário do amigo  
- E Eu? - Johnny falava  
- Pulguento! - Cold falava rindo  
- Ignorarei isso Malfoy!  
- Como quiser Weasley!  
- Poderia ser Pêlos, ou Peludo...  
- Ou FOWFO!! AHAHAHHAHAA - Cold girava na cama aos risos e James o acompanhou.  
- Fowfo é legal! - Miguel ria  
- Até tu Miguel? Quanto traidores eu ainda tenho? - Johnny girava os olhos..  
- Então tá decidido os apelidos e tudo mais! - James sorria. - Vamos agora ajudar o Hélios?  
- Claro meu caro Jamezito, afinal nós somos DEMAIS!

E foram mais uma vez atrás de Hélios, eles iriam proteger aquele pégasus de tudo, afinal... Uma vez marotos sempre marotos! 


	15. MeninasXMarotos

Meninas X Marotos

**Meninas X Marotos**

Acordaram naquela manhã de quarta feira, haviam passado duas semanas desde que ajudaram Hélios, estavam exaustos. Dormiam na maioria das aulas, a cada aventura, eles voltavam mais machucados, Melanie era a única a não perguntar onde eles arrumavam tantos ferimentos, já que a escola toda comentava.

Naquela quarta-feira, Miguel e Johnny iriam fazer os testes para Batedor e Goleiro, tentariam entrar no time da Grifinória, era algo complicado já que muitas pessoas queriam fazer parte do time.

- E aí Penas? Preparado pra entrar no melhor time de Hogwarts? - Cold perguntava sorrindo.  
- Um pouco nervoso, mas isso é normal... - Miguel respondia colocando o livro que lia de lado.  
- Entendo... E você Pulguento?  
- Dispenso o "pulguento", Malfoy... Mas eu estou tentando controlar meus nervos que, diga-se de passagem, estão à flor da pele! - Johnny respondia enquanto amassava um papel com as mãos.  
- Não se preocupe Johnny! É só manter a calma! - James sorria para o amigo  
- Agradecido... - Johnny suspirava.

Ficaram ali na beira do lago pensando, ali era o lugar favorito deles de toda Hogwarts, onde poderiam ficar sem ninguém os atrapalhar.

- Ora, ora o que temos aqui? - Skill aparecia sorrindo.  
- Vai ver se eu to nadando com a Lula-Gigante Skill! Não to a fim de te azarar hoje... - Cold respondia dando um enorme bocejo em seguida.  
- Parece que os corajosos de Hogwarts andam amarelando! - Foi à vez de Hold rir.  
- O que foi Hold? Seu dono deu permissão para você falar? - James se levantava e Cold fazia o mesmo, Miguel continuava a ler o livro e Johnny apenas observava a cena atento.  
- Aonde quer chegar Potter? - Hold falava empunhando a varinha.  
- Nada... Apenas que ser o cachorrinho favorito de Skill deve ser uma honra para a sua pessoa não é? - James provocava  
- Não quanto ser um babaca! - Skill se metia  
- O que foi Skill, protegendo o namoradinho? - Cold sorria e Skill erguia mais a varinha.  
- Ah Skill, eu já disse que não estou a fim de te azarar hoje, não me obrigue... - Cold girava os olhos deslizando a mão até o bolso da capa segurando a varinha, Miguel fechou bruscamente o livro e levantou-se, Johnny fez o mesmo.  
- Parece que os "amiguinhos" dele se levantaram! Uh, mas que amizade linda! - Ciaço falava gargalhando  
- Ninguém perguntou nada a você _chupeta de baleia_... - Miguel ria desdenhoso frisando chupeta de baleia.  
- Anda ficando corajoso Zabine! - Shon o olhava. - Parece que se esconder atrás de livros não faz mais o seu tipo, agora se esconde atrás dos outros!  
- Ninguém aqui se esconde Shon! Aqui existe algo chamada amizade se é que você conhece essa palavra! - Johnny o fuzilava com o olhar.

Os marotos sacaram as varinhas, todos que estavam no jardim pararam o que faziam e os olhavam, sempre que os marotos e os sonserinos estavam prestes a se azarar, poderia se preparar para um show de feitiços.

- Parece que vocês têm platéia, que gracinha... Os Filhos dos Heróis tem fãs!  
- Ah não se preocupe Skill, aposto que eles também amam vocês! - Cold ria malvadamente.

Estavam prontos para se azararem, até um grupo de meninas que estavam sentadas a beira do lago correram até eles, a líder do grupo Melanie Malfoy.

- Cold abaixe a varinha... - Ela falou friamente olhando o irmão.  
- Eles estão provocando Mel! - Cold pestanejou.  
- Preste atenção Cold! - Era a vez de Maya. - Não podem tomar detenções por causa deles! - Ela olhava com nojo para Skill e os outros.  
- Fique fora disto Maya! - James falou olhando para a irmã. - Isso aqui é assunto pessoal!  
- Parem já com isso! - Sophie falava desesperada.  
- Johnny abaixe IMEDIATAMENTE ESSA VARINHA! - Lana falava brava. - Você e Miguel têm um teste hoje! Não podem levar uma detenção à toa!

Miguel e Johnny se entreolharam, aquilo era verdade, não podiam se dar ao luxo de levar uma detenção, tinham um teste e queriam muito entrar no time. Pareciam ter uma briga com suas consciências. Mel caminhou até o meio de ambos grupos e sacou sua varinha.

- Se não abaixarem as varinhas terei de azarar ambos... - Ela falou com uma voz rouca.  
- Saia do meio Mel! Não quero ter que te azarar! - Cold falava receoso.  
- Saia do meio, garota! - Skill a olhava sério.

Foi tudo muito rápido, Mel girou-se e colocou a varinha no pescoço de Skill, Maya havia ficado ao lado da amiga e colocou a varinha no pescoço de Cold.

- Abaixe a varinha, ou azararei você sem dó e nem piedade! - Ela o olhou friamente, Skill abaixou a varinha a guardando no bolso da capa, Cold fez o mesmo ao ver o olhar ameaçador de Maya.

Os outros fizeram o mesmo, abaixaram suas varinhas, Maya e Mel se entreolharam e guardaram suas varinhas nas vestes.

- Agora sumam da minha frente! - Mel ordenou autoritária.

Skill virou de costas e saiu dali com seu bando, Cold, James, Miguel e Johnny olharam com raiva para as garotas, como elas ousavam se meter numa briga deles com os sonserinos! Quem elas pensavam que eram!

- Vocês caíram no meu conceito... - Cold falou com uma voz fria e rouca.

Os marotos deram as costas às meninas e saíram dali sem olhar para trás. Mel e Maya se entreolharam.

- Eles ficaram bravos... - Maya dizia sentida.  
- Vocês fizeram muito bem na minha opinião! - Lana falava. - Eu não teria tanta coragem! Vocês honraram o nome Grifinória! Além do mais se eles se azarassem iam acabar em detenção e Miguel e Johnny não poderiam fazer o teste para o Time!  
- Lana tem razão... Eles deveriam agradecer vocês e não ficarem com raiva! - Sophie dizia brava.  
- Não tem problema... - Mel virava as costas. - Vamos, ainda temos aula...

As meninas concordaram e saíram do jardim, sem dar uma única olhada para os marotos que saiam dali bravos, a caminho do campo de quadribol.

- Elas não poderiam ter se metido! - Johnny reclamava.  
- Elas sabem que é uma questão de honra! Como elas podem ser tão intrometidas! - Cold soltava fumaça pelo nariz.  
- Não acredito no que elas fizeram! - James falava nervoso.  
- Nos fez parecer um bando de imbecis! - Miguel resmungava.

Calaram-se ao verem Sarah Greandy a nova capitã do time os esperarem.

- Já era tempo! - Ela falava brava. - Por que atrasaram?  
- Te dou uma chance minha cara Greandy! - Cold girava os olhos.  
- William Skill da sonserina! - Ela suspirava.  
- BINGO! Você ganhou um beijo na bochecha! - Ele beijava a face de Sarah que corava.  
- Er... Vamos ao teste sim! - Ela estava mais vermelha do que nunca, Érica fechou a cara ao ver a cena e Cold piscou para ela a fazendo virar a cara.  
- O que há com as mulheres hoje? - Ele sussurrava para James.  
- Sabe Merlim! Mulheres... Um mal necessário! - James girava os olhos. - Olha o Miguel e o Johnny vão subir nas vassouras!

Miguel e Johnny faziam um teste exemplar, haviam treinado muito, voavam como ninguém. Johnny fazia defesas incríveis! Ele realmente havia ganhado a habilidade de seu pai. Miguel rebatia como ninguém, era realmente fantástico. Como era de se esperar ele e Johnny foram eleitos para novo Batedor e Goleiro.

Os marotos comemoraram naquele dia, mas receberam a notícia que teriam um jogo com a Cornival em um mês, era pouco tempo para treino, mas eles iriam da o melhor de si.

O mês passou depressa, eles continuavam brigados com as garotas, Cold nem trocava uma palavra se quer com Mel, e esta parecia não fazer questão nenhuma de ir falar com ele.  
O dia do jogo da Grifinória X Corvinal havia chegado, todos haviam se agrupado no vestiário, estavam felizes, iam jogar todos juntos.

- Bem... Antes de jogarmos tenho algo a dizer! - Sarah começava. - Jogaremos com toda força. Soube que Drake Ley é um ótimo artilheiro, por isso eu conto com sua defesa Weasley!  
- Deixa comigo! - Johnny respondeu sorridente.  
- A Corvinal tem um time de estrelas o mais novo deles está no quarto ano por isto cuidado! Bem... Agora vamos vencer este jogo! - Ela disse animada e todos sorriram.

Ao entrarem no campo receberam uma salva de aplausos da Grifinória, Cold e os garotos notaram que as meninas não estavam lá, ficaram um pouco frustrados, mas tentaram não demonstrar.

- Muito bem! Vamos ver... Os capitães se cumprimentem!

Sarah caminhou até o centro do gramado e um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes muito bonito e forte se aproximou, era Drake Ley o capitão e artilheiro da Corvinal, ele estava só no quarto ano e era um dos melhores artilheiros de Hogwarts, Drake beijou a mão de Sarah que corou furiosamente.

- Muito bem! Subam em suas vassouras! - Madame Rheta ordenou e assim todos fizeram.

James não esperou muito tempo logo começou a caçar o Pomo no ar, Amy Chong a apanhadora da Corvinal parecia fazer o mesmo. Ouvia-se a narração de Teddy Sulivan da Lufa-Lufa.

_"Lá está a bela capitã da grifinória! E ela está com a Goles! Vamos lá gatinha mostre o que tem para mostrar!"_

- SR.SULIVAN!! - McGonagall ralhava.  
- Err... Foi mal Mimi!

_"E eles estão prontos para marcar, vai garota e NÃO!! Drake Ley conseguiu pegar a goles com uma evasiva! Os balaços estão voando e MIGUEL ZAMBINE bate com tudo no balaço! É isso aí garoto! Ley passa a goles para Rugen Su, Su está com a Goles ele vai marcar e... PERFEITA DEFESA DE JOHNNY WEASLEY! E a Goles está com Malfoy, e ele desvia de um balaço, devia de outro ele está pronto para marcar e... Megan Feed defende incrivelmente! Essa garota é das minhas!! Potter e Chang ainda procuram o Pomo e parece que nenhum tem sorte. A goles agora está com Yuri Leigan, e ele vai marcar, mas o quê? Ele passou a goles de ultimo momento para Ley e ele vai e ele vai e ELE MARCA! PONTO PARA A CORNIVAL!! Dubal Feed rebate o balaço, han? Mas o que é aquilo? Malfoy está com a goles, ele parece uma bala humana! Está voando com tudo, passa por um, dois e... ELE MARCA!! PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!! Sarah pegou a goles manda haver garota! Ela e Malfoy fazem uma dupla incrível e eles vão e eles estão quase e... Megan defende! Mas o que é aquilo? Amy Chang parece ter avistado o pomo? E ela está voado com tudo, James Potter bem atrás dela ambos estão atrás, é impossível saber quem vai pegar o pomo! Amy desequilibra da vassoura ela vai cair! Mas Potter a segura! Que cavalheirismo desse rapaz! Mas o que é... ABAIXE A CABEÇA POTTER! E ele leva um balaço no ombro! Malfoy voa na direção dele, mas recebe um balaço na mão! Mas que azar da grifinória!"_

- Conseguem continuar? - Sarah voava até os dois.  
- Ainda estamos vivos! - James sorria fracamente  
- Certo...

Ela voltava para sua posição e Cold fazia o mesmo, James se endireitou na vassoura e olhou de esguelha para Amy que fazia o mesmo, uma garota muito bonita com toda certeza, sabia que ela a filha de Cho Chang a ex-namorada de seu pai. Sorriu e voltou a caçar o pomo.

_"Parece que a Grifinória não ficou desfalcada! Olha só Zabine ele é incrível! Bateu uma duas e três vezes seguidas! Cate Jessy parece ter achado uma ótima dupla! E Malfoy está com a Goles, mas ele a perde... Este jogo está acirrado! Mas olhe Potter parece ter achado o pomo, Chang e ele disputam mais uma vez e... POTTER AGARRA!! E A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!!"_

James pousou a vassoura sorridente, seu ombro estava completamente machucado, Cold sorri fracamente pousando a vassoura, sua mão estava quebrada. Sarah não cansava de dar parabéns a todos, levaram um susto ao verem Drake Ley se aproximar com seu time, ele sorria fracamente.

- Bom jogo Greandy! Conseguiu ótimos jogadores, meus parabéns! - Ele sorria galante e Sarah corava.  
- Obrigada Ley... Seu time também é muito forte!

Amy Chang se aproximou e esticou a mão para James e ele a apertou fracamente.

- Da próxima vez não deixo você pegar o pomo! - Ela piscava e saia.  
- Bem... Acho que agora devo levar dois de meus jogadores a Ala Hospitalar! - Sarah sorriu e se despediu de Ley.

A torcida da grifinória cantava, James procurou na torcida uma certa loira viu que Miguel fez o mesmo, se olharam e desviaram o olhar, todos foram para a Ala hospitalar, Cold teve a mão engessada e James o ombro enfaixado.  
Ao chegarem a sala comunal foram recebidos carinhosamente pela grifinória, viram as meninas sentadas no sofá, pareciam não dar a mínima pela presença deles ou pelo fato da grifinória ter vencido, Mel estava entretida demais em seu livro, Maya fazia as unhas escutando um diskman e Lana e Sophie jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo, os marotos se entreolharam, aquela briga já havia dado o que tinha que dá! Aproximaram das meninas, mas ambas levantaram instantaneamente dando as costas a eles e subindo para o dormitório feminino.  
James e Cold tentaram correr atrás delas, mas foram impedidas pela escada, se olharam furiosos, não acreditavam que por causa de uma escada não poderiam fazer as pazes com elas.  
O jeito era esperar...


	16. Assuntos do Coração

Assuntos do Coração

_Assuntos do Coração_

Os marotos acordaram naquela manhã de domingo sem ânimo para nada, não sabiam que as meninas faziam tanta falta e eles não estavam acostumados a serem ignorados, era incrível que toda vez que eles tinham uma oportunidade de se desculparem com elas, elas viravam as costas e fingiam não estar escutando, aquilo tudo estava indo longe demais!

- Bom dia!! - Érica os cumprimentava  
- Dia... - os quatro responderam olhando para os pratos cheios.  
- Nossa que ânimo! - Ela girava os olhos. - O que está havendo com vocês?  
- Peso na consciência... - Miguel falava  
- Insônia... - Cold.  
- Falta de apetite... - James.  
- E tristeza constante... - Johnny.  
- Bem isso explica a cara de zumbi de vocês! - Érica ria. - Ah gente qual é? Não vão ficar assim né? Pelo menos me contem o que aconteceu!  
- Brigamos com as meninas e vai fazer dois meses que elas não falam com agente... - Miguel falava cabisbaixo.  
- Elas fazem falta... - Cold brincava com a panqueca.  
- Já pediram desculpas?  
- Se elas pelo menos ouvissem... - James sorria fracamente.  
- Bem... Eu acho que vocês deviam fazer algo para elas ouvirem vocês, vocês são marotos oras! Sempre tem um plano na cabeça desde que eu me entendo por gente! Agora comam logo antes que fiquem doente!  
- Mas agente tá sem fome... - Cold reclama  
- Acho que você não entendeu Cold, eu não estou pedindo... EU ESTOU MANDANDO!

Os marotos se entreolharam e começaram a comer, sim Érica Cowan quando estava mandando algo era melhor obedecer se não quiser entrar em uma discussão acirrada com a mesma. Após comerem por livre espontânea pressão decidiram dar uma volta no jardim, nenhum falava nada, todos estavam absortos em seus pensamentos quando viram um grupo de meninas no lago, elas riam menos a loira que estava com o pé na água lendo um livro, a oriental fazia levitar um gatinho amarelo e as duas ruivas riam e aplaudiam.

- Lá estão elas... - Johnny apontava.  
- Elas parecem não sentir falta nenhuma de nós! - Cold resmungava.  
- Por que será que as mulheres são tão rancorosas? - James se perguntava olhando sério.  
- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou lá tentar falar com elas... - Miguel ia andando até o lago.

Os marotos se entreolharam e correram atrás do amigo, eles tinham que acabar com aquela tortura, chegaram próximos a elas e ambas pararam o que faziam, até Mel fechou o livro que lia e encarou os quatro, ambos sentiram um frio percorrer a espinha aqueles olhares assassinos sobre eles era pior do que enfrentar um exército de Centauros.

- Humm.. É... Hã... - Miguel gaguejava.  
- Se vieram falar algo desembuchem! Não temos a manhã toda! - Lana falava olhando séria para Johnny.  
- Bem é que... Sabe Lana... Er... - Johnny tentava.  
- O que o Johnny tá querendo dizer é que... - James arriscava, mas ao receber o olhar mortífero de Mel recuou e colocou Cold na frente. - Ham... O Cold vai fala! Ehehehe...  
- EU? COMO ASSIM EU? - Cold olhava assustado para o amigo.  
- Se não tem nada para falar nós vamos nessa... - Sophie falava enquanto calçava o sapato, Mel e as outras faziam o mesmo.  
- Não é que bem... Tá certo eu vou dizer! - Ele deu um suspiro indignado e olhou sério para elas. - Agentetáaquiquerendopedirdesculpasparavocês!

Cold havia falou tão rápido que nem ele mesmo entendeu o que falou. Riu nervosamente ao ver as meninas o olharem e levantarem as sobrancelhas surpresas, elas se entreolharam e eles tremiam.

- Perdoamos vocês... - Maya disse olhando para eles e virando as costas.

Os marotos se entreolharam e abriram um enorme sorriso, James pulou em cima da irmã e não parava de beijar sua bochecha, Miguel abraçava Sophie, Johnny simplesmente vôo para o colo de Lana e Cold abraçou Mel com toda a força.

- Não é porque nós te perdoamos que estamos de bem! - Mel dizia séria. - Perdoamos, mas ainda não gostamos de vocês!  
- Ah maninha qual é? Vocês não sabem como fizeram falta a nós... - Cold fazia cara de tigre abandonado na chuva.  
- Não conseguíamos comer... - James fazia os olhos lacrimejarem.  
- Nem dormir... - Miguel fazia a cara mais triste do mundo.  
- Estávamos seriamente pensando em nos matar se vocês não voltassem a falar conosco! - Johnny falava sério.

As meninas não agüentaram caíram na gargalhada, eles realmente conseguiam ser os mais dramáticos quando queriam. O decorrer do ano foi bom, as coisas finalmente estavam em seu lugar, a briga contra Skill continuava a mesma, as marotagens e as idas a floresta proibida também, finalmente havia chegado o dia de voltarem para casa. O trem parou na plataforma 9 ¾ e eles desceram, Cold estava indo em direção ao seu pai quando escutou uma voz familiar lhe gritando.

- COLD! ESPERA!! - Era Érica. - Será que agente podia conversar por um instante? - Ela perguntava séria.  
- Sem problemas, meus pais ainda estão fofocando com os pais do Pontas...  
- Pontas? - Ela levantava a sobrancelha  
- O James...  
- Ah...  
- E então queria me fale o que?

As bochechas de Érica ficaram num tom rosado que Cold achou engraçado, ás vezes ela ficava assim quando estava perto dele, lhe dando um ar encantador, ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Bem... Meus pais não vão ficar fofocando o dia todo, e eu agradeceria se você me falasse logo antes que eu tenha uma crise de curiosidade e me torne insuportável!  
- Você complica tanto! - Ela ria.  
- Complico o que? - Ele erguia a sobrancelha.  
- É que eu... Eu queria te dizer que eu... - Ela estava agora num tom scarllet.

Cold pela primeira vez havia esquecido de tudo, era como se ele e Érica houvessem partido para uma outra dimensão, onde só existissem os dois, ele não sabia muito bem o que havia o levado a faze aquilo, mas com as pontas dos dedos tocou a face da garota, a erguendo pelo queixo fazendo ela olhar em seus olhos, Érica sentira um frio percorrer as espinhas, sua boca ficou meio aberta e Cold sentiu uma vontade imensa de tocar aqueles lábios, e assim ele fez. Os lábios de Érica eram quentes e macios, ele se afastou e sorriu.

- Desculpa... - Ele falou risonho.  
- Tudo bem... - Ela respondeu corada.  
- Acho que eu... Gosto de você... - Ele disse olhando para o outro lado.  
- Eu também... - Ela sussurrou.

Cold a olhou nos olhos e novamente se aproximou para beija-la quando estavam a centímetros escutou alguém.

- COLD A SUA MÃE ela... - Maya paralisou ao ver aquela cena, sentiu uma dor no coração que jamais havia sentido.

Érica olhou friamente para Maya que ainda estava parada olhando a cena incrédula, naquele momento ela tinha certeza, havia perdido Cold Malfoy, seus olhos lacrimejaram, Cold se afastou de Erica e olhou para Maya confuso.

- Sua mãe está chamando para ir embora... - Maya sussurrou.  
- Ah... Eu já estou indo...  
- Ok... - Maya virou as costas, e saiu andando em passos rápidos.  
- Hey! Me espera Maya! Érica eu vou indo... Agente termina essa conversa depois ok? - Ele piscou para ela que sorriu, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota e correu atrás de Maya que estava bastante longe.

Maya limpou os olhos antes que uma lágrima fosse despejada e Cold se pôs ao lado dela.

- Poxa Maya! Devia ter me esperado! - Ele falou bravo.  
- Não quis interromper... - Ela virou a cara.  
- Você tá chorando? - Cold perguntou preocupado.  
- Não é que aqui tem muita poeira e eu sou alérgica... Lembra quando éramos crianças e eu sempre tinha essas crises de alergia? - Ela continuava a olhar para o chão.  
- Ah sim eu lembro! James e eu ficávamos desesperados! Você sempre foi muito importante para mim Maya! É como uma segunda irmã... - Ele sorriu  
- Então é isso que eu sou... - Ela falou tristemente.  
- O que foi? Falei alguma coisa errada? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
- Não... Eu é que sou uma idiota mesmo... - Ela sorriu amarelo, olha lá nossos pais... Vou indo nessa tchau...

Maya correu até os pais sem olhar para trás, Cold sentiu uma pontada no coração, porque Maya havia ficado tão chateada? Naquele momento sentiu vontade de correr atrás dela e perguntar o que havia ocorrido, mas se conteve, pensou no beijo de Érica, colocou um sorriso bobo nos lábios e se juntou aos marotos.

- E aí cara? O que a Érica queria? - James perguntava curioso.  
- Pela cara eu já vi tudo! - Johnny sorria marotamente.  
- E esse sorriso de idiota... Pode saber! - Miguel gargalhava.  
- Agente se beijou... - Cold sorriu.  
- COMO ASSIM? - James erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Se beijando oras! Duas pessoas colando os lábios! Quer que eu desenhe Pontas? - Cold ria.  
- Não precisa sua zebra maldita! Eu sei o que é um beijo! Só não acredito que algum ser quis beijar você! - James sorria vitorioso.  
- É que as mulheres preferem os gatões do que os veados se é que você me entende Pontas! - Cold ria novamente  
- É cervo... - James dizia entre os dentes.  
- Mas vocês estão namorando? - Johnny perguntava sorridente.  
- Boa pergunta! - Cold fazia cara de pensativo.  
- Como assim boa pergunta? Vocês não estão? - Johnny olhava surpreso.  
- Sei lá! Eu hein que pergunta mais complicada! Pulguento você acabou de complicar minha vida! - Cold revirou os olhos.  
- Quer dizer que você não a pediu? - Miguel ria.  
- Não...  
- Mas quer pedir? - James falava  
- Não sei...  
- COMO NÃO SABE? - Johnny berrava  
- Não sabendo oras! É complicado ainda tá legal! Eu tenho que pensar!  
- Não sabia que você sabia pensar Listras! - James gargalhava.  
- Há Há Há que engraçado! Vocês me matam de rir assim! Quer saber de uma coisa... Que se dane o mundo que eu não me chamo Raimundo! Vou é pra minha casa!

Cold saiu andando em direção aos pais que se despediam dos Potter, Maya estava num canto com uma cara chorosa que doeu o coração de Cold, ia até ela quando sua irmã puxo seu braço.

- Ela não quer conversar sobre o que houve... - Mel falou friamente ao irmão.  
- E o que houve? - Cold erguia a sobrancelha direita.  
- Se você não entendeu ainda, não sou eu que vou lhe explicar! - Mel fechou a cara e puxou o irmão.

Miguel correu até eles e logo eles estavam na mansão Malfoy, Cold logo foi para seu quarto, lembrava-se da cena do beijo com Érica, havia sido maravilhosa, mas ver a cara de tristeza de Maya era como se seu mundo desabasse! Ele queria acabar com a pessoa que a fez ficar tão triste, resolveu mudar o rumo de seu pensamento quando Miguel entrou em seu quarto.

- Preciso conversar com você... - Miguel falou sério.  
- Fala... - Cold sentou-se na cama e Miguel puxou uma cadeira.  
- Você e a Cowan... Você gosta dela?  
- Gosto... Mas eu sei lá Penas, foi estranho...  
- Estranho como?  
- Agente vai entrar agora no quarto ano e... Eu não sei se eu quero me prender a uma garota só!  
- Prefere ver a Cowan com outro cara então? - Miguel o olhou sério.  
- Como assim outro cara?  
- Bem... Se você não assumir nada com ela, ela vai tentar de esquecer o que vale ela ficar ou namorar com outra pessoa... Não pensou nisso? - Miguel olhava surpreso  
- Sinceramente... Não...  
- Você não esperava que ela esperasse sua boa vontade de pedir ela em namoro não é?  
- As mulheres são tão cruéis assim? - Cold ria  
- Isso não é nem o começo meu caro Listras! - Miguel gargalhava.  
- E desde quando você se tornou expert em assuntos do coração? - Cold ria.  
- Esse ano...  
- Gostando de alguém?  
- É... Amo alguém, mas não vai dar certo, tentei esquecer essa pessoa com a Sam Gray da Cornival...  
- AHH SUA GALINHA MALDITA! VOCÊ FICOU COM A GRAY E NEM ME CONTOU??  
- Bem... Foi um dia antes de voltarmos! Eu não tenho culpa se ela gosta da biblioteca como eu! - Miguel ria.  
- E quem mais ficou com quem! Que amigos mais traidores que eu tenho! Ninguém me conta nada! Que raios!  
- Bem... O Johnny deu um beijo na Daya Colt da Lufa-Lufa e o James bem ele parece que tá meio enrolado com a Jane Bach do 4º ano...  
- Grandes amigos estes que eu tenho! Nem suas vidas amorosas me contam mais!  
- Acontece que tudo aconteceu um dia antes de irmos embora e bem... Íamos te contar, mas você estava tão entretido com a Cowan que achamos melhor não atrapalhar sua linha de pensamento! - Miguel ria.  
- Há, Há Há... Muito engraçado sua Galinha Voadora Maldita dos Infernos!  
- Assim você me magoa zebrinha! - Miguel ria.

Cold tacou o travesseiro na cara do amigo e assim começou uma árdua guerra de travesseiro, e só acabou quando Hermione entrara no quarto e levara um no meio da cara, os dois se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar, Hermione logo desfez a cara de brava e riu.

As férias passaram tranqüilamente na mansão dos Malfoys, até a chegada de Johnny e James, os marotos iriam entrar em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, e este ano com toda certeza iria marcar. Seria o ano em que muitas coisas seriam reveladas.


	17. Música

Música

**Música**

- Vocês acham mesmo que ele vai acordar? - Miguel perguntava arqueando uma sobrancelha  
- Meu caro Penas se ele não acordar usamos do segundo plano! - James dava um sorriso maquiavélico.  
- E qual seria o segundo plano Pontas?  
- Hamm... Ainda não pensei, mas depois agente decide isso... Bem vamos lá! 1... 2... 3!!

Uma explosão ocorreu no quarto de Cold os marotos caíram na gargalhada o amigo pulou da cama caindo de cara no chão.

- MAS QUE RAIO DE BARULHO É ESSE?? - Cold gritava  
- Bom dia para você também Listras! - Johnny ria.  
- Eu sabia que nesse angu tinha caroço! Tinha que ser meus AMADOS amigos para me acordarem tão delicadamente! - Cold reclamava e esfregava os olhos.  
- Ah assim você nos magoa Listras! Nós viemos aqui com toda a humildade possível lhe acordar com todo carinho do mundo e você nos trata assim? - James fazia bico.  
- Se esse é todo carinho não quero nem ver todo o amor! - Cold ria. - Que horas vocês chegaram?  
- A uns dez minutos, encontramos o Miguel enquanto ele tomava café da manhã e viemos te acordar! - Johnny explicava.  
- Ham... James que troço é esse na suas costas? - Cold erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Ah isso? Papai me deu de aniversário é um violão!  
- Eu sei o que é um violão seu veado! O que eu quero saber o que você faz com um!  
- É Cervo... Acontece que eu aprendi a tocar e papai comprou um pra mim... Esse lance de incentivar o filho em tudo que ele faz sabe?  
- AhAHAHAHAAh Sei como é! Mamãe comprou uma gaita pra mim mês passado e deu uma bateria pro Miguel...  
- Bateria pro Miguel? - Johnny erguia a sobrancelha.  
- É que o Miguel tava batucando outro dia e mamãe disse que ele daria um ótimo baterista, bem aí no dia seguinte ela chegou uma bateria em casa... E eu ganhei uma gaita... Pra vocês verem como é que são as coisas, o mimado aqui devia ser eu! - Cold fazia uma cara irônica.  
- Sabe... Agente podia aprender a tocar juntos... O James escreveu uma música!  
- CALA A BOCA PULGUENTO! - James bradava.  
- Sério Jamezito? Mostra pra gente! - Cold sorria  
- Não tá boa não... Deixa pra próxima...  
- Ah qual é Pontas! Mostra aí! - Miguel ria  
- Eu já disse que não!  
- E por que não? - Cold perguntava curioso.  
- Ah é porque ele tá com medo de que... - James tampou a boca de Johnny antes que ele falasse.  
- Eu mostro... - Ele disse entre os dentes lançando um olhar assassino para Johnny.

James tirou do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho amassado e entregou a Cold que sorriu.

- Ficou bom Pontas! - Cold ria - Já tentou musicar ela?  
- Ficou maluco Listras? - James erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Cara eu não sei quem é essa garota, mas olha se você musicar isso ela cai nos seus braços! - Cold continuava sorrindo.  
- Ah cala a boca! - James deitava na cama do amigo.  
- Você podia pelo menos tentar! - Miguel falava olhando pra letra sério. - Não custa nada!

Cold levantou-se e olhou debaixo da cama, retirou então duas caixas enormes e empoeiradas.

- Podemos saber o que é isso Sr.Listras? - Johnny erguia a sobrancelha  
- Ah... Uns instrumentos musicais... Sabe como é né? Eu quando criança sempre pedia essas coisas e aprendia a tocar, eu queria ser que nem aquela banda "Os Sinistros".  
- Cara você tem uma flauta, um baixo, um pandeiro, um teclado e... Que raios é isso? - Miguel ria ao ver um urso cor de rosa.  
- Era da Mel tá legal! - Cold tomava o urso do amigo e tacava novamente debaixo da cama.  
- Da Mel... Hunrun sei! - James e os outros gargalhavam.  
- Ah calem a boca vocês e me ajudem a levar isso pro quarto do terceiro andar onde tá a bateria do Penas!

Com muita dificuldade eles levaram até um quartinho do terceiro andar da mansão Malfoy, posicionaram todos os instrumentos e sorriram, finalmente acharam uma distração para as férias!  
Enquanto isso Lana ia até o quarto de Mel, abriu a porta devagar e deparou-se com um lindo gato branco.

- Um gatinho! Ah que lindo! - Ela sorria. - Ai que coisa fofa! Vem cá gatinho vem!

O gato pulou para a cama e transformou-se em Mel, Lana deu um gritinho abafado e arregalou os olhos.

- Me-Me-Me-MEL??  
- Olá Lana... - Mel falou como se nada houvesse ocorrido.  
- Como que... Como você?  
- Como que eu o que? - Mel erguia a sobrancelha  
- COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO??  
- Primeiro você me explique, como você conseguiu fazer suas unhas crescerem e mudarem de cor de uma hora para a outra no ano passado?  
- Você... Você viu? Mas como?  
- Agente tava na aula de História da Magia, era obvio que eu não estava prestando atenção se é que alguém presta... - Mel girou os olhos.  
- Eu sou metamorfomaga...  
- Sinistro... E eu sou... Bem... Animaga... - Mel falou com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Mas como? - Lana ainda não acreditava.  
- Vi meu irmão e os outros treinando animagia nas férias, e bem... Eles fazem isso a uns três anos acabei aprendendo...  
- Mel, mas isso é ilegal!  
- Nunca fui muito certinha mesmo... - Mel sorriu sarcasticamente.  
- Mas isso é... INCRIVEL! MELANIE MALFOY VOCÊ DEVIA TER ME CONTADO ISSO ANTES!!  
- Contado o que? - Maya e Sophie entravam no quarto e Mel e Lana trocaram olhares.  
- Vamos falem! - Sophie ria.  
- Err.. Ter contado que o Johnny não está namorando com ninguém e o beijo que ele deu naquela Lufa-Lufa não foi nada demais! - Lana sorria vitoriosa.  
- Ah Lana! Se você tivesse me perguntado eu mesma teria te falado isso! - Sophie gargalhava. - Tá na cara que meu irmão gosta de você e você dele!  
- É... Mas acontece que seu irmão é um Trasgo Burro e Cego que não encherga! - Lana reclamava e sentava-se na penteadeira de Mel.  
- Os garotos nunca enxergam nossos sentimentos... - Maya dizia sentando-se na cama.  
- Ainda magoada? - Mel perguntou a olhando firme.  
- Um pouco, mas estou melhor! - Maya sorriu.

A conversa delas fora interrompida por um barulho, ou melhor um som, elas se olharam e se dirigiram ao terceiro andar, abrindo a porta de um quarto.

A cena seguinte as deixaram boquiabertas, Johnny estava tocando um baixo cor de vinho, Miguel tocava bateria, James estava tocando violão e cantava e Cold tocava gaita e cantava.

_Há alguém que vai ouvir minha história,  
Tudo sobre essa garota que veio para ficar.  
Ela é o tipo da garota que você quer muito e isto faz  
você se desculpar!_

Cold cantava a primeira parte e sorria para as meninas que entraram no quarto.

_Ainda que ela não se convença um único dia.  
Que ela é perfeita para você!  
__Ah garota, garota._

James cantava com o amigo e olhava de esguelha para Mel que corava as bochechas de leve, aquela música fora feita para ela.

_Quando eu penso em todas as vezes que em me  
Esforcei para impressiona-la,  
E ela virava as costas e me ignorava!  
E eu prometia o mundo pra ela e ela não acreditava._

James continuava a cantar a música sozinho olhando firmemente para Mel, os olhares deles haviam se encontrado, era o azul no verde, James sentia como se desabafasse para ela todo aquele sentimento que sentira desde que a viu pela primeira vez.

_Depois de tudo isso eu não sei como não a deixei de amar.  
Ela é o tipo de garota que te deixa pra baixo,  
Quando seus amigos estão juntos, você se sente um tolo,  
Quando você diz que ela está legal,  
ela age como se já soubesse,  
ela é demais.  
__Ah garota, garota._

Cold se juntava com ele mais uma vez na música e a voz deles ecoava pela mansão, eles tocavam bem.

_Será que ela não entende que eu a amo?  
Será que ela não entende que para mim ela é demais?  
Ah garota, garota  
Não faça isso comigo pois já sou um idiota apaixonado!_

Cold e James sorriram e cantaram o refrão a última vez.

_Ela é o tipo de garota que te deixa pra baixo,  
Quando seus amigos estão juntos, você se sente um tolo,  
Quando você diz que ela está legal,  
ela age como se já soubesse,  
ela é demais.  
__Ah garota, garota._

As meninas aplaudiram e eles fizeram uma reverencia um tanto cômica, Mel ainda olhava firme para James, aquilo tudo havia sido dito para ela, como ele ousava fazer isso? Coloca-la numa musica como se ela fosse insensível e não ligasse para mais nada.

- Mel! Como vai? - Ele sorria se aproximando dela.  
- Em primeiro lugar é Melanie Malfoy e eu estava muito bem antes de você chegar...

Mel virou as costas e saiu dali, Lana e Maya trocaram olhares significativos, sabiam o que havia acontecido, elas entenderam o que aquela música queria dizer, Cold ia se aproximando delas mas Maya virou as costas saindo do quarto indo atrás de Mel.

- O que houve com essas duas? - Johnny perguntava olhando sério para Lana.  
- Será que todos homens são burros assim? - Lana revirou os olhos e saiu.  
- O que foi que eu disse? - Johnny perguntava a irmã.  
- HOMENS! - Sophie saiu bufando do quarto.

Os marotos se entreolharam sem entender nada, por que as mulheres eram tão complicadas? Por que elas sempre falavam tudo em código e se aborreciam quando eles não entendiam? Eles não eram obrigados e entender tudo o que elas falavam oras!

A semana passou e os marotos viram que as meninas haviam se distanciado deles, eles não estavam ligando muito para isso afinal passavam a maior parte do tempo no quartinho compondo e tocando, eles haviam achado uma segunda paixão... A música! Faltava mais um dia para se ir a Hogwarts, James estava andando pelos jardins da mansão naquela noite, ele sempre gostava de ver as estrelas, foi quando viu uma garota loira sentada em um banquinho, se aproximou e sentou-se, ela ia se levantar quando ele a puxou pela mão.

- Não precisa sair porque eu cheguei Mel... - James a olhava sério e ela puxou a mão com força.  
- Nunca ouviu a frase que "os incomodados que saiam?" então eu estou saindo... - Ela ia virar de costas mas James num salto se colocou frente a ela.  
- Qual é seu problema Mel? Toda vez que estamos sozinhos você me evita!  
- Eu não te suporto Potter! Agora saia da minha frente! - Ele a barrou novamente.  
- Não suporta mesmo? - Ele a olhou nos olhos. - Ou esconde o que sente!  
- Não vou fazer parte de seus joguinhos idiotas Potter! Afinal eu sou a garota insensível que me acho demais não é mesmo? - Ela o olhou séria.  
- Então você se tocou que a música era para você? - Ele disse impaciente passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Não Potter a música era para Merlim! Saia da minha frente!  
- Não vou sair! - Ele falou sério a olhando nos olhos. - Não até você falar direito comigo! Qual é Mel? Agente se conhece a vida toda e você sempre me ignora!  
- Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu te ignoro por te odiar?  
- Não! E sei que você não me odeia! - Ele a olhou sério.

Mel o olhou nos olhos franzino o cenho, como ele ousava falar aquilo para ela, James continuou a olhando e uma briga de olhares era travada, James ia se aproximando para beija-la, fazia muito tempo que ele queria sentir aqueles lábios colados no seu até que...

PAFT!!

Um tapa bem certeiro em sua cara, James não acreditava que ela havia feito aquilo, a olhou incrédulo, Mel não falou nada apenas desviou dele e entrou para a mansão, ele tocou a parte dolorida, como ela pode ter batido nele? Com uma raiva imensa entrou para a mansão e foi para o quarto, dessa vez era definitivo iria esquecer Melanie Malfoy.

A manhã seguinte chegou e eles embarcaram na plataforma 9 ¾ Mel estava mais séria do que nunca e James estava num mal humor terrível de dar medo, as meninas e os marotos se sentaram em cabines diferentes.

- James eu posso saber o que está pegando? - Cold perguntava enquanto olhava sério para o amigo.  
- Estou num péssimo dia Listras! Só isso! - James emburrava e olhava para Miguel que estava girando a palheta de sua bateria. - RAIOS PENAS DÁ PRA PARAR DE GIRAR ESSE NEGOÇO?  
- Se estou incomodando... - Miguel o olhou sério e guardou as palhetas em sua capa.

O clima estava ficando realmente estressante, James reclamava de tudo e de todos, Cold realmente começou a pensar na hipótese de que seu amigo de anos fosse uma mulher disfarçada de TPM, a porta da cabine abriu e todos olharam, era Érica Cowan. As férias haviam feito muito bem para ela, estava mais alta e mais bela.

- Olá! - Ela cumprimentou a todos, Cold se levantou e deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios a fazendo corar.  
- Com licença meus caros amigos, tenho assuntos pendentes! - Cold sorria e piscava para Miguel e saia da cabine com Érica.

Eles foram até o fundo do corredor, Érica parecia uma pilha de nervos e Cold achava aquilo tudo muito engraçado nela.

- E então? - Ele sorria.  
- E então o que?  
- Você vai ser minha namorada ou eu terei de me ajoelhar para pedir? - Ele ria e ela corava.  
- Não precisa se ajoelhar... - ela sorria  
- Ótimo! Então posso fazer isso não é? - Ele puxou Érica ao encontro de seu corpo e inclinou a cabeça, ele havia crescido muito nas férias também.

Tocou os lábios da menina e a sentiu sorrir durante o beijo mas este não durou muito já que eles ouviram um barulho de alguém saindo da cabine ao lado as gargalhadas, pararam de se beijar no momento que a pessoa parou de gargalhar, era Maya e Lana.

- Ah... Potter e Lee... - Érica as olhou de cima a abaixo com uma cara de stress.  
- Bom dia para você também Cowan! - Lana falou séria.  
- O que foi Lee? Inveja? - Érica a encarava.  
- Eu? Inveja de você Cowan? Nem que você fosse Merlim! - Lana ria. - Sabe Cold, me surpreende que você tenha um mal gosto desses!  
- Vamos Lana, agente tem que ir do outro lado... - Maya evitava olhar para Érica e Cold juntos.

Érica ia sacar sua varinha para azarar Lana quando Cold segurou sua mão.

- Não faça isso Érica! - Ele falou bravo. - Maya e Lana são minhas amigas!

Maya se virou e olhou para Cold, ele não soube o que sentiu na hora. mas soube que Maya estava decepcionada com ele, Maya virou as costas e puxou Lana para o outro lado do vagão.

- Muito bonito Cold! Não vai me defender mais?  
- Érica não vamos discutir tá legal? - Ele fazia uma cara séria.  
- Tá... Tudo bem eu não queria discutir... - Ela sorriu.  
- Você vai comigo para a cabine dos marotos?  
- Não... Eu estou na outra com umas amigas... Nos vemos em Hogwarts ok?  
- Ok...

Cold a beijou na testa e foi para sua cabine, estava feliz por estar finalmente namorando Érica, mas algo em seu coração não estava certo, tinha algo o sufocando e o apertando, pegou-se pensando em Maya o resto da viagem e do olhar dela de decepção. Fechou os olhos e acabou cochilando.

Chegaram em Hogwarts e a noticia de que Cold Malfoy estava namorando se espalhou, muitas meninas se decepcionaram com a noticia, mas ficavam felizes em saber que James Potter estava solteiro e cheio de amor para dar, já que ele havia se tornado um dos maiores galinhas de Hogwarts e Miguel Zabine havia dado o fora em Sam Gray da Cornival. A rotina seguia como de costume, azarações nos sonserinos, discussões com a Profa. Parkinsin, Detenções, duas semanas na floresta proibida, machucados, paqueras...  
Até chegar a noticia de um baile do dia das bruxas! Apenas alunos do 3º ano para cima que poderiam participar, os marotos estavam cheios de esperança já que a diretora Minerva os convidou para tocar duas músicas no baile, agora só faltava uma coisa, convidar alguma garota. Cold já iria com Érica isso não era problema algum, agora os outros.

James estava indo para mesa da grifinória tomar seu café da manhã, viu muitas garotas lhe darem sorrisinhos e tchauzinhos, aquilo chegava a ser engraçado, Miguel estava conversando com Mel, foi quando o coração de James veio a boca, ela a cada dia que passava ficava mais bela, sim ele ainda a amava, e mesmo depois de ter passado aquele incidente e eles falarem menos que oi e tchau ele estava disposto a te-la novamente em suas garras.

- Ela parece um anjo... - Ele sussurrou e não notou alguém ao seu lado.  
- Um anjo de gelo! Vamos embora logo antes que o Cold te mate por estar babando na irmã dele! - Johnny falou sério puxando o amigo para sentar-se.  
- E então você vai com quem? - James perguntou ao amigo ainda olhando para Mel.  
- A Lana me convidou... - Ele falou risonho. - Mas ela disse que se eu a fizer pagar algum mico ela nunca mais olha na minha cara! - Ele cruzou os braços. - E você? Vai com quem?  
- Eu? Eu to pensando em convidar a Melanie...  
- FICOU MALUCAS JAMES PONTAS POTTER JR.? PERDEU A NOSSÃO DO PERIGO? - todos do salão viraram para a mesa da grifinória ao escutarem os berros de Johnny.  
- Desculpe pedir isso... Pulguento... Mas dá para falar baixo? - James ria.  
- Como você vai chamar a Melanie cara? Ela é irmã do Listras! Ele vai te MATAR!  
- Eu me viro com ele depois, digamos que o Cold iria preferir a Mel comigo do que com qualquer outro cara de Hogwarts! Eu sou mais confiável! - James piscava.

Mel finalmente terminou seu café e ia andando para a sala comunal pegar seus livros, James correu até ela, tinha que a alcançar.

- MEL! MEL PERA AIII!! - Ela parou e virou para trás.  
- O que foi? - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.  
- Quer ir ao baile comigo? - Ele dava o sorriso eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes.  
- Não! - Ela virava e continuava a andar, James franziu o cenho e correu atrás dela.  
- Por que não? - Ele a olhava e ela voltava a andar.  
- Porque não!  
- Por que não, não é resposta! - Ele falava bravo.  
- Já tenho companhia para o baile... - Ela disse séria.  
- Como assim já tem? - Ele se assustara  
- Tendo...  
- E quem seria? - James sentiu uma vontade imensa de matar quem havia convidado a "SUA GAROTA" para o baile.  
- Irei com o Miguel... - Ela falou friamente e virou as costas.

James sentiu seu estômago cair, ela iria com Miguel? Miguel Zabine? Seu amigo? Sentiu um enorme ódio o invadir, como ela podia ir com Miguel?  
Para sue azar deparou-se com Miguel no corredor vazio, sacou sua varinha e a colocou no pescoço do mesmo.

- Traidor... - James dizia entre os dentes.  
- O que pensa que está fazendo Pontas? - Miguel erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Você... COMO OUSAR IR AO BAILE COM A MEL! - James gritava.  
- FICOU MALUCO PONTAS QUE EU SAIBA A MEL NÃO É SUA NAMORADA NEM SUA GAROTA!! - Miguel berrava.  
- MAS ELA É... - James finalmente se tocou de o que Miguel falara era verdade, encostou-se na parede e sentou no chão. - Desculpa... - Sussurrou para o amigo. - É que ela é...  
- Eu sei... - Miguel sentou ao lado do amigo. - Melanie é importante para mim também Pontas...  
- Você a ama? - James perguntou angustiado.  
- Amo... - Miguel respondeu no mesmo tom e suspirou. - Mas irei ao baile com ela porque o Cold me pediu, ele não queria nenhum garanhão ao lado dela... Se você quiser eu falo para ele que você irá com ela no meu lugar e...  
- Cold não quer nenhum garanhão atrás da irmã dele Penas... Eu sou um... Mel sairia mal falada se estivesse comigo... - James abaixou a cabeça. - Cuide dela no baile ok?  
- Ok... - James se levantou e Miguel fez o mesmo. - Hey, Pontas!  
- Oi?  
- Estamos em paz não é? - Miguel olhou sério para o amigo.  
- Somos quase irmãos Miguel! Que tipo de irmão que eu seria se brigasse com você por causa de uma garota que eu jamais terei?  
- Jamais é uma palavra muito forte...  
- É... Quem sabe...  
- Tá afim de matar a primeira aula? - Miguel sorriu marotamente.  
- É o mesmo que perguntar se macaco quer banana! - James sorriu para o amigo e eles se abraçaram. - Sala precisa?  
- Com toda certeza!

Eles gargalharam e saíram dali, a amizade deles era forte demais para ser quebrada daquela forma


	18. PotterXCowan

Potter x Cowan

_Potter x Cowan_

Àquela manhã de quinta feira não podia estar mais monótona para os marotos, não tinham mais nenhuma aula pela manhã e estavam sentados nas escadas.

- Ê vidinha mais ou menos, viu... Vou te contar! - Cold reclamava.  
- Nem me fale... - Concordava Miguel  
- Será que nada de novo acontece nessa joça? - James passava a mão nos cabelos mostrando sua impaciência.  
- A rotina é o pior vicio do ser humano! - Concluía Johnny com um ar filosófico.

Não demorou muito tempo até um monte de alunos saírem correndo e passarem pela porta indo para os jardins, os marotos se entreolharam, alguma coisa estava acontecendo!

- Hey você! - James chamava uma terceiranista e ela o olhava incrédula como se perguntasse "Ele tá falando comigo?" - É você mesma! Vem aqui!

A menina andou timidamente aos marotos e os olhou com as bochechas coradas.

- Sim?  
- Pode nos informar o que está havendo lá fora? - Cold sorriu e ela corou mais ainda.  
- Dois grupos de meninas da grifinória estão brigando... - Ela falou com uma voz rouca.

Os marotos se entreolharam, não era normal pessoas da grifinória brigarem entre si, Cold logo ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou significantemente para James, e parece que o mesmo pensou a mesma coisa, os marotos se entreolharam e correram para o jardim, o pensamentos deles estava correto.

De um lado Érica Cowan, Marri Hiki, Samantha Pear e July Woof, do outro lado Maya Potter, Melanie Malfoy, Lana Lee e Sophie Weasley. Ambos grupos trocavam olhares mortíferos e mantinham a varinha erguida, os marotos ficaram sem reação ao ver àquela cena, era eles que sempre arrumavam confusão e não as meninas.

- JÁ SE DECIDIU POTTER?! - Érica perguntava dentre os dentes.  
- Ainda não Cowan, ainda estou pensando seriamente qual feitiço usarei para te azarar! - Maya falava dando um sorriso sarcástico.  
- Potter... Não seja ridícula! Faça o que a Érica mandou ou terá sérias conseqüências! - Marri Hiki da Grifinória falava, ela era uma aluna muito bonita de cabelos loiros encaracolados até a cintura e olhos verdes.  
- Não vi ninguém lhe chamando para a conversa Hiki! - Sophie falava séria.  
- E ninguém lhe chamou também Weasley! - July Woof falava, uma garota não muito bela, mas extremamente inteligente! De cabelos negros cheios e olhos da mesma cor.  
- Woof... Não se meta onde não é chamada, pelo que eu saiba nós ainda temos aquele assunto para resolver! - Lana sorria malvadamente.  
- Lee se eu fosse você eu não irritaria a July, você certamente parará na ala hospitalar! - Samantha Pear, uma quartanista extremamente bela de olhos cinzas e cabelos castanhos dizia risonha.  
- Engraçado Pear, pensei que sua discussão fosse comigo! - Melanie a olhou friamente.

Todas se encaravam com ódio no olhar, os marotos sentiram um frio percorrer a espinha ao verem tal cena, foi quando Miguel caiu em si e entrou no meio da briga, não poderia deixar as meninas serem azaradas.

- Que raios está havendo aqui? - Ele indagava sério.  
- Saia da frente Miguel! - Érica falava entre os dentes.  
- Se quiser azará-las terá que passar por mim Cowan! - Miguel falou ainda olhando para elas.  
- Parece que tem que se esconder atrás de seus amigos Potter! - Érica debochou.

Maya abaixou a varinha assim que o grupo de Érica o fez, olhou para as amigas e todas abaixaram as varinhas.

- Tudo bem Miguel eu não vou azarar a Cowan! Tem a minha palavra...

Miguel saiu do meio, mas o que veio a seguir não só o impressionou como impressionou toda Hogwarts, Érica deu um sorriso debochado e Maya deu dois passos lentos para trás, quanto todos pensaram que ela iria embora ela correu até Cowan e a derrubou no chão, ficando por cima da mesma e a estapeando, Samantha Pear foi segurar Maya, mas Melanie correu até ela a derrubando também, logo Lana e Sophie agarraram em Woof e Hiki, as garotas pareciam que iam se matar, Cold logo se tocou e correu para segurar Maya que parecia que ia matar Érica, James agarrou Melanie, Johnny segurou Lana e Miguel segurou Sophie, outros alunos seguraram as outras garotas.

- VAI PAGAR POR ISSO POTTER! - Érica berrava  
- TÔ MORRENDO DE MEDO COWAN! - Maya retrucava

Os marotos arrastaram as meninas dali antes que elas conseguissem se soltar e partissem para cima das outras, as carregaram até a sala precisa fechando a porta, a sala se transformou em uma sala parecida com a do salão comunal da grifinória.

- O QUE DEU NA CABEÇA DE VOCÊS PARA FAZEREM AQUILO? - Cold gritava alterado.  
- QUE FOI MALFOY? COM MEDO DE QUE EU TENHA MACHUCADO DEMAIS O LINDO ROSTO DA SUA NAMORADINHA? - Maya retrucava.  
- QUE DIABOS HOUVE COM VOCÊ MAYA? VOCÊ NÃO ERA ASSIM! - Cold continuava a gritar.

James ainda segurava Mel e corou ao perceber que ela não tentava se soltar viu Miguel fazer um movimento com a cabeça o que significava para deixar Maya e Cold discutirem sozinhos.

- Mel... O Miguel está fazendo sinal para sairmos e deixa-los conversar sozinhos... Eu vou te puxar devagar para eles não perceberem ok? - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- EU NÃO ERA ASSIM MALFOY? É REALMENTE EU NÃO ERA ASSIM PORQUE ANTES EU ERA UMA CRIANÇA! EU CRESCI!! NÃO SOU MAIS AQUELA PIRRALHA QUE CORRIA ATRÁS DE VOCÊ E VOCÊ NEM SE TOCAVA! NÃO SOU MAIS AQUELA IMBECIL! NÃO SOU MAIS A IRMÃZINHA CASULA DO JAMES POTTER! EU SOU MAYA POTTER! E CRESCI!

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ CRESCEU! MAS ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE ESPANCAR AS PESSOAS! - Cold parecia que iria estraçalhar a própria garganta com os berros.

- SE VOCÊ SOUBESSE O MOTIVO IRIA ME AJUDAR A ESPANCA-LA! - Maya sentou-se irritada no sofá, sentia que iria chorar, odiava discutir com as pessoas.

- ÉRICA JAMAIS FARIA ALGO PARA APANHAR DAQUELA FORMA!

- ÉRICA COWAN NÃO É UMA SANTA COMO VOCÊ PENSA MALFOY!

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?

- QUERO DIZER QUE SUA AMADA SANTA NAMORADA ORDENOU QUE EU ME AFASTASSE DE VOCÊ, FALOU QUE EU DEVERIA FICAR LONGE DOS MAROTOS, SÓ QUE ELA SE ESQUECEU QUE MEU IRMÃO É UM MAROTO E EU JAMAIS IRIA ME AFASTAR DELE! ENTÃO SUA SANTISSIMA DISSE QUE EU ESTAVA ME JOGANDO EM VOCÊ, SENDO QUE ELA É BURRA O SUFICIENTE PARA ENTEDER QUE EU ESTOU TE EVITANDO DESDE AQUELE DIA NA PLATAFORMA 9 ¾ EM QUE VOCÊS FICARAM JUNTOS!

Cold parecia ter levado um murro, ele ficou sério, sua garganta doía, mas aquela dor nem se comparava à dor que ele sentia ao ver os olhos angustiados de Maya, ele via que ela se segurava para não chorar, sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraça-la e pedir desculpas pelas coisas que ele havia dito. Se aproximou mas ela recuou.

- NÃO SE APROXIME! - Ela berrou. - NUNCA MAIS... NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO ENTENDEU?

Dizendo isso ela saiu correndo da sala, Cold ficou olhando atônito para a porta que havia acabado de bater, aquela discussão fora a pior de sua vida, largou-se no sofá e passou a mão pelo rosto, sentiu uma enorme raiva de Érica por ter feito o que fez e se odiou mais ainda em ter falado aquelas coisas para Maya, ela tinha razão... Ela havia realmente crescido e ele só reparou naquilo enquanto discutiam, a Maya criança jamais teria coragem de levantar a voz para ele e dizer o que pensava, ou então de bater em Érica Cowan.

O resto do dia passou calmamente a não ser pelo murmúrio que Érica havia levado uma surra de Maya, Cold sentou-se na mesa da grifinória para comer viu Maya se sentar o mais distante possível dele, ele não sabia como se desculpar, James estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e Johnny o mandava disfarçar e Miguel estava absorto nos próprios pensamentos, foi quando Érica apareceu bufando e sentou-se ao lado de Cold.

- Por que você as defendeu? - Ela falou brava.  
- Se você não reparou, minha irmã também estava brigando e você estava levando uma surra da Maya.  
- Não quero que você fale mais com aquela garota! - Érica falou séria.  
- Érica ela é a irmã do Pontas! Como eu não vou falar com a irmã do meu melhor amigo?  
- Se vire! - Ela cruzou os braços.  
- Eu não entendo qual e o seu problema com a Maya!  
- Ela gosta de você! E dá em cima de você!  
- Érica a Maya gosta de mim como amiga! E ela tem me evitado desde que agente começou a namorar!  
- Cold Malfoy você é burro? - Érica falava quase gritando. - Ela te ama e você ainda não enxergou isso! A Potter cresceu Cold! E ela não gosta de você como amigo e sim como namorado! Arg! Você não se toca mesmo!

Érica levantou-se com tudo e saiu as pressas pelo salão principal. Cold ficou se perguntando o que havia feito a Merlim para merecer uma namorada tão ciumenta? Logo juntou-se aos marotos e seguiram para as aulas.

A semana passou, Miguel estava na biblioteca naquela noite terminando o dever de Poções quando uma pessoa entrou, ergueu a cabeça e viu Melanie segurando uma pilha de livros, levantou-se e a ajudou a coloca-los em cima da mesa.

- Obrigada... - Ela sussurrou.

Miguel a olhou, ela era linda, ele a amava tanto... Era difícil conviver com Mel sem se aproximar com medo de seu amigo o matar por estar "corrompendo" sua irmã, sentou-se e voltou a fazer a tarefa, ao terminar percebeu que Mel havia terminado a sua e juntava suas coisas, ele jogou sua mochila dos ombros e levantou-se.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo a levar isso...  
- Não preciso, eu sei me virar... - Mel falou segurando os livros.

Eram tantos livros que ela se desequilibrou, Miguel a amparou antes que ela caísse no chão junto da pilha de livros, a proximidade deles era muito curta, olhou naqueles olhos azuis e se arrepiou, Melanie era tudo o que ele mais queria naquele momento, tentou se conter para não fazer o que pensava, mas era impossível, Mel o olhava confusa, ele então fechou os olhos e beijou aqueles lábios doces.  
No começo Mel não correspondia, Miguel então a encostou na mesa e a beijou furiosamente, a garota abriu os lábios e retribuiu o beijo, ele a desejava a tanto tempo. O mundo parecia não existir mais apenas eles dois, até que ele sentiu a mão dela em seu peito o afastando devagar, ambos estavam ofegantes, Miguel então percebeu o que havia feito, havia beijado a irmã de seu melhor amigo e o amor da vida de outro melhor amigo, ele queria se matar.

- Não se crucifique... - Melanie falou o olhando séria.  
- Eu não vou me crucificar, o problema Melanie é que eu gosto de você e eu não me arrependi de te beijar, o problema é o seu irmão... Mel eu...  
- Sei que gosta de mim... Mas eu... Eu não posso retribuir esse sentimento... - Mel olhava para o chão.  
- Existe outra pessoa? - Miguel a olhou sério.  
- Não sei...  
- É o James não é? - Miguel a olhou risonho e Mel o olhou com as bochechas coradas.  
- Não...  
- Sabe Melanie... Enquanto você for cabeça dura e não admitir que realmente gosta dele as coisas nunca vão andar pra frente! - Miguel deu um sorriso maroto. - Amigos? - Ele estendeu a mão.

Melanie o abraçou fortemente e ele fez o mesmo, naquele momento ele a via não como o amor de sua vida e sim como uma irmã mais nova que precisava e cuidado e atenção, ele entendia naquele momento o porque Cold era tão protetor, Mel poderia parece um iceberg, mas era uma garota que precisava ser protegida. A ajudou a carregar os livros e voltaram para a sala comunal onde se despediram e cada um seguiu para seu quarto.

O tempo estava passando e com ele o dia do baile se aproximava, em breve eles teriam um baile marcante em suas vidas.


	19. O Baile

O Baile

O Baile

- Cold... Precisamos conversar... - Miguel falava sério para o amigo após saírem da aula de Herbologia.  
- Algum problema? - Cold o olhou intrigado.  
- Agente pode conversar na sala precisa?

Cold deu os ombros e seguiu Miguel até a sala, chegando lá ela se transformou em uma pequena sala, Miguel sentou-se na almofada, ele estava pronto para ser assassinado pelo amigo, afinal a dois dias atrás ele havia a beijado, e no dia seguinte seria o baile e ele a levaria, mas antes tinha que ter certeza que seu amigo não surtaria ao saber que a beijara.

- Iai Penas? Qual é o problema? Desembucha antes que a Érica cisme que eu tô com outra garota!  
- É sobre a Melanie... - Miguel abaixou a cabeça.  
- O que tem minha irmã? - Cold ficou sério.  
- Cold... Nós somos amigos a quatro anos certo?  
- Certo... O.o  
- Err... Promete não me matar antes deu terminar de falar tudo que eu tenho pra falar?  
- Juro solenemente que sim! - Cold falou fazendo uma pose engraçada.  
- Eu beijei a Mel a dois dias atrás na biblioteca... - Miguel falou rápido e Cold ficou pálido. - Mas eu e ela somos amigos, foi sem querer! Não pense que eu me aproveitei de sua irmã ou algo do tipo porque eu já gostava dela a muito tempo... Mas ela não gosta de mim então somos amigos e... Cold? Você tá bem?  
- Mi-mi-minha irmã.. E meu amigo... Co-como? - Cold gaguejava e se largava mais no sofá.  
- Cara desculpa eu... Se você não quiser que eu a acompanhe no baile tudo bem...  
- Não... - Cold se recompunha. - Você vai com ela no baile...  
- Me desculpe... - Miguel abaixava a cabeça.  
- Minha irmã... Er... gosta de você? - Cold perguntou sério.  
- Só como amigo... - Miguel não tinha coragem de encara-lo.  
- Entendo... Então você não se aproveitou dela certo?  
- Não! Claro que não! Eu jamais faria isso! Listras ela é a sua irmã!!

Cold sorriu maroto, ele tinha Miguel como irmão, não podia brigar com ele por causa disso, além do mais ele não havia feito Mel sofrer, respirou fundo e levantou-se, Miguel fez o mesmo.

- Bem... Eu te perdôo! Você não a fez sofrer e nem chorar, então acho que não tenho motivo de te matar ou esfolar!  
- Obrigado... - Miguel suspirou aliviado.  
- Devemos nos abraçar agora? - Cold sorriu sarcástico com uma cara de Tigre Safado.  
- Nããããooo!! - Ambos falaram juntos caindo na gargalhada.

Cold passou o braço sombre o ombro de Miguel e ambos riam, abriram a porta da sala precisa, estavam tão desconcentrados que...

TIBUFFF!!

- AI SEU FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO! QUÉ QUE EU ENFARTE? - Cold berrava  
- SEU ESTRUPICIO! QUASE QUE EU MORRO! - James berrava.  
- Ah é você bixo feio! - Cold sorria marotamente.  
- Ai Cold assim eu gamo! - James falava gargalhando imitando viado.  
- Pelo visto a forma animaga do Pontas está a flor da pele! - Miguel falava rindo e James dava a língua.  
- Eu num sei não viu Penas, esse lance de Veado e Gatinho é meio comprometedor! - Johnny entrava na brincadeira.  
- AH SEU PULGUENTO VOLTA AQUI QUE EU VO TE MOSTRA O GATINHO! - Johnny saia correndo e Cold atrás dele, pareciam duas crianças brincando de pega-pega.  
- O que você e o Listras, estavam fazendo aí dentro? - James perguntava  
- Conversando... - Miguel tentava acabar com o assunto. - Você e o Pulguento estavam entrando na sala para...?  
- Ver se vocês estavam... Temos noticias... Ham... Desagradáveis... HEY LISTRAS PARA DE BATER NO PULGUENTO E ENTRA LOGO NA SALA! TEMOS ASSUNTOS PRA RESOLVER!!

Cold que estava quase matando o pobre do Johnny o largou e todos entraram na sala.

- E então qual é o assunto? - Cold perguntava sentando-se.  
- É melhor relaxar primeiro Listras... - Johnny falava  
- Mais relaxado do que estou? - Cold erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Parece que o Hélios vai pra floresta proibida no dia do baile, mais ou menos as onze horas... - James falava sério.  
- Mas... Como? Quero dizer como vocês souberam disso? - Miguel perguntava  
- Escutamos a conversa da Mimi e do Hagrid com as orelhas extensíveis dos meus Tios! - Explicava Johnny.  
- Entendo... Temos que arrumar um jeito de ajudar o Hélios... - Cold falava sério.  
- Podemos fazer o show, dançar uma música e ir para a floresta... - Miguel comentava.  
- Mas temos que sumir de um em um para que não percebam...  
- Caro Pontas, nossa presença se ausente será notada, afinal nós somos a alma da festa! - Cold sorria.  
- Então como faremos Gênio! - James falava rindo  
- Simples, nos ausentaremos de um a um... - Cold sorria  
- HEYY!! ESSA IDÉIA FOI MINHA, SUA ZEBRA DISFARÇADA DE TIGRE! - James fazia cara de bravo e todos riam.  
- É melhor irmos pra próxima aula, já cabulamos duas aulas hoje! - Johnny falava rindo.  
- Vamos então! - Cold levantava-se.  
- Er... Pontas?  
- Um?  
- Posso falar com você?  
- Agora?  
- Não Pontas depois que o mundo acabar! - Miguel girava os olhos.  
- Assim você me magoa Miguelito! - James fazia cara de cervo abandonado.

Cold e Johnny saíram pela sala, Miguel sentou-se novamente e James fez o mesmo.

- James eu... Eu beijei a Mel... - Miguel falou tristemente.

James o olhou com ódio no olhar, ele amava Mel desde que era uma criança e ela nunca lhe dera atenção, mas Miguel a beijara, levantou-se bruscamente do sofá.

- PONTAS! - Miguel gritou. - Eu e ela não temos nada, resolvemos ficar só amigos e...  
- ESCUTE PENAS EU NÃO QUERO SABER O QUE SE PASSA NA VIDA DA MALFOY! EU POUCO ME IMPORTO COM ELA OU O QUE ELA FAZ COM A VIDA DELA!  
- Melanie não gosta de mim Pontas... - Miguel falou encarando o amigo.  
- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO SABER! RAIOS PENAS ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!

James saiu correndo da sala precisa, ele estava furioso, como essas coisas só aconteciam com ele? Porque ele tinha que amar alguém que não o merecia? Por que? Por que? Por queee??

Correu até o jardim e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu as bochechas molhadas, ele havia chorado, olhou para frente e viu Mel encostada numa árvore, ela lia atentamente um livro, ficou a analisando e as lágrimas continuavam a cair de seus olhos, ele não sabe quanto tempo ficou a observando ler, só se tocou quando a viu adormecer com o livro em seu colo, ela parecia tão frágil, lembrou-se que Miguel lhe contara que a beijara, como ele sentia inveja daquilo tudo! Como queria ter sido ele a beijado, passou a mão pelo rosto e a colocou sobre os joelhos.

- Ora, ora... Um grifinório sozinho! Que ironia do destino! - Ao ouvir aquela voz James rapidamente deslizou a mão para o bolso da capa pegando a varinha.  
- Skill meu amor quanto tempo? - James havia achado um modo de desconta sua raiva, William Skill e sua gangue ridícula.  
- Não me venha com ironias Potter! _ESTUPEFAÇAA!!_

James foi lançado para longe, mas rapidamente se recompôs e gritou:

- _EXPELIARMUS!!_

A varinha de Skill vôo para longe e James guardou a varinha no bolso da capa, no momento o que ele queria não era azarar alguém e sim espancar! Foi para cima de Skill com tudo e ambos rolaram pelo chão, os sonserinos que estavam ali gritavam, Skill e James pareciam que iam se matar de tantos socos e ponta pés que se davam, Mel acordou com o barulho, viu a cena em que James e Skill se matavam literalmente, pegou sua varinha e a ergueu, correu até ambos e gritou

- _ESTUPEFAÇA!!_

Ambos separaram-se e Mel se pôs no meio, encarou os dois, Skill abaixou e pegou a varinha.

- Nos vemos por aí Potter!

Dizendo isso ele saiu do jardim com a guangue, James sentiu uma enorme raiva de Mel ter se metido, sentou-se embaixo da árvore novamente, ele estava com muitos arranhões, e cortes pelo braço e o rosto, sem dizer nada Mel sentou-se ao lado dele e começou a fechar seus ferimentos, James assustou-se e a encarou, ela não o olhava, apenas fechava os ferimentos um a um. Segurou a mão dela com força.

- Porque faz isso Malfoy? - Ele falou friamente e ela o encarou. - Porque não vai agarrar qualquer um que apareça? Vai beijar qualquer um! E me deixe EM PAZ!! - Ele berrou com ela.

Mel soltou-se sua mão, levantou-se com força, James fez o mesmo, ambos se encaravam, Mel então num gesto repentino lhe deu um belo tapa na cara.

- Nunca mais Potter! Nunca mais fale comigo desta forma me escutou! - Ela falou severa.  
- POR QUE MALFOY? POR ACASO VOCÊ SE IMPORTA COM ALGUÉM QUE NÃO SEJA VOCÊ??  
- EU ESTAVA COMEÇANDO A ME IMPORTAR POTTER, MAS PELO VISTO NÃO VALE A PENA ME IMPORTAR COM UM TRASGO COMO VOCÊ!! EU TE ODEIO POTTER! EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ!

Ela virou-se para correr e ele a segurou pela mão a fazendo virar-se para ele, ambos se olharam nos olhos, o verde no azul.

- O que quer dizer com isso Melanie? - Ele a olhou sério e sentiu seu coração ser esmagado ao ver que ela chorava.  
- Quero dizer... QUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!!

Ela se soltou e saiu correndo ainda chorando, James se sentiu a pior pessoa de todo o universo! Como pôde fazê-la chorar? Como ele pode ser tão grosso! Ela só queria ajudá-lo e ele a tratou como se ela fosse uma qualquer.

Subiu para seu dormitório, largou-se na cama e ficou lá o resto do dia, não queria falar com ninguém, apenas queria dormir...

O dia seguinte chegou, era o dia do baile, James estava mais para baixo do que nunca, os marotos tentavam animá-lo e descobrirem o que acontecera para ele estar parecendo um Fenri, mas não tinham sucesso.  
A hora do baile havia chegado, Cold iria com Érica que segundo ele estava mais insuportável do que nunca, James iria com Sophie sua prima, Johnny com Lana, Miguel com Mel e Maya iria com um Corvinal chamado Ephran Rubian muito belo por sinal.

Os garotos estavam esperando as garotas na sala comunal, quando Lana desceu primeiro, ela estava radiante com um vestido oriental vermelho seus cabelos estavam presos num coque, em seguida Sophie desceu, ela estava com um vestido verde bebê que combinava com seus olhos, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo feito com um laço da mesma cor do vestido, estavam lindas.  
Mas a verdade é que todos que estavam no salão comunal pararam de conversar e fazer o que faziam quando viram duas grifinórias descerem as escadas.  
Melanie Malfoy e Maya Potter.

Maya estava com um vestido rosa claro muito belo, seus cabelos estavam com um ondulado perfeito, uma mecha de seu cabelo estava presa por um lindo prendedor em forma de borboleta, feito de quartzo rosa, sua maquiagem era leve e muito linda, Cold a olhou de outra forma, Maya estava perfeita!  
Mel estava com um vestido azul claro que destacavam seus olhos e sua pele branca, seus lábios possuíam um tom rosado claro, seus cabelos estavam maiores no meio das costas e um pouco ondulados, presos num meio-rabo-de-cavalo por um prendedor em forma de estrela, alguns fios estavam soltos dando um ar angelical a menina, James sentiu uma vontade de tirá-la dali e implorar seu perdão.

Sophie pegou no braço do primo, e todos saíram da sala, ao passarem pelo quadro da mulher gorda, Maya se juntou a Ephran, Cold o analisou de cima a baixo não sabe bem da onde veio a vontade de matar aquele corvinal ele só sabia que queria o matar. Érica grudou em seu braço e ele se sentiu mal, havia brigado com Maya por causa de Érica, e Érica estava pior a cada dia que passava. Suspirou fundo.

Logo a diretora McGonagall os chamou para o palco, ao subirem foram aplaudidos por todos presentes.

- Bem vindos ao Baile do Dia das Bruxas!! Espero que se divirtam! Para abrir o baile eu apresento a vocês os Marotos da grifinória!!

Mais uma salva de palmas, James e Cold faziam reverencias exageradas causando risos em tdos presentes.

- Pronto Pontas? - Cold perguntava  
- Eu nasci pronto Listras! E você Pêlos?  
- Prontissimo! Penas?  
- Vamos nessa!!

**"1, 2, 3..."**

Miguel contava e batia as palhetas, logo um som saira pela bateria e os marotos com os instrumentos, Cold tocava a gaita, James a guitarra e Johnny o baixo.

**"Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar****  
****Amanhã vou te perder****  
****Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro"**

Cold cantava e as meninas deliravam, Érica logo fechou a cara e emburrou, Maya olhava atentamente para ele, e Cold a olhava, ele não sabia mas queria cantar para ela, somente para ela.

**"E enquanto eu estiver fora****  
****Escreverei para casa todo dia****  
****E mandarei todo meu amor pra você"**

Maya sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, Cold cantava para ela ou era impressão? E porque diabos ele não parava de a olhar.

**"Vou fingir que estou beijando****  
****Os lábios que estou perdendo****  
****E esperar que meus sonhos se tornem realidade"**

James começava a cantar junto de Cold, e as meninas soltavam gritinhos, ele olhou para Mel e a viu sentada numa mesa, ele a olhou, ela virou o rosto, ele abaixou os olhos.

**"E enquanto eu estiver fora****  
****Escreverei para casa todo dia****  
****E mandarei todo meu amor pra você"**

James levantou os olhos novamente e viu que ela o olhava, continuou a cantar com Cold, ele a olhou e sorriu, Mel virou novamente a cara e ele fez cara de bravo.

**"Todo meu amor, eu mandarei pra você****  
****Todo meu amor, querida, eu serei verdadeiro"**

Cold não conseguia nem piscar, um feixe de luz invadiu sua mente, ele lembrava-se de sua infância com Maya, quando ele e James quebraram uma boneca dela e ela os queria espancar com uma vassoura, ele riu, para ela e Maya retribuiu o sorriso.

**"Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar****  
****Amanhã vou te perder****  
****Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro****  
****E enquanto eu estiver fora****  
****Escrevei para casa todo dia****  
****E mandarei todo meu amor pra você"**

Érica olhou para a cena em que SEU namorado parecia cantar para outra garota, sentiu uma imensa raiva de Maya! Ela sempre teve ciúmes de Maya pelo fato dela sempre estar com os marotos e por saber que Cold sentia algo pela ruiva mas ele não sabia. Maya no entanto não conseguia tirar os olhos do loiro no palco.

**"Todo meu amor, eu mandarei pra você****  
****Todo meu amor, querida, eu serei verdadeiro******

**Todo meu amor. Todo meu amor. Todo meu amor eu mandarei pra você"**

Cold e James cantaram a última parte e sorriram, todos ali aplaudiam com força e gritavam por mais um, eles cantaram mais duas músicas.  
Depois dançaram com seus pares, e foram saindo de fininho um a um... Teriam que ajudar Hélios, Johnny primeiro inventou que iria ao banheiro e deixou Lana na mesa, saiu e correu para o jardim que estava vazio.  
Cold falou para Érica que havia esquecido a sua gaita com McGonagall e tinha que a pegar.  
James falou para Sophie que precisava pegar algo para comer e fez o mesmo que os outros.  
Ninguém parecia notar o desaparecimento dos três marotos, só Melanie, ela sabia que eles iriam aprontar algo, Miguel logo falou que iria ao banheiro e ela sacou tudo.  
Eles iriam para a floresta, sentiu um frio na espinha como se algo ruim pudesse os acontecer, escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra e transformou-se em sua forma animaga.

Viu os marotos correrem para a floresta e se transformarem em suas formas animagas, Mel olhou para o céu e viu... A Lua Cheia...  
Logo viu os marotos encontrarem Hélios, este parecia acostumado com a forma animaga de ambos, eles andavam despreocupados pela floresta quando ouve um uivo de lobo, Mel arrepiou-se toda, foi então que viu um Lobisomem correndo em direção aos marotos, o lobisomem queria Hélios como comida e Mel sabia que eles não deixariam.

James acertava o lobo com seus chifres, Cold o mordia mas era arremessado para longe, Miguel voava e picava a cabeça dele, mas com uma patada do lobisomen ele caiu inerte no chão, Johnny segurou o lobisomem mas não por muito tempo, Hélios conseguiu fugir no meio da confusão.  
Johnny caiu no chão cansado, James estava inconsciente no chão e o Lobisomen se aproximava dele, sim um cervo seria um ótimo jantar.

"Saia daí Potter! Acorda vamos.. Saia daí.." - Mel dizia em pensamento.

Todos marotos estavam fracos demais, não conseguiam se mover para ajudar o amigo, quando o Lobisomen abriu a boca o cervo transformou-se em James, Mel correu com tudo e pulou sobre o rosto do lobisomen arranhando seus olhos, o lobo furioso a arranhou na barriga e ela caiu no chão, ela sangrava muito. Cold e os outros se perguntavam quem era o gato branco que salvara James, foi quando o Lobisomen tentou atacar mais uma vez James e o gato o arranhou os olhos, o Lobisomen saiu correndo dali, Mel havia o cegado.  
Mel começou a sentir uma forte tontura, ela sangrava muito, James abriu os olhos e viu o gato mancando em direção a ele, com dificuldade ele pegou o gato no colo e para sua surpresa o gato transformou-se em Melanie Malfoy.

Cold e os outros ficaram incrédulos ao verem o gato virar Mel, James notou que Mel sangrava muito, acariciou o rosto da garota e a colocou no colo, levantou-se com ela nos braços com dificuldade, os marotos o olhavam, Cold chorava, Miguel e Johnny estavam paralizados, Mel quase havia morrido para salvar James.


	20. Decisão

Decisão

Decisão

- Mel... Fala comigo... Não brinca assim... fala comigo... - James falava com Mel que estava inerte em seu colo.

Os marotos olhavam aquela cena e choravam, como Mel podia ser animaga e se arriscar daquela forma? Por que ela salvara James? Cold caiu ajoelhado no chão, o sentimento de culpa por não ter protegido a irmã falava mais alto, eles estavam fracos demais para saírem dali, morreriam na tentativa. Não sabiam o que fazer pela primeira vez na vida.

Foi quando um exército de Centauros apareceu, James ainda suplicava para Mel despertar em seu colo em vão...

- Filhotes? O que fazem aqui sozinhos? - Um centauro se perguntava se aproximando.  
- Salve-a... Eu te suplico... Salve a vida dela... - James chorava

Os centauros se entreolharam e viram o corpo de Mel no colo de James, se entreolharam, o centauro que parecia ser o líder do grupo aproximou-se e estendeu os braços a tirando do colo de James.

- Terão nossa proteção... Sigam-nos... - O centauro disse se virando.

Miguel e Johnny apoiaram Cold em seus braços, James os seguia, nenhum ousava quebrar o triste silêncio que se alastrava durante o caminho a dor e a preocupação falavam mais alto.

- Irã! - O centauro falou  
- Sim?  
- Chame Firenze e alerte a diretora que seus alunos estão conosco...

O centauro consentiu com a cabeça e saiu a galope em uma direção oposta, caminharam durante alguns minutos até chegarem em uma parte afastada da Floresta, haviam cabanas e muitos outros centauros, outros ainda filhotes.

- Deixe que Chedza cuide de seus ferimentos...  
- E a Mel? - James perguntava desesperado.  
- Cuidarei da criança pessoalmente...  
- Espera! - Cold gritou. - Ela é minha irmã casula...  
- Venha comigo...

Cold o seguiu, os outros ficaram aos cuidados de um centauro fêmea, James sentia o desespero lhe corroer a alma. As coisas que ele havia falado a Mel, que ela não se importava com ninguém! Ela lhe deu a maior prova que se importava, que se importava com ele, e isso quase custara a vida.

- Ela ficará bem... Teser cuidará dela... - A centauro falava.

James apenas consentiu com a cabeça, se algo ocorresse com Mel ele se culparia o resto da vida. Cold, no entanto estava ao lado da irmã, viu o centauro cujo nome era Teser cuidar dela, ver sua irmã naquela forma lhe fez relembrar uma cena do passado, uma cena que ele sempre tentou esquecer.

** Flash Back **

- Papai! Mamãe!

Um garotinho loiro entrava na enorme mansão, devia ter seus 3 ou 4 anos, segurava uma bola púrpura, correu para o alto da escada.

- Papai? Mamãe? Onde tá a Mel? Papai...

Sua voz morrera ao ver um médico do St. Mungus sair do quarto de sua irmã, abriu a porta, viu sua irmã casula aquela que ele tanto amava, doente, ela possuía as bochechas um pouco coradas pelo fato de arder em febre, tossia muito, sua mãe estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado dela, sua mãe parecia desesperada, seu pai estava olhando sério a filha como se temesse algo, logo Cold entendeu...  
Sua irmã poderia morrer...

** Fim do Flash Back **

- Não... De novo não... - Ele sussurrou abaixando a cabeça e fechando fortemente os olhos.

Era doloroso demais vê-la daquela forma, aquela que ele sempre cuidou e protegeu, ele no momento não poderia fazer nada... Seus pensamentos desapareceram quando sentiu sua irmã apertar sua mão.

- Mel? - Ele a olhou e as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.  
- Eu... Eu estou bem... - Ela falou forçando um sorriso.  
- Mel... Me desculpa... Me perdoa... - Ele abaixou a cabeça a deitando no colo da irmã, ele chorava com intensidade.

Mel apenas acariciava os cabelos do irmão, sabia o desespero que ele sentia, sabia a dor que ele devia estar sentindo. Logo James, Johnny e Miguel foram até eles, ambos choravam ao ver Mel acordada, eles esperaram pelo pior ao a verem tão ferida, James aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se, Mel o olhou friamente.

- Vá embora Potter... - Ela falou virando a cabeça, todos a olharam, até Cold olhou a cena surpreso.  
- Mel... - James sussurrou.  
- Vá embora... - Os olhos dela transbordavam em lágrimas.  
- Eu não vou! Eu não vou embora Melanie! Eu sempre vou ficar ao seu lado! - Ele falou quase gritando.  
- Como esteve hoje? - Ela o olhou nos olhos.  
- Eu não queria falar aquelas coisas para você! Mel eu...  
- Tarde demais Potter... - Ela abaixou a cabeça, sim ela ainda chorava.  
- Mel... - James se sentia a pior pessoa da face da terra.  
- VÁ EMBORA!! ME DEIXE EM PAZZZZ!! - Ela berrara.  
- É melhor sair meu rapaz... - Teser falou rispidamente.

James levantou-se e saiu da tenda, sentou-se em uma pedra e abaixou a cabeça, Mel tinha todo motivo para odiá-lo, ele realmente era um imbecil! Não demorou para James ver Cold sair da tenda, Cold parecia furioso, James levantou-se, Cold lhe dera um murro na cara e James cambaleou, sentiu o gosto amargo de sangue em sua boca.

- Como...Como você pode... COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO PONTAS!! - Cold berrara  
- Você não sabe de nada Listras... - James olhava para o chão.  
- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ FEZ MINHA IRMÃ CHORAR PONTAS E ISSO JÁ É O SUFICIENTE!  
- EU AMO SUA IRMÃ LISTRAS!!  
- SE A AMASSE NÃO A FARIA SOFRER!  
- EU TAMBÉM SOFRO RAIOS!  
-QUANTAS VEZES EU AVIZEI PARA VOCÊ FICAR LONGE DA MEL! RAIOS PONTASS!!  
- NÃO É PORQUE ELA É SUA IRMÃ QUE EU TENHO QUE TER SANGUE DE BARATA! O PENAS TAMBÉM GOSTA DELA E VOCÊ NÃO DIZ NADA!!  
- O PENAS NUNCA A FEZ CHORAR! - Cold falava por fim olhando sério para James.  
- Você... Não sabe... De nada Listras... - James sentava-se novamente na pedra e abaixava a cabeça chorando, Cold ergueu a sobrancelha e passou a mão pelo rosto  
- RAIOS! EU NÃO CONSIGO TE ODIAR SEU VEADO MALDITO! - Ele sentou-se ao lado de James.  
- Eu a amo Listras... Sempre a amei... E eu... Eu disse coisas horríveis pra ela e ela... Ela me salvou Listras... E eu não pude dizer... Que eu estava com ciúmes dela com o Penas, que eu a amo... - James chorava.  
Cold olhou para o amigo, passou o braço sobre os ombros de James, James chorava o no ombro do amigo.  
- Ela quase morreu.. Por minha culpa... Minha culpa! Me perdoa Listras...  
- Não é a mim que você deve pedir perdão Pontas...

Os dois deram um caloroso abraço, a amizade deles estava a cima de qualquer coisa, Miguel e James logo se juntaram a eles, os quatro estavam sérios, não demorou até a diretora McGonagall, Firenze e Hagrid aparecerem, o dia já estava amanhecendo.

- Céus! O que houve aqui! - McGonagall falava assustada ao ver o estado dos marotos, que possuíam cortes pelo rosto e as roupas rasgadas. - Quero explicações convincentes! - Ela falava severa.  
- Fomos atacados... - Miguel falava cabisbaixo.  
- Mel quase morreu... - Johnny falava por fim.

McGonagall os olhou com pena, sim era de partir o coração ver aqueles quatro tão tristes, eles que sempre foram a alegria de Hogwarts, pareciam que não sabiam sorrir. Firenze fez um sinal com a cabeça assim quem Teres apareceu com Mel no colo, ela dormia serenamente.

- A menina... Ela... - McGonagall falava receosa.  
- Está melhor... Mas ainda precisa de repouso... - Teres falava por fim..  
- Obrigado Teres! - Hagrid agradecia.  
- Cuide melhor de seus filhotes Hagrid! - Teres virava as costas.

Hagrid olhou para os meninos que pareciam achar seus sapatos super interessantes, lembrou-se dos verdadeiros Marotos quando ficavam chateados com algo, sentiu vontade de sorrir.  
- Vamos rapazes...  
Os meninos levantaram-se e os seguiram até fora da floresta, chegaram a Hogwarts e os alunos estavam tomando café da manhã, todos os olhavam, pareciam curiosos, os murmúrios lotaram Hogwarts e logo eles foram para a Ala Hospitalar onde ficaram aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey que parecia horrorizada com o estado deles. Deitaram-se nas macas e ficaram lá, Mel ficou isolada deles, Madame Pomfrey havia colocado uma cortina. James não conseguia dormir, queria ir até aquela cortina para falar com Mel, Cold dormia, Miguel chegava a babar e Johnny roncava feito um porco.  
Levantou-se da cama e foi pé ante pé até o cortinado, o abriu com delicadeza, Mel dormia, uma mecha de seu cabelo estava caída sobre os olhos fechados, ele tentou evitar, mas retirou o cabelo loiro dali, acariciou a face dela e ela se remexeu um pouco, depositou um beijo em sua testa e saiu dali, voltando para sua cama e finalmente conseguindo ter o sono dos justos.  
No dia seguinte fora acordado pelo escândalo de Érica Cowan, que parecia ter surtado ao ver que Maya estava na Ala Hospitalar.  
- SAIA IMEDIATAMENTE DAQUI POTTER! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA DAR EM CIMA DE MEU NAMORADO!!  
- Poupe-me Cowan... - Maya falava desdenhosa. - Eu vim ver meu irmão, que se você não reparou também está ferido!  
- MENTIRA!!  
- ÉRICA!! - Cold berrara e ela se calou. - Não sei se você percebeu mas isso aqui é uma Ala Hospitalar, ou seja... Têm que falar baixo... Tirando que eu estou machucado, morto de cansado e estou quase ficando SURDO por causa dos seus berros! Então eu agradeceria gentilmente se você falasse baixo ou calasse a boca!

Todos olharam Cold assustados, ele realmente estava irritado com Érica, ela o olhou assustada e murmurou um "desculpe-me" saindo dali o mais rápido possivel, Maya sorriu gentilmente para Cold e piscou para ele.  
- Depois dessa... Sinto-me obrigada a lhe perdoar Malfoy!  
- Mas eu não pedi desculpas! - Ele sorriu  
- Então tá... Se é assim... - Ela ria e se virava, mas Cold ergueu o braço e a puxou.  
Maya desequilibrou e acabou caindo sobre Cold, ele dava uma gargalhada gostosa e ela tentava se soltar, James riu da cena, Sophie conversava animadamente com Miguel e Johnny estava roxo de vergonha enquanto Lana brigava com ele por ele ter "desaparecido" da festa e ter "aparecido" parecendo que havia levado uma surra. James olhou para o cortinado onde Mel deveria estar, pensou no que ela devia estar fazendo, deu um suspiro longo.  
- Ela está bem... - Lana disse se aproximando de James.  
- Hã?  
- Tá pensando na Mel né?  
- Como você sabe?  
- Bem... Você tá com uma cara de Cachorro Molhado Atropelado Abandonado Na Chuva... Então eu deduzi! - Ela disse fazendo uma pose engraçada.  
- Você a viu?  
- Sim... Ela está bem, mas vai precisar ficar em repouso por um tempo! Não se preocupe, aposto que ela te salvou por gostar de verdade de você!  
- Então você...  
- Sei que são animagos... - Lana sorriu. - A Mel me contou... Mas não se preocupe não contarei pra ninguém!  
Dizendo isso ela lhe deu as costas, pois Madame Pomfrey estava expulsando todos ali com uma enorme gentileza. James sorriu e pensou na possibilidade de Mel também gostar dele, se ela o amasse seria bem mais fácil dela o perdoar, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para Cold que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Mel estava deitada em sua cama, pensava seriamente na proposta que McGonagall lhe fizera dois dias antes de ter sido atacada, no dia em que ela brigou com James. McGonagall havia lhe oferecido ir fazer um intercâmbio em Beauxbattons dali a um mês até o fim do ano que chegaria, Mel havia pensado em recusar pois estava realmente começando a gostar de James, após sua discussão com ele pensou seriamente, e após tudo o que ocorreu ela tinha sua resposta, o cortinado foi aberto e McGonagall apareceu.  
- Queria me ver?  
- Sim...  
- Antes que você fale algo eu gostaria de lhe perguntar algo...  
- O que seria? - Mel falava  
- Srta.Malfoy, seria verdade que você e os Srs. Potter, Zambine, Malfoy e Weasley, viram algo no jardim e descobriram ser um Lobisomen, ele então correu atrás de vocês e vocês sem querer entraram na floresta na esperança de escapar dele?  
- Sim diretora... Foi exatamente o que aconteceu... - Mel respondeu a encarando.  
- Humm.. Entendo... E então o que a Srta. Queria falar comigo?  
- Tenho minha resposta para sua proposta...  
- E qual seria?  
- Irei para Beauxbattons no mês que vem... - Mel dizia friamente  
- Tem certeza?  
- Sim... Nunca tive tanta certeza antes...  
- Mandarei uma coruja para seus pais, informando sua decisão...  
- Obrigada... - Mel olhou para as mãos.  
- Antes de ir você deveria falar com o Sr. Potter... Ele certamente ficará chateado... - McGonagall disse de costas.

Dizendo isso ela saiu do cortinado, Mel olhou para a janela, sua decisão havia sido tomada e ela não voltaria atrás.


	21. Adeus Potter

Adeus Potter

**Adeus Potter**

James acordou naquela manhã sentindo o calor do Sol bater em sua face, abriu os olhos sentando-se em seguida na cama, Cold estava sentado sério e pensativo, naquele dia eles iriam sair da ala hospitalar e poderiam retornar a suas rotinas.

- Listras? - James perguntou se levantando.  
- Ham? Quê? Onde? Chuva? - Cold despertava de seus devaneios e James ria  
- Cara você tá bem?  
- Foi mal Pontas eu tava pensando...  
- Algum problema?  
- Não...  
- Ah qual é Listras! Eu te conheço desde que eu nasci! Fala aí o que tá pegando?  
- Eu já disse que não é nada! Mas que raios!!

Cold levantou-se com força e entrou no banheiro da Ala Hospitalar, James deu os ombros olhou para a cama de Johnny ele ainda dormia e Miguel idem, olhou para o cortinado fechado, deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e caminhou até lá, abriu delicadamente e olhou... A cama estava vazia.  
Uma sensação despertou em seu coração, uma sensação de dor e perda, Cold apareceu atrás dele.

- Listras! - James se virou com uma cara pálida. - Ela...  
- Ela está bem Pontas...  
- Ufa! Cara que susto! Onde que ela tá?  
- Ela.. Ela foi liberada mais cedo... Ela... RAIOS PONTAS! - Cold sentava-se na cadeira e passava a mão pelo rosto.  
- Listras... O que tá pegando? - James sentia que uma noticia estava para vir e que ele não gostaria nem um pouco dela.

Miguel e Johnny despertaram após o berro de Cold, sentaram-se na cama e olharam para James que parecia pálido.

- A Mel ela... Ela tomou uma decisão a uma semana atrás...  
- Decisão? - James ergueu a sobrancelha  
- Mel irá estudar em Beauxbattons... Ela vai partir amanhã para a França... - Cold abaixou a cabeça  
- Não... - James sussurrou e caiu sentado na cama.

Vários pensamentos vieram a sua cabeça, a briga que tivera com ela, dela lhe salvando a vida... O rosto dela estava em todos seus pensamentos.

- ELA NÃO PODE!!

Ele gritou por fim, emanado por uma raiva sobrenatural. Correu da Ala Hospitalar, precisava achá-la, precisava pedir para ela ficar, ela não podia abandoná-lo, não podia ir embora assim de repente! Correu até a sala comunal da Grifinória, encontrando sua irmã e Sophie sentadas.

- Onde... Onde ela está? - James falava recuperando o fôlego  
- James... Calma ela... - Maya levantava-se  
- ONDE ELA ESTÁ!!  
- SE ACALMA JAMES! - Sophie tentava acalmar o primo  
- CALMA VOCÊ QUER CALMA? FICOU DOIDAAA!! ONDE ELA ESTÁ??  
- Aqui... - Mel falou do alto da escada.

Maya, Sophie e James olharam instantaneamente par lá, Mel estava em pé e segurava um malão com uma das mãos, James a olhou... Linda...

- Vem Maya... Vamos dar uma volta! - Sophie chamava a amiga para fora do quadro da mulher gorda.

James caminhou até a beira da escada, Mel o encarava com aqueles orbes azuis que sempre lhe deram calafrios, ele a encarou de volta.

- Pensei ter mandado você me deixar em paz...- Ela dizia friamente e descia graciosamente deixando o malão para trás.  
- Nunca fui de seguir ordens Malfoy! - James falou a olhando nos olhos quando ela ficou a um degrau acima dele.  
- Potter... Potter... Potter... Já não basta tudo o que você passou? - Ela falava desafiadoramente.  
- Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter você comigo Melanie! - Ele falou sério.  
- As coisas não funcionam bem assim POTTER!  
- Então me diz como funcionam MALFOY!

Melanie se calou e terminou de descer as escadas, caminhou até frente da lareira, ela não sabia responder tudo aquilo, seu coração acelerou e ela não entendia o motivo.

- Por que está fugindo de mim? - Ele disse numa voz rouca se aproximando dela.  
- O mundo não gira ao seu redor Potter... E quem disse que eu estou fugindo? - Ela se virou bruscamente.  
- Eu disse! - Ele a olhou nos olhos.

James e Mel se encararam, nenhum ousava quebrar aquele silêncio, os olhos deles falavam mais do que palavras, James ergueu a mão queria tocar aquela face angelical, a tocou carinhosamente, Mel não desviava os olhos azuis ele então deu um passo a frente, mas ela recuou.

- Não se aproxime de mim Potter! Eu nã lhe dou esse tipo de intimidades!  
- Depois diz que não está fugindo... - Ele girava os olhos.  
- Isso não importa mais!  
- CLARO QUE IMPORTA! - Ele berrara  
- NÃO POTTER! NÃO IMPORTA! EU ESTOU INDO EMBORA!  
- É POR ISSO QUE IMPORTA MELANIE! POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE EU TE AMO!  
- Porque não é verdade... - Ela sussurrou..  
- Por que não acredita em mim?

Mel virou as costas e correu para o alto da escada entrando no dormitório.

- Mel... MEL!! - Ele correu para alcançá-la mas fora repelido pela escada.

Olhou para a escada e sentiu um enorme ódio, porque ele tinha que amar Melanie Malfoy? Por que ele tinha que pensar nela? Aquilo tudo era errado... Sentiu uma enorme tristeza o invadir, ela iria embora e ele nem sabia se ela voltaria, porque será que as coisas tinham que ser tão injustas? Largou-se no sofá e sentiu o gosto salgado das lagrimas em seus lábios, acabou adormecendo por lá mesmo, acordou na manhã seguinte, Lana estava chorando, Maya estava cabisbaixa e Sophie tentava ampara-las.

- Ela... - James sentia a voz morrer  
- Está partindo agora... A Carruagem chegou... - Lana falava entre os soluços.

James correu novamente, como ela fora Burro para dormir quase dois dias inteiros? sabendo que a única pessoa que ele amou realmente na vida estava indo embora! Corria quase atropelando quem aparecesse em sua frente, não ligava para mais nada, apenas queria vê-la. Foi quando chegou no portão, Cold estava em pé e ao seu lado Miguel e Johnny, Melanie subia na carruagem.

- MELANIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Ele berrara, Mel se virou e balançou a cabeça negativamente e sussurrou "Adeus Potter", sentou-se na carruagem e a porta desta se fechou, e ela decolou. James correu até o lugar onde antes havia uma carruagem, olhou para cima e a viu partir, ela realmente havia partido, Johnny correu até o primo e depositou a sua mão no ombro do mesmo. James sentiu sua felicidade ir embora como se fosse sugada por um dementador, Cold parecia que havia sido atropelado, pois estava com a pior cara possível, Miguel estava sério.

- Vamos rapazes... Vocês precisam comer algo... - A diretora McGonagall falava e James se tocou que ela estava ali o tempo todo.  
- Tô sem fome... - James respondeu

Deu os ombros e seguiu para seu dormitório, ao entrar ali se sentiu como se fosse um pássaro e tivessem o engaiolado, viu seu violão, o pegou e desceu para o jardim, ficou frente ao lago da lula gigante olhando para o nada, passou a mão pelas cordas e um ritimo começou... James sentiu vontade de cantar tudo o que sentia entalado desde que se apaixonara por aquele lindo anjo de gelo, e assim ele cantou

**Ontem****  
****Todos meus problemas pareceram desaparecer****  
****Agora eles parecem estarem aqui para ficar****  
****Oh, eu acredito****  
****No ontem**

Muitas meninas se aproximavam ao escutar a melodia triste e sentavam-se ao lado de James

**De repente****  
****Eu sou nem a metade do homem que eu costumava ser****  
****Existe uma sombra pendurada em mim****  
****Oh, ontem veio de repente**

James fechou os olhos sentiu como se seu mundo estivesse acabando.

**Porque ela ****  
****Teve que ir eu não sei****  
****Ela não diria****  
****Eu disse****  
****Algo errado agora eu a perdi****  
****Até ontem**

James abriu os olhos e viu Cold sentar-se ao seu lado, com a velha e boa gaita, Miguel e Johnny fizeram o mesmo sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

**Ontem****  
****O amor era um jogo tão fácil de se jogar****  
****Agora eu necessito de um lugar para me esconder****  
****Oh eu acredito****  
****No ontem**

Lana aparecia ao lado de Maya e Sophie, ambas pareciam que não dormiam a semanas, estavam com as caras inchadas de choro.

**Porque ela ****  
****Teve que ir eu não sei****  
****Ela não diria****  
****Eu disse****  
****Algo errado agora eu a perdi****  
****Até ontem**

Várias pessoas agora estavam cercando James, aquela melodia era triste demais, esbanjava todo o sofrimento que ele estava carregando no peito.

**Ontem****  
****O amor era um jogo tão fácil de se jogar****  
****Agora eu necessito de um lugar para me esconder****  
****Oh eu acredito****  
****No ontem**

E assim ele finalizou a melodia, passando a mão pela ultima vez naquelas cordas e dando um suspiro, todos ali aplaudiram, ele na verdade queria ficar sozinho mas não conseguia, olhou para Cold e este lhe deu um sorriso com o cantos dos lábios.

- Não adianta Pontas... Uma vez marotos, nunca sozinhos... - Miguel falou estendendo a mão para o amigo levantar-se.  
- Como diz aqueles soldados trouxas os Mesoqueiros... - Johnny falava  
- MOSQUETEIROOOOSSS!! - Miguel, Cold e James o corrigiam e caiam na gargalhada,  
- Sim...Sim... Foi o que eu disse! Que seja! UM POR TODOS E TODOS POR UM!! - Johnny gritou.  
- Valeu galera! - James sorria. - Devemos nos abraçar agora? - James fazia cara de Cervo Abandonado e Atropelado  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!! - Responderam em uníssono

Enquanto isso dentro da carruagem, Mel via tudo se afastar, era engraçado ela estar abandonado Hogwarts, mas ela sabia que isso era necessário, ela precisava se afastar de James, não sabia o que sentia por ele, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela e porque motivo ela estava deixando de ser fria, será que ele e os marotos estavam a mudando? Fechou os olhos...

**Nem uma verdade me machuca... ****  
****Nem um motivo me corrói,****  
****Até se eu ficar só na vontade já não dói.****  
****Nenhuma doutrina me convence****  
****Nenhuma resposta me satisfaz****  
****Nem mesmo o tédio me surpreende mais...**

Ela cantava numa voz rouca vendo a linda paisagem de Hogwarts se afastando.

**Mas eu sinto que eu tô viva****  
****A cada banho de chuva****  
****Que chega molhando o meu corpo****  
****Nenhum sofrimento me comove****  
****Nenhum programa me distrai**

Levou a mão ao coração e lembrou-se de James sempre indo atrás dela, fechou os olhos

**E não há razão que me governe****  
****Nenhuma lei pra me guiar****  
****Eu estou exatamente aonde eu queria estar!**

Ela deu um suspiro e abriu os olhos azuis deixando umas lágrimas escaparem deles.

**A minha alma****  
****Nem me lembro mais****  
****Em que esquina se perdeu****  
****Ou em que mundo se enfiou****  
****Mas já faz algum tempo****  
****Já faz algum tempo...****  
****Que eu não tenho pressa****  
****Não tenho pressa...**

- James... - Sussurrou.

Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e olhou para a bela paisagem, descansou sua cabeça no encosto da porta e fechou os olhos, ficou se lembrando de tudo que passara ao lado de James e os marotos, deu um pequeno sorriso e acabou adormecendo.

James estava brincando com sua pena enquanto Miguel lia um livro, Cold tocava uma melodia em sua gaita e Johnny cantarolava algo.

- Cara que foça! - Reclamava Johnny. - Vamo melhora essa cara né? O Penas parece que levou um murro, o Listras foi atropelado e o Pontas eu nem comento! Vamo lá galera energiaaa!!  
- Ah cala essa boca Pulguento que hoje eu tô sem saco... - Cold dizia se remexendo no sofá.  
- Ela faz falta... - Maya aparecia na sala comunal e Cold erguia a cabeça. - Se encomoda? - Ela dizia apontando para o sofá que estava sendo completamente ocupado por Cold.  
- Não... - Ele se endireitou e ela sentou-se.  
- A Lana não para de chorar... A Sophie tá tentando acalmar ela mas está dificil... Pelo visto as coisas aqui estão parecidas... - Ela dizia olhando para a cara de seu irmão.  
- Que descoberta que você fez! - Johnny revirava os olhos.  
- Cala a boca PULGUENTO! Você devia estar consolando a Lana antes que outro faça!  
- Outro? Como assim outro!  
- Tire suas conclusões... - Ela dava os ombros, e Johnny olhava irritado para as escadas. - A gente melhorem essas caras!

Cold abaixou a cabeça e olhou para Maya, sorriu e deitou-se no colo dela, ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Estou triste, carente e preciso que alguém me bajule... - Ele dizia se aconchegando.  
- Na minha opinião isso não chama carência e nem tristeza e sim folga! - Ela ria e passava a mão pelo cabelo dele.

Não demorou nem dois minutos até Érica chegar, ela olhou furiosa para a cena.

- COLD MALFOY! - Ela berrou e Cold se afundou mais no colo de Maya que já tampara os ouvidos.  
- Tô não! - Ele se escondia mais. E Maya ria junto de James e os outros.  
- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA ESTAR FAZENDO?  
- Me escondendo... - Ele levantava a cabeça.  
- ESCUTE AQUI...  
- AIII QUE MENINA ESCANDALOSAAAAAAAA!! - Maya berrara e Érica se calou. - Pelo amor de Merlim cala essa boca Cowan! Eu não agüento mais escutar sua voz! O Cold se você NÃO percebeu não quer mais NADA com você! Ele passa mais tempo se escondendo do que com você! Agora faça um bem para humanidade e acabem logo com isso antes que qualquer um pire ou fique surdo com esses gritos!  
- COLD! NÃO VAI ME DEFENDER?  
- Er... Eu tenho que me meter?  
- JÁ BASTA!! TERMINAMOS COLD MALFOY! ACABOU TUDO!!

Érica subiu as escadas correndo e Maya olhou para seu colo, Cold deitou-de novamente lá e ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?  
- Eu ? Han... Tentando dormir e você? - Ele ergueu a cabeça novamente e uma explosão de risos invadiu o salão comunal.

Mel naquele momento chegava a Beauxbattons, um lindo palácio, com um jardim magnífico, fora muito bem recebida pelas Veelas, e viu seu novo dormitório, tudo simplesmente perfeito, sua vida iria mudar a partir daquele dia e não só a sua...


	22. Ás coisas não são bem assim

Ás Coisas Não São Bem Assim

_**Ás Coisas Não São Bem Assim**_

- Listras... Listras... Listras... Zebra... Listra... - Miguel sacudia o amigo loiro que dormia de boca aberta e babava. - Por Merlim! Será que ele não acorda?! - Miguel girava os olhos.  
- Tente jogar um balde d'água, talvez funcione... - Sugeriu James ainda deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto.  
- A quanto tempo você está acordado? - Surpreendeu-se Johnny.  
- Desde ontem... - James respondeu rouco.  
- Pontas! Você não dormiu? - Miguel erguia as sobrancelhas.  
- Sem sono... - Ele sentou-se na cama.  
- Por Merlim! Você ficou DOIDO?? - Johnny se alterava.  
- Ainda não... - James sorria com o canto dos lábios.

Miguel encarava James, sabia muito bem o motivo de sua falta de sono e esse motivo era uma bela loirinha que havia se mudado a dois dias, Melanie Malfoy. Miguel parou de encarar James quando Cold deu um ronco mais parecido com um barulho de um porco, todos caíram na gargalhada! Os roncos de Cold sempre foram motivo para rirem.

- Deixe que eu o acordo... - James levantava-se e punha-se ao lado da cama do amigo. - Acho melhor vocês dois se afastarem! - Ele sorriu e Miguel e Johnny se afastaram o máximo que podiam.

James deu um sorriso sarcástico e tirou a varinha do bolso, a apontou signitivamente para Cold que ainda dormia como um bebê e gritou.

-_LIMPAR!!_

Duas esponjas, um balde d'água e um sabão apareceram e começaram a "limpar" Cold que acordava assustado por estar sendo ensaboado.

- Mas que... - Ele tentava falar nervoso. - RAIOS! PARA COM ISSO PONTAS MAS QUE INFERNO!!  
- Han? Ah que isso Zebra! Eu só estava querendo te ajudar com seu banho! - James zombava.  
- Pelo menos dessa vez ele não demora 10 anos debaixo do chuveiro! Já está ensaboado mesmo! - Miguel gargalhava.  
- A última vez que o zebrinha foi tomar banho eu pensei que ele tinha morrido afogado! - Johnny fazia uma cara dramática.  
- AH MAS EU VOU MOSTRAR QUEM É A ZEBRA! RAIOS SEU VEADO MALDITO TIRE ESSAS PORCARIAS DE MIM!

James sorriu e fez o contra-feitiço.

- Nossa Listras, mas que mal humor logo de manhã cedo! Assim você vai ter uma gastrite! - James sorria.  
- HÁ HÁ HÁ, você é um ótimo humorista Pontas! Tô morrendo de rir! Seu veado maldito!! Eu vou tomar meu banho já que estou ensaboado! Nunca vi! Bando de desocupados! Onde já se viu acordar as pessoas dessa maneira!

Cold saiu reclamando do dormitório, James, Miguel e Johnny se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada, o mau humor de Cold sempre fora hilário. Não demorou muito para eles se arrumarem e descerem para tomar seu glorioso café da manhã, Lana estava com uma cara tristonha e Sophie tentava inutilmente animá-la, Maya estava lendo um livro e nem percebeu a chegada dos marotos e que Cold sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Tá fazendo o quê? - Ele perguntou a bisbilhotando.  
- Bem... Acho que se o livro está na minha mão eu deva estar lendo não é mesmo? - Ela respondeu sem abaixar o livro.  
- Nossa! Depois eu que sou o mal humorado! - Cold girou os olhos.  
- Mas você é mal humorado! - Maya abaixou o livro e sorriu docemente.

Cold não soube o que aconteceu, mas sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, por que raios ele estava ficando encabulado ao lado de Maya? Acabou engasgando com uma torrada e Maya riu.

- Como está se sentindo? - Ela riu divertida  
- Bem... Digamos pelo fato de eu ter uma quase morte graças a uma torrada eu estou bem obrigado! - Ele fazia uma pose.  
- Não seu bobo! - Ela ria. - Quero dizer sobre a Mel ter saído de Hogwarts! - Ela fechou o sorriso e fez uma expressão séria. - Fiquei preocupada com você e com o James... Sei o quanto ela era importante para vocês, a Lana ontem chorou a noite inteira...  
- Se a Mel acha que Beauxbattons é melhor para ela eu só devo aceitar... - Cold ficara sério. - Ela é minha irmã e eu quero o melhor para ela e se o melhor para ela é ficar longe de mim, fico feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo...

Maya olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis, Cold ás vezes parecia ser um garoto sério e não um desmiolado que levava um balaço na cabeça e pedia por um sanduíche, ela sorriu e depositou um beijo estalado na bochecha do mesmo.

- Sabe... Isso é o que eu mais admiro em você! - Ela piscou para ele. - Vou indo se não vou me atrasar! Até logo!

Dizendo isso ela levantou-se e saiu do salão principal, Cold tocou a parte onde havia sido depositado o beijo e logo em seguida se sentiu um completo imbecil, olhou para James e viu que ele brincava com a comida, Johnny tentava alegrar Lana junto de Sophie e Miguel olhava para a mesa da sonserina.

- O que você tanto olha pro covil de cobras Miguel? - Cold perguntou  
- Skill...  
- Há não Miguel! Não vai me dizer que se apaixonou pelo Skill e decidiu virar gay! Você sabe que o único veado que aceitamos nos marotos é o Pontas! - Cold ria  
- Cala essa boca sua zebra maldita! - Miguel dizia irritado. - Se você não percebeu o Skill está "chateado" porque sua amada irmã saiu da escola! E com a Mel não estando aqui digamos que nossas brigas com eles serão mais... Ham...  
- Profundas! - Cold sorria. - Esse Skill é maluco sabia!  
- Se sabia... Hey Pontas ACORDA!! - Miguel gritara no ouvido de James que estava colocando suco de abóbora nas panquecas.  
- Ham? Quem? Como? - James assustava e olhava o que fazia e desesperado começava a limpar sua bagunça, suspirou cansado. - Droga! Merlim me diga o que falta acontecer!  
- Sr.Potter! - Uma voz arrastada dizia atrás dele.  
- Valeu Merlim! O Senhor tem sido tãoo legal! - James se virou e deu de cara com Parkinsin.  
- Ignorarei esse comentário Potter! A Diretora está aguardando você e o Sr.Malfoy em sua sala... - Ela virou as costas e ia saindo chegou até metade do caminho e se virou sorrindo sarcasticamente. – A propósito menos 20 pontos pra grifinória!

James olhou com ódio para a imagem da professora, Cold fez o mesmo e levantou-se bruscamente.

- Vamos logo antes que ela volte e decida tirar mais 100 pontos!  
- É vamos! - James levantava-se e ambos saiam do salão.

Miguel levantou-se ao ver os amigos saindo, ele não teria a primeira aula por isso seria proveitoso ir a biblioteca estudar um pouco, para seu azar esta estava lotada e quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, exceto uma. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros com pequenas mechas douradas e olhos verdes escuros, muito bela, estava no 4º ano da sonserina, uma das melhores amigas de Skill.  
Miguel deu mais uma olhada pela biblioteca, não havia mais lugares e ele não podia se sentar ao lado de um "inimigo", suspirou profundamente, seus estudos ficariam para depois, ia virar de costas quando escutou uma voz aveludada.

- Eu não mordo, pode sentar-se eu não me incomodo... - A garota dizia por trás de um livro de Feitiços.  
- Ham... Obrigado... - Miguel disse sentando-se frente a ela e abrindo a mochila tirando seu livro de Feitiços.

Ficaram num silêncio horrendo, cada um estudando sua matéria, Miguel percebeu que a bela sonserina não estava se dando muito bem afinal em hora em hora ele escutava "droga" "porcaria" "maldito Flitwick" "o que pombos isso vai influenciar em minha vida!". Ele sentira vontade de rir, nunca imaginou uma pessoa reclamar tanto por causa de um livro de feitiços, até que ele se assustou quando ela fechou bruscamente o livro e gritou um sonoro "DESISTO!!", recendendo vários "shhhiii!!" em troca a fazendo girar os olhos e Miguel gargalhar gostosamente.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma! - Ela cruzava os braços e o encarava com uma careta de uma criança de 2 anos de idade.  
- Mas eu vejo! AhaHAha... me desculpe é que... É realmente engraçado! - Miguel ria e limpava as lágrimas dos olhos.  
- Você diz isso porque entende essa matéria!  
- Ham... Eu posso te ajudar se quiser... - Ele dizia corando as bochechas e ela fez o mesmo.  
- Bem... Se essa ajuda me fizer tirar um A em feitiços eu aceito sim! - Ela sorria. - Sou Misha Any Taylor!  
- Miguel Logan Zabine...  
- Há! O maldito Zabine! - Ela riu desdenhosa. - O traidor da sonserina! Skill odeia muito você e seus amigos...  
- E você também deve odiar não é? - Ele a olhou sério  
- Bem... Eu não tenho motivos para odiar ninguém, ou seja, sou amiga de Skill e os outros mas eles não se metem em meus negócios assim como eu não me meto nos deles! Agora me diz, vai me ajudar nessa porcaria ou não?  
- Posso tentar se você parar de xingar o pobre do Flitwick! - Miguel riu e ela retribuiu.

Enquanto isso James e Cold entravam na sala de McGonagall, sentavam-se nas poltronas frente a mesa, James olhava todos os quadros dos diretores até chegar no de Dumbledore que sorria amavelmente.

- IAI TIO DUMBY! - Cold saudava e McGonagall e James pulavam de susto.  
- É bom revê-lo jovem Malfoy... - Dumbledore ria divertido. - Como vai jovem Potter?  
- Tirando que eu quase enfartei estou bem Dumby! - James sorria.  
- Sr. Malfoy deveria ter mais modos! - McGonagall dizia severa.  
- Foi mal Mimi! É que eu estava com saudades do Dumby! - Cold fazia beicinho  
- É Diretora McGonagall, Sr. Malfoy. - Mcgonagall no corrigia.  
- A tá... Claro Mimi! - Cold fingia dar importância e McGonagall suspirava  
- Bem, creio que os Srs. querem saber o porque os chamei não é mesmo?  
- Claro! - Responderam juntos.  
- Gostaria de saber mais informações sobre o Lobisomem que vocês enfrentaram a cerca de uma semana atrás...  
- Bem... Agente não lembra direito Mimi! O Miguel é que tem memória fotográfica, agente tava mais preocupado em salvar nossas vidas se é que a Sra. me entende... - Cold dizia sério.  
- Já conversei com o Sr. Zabine e o Sr.Weasley e eles disseram que quem teve mais contado com o Lobisomem fora o Sr. Potter e o Sr., Sr.Malfoy...  
- Poisé... Agente pode até ter tido mais contado, mas num é por isso que nós vamos pedir o telefone do Lobisomem, ou perguntar qual o tipo de carne favorita dele, ou se ele tem uma Sra.Lobisomem e pequenos Lobisomensinho... Ou...  
- CHEGA SR.POTTER! Eu já entendi! - McGonagall se recompunha.  
- Bem se era só isso, nós já vamos! - Cold sorria e levantava-se  
- Muito bem... Obrigada pela ajuda rapazes...  
- Não há de que Mimi! - Ambos responderam e sairam da sala.

McGonagall se endireitou na cadeira, aqueles meninos eram uma pestes! Ela sorriu, eles pareciam realmente com dois antigos alunos de Hogwarts, um moreno que usava óculos e outro moreno de olhos azuis.

- Pestes... - Ela sorriu.

As aulas ocorreram bem durante o dia, Miguel estava lendo um livro debaixo de uma árvore, Johnny estava acariciando os longos cabelos de Lana que estava adormecida em seu colo, James brincava com um Pomo de brinquedo, Cold jogava pedrinhas no lago, Sophie penteava seus cabelos ruivos e Maya estava sentada frente ao lago olhando para o nada.

- Ela faz falta... - Maya disse num sussurro e Cold sentou-se ao seu lado.  
- Eu sei... Mel pode ser meio fria, mas quando ela está perto tudo fica mais quente, mais caloroso...  
- É verdade... - Maya sorriu.  
- Maya... Ham... Eu queria conversar algo com você... - Cold se virou e começou a fitar a ruiva que o olhou nos olhos.  
- Estou a todos ouvidos... - Ela sorriu amavelmente.  
- Já faz um tempo que eu... Bem.. Eu percebi que eu... Eu estou sentindo algo por você... - Ele abaixou a cabeça com as bochechas coradas. - Foi difícil admitir no começo já que eu comecei a me sentir um completo idiota, o que eu quero dizer é que... Eu gosto de você de verdade Maya... - Ele a olhou e viu que ela chorava. - Ham.. Maya? Err.. Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? Quer dizer claro que foi.. Bem ham..  
- Tarde demais Malfoy... - Ela disse enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos. - Sempre gostei de você desde que eu tinha 4 anos de idade... Até que você começou a namorar com a Érica... Você não pode me ter a hora que você quer Cold! As coisas não funcionam assim! - Ela se levantou e o olhou nos olhos.  
- Não Maya! Não é isso! - Ele falou sério.  
- MAYA! - Um belo garoto a chamou e Cold se virou, era Ephram Rubian da Corvinal, lindo com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e seu cabelo castanho claro caindo sobre eles, musculoso por causa do quadribol.  
- Já estou indo! - Maya sorriu docemente.  
- Olá Rubian... - Cold disse entre os dentes e Ephram sorriu.  
- Olá Malfoy! Bem... Se não se incomoda eu prometi a minha namorada que passaria uma tarde inteira com ela, então... Com sua licença!  
- Na-namorada? - Cold ergueu as sobrancelhas e Maya consentiu com a cabeça indo para o lado de Ephram.  
- Até depois Cold... - Ela disse e se virou abraçada a Ephram.

Cold sentiu uma imensa vontade de azarar Ephram e tirar Maya de seu lado, James levantou-se e tocou o ombro do amigo, ambos trocaram olhares significativos.

- Mulheres! - Eles falaram e suspiraram juntos.  
- Listras escreve o que eu estou dizendo , eu juro solenemente nunca mais me apaixonar ou sofrer por mulher alguma! - James falou sério.  
- E eu juro solenemente o mesmo Pontas! Mulheres! Ruim sem elas e pior com elas! - Cold dava os ombros.  
- Está na hora de Hogwarts ver os marotos em ação! A partir de agora James Potter e Cold Malfoy não se prendem a mulher alguma!  
- É isso aí Pontas!!

Ambos se abraçaram com um braço e ficaram olhando Maya se afastar.


	23. A Fossa

A Fossa

**A Fossa**

Finalmente o quarto ano havia acabado para os marotos, e com isso digamos que eles não estavam tão animados com isso, ás férias haviam chegado assim com o péssimo mal humor de James, o caminho inteiro da plataforma nove e meia para sua casa ele foi calado, absorto em seus pensamentos.

Chegou em sua casa, ela parecia bem menor naquelas férias, sem dizer uma única palavra subiu para seu quarto e depositou a gaiola de Chikara sobre seu criado-mudo, a coruja deu um pio indignado.

- Tá... Já vou te soltar! - Ele dizia abrindo a portinha da gaiola. - Satisfeita?

A coruja branca vôo pela cabeça do dono e deu-lhe uma bicada na orelha, saindo voando indignada pela janela. James estava aborrecido demais para xingar a coruja, largou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto, aquelas férias pareciam uma tortura, ou melhor... O ano passado havia sido uma tortura!

As imagens de Melanie não saíam de sua cabeça, junto de sua voz... No ano passado eles haviam brigado feito cão e gato, e ela ainda tinha o salvo a vida... Mas o que fora mais doloroso fora vê-la partir. Abriu os olhos e olhou o teto que tinha pequenos pontinhos brilhantes, pequenos adesivos que brilhavam no escuro. Fora aí que se dera conta que estava deitado a mais de três horas, deu um suspiro cansado e ligou a luz do abajur, levantou-se e sentou-se na cadeira frente a escrivaninha, olhou para as fotos colocadas sobre a mesma, fotos dele e Cold, ele e os marotos, ele e Miguel e Johnny, ele com as meninas no lago, então ele viu nesta foto Mel, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso formando-se em seus lábios e acariciava os pêlos da gatinha de sua irmã.

- Por quê eu tinha que gostar justo de você? - Ele dizia abaixando o porta retrato.

Olhou para uma gaveta pequena e a abriu, foi então que vira algo brilhando no fundo da mesma, pegou o pequeno globo de neve, o agitou um pouco e viu a neve cair sobre um lindo anjo que dançava. Aquele anjo... Aquele globo... Sim era para ela, ele havia comprado aquilo a quase cinco anos, mas nunca teve coragem de entregar. Teve a lembrança amarga de quando soube que Miguel a beijara. Ele amava aquela garota desde que se entendia por gente e ele conseguira apenas seu desprezo, enquanto um do seus melhores amigos conseguira um beijo.

Cerrou os olhos, e arremessou o globo contra a porta, o globo se espatifou em mil pedaços e James pareceu pouco se importar, deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para a janela.

Foi quando a porta se abriu lentamente, ele nem se deu o trabalho de olhar quem era, só soube quem era quando escutou a voz fina de sua mãe.

-_ Reparo!_

Gina concertou o globo com apenas um toque de sua varinha, o pegou com carinho na mão e caminhou até a cama de James, levantou o porta retrato abaixado e colocou frente a ele o pequeno globo, sentou-se na cama e acariciou os cabelos rebeldes e negros do filho.

- Sabe... Eu me lembro de quando você tinha três anos e fomos fazer uma visita a casa dos Malfoy's, ao chegarmos você não parava de olhar para o alto da escadaria, olhei atenta para ver, foi quando eu vi... Uma linda menininha de 2 anos de idade, loirinha e olhos azuis, acariciando os pêlos do velho Bichento, sorri. A garotinha era muito linda, uma princesinha... Foi então que você puxou a manga de minha blusa e falou... "Mamãe! Mamãe! Aquilo é um anjo?"...

James virou-se e olhou para a mãe que o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios, ele não lembrava desse acontecimento.

- O que isso têm haver? - Ele girou os olhos.  
- Se gosta mesmo dela, devia lutar e não ficar nessa cama sem fazer nada... - Gina sorriu triunfante.  
- Não sei do que está falando! - James dava os ombros  
- Você é teimoso feito seu pai! - Gina ficara séria.  
- Tanto faz...  
- Ora deixe disso rapaz! Você tem que lutar!  
- Não vai fazer diferença... Ela foi embora... - James olhou tristemente para a janela.  
- Mas ela não vai ficar lá para sempre, ela vai voltar...  
- Não vai mudar em nada...  
- James Harry Potter Jr.! - Gina falava severa. - Nada vai mudar se o Senhor ficar nessa cama o resto das férias! Pense no que eu te disse pelo menos...

James virou de costas novamente, falar daquelas coisas com sua mãe não era nem um pouco confortável. Sua mãe pareceu entender o recado já que levantou-se e saiu do quarto, James apenas viu a cabeleira ruiva dela sumir quando ela fechou a porta, virou-se novamente e olhou para o teto, olhou para a escrivaninha onde estava o globo, o anjo ainda dançava e James sorriu.

- O que será que você está fazendo agora... Mel...

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, um suspiro cansado.

**Beauxbatons - França**

Melanie estava sentada na confortável poltrona azul da sala comunal, era engraçado estudar em uma escola só para garotas, todas extremamente belas, observou a chama da lareira, pareciam pequenas fadas reunidas dançando, virou o rosto e olhou para a janela onde a neve caía, só estava ela naquela sala, deixou o pequeno livro que lia no sofá e aproximou-se da janela e a abriu, um vento gelado tocou seu rosto.

- Mel...

Ela escutou alguém lhe chamando, abriu os olhos assustada, era como se tivesse escutado a voz.. DELE! Tremeu por completa, até que uma mão tocasse seu ombro e ela desse um pulo para trás com a mão no coração.

- Mel? Nossa eu tô te chamando a um tempão! Foi na lua e voltou menina?

Uma garota ruiva de cabelos até a cintura e olhos azulados e pele bem branca falava rindo, seu nome? Kittie Weasley, filha mais velha de Gui Weasley e Fleur Weasley. Era incrivelmente bela e estava no 6º ano.

- Desculpe.. Eu estava...  
- Ahh já sei! Pensando em alguém especial? - Kittie não possuía nem um sotaque francês já que fora criada em Londres.  
- Mais ou menos... Pensei ter ouvido alguém me chamar... - Mel olhava novamente para o céu, onde havia uma bela lua cheia brilhando e apenas uma estrela.  
- NOSSA QUE MENINA SORTUDA!! - Kittie exclamou  
- Ham? - Mel ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Está vendo ali? - Kittie apontava para o céu e Mel consentiu com a cabeça. - Diz uma lenda, que quando você está sozinha numa noite de neve, sente o vento lhe tocar a face e alguém lhe chamar e apenas uma única estrela no céu brilhar somente para você, significa que alguém que você ama está pensando em você, e ás vezes é capaz de escutar o que a pessoa está pensando... Nossa como você é sortuda! Agora me diz quem você ama?  
- Ninguém... - Mel dava os ombros.  
- Mas você escutou alguém lhe chamar!  
- Você estava me chamando não era? Deve ter sido você quem eu escutei... Vou dormir já é tarde...

Mel caminhou graciosamente até seu livro, o apanhou e subiu para o dormitório, deixando uma Kittie Weasley desconfiada.

- Você pode até tentar se enganar Mel, mas a mim você não engana! - A ruiva dizia olhando para a escadaria que levava aos dormitórios.

**Mansão Malfoy**

- COMO ASSIM A MEL NÃO VÊM PASSAR FÉRIAS EM CASA?? - Um Cold Malfoy extremamente irritado berrava na mesa de jantar com seus pais.  
- Mel decidiu ficar em Beauxbatons, ela está se dando bem lá... Deveria estar orgulhoso! - Hermione dizia severa.  
- ELA PODE TER ARRUMADO UM NAMORADO OU SABE MERLIM O QUÊ!!  
- Err... Cold?  
- FALA MIGUEL!  
- Beauxbatons é uma escola apenas para meninas... Não tem como Mel arrumar um namorado, a não ser que ela... ham.. você sabe...  
- DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ?? - Cold berrava  
- JÁ BASTA! COLD BREAD MALFOY!! - A voz de Draco ecôo por toda a sala de jantar fazendo Cold se calar instantaneamente. - Por Merlim! Será que não podemos ter pelo menos uma refeição agradável?  
- Vocês nem ligam para ela... - Cold dizia sério encarando o pai.  
- Eu disse.. JÁ BASTA!!

Cold levantou-se com tudo da mesa indo em direção ao jardim, Hermione segurou a mão de Draco que parecia que iria levantar-se e ir atrás do filho.

- Não Draco... Ele está de cabeça quente...  
- Ele não pode falar conosco assim! - Draco estava nervoso.  
- Hamm... Sr.Malfoy? Eu sei que é inconveniência minha, mas... Cold está nervoso esses dias... Será que eu posso ir... Ham... Dar uma palavrinha com ele?  
- Pode ir querido... - Hermione sorria bondosamente.

Miguel levantou-se ás pressas e correu para o jardim, viu Cold chutar algumas pedrinhas.

- Listras! - Miguel o chamou e Cold o encarou.  
- Nem vem com sermão Miguel! - Cold girou os olhos e sentou-se na grama.  
- Sabe Listras... Pra mim esse seu mal humor não se chama Melanie Malfoy, mas sim Maya Potter! - Miguel encarava o amigo sério.  
- Juraa?? Como você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?? - Cold girava os olhos e Miguel riu.  
- Por que não vai atrás dela?  
- Não sei se você está informado minha amada galinha, mas Maya Potter está namorando aquele exibido do Ephram Sabe-Merlim-Oquê!  
- Têm alguém com ciúmes... - Miguel cantarolava e Cold levantou-se. - Por quê você não tenta?  
- Não tô afim de levar outro pé na bunda! Já levei um e digamos que não foi nada agradável! - Cold ria.  
- Sabe o que me intriga Listras?  
- Se eu falar para você calar a boca você vai falar do mesmo jeito... Então... Diga Penas, o que lhe intriga?  
- Ignorarei vosso comentário óh excelentíssimo Sr.Zebra! Bem.. retomando ao assunto... Por que você namorou a Cowan se gosta da Potter?  
- Boa pergunta Sr.Galinha... Acontece que.. A BESTA HUMANA AQUI SÓ PERCEBEU ISSO DEPOIS!!  
- Continuo achando que você devia ir atrás dela...  
- Mas eu não vou!  
- RAIOS LISTRAS QUANDO É QUE VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR DE SER UM IMBECIL ORGULHOSO E FAZER ALGO QUE PRESTE NESSA SUA MISERÁVEL VIDA?? - Miguel berrara, talvez assim alguma de suas palavras entrava na cabeça de Cold.  
- Você têm razão... - Cold dizia num suspiro.  
- Te-tenho? - Era a primeira vez que Cold concordava com ele em algo.  
- Sou um imbecil orgulhoso por isso não irei atrás! - Cold dava o famoso sorriso eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes.

Miguel bateu com a mão na testa, quando se falava de Cold Malfoy, podia se falar da pessoa mais teimosa do que uma mula! A única pessoa que se igualava a ele em teimosia tinha o nome James Potter!

- Bem... Mas é a vida! Vamos nessa Miguelito! Ainda temos que ligar para o Pontas e o Pulguento, se eles pensam que vão me deixar na fossa nessas férias estão enganados! EU ODEIO O TÉÉDIOOO!! AHH EU TÔ MALUCO!!

Cold gargalhava e corria de volta para a mansão, Miguel piscou duas vezes, realmente ele não tinha amigos "normais", mas o que importava? Ele também não era muito normal mesmo, gargalhou e correu atrás do amigo.

- EI SUA ZEBRA MALDITA ME ESPERA!!

**Casa dos Weasley**

Johnny estava em seu quarto, frente ao espelho se encarando, sim naquele momento ele tinha de tomar uma decisão importante.

_Flash Back_

- Johnny precisamos conversar! - Lana Lee, uma oriental da grifinória falava séria a Johnny.  
- Mas agora Lana? Eu quero me despedir do Pontas e dos outros!  
- A-GO-RA! - Ela falava crispando os lábios.  
- Você é quem manda! - Ele fazia uma pose engraçada como se estivesse num quartel general.  
- John... O que nós somos? - Ela perguntou se encostando numa pilastra.  
- Ham? Não entendi?  
- Bem... Agente têm saído a um tempo, e desde o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts que agente bem.. É meio que considerado um casal... Nós não podemos nos considerar amigos sabe?  
- Ham... O que você quer dizer com isso?  
- Johnny você gosta de mim? Porque se gosta é o momento de falar!  
- Lana... Aonde você tá querendo chegar? - Johnny falava sério.  
- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME ASSUMA JOHN! EU TÔ CANSADA!! NÓS ESTAMOS PRATICAMENTE JUNTOS A QUASE 3 ANOS E VOCÊ ATÉ HOJE NUNCA ME... NUNCA ME DISSE O QUE SENTE OU O QUE EU SOU SUA! OU O QUE SOMOS UM PARA O OUTRO! - A Oriental se exaltava. - Poxa John... Eu quero saber se... Se nós podemos ser namorados...

A Cena seguinte foi de um Johnny Weasley mais branco que uma cera, ele encarou os olhinhos puxados e cheios de lágrimas de Lana Lee.

- Lana... Agente é meio novo pra compromisso sabe... Bem... Er...  
- Não me venha com essas desculpas! - Ela deixava uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha. - Maya está no terceiro ano e está indo para o quarto namorando o Ephram da corvinal!  
- Mas as garotas amadurecem primeiro que os garotos!  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO PARA O QUINTO ANO JOHN!! - Ela berrara. - Já entendi... Você não gosta de mim não é?  
- Não... Não é isso Lana... Eu gosto de você mas é que...  
- Têm vergonha de mim?  
- Não...  
- ENTÃO QUE RAIOS QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO??  
- Eu não sei... - Johnny passou a mão pelo cabelo e a olhou, era terrível vê-la chorar daquela maneira. - Eu preciso pensar Lana...  
- Vou te dar até o fim das férias para pensar John... Mas entenda... Se não quiser me assumir eu não farei parte do joguinho "não te quero, mas não te largo", seguirei minha vida pra frente e ficarei com quem EU quiser!!

_Final do Flash Back_

Johnny passou novamente a mão nos cabelos, por que as mulheres tinham que complicar tudo? Tava tão bom do jeito que estava!

- NInguém merece essa pressão! - Johnny ria amarelo.  
- AH!! MERECE SIM! - Johnny olhou para o espelho e se viu falando com sigo mesmo.  
- Era só o que me faltava! Eu estou ficando doido! - Ele girava os olhos.  
- Não! Não está não! Eu sou sua consciência!  
- E ainda por cima tenho uma consciência! Eu só posso ter pregado chiclete na varinha de Merlim!  
- Rá Rá Rá como você é hilário!  
- E minha consciência consegue ser mais irritante do que o Listras! Merlim o que eu, esse pobre mortal fez a voz?  
- Chega de blá, blá, blá! Vamos ao ponto! A garota vai te abandonar!  
- É eu sei...  
- Por que não a assume?  
- Isso eu não sei...  
- Gosta dela?  
- Ham... Sim...  
- Tem ciúmes dela?  
- Por que eu teria?  
- Não sei.. Mas um tal de Rodolfus Kinder da Lufa-Lufa parece estar de olho nela...  
- COMO ASSIM?  
- Ahh.. então você têm ciúmes!  
- É EU TENHO CIÚMES E O QUÊ QUE TÊM? ALGUM PROBLEMA NISSO? SE TIVER ME PROCESSE!!

A porta do quarto dele foi aberta e Johnny deu um pulo de susto, quem entrasse ali no mínimo o mandaria para o St.Mungus com uma passagem só de ida! Onde já se viu? Um garoto brigando com sigo mesmo! Mas as figuras que adentraram eram mais doidas do que ele, e com isso o fez relaxar.

- Ora se não é nosso amado sobrinho tendo uma discussão consigo mesmo Jorge! - Fred dizia rindo.  
- O que te aflige amado sobrinho? - Jorge fazia uma cara melancólica.  
- Descobri nesse momento que eu tenho uma consciência e que ela é irritante! - Johnny tampava a cara com o travesseiro e se largava na cama.  
- Que gracinha! Isso é comovente! - Os gêmeos debochavam.  
- Ah calem a boca! - Johnny num fez nem menção de tirar o travesseiro.  
- É só isso que te preocupa? Estar ficando doido? - Fred dizia rindo.  
- Não... - Johnny descobria a cara. - Ham.. têm uma garota...  
- AHHH aí está o problema! Mulheresss!! - Jorge falava fazendo uma pose.  
- Qual é o problema sobrinho? O que as garotas malvadas têm feito a você? - Fred ria divertido.  
- Não são garotas... É uma garota...  
- E você gosta dessa garota? - Jorge perguntava.  
- Sim... - Johnny corava.  
- AIII QUE BUNITINHOOOO!! - Os gêmeos diziam juntos e cantavam uma músiquinha irritante.  
- DÁ PRA PARAR! O PROBLEMA AQUI É SÉRIO!! É DE VIDA OU MORTE NO CASO A MINHA MORTE!! - Johnny berrara e os gêmeos paravam de cantar e o olhavam.  
- O que houve sobrinho?  
- Ela quer que eu... Ham... A assuma sabe? Namoro sério... Só que bem.. Eu nunca namorei antes e ... Eu gosto dela e tudo mais... mas.. Ham... Eu ainda sou novo pra namorar...  
- Você quer curtir a vida? - Fred falava  
- Sim!  
- Quer outras garotas? - Jorge..  
- SIM!!  
- Quer pegar geral? - Fred...  
- SIM SIM SIM SIM \o/  
- Mas não quer quer ninguém fique com ham... a SUA garota? - Jorge.  
- ÉÉÉÉÉÉ!! Finalmente pessoas que me entendem \o/  
- Cara seu caso é pior do que nós pensávamos! - Fred ria.  
- E o que eu devo fazer? - Os olhinhos de Johnny brilhavam  
- Nada! - Os gêmeos falavam.  
- COMO ASSIM NADA??  
- Simples meu caro e amado sobrinho... Se gosta tanto dela deveria ficar só com ela, mas aí são tantas frutas no mundo que se deve provar de todos os sabores correto? - Fred...  
- Correto!  
- Então... Se gosta dela de verdade mas não quer namorar não namore só não ache ruim depois ela ficar com outros caras! - Jorge...  
- MAS COMO EU NÃO VOU ACHAR RUIM! A LANA É MINHA... minha.. ham...  
- BINGO!! Você chegou ao ponto que ela quis chegar! Agora você tem que se perguntar o que sente por ela e se vale a pena desperdiçar tantas garotas por ela! - Fred disse por fim.  
- Bem acho que cumprimos nossa missão Jorge!  
- Creio que sim Fred! Então vamos?  
- Vamos!  
- EI EI EI ESPEREM!! - tarde demais os gêmeos aparataram. - Obrigado por NADA titios!!

Johnny se largou novamente na cama, aquelas férias seriam como diz Cold... "A FOSSA!!"


	24. O Começo do 5º ano

**_O Começo do 5º Ano_**

Ás férias de verão haviam chegado ao fim e mais uma temporada em Hogwarts começara, para completar a rotina os marotos estavam atrazados para pegarem o trem...

- EU JÁ DISSE A CULPA FOI DO LISTRAS!  
- OLHA AQUI PONTAS VOCÊ QUE SE APAIXONOU COM SEU PROPRIO REFLEXO E SE ESQUECEU DO MUNDO!  
- AHH ASSIM VOCÊ VAI SE TORNAR O MAIOR HUMORISTA DO MUNDO MÁGICO! PELO QUE **EU** SAIBA LISTRAS VOCÊ É QUE TAVA TRANCADO NO BANHEIRO FAZENDO SABE MERLIN O QUÊ!  
- SE VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE A PALAVRA BANHO LHE APRESENTAREI DEPOIS!  
- DÁ PARA VOCÊS PARAREM DE DISCUTIR E ENTRAREM LOGO NO TREM QUE JÁ ESTÁ SAINDO!- Miguel berrara com os amigos e eles se calaram estantâneamente.

Entraram juntos e procuravam uma cabine vazia o que estava dificil, no entanto haviam vários convites para eles se juntarem a outras garotas, mas ainda estavam chateados queriam ficar sozinhos entre eles, com dificuldade acharam uma cabine vazia e entraram, James se largou no assento ao lado da janela e Cold frente a ele.

- Johnny eu posso saber o que você está fazendo? - Miguel perguntava ao amigo que se escondia atrás do Profeta Diário.  
- Ham.. Er... Bem.. Sabe?  
- Eu acho que o Pulguento andou bebendo Whisky de Fogo! - Debochava Cold.  
- O que tá pegando John? - James ria.  
- A Lana... - Johnny suspirava.  
- Eu sabia! Olha só pode ser macumba! Já perceberam que **TODOS** nós estamos com problemas com mulheres? - Cold dizia indignado.  
- Ham.. Nem todos! Minha vida amorosa está muito bem obrigado! - Miguel colocava os braços atrás do pescoço.  
- Você num anda pegando nem resfriado Penas! - James revirava os olhos.  
- É o que vocês pensam! - Miguel ria.  
- Como assim? - Os três falavam.  
- Digamos que NÃO é da conta de vocês três!  
- Nossa... Essa dueu Miguelito.. - James fazia uma careta e colocava a mão no coração.  
- Maguou... - Johnny ria.  
- Dueu no fundo da minha alma...  
- Não sejam dramáticos!  
- Ah qual é minha galinha favorita! Me conta... Quem é a azarada? Ou melhor.. a infeliz? - Cold colocava o braço no ombro do amigo.  
- Qual parte do não é da sua conta você não entendeu?  
- Vixi Cold.. Pelo visto o Miguel anda na TPM! - James ria.  
- Odeio essas fazes do Miguel... Se continuar me maltrantando irei perdir o divóricio Miguelito! - Cold fazia a cara de Tigre abandonado.  
- Vai a.  
- **OLHA A BOCAAAAAA** - Os três gritavam e riam, enquanto Miguel fechava a cara.

A porta da cabine se abriu e com isso uma bela Sonserina se mostrava de pé, Miguel ruborizou na hora, James e Cold se olharam intrigados e Johnny se recuperava do "quase ataque cardíaco".

- Faça-me o favor Weasley! Parece que nunca viu uma mulher antes! - Misha Taylor uma bela Sonserina falava séria.  
- O que quer aqui Taylor? Seus amiguinhos não estão aqui! - James dizia sério.  
- Não vim procurar meus amigos Potter! Zambine! - Ela olhava séria para Miguel que se levantava devagar.  
- O que está fazendo Miguel? - Cold puxava a manga da camisa do amigo.  
- Er.. Eu sou monitor... - Ele sussurara.  
- Ham? - Cold estava pálido.  
- Mo-mo... Não... - Johnny não conseguia falar.  
- Nós **PERDEMOS O MIGUEL** - James abraçara Cold e ambos encenavam um choro escandaloso.  
- Tão jovem... Tão maroto... - Johnny enchugava as lágrimas invisiveis  
- Por Merlin! - Misha girava os olhos e Miguel ria divertido.  
- Não se preocupem rapazes! Antes de me comprometer com a monitoria me comprometi com vocês!  
- Cuidado para eles não te contaminarei Miguelito! - Cold dava tapinhas no ombro do amigo.  
- Se eles tentarem lhe fazer lavagem cerebral nos chame! - James ria.  
- Qualquer coisa é só gritar! - Johnny gargalhava.  
- Tá legal! Tá legal! Agora eu vou indo e vocês se comportem! Papai Miguel não estará aqui para proteger vocês!  
- Blehh! - Os três mostravam a língua e Miguel saia pela porta a fechando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Nossa.. Seus amigos são bem... Animados! - Ela ria.  
- Eu diria completamente doidos! - Miguel ria divertido.  
- Engraçado... Os sonserinos são mais frios.  
- Não minha cara... Os sonserinos têm humor negro! É diferente! - Miguel piscava.  
- Seu pai era um sonserino...  
- Digamos que ele não é meu pai a muito tempo.  
- Como assim?  
- Bem... Eu tenho morado com o Cold desde meu primeiro ano, fui deserdado e por mais que a Tia Hermione e o Tio Draco falem que ele está supostamente "viajando" eu sei da verdade.  
- Entendo...  
- Hey não precisa ficar com pena de mim! Pelo contrário! Eu dou graças a Merlin por morar com o Cold! Digamos que a vida nunca é monótona ao lado dos marotos!  
- Eu percebi! - Ela ria.  
- Você devia sorrir mais vezes Misha... Fica bem melhor do que aquela cara rabugenta de quando você está com os Sonserinos.  
- Vamos entrar é aqui a sala... - Ela havia corado e deixado escapar um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e Miguel sorriu entrando atrás dela.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- O que vamos fazer? - Johnny falava entediado.  
- Pontas que RAIOS É ISSO? - Cold gritara ao ver James tirar um pomo dourado do bolso.  
- Ham? Um Pomo? Vai dizer que não conhece! - James ria.  
- Claro que eu conheço né seu veado maldito! Eu quero saber o que você meu estimado veado faz com ISSOO?  
- Isso não Zebra! Assim você o magoa profundamente! Chame-o de Sagrado Pomo de Ouro!  
- Que seja! - Cold girava os olhos e Johnny ria. - Como conseguiu isso?  
- Papai me deu de aniversário!  
- Seu pai gosta de te dar presentes de outro mundo hein? - Johnny ria.  
- Eu chamo isso de originalidade! - James corrigia  
- Eu chamo de parafuso a menos! - Cold gargalhava.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Não demorou até chegarem em Hogwarts, Miguel estava extremamente alegre com o novo cargo, sentaram-se todos na enorme mesa da Grifinória, as garotas haviam sentado distantes deles com isso outras garotas os cercaram.

- Olá minha estimada Ex! - Cold comprimentava Érica beijando-lhe as costas da mão.  
- Vejo que continua galanteador Cold... - Ela ria.  
- Só a quem merece minha cara! - Ele piscava e Érica ria divertida.  
- Como vai James?  
- Melhor agora querida Érica!  
- Johnny?  
- Perfeitamente bem minha adorada! - Johnny ria.  
- Miguel?  
- Bem obrigado! - Miguel ria e se servia de um pouco de suco de abóbora.  
- James minha amiga Su estava querendo lhe conhecer a algum tempo... Su Boniwe este é James Potter...

James olhou para a bela garota de cabelos loiros e olhos negros e sorriu , beijou-lhe as costas da mão, se ele queria esquecer Melanie era bom começar a conhecer carnes novas...

- Muito prazer Boniwe.  
- Pode me chamar de Su! - Ela corava.  
- Como quizer... Su... - James piscava.  
- Iai Érica? Com saudade dos velhos tempos? - Cold abraçava Érica com um braço e recebia um olhar mortífero de Maya que mesmo distante observava a cena indignada.

- Como ele pode ser tão cafajeste? - Maya reclamava.  
- Ah qual é Maya? Você não esperava mesmo que depois do fora que você deu no Cold ele ainda ficasse te babando não é mesmo? - Lana dizia enquanto tomava um gole de suco.  
- Na verdade eu esperava que ele lutasse mais por mim.. - Maya desviava o olhar. - Você é que tem sorte Lana... O Johnny gosta mesmo de você!  
- A não, não.. Johnny pode gostar de mim mas não quer me assumir! Dei um prazo para ele se decidir sobre nós e o que ele fez hoje foi se esconder de mim...  
- E o que você vai fazer? - Sophie erguia as sobrancelhas.  
- Deixar pra lá! Não necessito dele para sobreviver! - Lana sorria.  
- É isso aí Lana! É assim que se fala! - Maya ria.  
- Garotos! Péssimo com eles e ruim sem eles! - Sophie encrementava.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Logo já era a hora de dormir, Cold havia levado Érica para seu dormitório e enquanto Miguel fechara o cortinado para tentar dormir e Johnny tomava banho enquanto Cold supostamente _"relembrava os velhos tempos",_ James estava na sala comunal onde ele havia ficado sozinho com Su Boniwe, a cada beijo que ele dava nela sentia que Mel saia de sua cabeça, talvez fosse assim o único jeito de tirá-la de sua cabeça, foi quando escutou um barulho, a porta se abrira e passava pelo quadro da mulher gorda uma pessoa, James continuou a beijar a garota, não queria se dar ao trabalho de olhar e ver quem era, quando Su o afastou gentilmente.

- Olha só quem está aqui! - Ela dizia meio escandalosa. - MELLLLL!

James virou-se com tudo para ver se era uma miragem, Su levantava-se com tudo e corria até uma garota linda, vestida em vestes de beauxbattons, James sentiu seu coração se estraçalhar.

- Mel? - Ele levantava-se.  
- Como vai Potter? Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos... - Ela dizia seca e o encarando nos olhos.  
- Mel eu.  
- Ai Melanie quando todas as garotas souberem que você voltou! Ai nem acredito! Você está tão linda! Ahh mas você deve ter muita fofoca boa pra contar sobre Beauxbatons não é mesmo? Quero ouvir TUDINHU!  
- Será um prazer lhe contar Boniwe.  
- Su! Me chame de Su! - A garota ria docemente.  
- Tudo bem... Su... Será que você podia subir com minha mala a meu dormitório? Eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com o Potter.  
- Ah claro! Sem problemas! Você deve estar querendo botar os assuntos em dia com ele não é? Eu soube que vocês são amigos desde pequenos! Bem estou indo com sua mala!

A garota subia desajeitada com o malão de Mel, esta apenas admirou a cena contendo para não rir.

- Parabéns Potter ela é realmente um doce! - Disse sacarstica.  
- Não é o que você está pensando! Eu e ela nós não.  
- Poupe-me de sua vida amorosa! - Mel girava os olhos e retirava o chapéu.  
- Você... Está mais bonita...  
- Beauxbattons é uma boa escola, ensina muitas coisas e uma delas é admirar a beleza, por isto é tão famosa por suas alunas.  
- Mel... Eu.  
- Só queria me desculpar por ter te tratato daquela forma no ano passado... - Ela desviou o olhar e olhou para a lareira. - Bem agora irei subir, estou cansada... Diga ao Cold que falarei com ele amanhã, com sua licença...

James a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para encará-lo, se Mel havia aprendido a ser educada ele queria que essa educação fosse para bem longe, o que ele mais queria era abraçá-la e sentir aquele perfume novamente, a abraçou contra seu corpo fortemente, Mel não retribuiu o abraço apenas o deixava a abraçar, aquele cheiro de rosas brancas que se exalava do corpo dela o enfeitiçava.

- Eu senti sua falta... - Ele sussurrou

Mel colocou suas mãos no peito dele e o afastou o olhou nos olhos e virou-se de costas, pegou o chapéu e subiu para o dormitório feminino, James ficou olhando por um bom tempo para a escadaria, ela havia voltado e agora ficaria bem mais dificil esquecê-la.

Acordou naquela manhã, finalmente as aulas começariam, levantou-se e abriu o cortinado de Cold o fechando em seguida.

- Ham... Miguel?  
- O que foi? - Miguel sentava-se na cama.  
- Tem.. Ham... Uma garota no nosso dormitório.  
- COMO ASSIM? - Miguel berrou acordando Johnny.  
- O que tá havendo? - Ele esfregava os olhos.  
- Digamos que o Cold se divertiu muito ontem a noite... - James ria e Miguel gargalhava.

James abriu novamente o cortinado e deparou-se com Érica se vestindo e Cold fechando novamente a cortina o que fez todos rirem mais ainda.

- A noite foi boa em Coldezito!  
- NÃO ENCHE PONTAS!  
- Ham.. Eu já vou indo Cold.. Ás meninas devem estar preocupadas! Ham.. Bom dia rapazes!  
- Bom dia Érica! - Os três falaram em unissoro.

Ela saiu correndo do dormitório, Cold abriu o cortinado e levantou-se, todos gargalhavam menos ele.

- Iiihh.. Que foi? Que é? Nunca me viram não?  
- Que gracinha! O Coldezito virou homem! - Johnny gargalhava  
- Ah vão para o inferno vocês!  
- Pelo humor dele a noite não foi tãão boa! - James ria  
- Vamos deixá-lo com suas intimidades! - Miguel ria junto de James.  
- Isso quer dizer que vocês voltaram Cold? - Johnny sentava-se  
- Não... Digamos que apenas relembramos os velhos tempos!

Gargalhada geral no dormitório dos marotos, ambos tomaram banho e se trocaram, o primeiro dia de aula havia chegado e seria emocionante, ao descerem para a sala comunal se depararam com praticamente todos alunos da Grifinória.

- Mas que muvuca é essa? - Cold perguntava.  
- Ah... Esqueci de dizer! - James batia na testa. - Sua irmã voltou ontem de Beauxbattons!  
- E VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU NADA SEU VEADO MALDITO!  
- Em primeiro lugar é cervo! Em segundo você não me perguntou! E em terceiro eu não queria te atrapalhar com os velhos tempos!

Mais uma vez os marotos riam e Cold se metia no meio da galera ao chegar bem no meio se deparou com sua irmã, sim ela estava linda, finalmente vestida nas vestes da grifinória, a abraçou calourosamente.

- Pensei que não te viria tão cedo!  
- Resolvi voltar antes do prazo... Hogwarts faz falta! - Ela sorriu docemente.  
- Ontem teve a maior festa no dormitório feminino! Todo mundo comemorando a volta da Mel! - Maya falava sorridente.  
- Deviam ter me chamado!  
- Eu bem que tentei... - Maya ficara séria. - Mas disseram que você estava com a Érica não queria atrapalhar o namoro!  
- Eu e Érica não estamos namorando.  
- Se estão ou não, isso não me interessa!  
- Nossa! Isso tudo é ciúmes de mim Maya? Pelo que eu saiba você têm NAMORADO!  
- E pelo que eu saiba, para alguém que diz GOSTAR DE VERDADE de outra pessoa você está se saindo bem cantando todas!  
- Pensei que minha vida amorosa não te interessava!  
- E não me INTERESSA!  
- ÓTIMO!  
- PERFEITO!

A cabeça de todos ali presentes haviam se virado de um lado para o outro desde que a discurssão havia começado, de Maya para Cold, de Cold para Maya, até mesmo Mel ficara assustada como aqueles dois estavam praticamente se matando.

- Sinceramente vocês dois parecem casados! - Lana ria. - Vem Mel! Você deve estar faminta! Vamos deixar o casalzinho brigar a vontade.  
- **NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL** - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo se olharam e viraram a cara.  
- O que vocês estão olhando o SHOW acabou! - Maya dizia brava saindo pelo quadro da mulher gorda.  
- Eu hein! Bando de fofoqueiros vão arrumar o que fazer!  
- Sabe Cold, essas suas brigas com a minha irmã vai acabar em casamento! - James debochava.  
- Vai a.  
- OLHA A BOCAAAAA! - Os marotos disseram gargalhando.

Finalmente mais um ano havia começado, mas problemas chegariam rapidamente com isso...


	25. O Uivo do Lobo

**_O Uivo do Lobo_**

Havia se passado uma semana desde a volta as aulas, Cold e James andavam digamos que "ocupados" com suas "fans", Johnny parecia ter virado o favorito das meninas da Lufa-Lufa já que na semana que seguia, desfilava com uma diferente a cada dia que passava, Miguel no entanto estava passando mais tempo na biblioteca do que em qualquer outro lugar, mas aquela tarde seria diferente, passariam a tarde inteira juntos para decidir como iriam para a floresta proibida, já que naquela noite Hélios iria retornar para lá.

- Pontas dá pra você guardar esse maldito pomo ou eu vou ter que enfiá-lo guela a baixo? - Cold dizia nervoso.  
- Se estou lhe encomodando tanto... - James piscava e guardava o pomo. - Êêê priguiça! Essas tardes no lago sempre me deixam assim... - Ele se expreguiçava.  
- Vocês deviam estar estudando para os N.O.M's ao invés de ficar cada dia desfilando com uma diferente... - Miguel falava sério por detrás de um livro.  
- Falou a voz da razão! - Johnny zombava.  
- Miguelito se você continuar assim, vou achar que está se tornando mais monitor do que maroto! - Cold reprimia uma careta.  
- Digamos que ainda tenho meu lado maroto, Listras! - Miguel sorria. - De qualquer forma eu acho que não viemos aqui para falar da minha ilustrissima pessoa! - Ele feichava o livro e o colocava de lado. - O fato é... Como vamos entrar na floresta essa noite.  
- Tá aí o problema... - Johnny deitava-se.  
- Podíamos sair com as vassouras pela janela do dormitório... - Sugeria James.  
- Acho que vocês podiam usar a capa de insibilidade, seria bem mais prático...

Todos se viraram ao escutar a voz feminina, Mel estava encostada na árvore de braços cruzados e os encarando friamente.

- Como você... - Cold começava.  
- Também sou animaga Cold! Não me subestime! De qualquer forma irei com vocês esta noite.  
- Ah não vai não! - James levantava-se.  
- E por que não? - ela erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Da última vez que você foi você quase morreu!  
- Escute aqui Potter, pelo que eu me lembre da última vez eu SALVEI a SUA vida!  
- Isso não tem nada haver com os dias de hoje! - Ele emburrava.  
- Eu vou!  
- Não você definitivamente não VAI!  
- Se manca Potter! - Ela girava os olhos.

A briga continuava acirrada, os marotos só se contentavam em virar a cabeça de um lado para o outro e sorrirem, se aqueles dois continuassem daquela forma ainda se matariam, não demorou até juntar um círculo em volta deles para assistirem a discurssão.

- ESCUTE AQUI POTTER PELO QUE EU SAIBA VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!  
- E PELO QUE EU SAIBA VOCÊ NÃO VAI!  
- EU VOU!  
- NÃO VAI NÃO!  
- SR. POTTER, SRTA.MALFOY O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? - A voz da diretora ecoou por todo jardim e os dois se calaram na mesma hora.  
- Desculpe diretora... - Mel abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou.  
- Foi mal Mimi! - James sorria.  
- Francamente, nunca pensei em ver um escândalo seu Srta.Malfoy, principalmente por ter voltado de uma escola que preza tanto a boa eduação! E você Sr.Potter! Mais um escândalo desse e o Sr. conhece o caminho para a minha sala, agora vão para suas aulas que já vão começar!

Mel virou-se para seguir seu caminho, James sorriu e beijou a bochecha de McGonagall, Cold, Miguel e Johnny fizeram o mesmo e seguiram seu caminho deixando uma diretora um pouco encabulada.

- Esses meninos! São pior do que eu pensava... - Ela ria baixinho.

A noite havia chegado, assim como o jantar, os marotos haviam decidido que se queriam entrar na floresta proibida a hora do jantar seria a melhor já que estariam todos ocupados, subiram para seus quartos e trocaram de roupa quando a porta escancarou e uma loira entrou já vestida com uma calça jeens e uma blusa preta com a varinha em mãos.

- HEY! Você não pode ir entrando assim! - Johnny voriferou enquanto vestia uma blusa amarela.  
- Como se eu nunca tivesse visto um de vocês sem camisa! - Ela girou os olhos.  
- O problema não é esse minha amada irmã! É que você poderia ter visto algo mais do esses exemplares músculos! - Cold ria e colocava uma camiseta verde.  
- O que você faz aqui Melanie? - James entrava no quarto vestido com uma blusa vermelha.  
- Acho que estou em pé, Potter!  
- Ei ei ei! Vocês dois podem brigar em uma outra hora? - Miguel ria e ajeitava a blusa azul marinho.  
- De qualquer forma Pontas, vamos precisar da ajuda da Mel.. - Cold começava. - Miguel pode sair voando pela janela do dormitório e nos esperar frente a entrada da Floresta, mas eu, você e o John somos animagos grandes demais! A Mel é um gato e com isso ela pode ir na frente da capa de invisibilidade sem ser reconhecida, John eu e você vamos logo atrás dela.  
- Contanto que ela não entre na floresta por mim tudo bem! - James dava os ombros e Mel estava prestes para partir para cima dele quando foi impedida pela mão de Miguel.

O plano começava a ocorrer bem, Miguel se transformou na bela Águia e saiu pela janela, os três se esconderam na capa e Mel transformou-se na gatinha felpuda e branca, sairam pelo quadro da mulher gorda e seguiram Mel até a entrada da floresta onde viram Hélios entrando e Hagrid enchugando ás lágrimas e entrando para sua cabana.  
Mel saiu da forma animaga e com isso Miguel fez o mesmo parando ao lado dela.

- Caminho limpo, podemos ir! - Miguel sorria.  
- Então vamos logo antes que alguém apareça.. - Mel já ia entrar na floresta quando.  
- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que você não vai! - James falava sério.

Os outros iam entrando, Mel desviou da mão de James e correu para dentro da floresta atrás do irmão, James fez o mesmo.

- Listras! Fale alguma coisa antes que ela entre na floresta!  
- Ela já entrou Pontas... - Cold suspirava derrotado. - Infelizmente minha irmã tem o gênio do meu pai e da minha mãe misturados, rezumindo... Eu não tenho controle sobre ela.  
- Ah mas EU TENHO! Melanie volte agora! Isso aqui não é brincadeira!  
- Desde quando você tem controle sobre mim? - Ela erguia as sobrancelhas.  
- Dá pra voltar?  
- Não!  
- Quantas vezes terei de repetir... MELANIE MALFOY VOCÊ NÃO VAI!  
- EU VOU SIM!  
- VOCÊ NÃO VAI!  
- EU VOU SIM!  
- NÃO VAI NÃO!  
- EU VOU E PONTO FINAL! VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM POTTER!  
- Quando foi que você ficou tão irritante? - Ele falara entre os dentes.  
- Na mesma época que você virou o maior galinha de Hogwarts! - Ela fazia o mesmo.  
- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! Não estão ouvindo isso? - Miguel voriferava e ficara sério.  
- Isso o quê? - James perguntava sério.

Sua pergunta fora logo respondida quando avistaram um lobisomem e ele uivou com todas as forças.

- CORRAAAAAMMMMM! - Cold berrara se transformando em animago em seguida.

James se transformou em cervo e com os chifres lançou Mel para suas costas, eles corriam o mais rápido possível com isso não perceberam que Cold, Johnny e Miguel haviam ido para a outra direção, eles haviam se separado... Mel pulou das costas de James quando estavam longe do monstro se transformando nela mesma, James ofegava.

- Eu disse que não era para você ter vindo! Agora graças a você nos afastamos dos outros!  
- Eu não lembro de ter pedido para que VOCÊ me lançasse em suas costas Potter!  
- Eu fiz isso para te proteger sua mal agradecida!  
- Escute aqui Potter, eu não sou a menininha indefesa que todos pensam!  
- Por isso que eu tenho medo por VOCÊ MELANIE! Pelo simples fato de você achar que sempre vai conseguir se virar SOZINHA!  
- EU TE ODEIO POTTER!  
- IDEM!

Ambos sentaram-se e se encararam nervosos, como haviam ficado tão ranzinzas um com o outro? James não se lembrava de brigar tanto com Mel, sentiu uma forte vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo e beijá-la, mas não podia conter seu orgulho.

- Então vai ser assim? - Ele dizia a olhando.  
- Vai!  
- Perfeito! - Ele girou os olhos.  
- Pra mim está ótimo!  
- Você mudou... - Ele falou encarando os pés.  
- Pelo menos eu não saio por aí agarrando qualquer um!  
- Eu não sabia que tinha ciúmes de mim... Malfoy... - James sorriu com o canto dos lábios.  
- Poupe-me Potter! Eu jamais teria ciúmes de um ser insignificante como você!

A reação de James fora tão rápida que nem Mel conseguiu ver ele foi em direção a ela e a abraçou fortemente colando seu corpo ao dela, ele beijava seu pescoço carinhosamente, Mel sentiu as pernas bambearem, James beijava o lóbulo de sua orelha e Mel sentia se arrepiar toda, foi quando ele roçou seu lábio ao dela, ela parecia não mostrar nenhuma reação, tentou aprofundar o beijo quando ela o empurrou longe e passou a mão com força sobre os lábios querendo limpar algo.

- Nunca mais... NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO POTTER! EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ! NOJO!  
- Não era nojo que você mostrava a segundos atrás meu Anjo de Gelo.  
- Se enchegar Potter!

Mais uma vez se escutou um uivo, James virou-se instantaneamente para trás quando viu o lobisomem partir para cima dele, transformou-se em animago mas mesmo assim não conseguiu deter uma boa patada no braço o ferindo, Mel correu para o auxilio do Cervo machucado, esquecendo-se que era animaga, não se transformando, o lobisomem a encarou e rosnava, o cervo estava inconsiente e voltava a forma de James, quando Mel percebeu que James havia batido a cabeça numa pedra quando caíra.

- Vamos Potter, não é hora de tirar um cochilo... - O Lobisomem a encarou friamente e ela ergueu os olhos.

Mel sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, uma senssação de medo a invadiu, tinha certeza que naquele momento ela seria mordida, fechou os olhos bruscamente quando sentiu a pata do animal tocar-lhe a face, abriu os olhos confusa, o animal a acariciava, estendeu a mão e tocou a cabeça dele como se fizesse carinho em um cachorro, o lobisomem aceitava tranquilamente como se fosse um cachorrinho carente.

- Quem é você? - Ela perguntou sussurrando.

O lobisomen a olhou com os olhos cheios de mágoa e virou-se para correr, de longe ela pôde escutar um uivo triste, um uivo de dor e sofrimento.  
Olhou para James que possuia um corte muito profundo na cabeça, rasgou um pedaço da própria blusa e colocou no ferimento com intenção de fazê-lo parar de sangrar, afegou os cabelos negros dele e depositou um beijo na testa.

- Me desculpe Potter... Foi tudo culpa minha... - Ela soluçou baixinho. - Você deveria parar com essa sua maldita mania de querer me salvar... E eu... Eu devia ter te escutado... - Uma lágrima saiu dos olhos dela.

Uma mão tocou sua bochecha e impediu a lágrima de percorrer mais o seu caminho, James abrira os olhos e piscava bonsodamente para ela que sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Eu te perdôo se me beijar! - Ele ria.  
- Acho que já estou perdoada... - Ela o olhara séria, mas logo sorriu e depositou um singelo beijo nos lábios del James.  
- Se eu estiver sonhando não me acorde... - Ele sorria.  
- Consegue se levantar?  
- Sim... - Ela o ajudava a se levantar e o apoiava em seus ombros

Caminhavam lentamente sobre as folhagens, já devia ser quase de manhã, ao chegarem na saída da floresta viram Cold, Johnny e Miguel os esperando sérios.

- O que houve com o Pontas? - Cold perguntava preocupado. - Você está bem mana?  
- Sim estou bem... Mas o Potter vai precisar de cuidados.  
- O corte está fundo na cabeça do Pontas... Acho que devemos levá-lo a ala hospitalar! - Miguel falara.  
- E dizer o quê? Que eu tava dançando macarena e cai de cabeça? - James debochava.  
- Até que não é uma má idéia... - Johnny ria.  
- Eu invento a desculpa e o levo para a Ala hospitalar e vocês vão para o dormitório para não causar suspeitas e levem a capa!  
- Mas e se pegarem vocês? - Cold falara sério.  
- Não se preocupem eu sei me virar... Agora vão!

Todos seguiram seus caminhos, Mel levava James apoiado até a Ala hospitalar, ele dizia coisas como "Ai" "assim você me mata Mel", "Hey vai com calma que o mundo não tá acabando.  
Abriu a porta da Ala Hospitalar e deparou-se com Madame Pomfrey arrumando as almofadas.

- Oh! O que vocês fazem aqui uma hora dessas?  
- Madame Pomfrey, foi tudo culpa minha... - Mel fazia uma cara triste e angustiada, James só conseguiu pensar "Perfeita atriz"  
- Mas o que houve criança.  
- Eu estava no meu dormitório sem sono e quando desci as escadas me deparei com James dormindo no sofá, quando toquei o ombro dele ele assustou e caiu batendo a cabeça na mesinha... Ele se machucou muito.  
- Oh céus! Mas por que o Sr. Potter está todo sujo?  
- Eu estava treinando quadribol, havia deitado no sofá só pra descançar... acabei dormindo.  
- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Srta Malfoy volte para seu dormitório, aqui tem um passe para não levar detenção! Sr. Potter deite aqui!

Mel virou-se de costas e saiu da Ala hospitalar, James logo bebeu algo que tinha gosto de morango azedo e caiu no sono, acordando na manhã seguinte estando cercado por várias garotas.

- ELE ACORDOU! - uma berrara, James quase teve um enfarte.  
- Srta. Sanchis se gritar mais uma vez expulsarei todas daqui! - Madame Pomfrey dizia severa.  
- Como se sente James? - Su dizia docemente.  
- Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça.  
- Acho que isso vai melhorar... - Su aproximou-se beijando os lábios de James.

Quando ela terminou de roçar seus lábios James virou-se para o pé da cama onde Mel estava, não sabia o que falar, ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar decepicionado e virou-se de costas, pensou em gritá-la e dizer que não tinha nada com Su, mas sua voz não saiu, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, se aquilo era um pesadêlo ele queria acordar.


	26. Pais em Hogwarts

_**Pais em Hogwarts**_

Mel saiu apressada da Ala Hospitalar, não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de ver, James havia acabado de provar que era o maior imbecil que Hogwarts possuía, mas o que a deixava mais magoada era que ela já esperava por isso, sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore no jardim e suspirou fundo.

- Uma grifinória sozinha? Isso não vemos todos os dias... - William Skill aparecia sorrindo.  
- Hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte... - Mel dizia irônica girando os olhos.  
- Ah Malfoy... Você sabe que eu não tentaria nada contra a sua pessoa! - Ele sorria e sentava-se - Posso me sentar?  
- Já sentou mesmo... - Ela dava os ombros e se levantava.  
- Sabe você deveria parar de correr atrás do Potter, ele realmente não te merece...

Skill levantou-se, Mel estava parada de costas para ele, ela acabou dando um sorriso com o canto dos lábios, virou-se com tudo com a varinha erguida e o encurralou na árvore.

- Sabe Skill, minha mãe quando só tinha 13 anos deu um murro em um cara de Hogwarts, digamos que eu não serei tão boazinha quanto ela... Enquanto ao Potter... Eu não dou a mínima para ele como não dou a mínima para você!  
- É isso que eu mais admiro em você Malfoy, não se dá por vencida! - Ele ria.  
- Perdeu a nossão do perigo Skill?  
- Sabe minha cara, as pessoas nem sempre são quem pensamos.  
- Se acha que eu vou escutar você Skill está muito enganado! - Ela apertava mais a varinha.  
- Que seja... - Ele dava os ombros e a olhou bem nos olhos  
- Espera Aí! Seu olhos... - Ela o encarava séria e abaixava a varinha.  
- O que têm meus olhos? - Ele erguia a sobrancelha.

Mel deu um passo para trás e levou uma mão a boca, guardou a varinha e ficou o fitando séria.

- Humpf... Então descobriu meu segredo não é? - Ele dava um sorriso amarelo.  
- Você... Você é o lobisomen?  
- Bem... Pelo menos você não saiu por aí gritando... - Ele sentava-se e colocava os braços atrás da cabeça. - Aposto que seus amiguinhos vão amar a novidade!  
- Escute Skill, eu não sou suja como você! Você é que usaria uma coisa dessas contra eles se tivesse chance e eu aposto se algum deles tivesse esse segredo você seria o primeiro a ir no Ministério!  
- Melanie, Melanie, Melanie... Acho que você ainda não percebeu.  
- Percebi o quê?  
- Eu jamais faria algo para lhe afetar minha cara, você é preciosa demais... Eu já sei a algum tempo que você e seus amigos são animagos e nunca os denunciei...- Ele sorria.  
- De qualquer forma seu segredo está seguro Skill, não sairei colocando isso nos jornais! Espero que continue guardando o meu!

Dizendo isto ela virou de costas, adentrou o castelo, Skill era um Lobisomen e ela sabia que agora as saídas dos marotos haviam ficado mais complicadas, principalmente pelo fato de Skill saber o segredo sobre ela e os outros serem animagos, seus pensamentos foram divirtuados quando...

- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? - a voz de Cold ecoava por todo corredor.  
- Eu é que pergunto... - Ela dizia friamente.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO CONVERSANDO COM AQUELE IMUNDO?  
- Abaixe o tom de voz comigo! - Ela dizia severa.  
- Certo... - Ele se indireitava. - Então Melanie! O que você fazia com o Skill no jardim? Conversando sobre moda é o que não era eu vi você ameaçando ele com uma varinha da janela do meu dormitório!  
- Então acho que você percebeu que não era uma conversa e sim uma discurssão! - Olha nos meus olhos e me diz que você não está me escondendo nada... - Ele pegava os ombros da irmã que abaixou a cabeça instantaneamente.  
- Não gosto de mentir para você Cold, por isso não me obrigue!  
- Entendo... Então Melanie, enquanto você cultivar essa amizade com o Skill, ESQUEÇA QUE É MINHA IRMÃ!

Cold virou-se tão rapidamente que Mel mal o viu virar na esquina do corredor, encostou-se na parede e levou a mão ao rosto, deslizou e sentou-se no chão frio.

- Eu não vou chorar... Eu não vou chorar... - Ela segurava as lágrimas contidas em seus olhos.

Cold passava rápido pelos alunos, ia rapidamente em direção ao jardim, a única coisa que queria fazer no momento era quebrar todos os ossos de Skill.

- Hey cara! O que tá pegando? - James aparecia a seu lado.  
- Volte pra Ala Hospitalar Pontas, isso não tem haver com você!  
- Ficou maluco Listras? Somos amigos cara! Tudo o que for problema seu é meu também!  
- Agora é problema de família Pontas! ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE FILHO DA MÃE!  
- Listras você tá estressado.  
- VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTARIA SE WILLIAM SKILL TIVESSE TENTANDO PEGAR A SUA IRMÃ!  
- O SKILL DEU EM CIMA DA MELANIE?  
- NÃOO IMAGINA EU SÓ QUERO MATAR ELE A TOA! EU NÃO SOU TÃO IMBECIL A ESSE PONTO!  
- AGORA NÃO É ASSUNTO SEU! É ASSUNTO MEU!  
- DO QUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO PONTAS?  
- ELE VAI APRENDER A DAR EM CIMA DA MINHA GAROTA!  
- Peraí! - Cold parou de andar subitamente. - Você e minha irmã se acertaram?  
- Bem... Mais ou menos sabe? Ontem agente se beijou... - James sorria marotamente.  
- Ah... Finalmente! Parabens cara! - Cold sorria e dava um abraço rápido no amigo.  
- Mas aí outra garota me beijou na frente dela...  
- Iihh.. Então ferrou-se... - Cold girava os olhos. - Mas nada que você não possa resolver Jamezito!  
- Mas antes meu ilustrissimo amigo eu tenho um assunto a resolver! - James ficou sério.  
- Então somos dois meu futuro cunhado!

Eles chegaram no jardim com as varinhas erguidas, todos os alunos os seguiam curiosos, Skill estava num canto conversando com Hold, ambos se levantaram e ergueram as varinhas ao verem os dois grifinórios extremamente furiosos.

- SKILL! - James e Cold berraram.  
- Tava demorando... - Skill girou os olhos. - O que vocês querem?  
- O que você tava querendo com a MINHA irmã? - Cold dizia entre os dentes.  
- Digamos que não lhe interessa... Se ela não quiz lhe contar quem sou para falar não é mesmo? - Skill piscava.  
- Se eu souber que você encostou em um fio de cabelo dela eu... - James apertava mais a varinha na mão.  
- Você o quê? Ora Potter você não é nada dela! E pelo que eu saiba não vai ser durante muito tempo! - Skill ria e Hold fazia o mesmo.  
- Ah seu filhote de cruz credo! Você num fala assim comigo não!

James guardara a varinha na mesma hora e pulara em cima de Skill, Hold tentara separar mas após levar um murro de Cold começou a brigar com ele, os quatro rolavam nos gramados do jardim e todos apenas gritavam "BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA!". Foi quando Skill tirou a varinha e quase estuporou James que desviara de última hora.

- CARA ESSE FILHO DA MÃE QUASE ME ESTUPOROU! - James berrara e Cold sacara a varinha na mesma hora.  
- ABAIXA SUA BESTA! _ESTUPEFAÇA_! - James abaixara e Cold acertara Hold que já ia partir pra cima de James.  
- _EXPELLIARMUS_! - Skill berrara e o feitiço quase acertara Cold que pulara no chão para se proteger.  
- _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ - James estuporou mais uma vez Hold que ia acertar Cold, quase acertando a parte traseira do maroto.  
- ESCUTA AQUI PONTAS EU TÔ DO SEU LADO!  
- EU SEI RAIOS!  
- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ QUASE ESTUPOROU MINHA BUNDA?  
- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DA SUA BUNDA TÁ NO CAMINHO! _EXPELLIARMUS_!  
- _PROTEGO!_ - Skill gritara.  
- CARA QUASE QUE EU FIQUEI SEM UM PEDAÇO DA MINHA BUNDA! _ESTUPEFAÇA!  
_- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA RAIOS! VOCÊ IA SER ESTUPORADO!  
- ANTES ESTUPORADO POR COMPLETO DO QUE SEM UMA PARTE DA BUNDA NÃO ACHA?  
- EU NÃO IA ARRANCAR UM PEDAÇO DA SUA BUNDA!  
- MAS QUASE ARRANCOU! MAS QUE BOSTA DÁ PRA PARAR DE LANÇAR FEITIÇO SUA BESTA! - Cold berrara a Hold que piscou duas vezes. - EU E O VEADO 'TAMO TENTANDO DISCUTIR UM ASSUNTO IMPORTANTE!  
- EU JÁ DISSE QUE É CERVO! OW SKILL, PERAÍ SÓ UM MINUTINHO QUE EU TÔ DISCUTINDO UM ASSUNTO SÉRIO AQUI!

Todos que cercaravam o local gargalharam, ou eles eram muito doidos ou eram suícidas já que Skill e Hold estavam com as varinhas empunhadas apontando para os dois e se olhavam sérios como se não acreditassem no que estavam ouvindo.

- E ENTÃO PONTAS VAI PEDIR DESCULPAS POR TER QUASE ARRANCADO UM PEDAÇO DA MINHA BUNDA?  
- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO IA SAIR UM PEDAÇO DA SUA BUNDA!  
- Como você pode ter certeza?  
- Primeiro porque eu calculei com minha visão de raio laiser que o feitiço ia acertar o outro cara e não sua bunda enorme, eu não sei raios!  
- Cara você me maguou! - Cold fazia cara de Tigre abandonado na chuva.  
- Foi mal cara, é que eu ando estressado...  
- Entendo.  
- Cara me desculpa mesmo? - James fazia beiçinho.  
- Ah Claro... - Cold sorria maroto.  
- SERÁ QUE AS MOÇAS VÃO FICAR ASSIM ATÉ QUANDO? - Skill berrou.  
- Cara você estragou o momento! - Cold ficara sério.  
- É cara! Não percebeu que agente tava fazendo as pazes? - James.  
- Agora cortou o clima... - Cold  
- Assim fica dificil.. - James.  
- Então... - Cold.  
- _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ - James e Cold berraram juntos e estuporaram os dois sonserinos que voaram longe.

Vários aplausos invadiram o jardim e eles faziam grandes reverências, até que..

- SENHOR POTTER, SENHOR MALFOY! OS DOIS NA MINHA SALA IMEDIATAMENTE!  
- Ferrou-se... - James batia na testa.  
- Ham.. Mimi? Adiantaria eu dizer que você está linda hoje? - Cold arriscava.  
- Sem brincadeirinhas Sr.Malfoy!

Seguiram McGonagall no corredor num silêncio absoluto, passaram pelas gárgulas e entraram na bela sala da diretora que sentou-se e os olhava severa.

- O que os Senhores pensam que estavam fazendo? - Ela falara friamente.  
- Bem... O James quase arrancou um pedaço da minha bunda enquanto agente tava ham.. Duelando contra dois sonserinos.  
- Cold a sua bunda não tem nada a vê com o assunto! Ela tá perguntando por que agente tava duelando!  
- E porque minha bunda não tem haver? Pontas eu quase fiquei alejado!  
- CALADOS! - Ela berrara e os dois se calaram a olhando assustados. - Por Merlim!

Foi quando escutaram uma gargalhada gostosa, os três olharam para o quadro de Dumbledore que limpava os olhos e ajeitava os óclinhos de meia lua.

- Alvo! Assim fica difícil!  
- Ora Minerva, é que eles me lembram muito a Sirius e James...  
- De qualquer forma os dois serão punidos!  
- Nós já estamos cientes disso Mimi... - Cold sorria  
- Qual vai se a detenção da vez? - James se ajeitava na cadeira.  
- Ah.. Não, Não, Não... Acho que os senhores não entenderam, os dois realmente serão punidos e creio que serão devidamente castiagados por seus pais!

Cold e James empalideceram de vez, Cold parecia que ia desmaiar e James ficou estático olhando para o sorriso vitorioso da diretora.

- Er... Mimi, meus pais estão trabalhando sabe? Acho que não seria bom incomodá-los. - Cold falava numa voz rouca.  
- É... E bem.. Meu pai tem assuntos sérios sabe? Mamãe também e... Ham.. Incomodar eles a toa não é muito aconselhável! - James arriscava.  
- Não têm problema nenhum já que os pais de vocês se encontram aqui na escola e creio que eles vão ficar orgulhosos em lhe dar uma punição!

Ela apontou a varinha para a porta onde Draco Malfoy entrava sério e ao seu lado Harry Potter, os garotos sentados nas cadeiras pareciam terem vistos fantasmas, empalideceram, James gaguejava.

- Er... Oi papai? - Cold arriscou.  
- Minerva se permite-nos usar sua sala, ficariamos felizes em conversar com nossos filhos! - Draco dizia entre os dentes.  
- Ah sim claro, fiquem a vontade... Só não sejam muito duros com eles.. - Ela dizia saindo pela porta e a fechando, James jurava ter visto a diretora sorrir e piscar para Draco e Harry.  
- Pelo visto vocês têm aprontado muito hein? - Harry dizia divertido e Draco encostou-se na mesa com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
- Acho que eles estão aprontando mais do que nós Potter! Sabe Cold, sua mãe têm me deixado maluco em casa por causa das cartas sobre suas detenções!  
- Gina outro dia quase me fez engulir uma carta só por que eu disse que nós na época de Hogwarts também aprontavamos... - Harry ria.  
- Bem.. Agente tá ferrado então? - Cold dizia rindo.  
- Muito ferrado, pode apostar! - Draco olhava para Harry e os dois gargalhavam.  
- E qual vai ser o castigo? - James arriscava.  
- Castigo? Hamm.. Agente pode deixar essa passar sabe? - Harry ria. - Mas acho que a mãe de vocês e McGonagall não precisam saber desse pequeno detalhe.  
- Graças a Merlim! - James suspirava fundo.  
- Eu é que digo graças a Merlim aqui Pontas! Eu passei por dois traumas hoje! - Cold olhava sério.  
- Dois traumas? - Draco erguia a sobrancelha.  
- É pai! O primeiro foi que esse veado tentando estuporar a anta do Hold quase arrancara um pedaço da minha bunda! E o segundo foi a McGonagall dizendo que vocês estavam aqui! Quase tive um enfarte!

Ninguém aguentou ficar sério, até os quadros gargalharam com aquilo tudo, com toda certeza aqueles dois eram os alunos mais loucos que aquela escola já tivera.

- Mas pai.. O que vocês fazem aqui? Não é só pra ham.. Dar uma "bronca" em seus amados filhos né? - James ria.  
- Problemas com bruxos das trevas.. - Harry conjurava duas cadeiras e ele e Draco sentavam.  
- Ah mas isso é moleza! Vocês sempre prendem os caras! - Cold dizia como se aquilo fosse normal.  
- É... Normal mesmo.. Bem acho que vocês devem retomar ás suas aulas não é mesmo? - Draco olhava signifativamente para Harry que concordava com a cabeça.  
- James me faça um favor e mande uma coruja a sua mãe dizendo que eu te dei um castigo!  
- Faça o mesmo Cold! Não quero nem pensar na Hermione falando em minha cabeça quando eu chegar em casa!  
- Ham.. Tá certo! - James ria.  
- Falou pai! Até depois!  
- Ham.. Pai?  
- Sim James?  
- Você tá usando barba? o.O  
- Ah.. Sua mãe disse que eu fico mais sexy.. - Harry dizia um pouco corado.  
- Acho que sua esposa têm sérios problemas Potter! - Draco ria. - Agora vocês dois já para as aulas antes que Hermione me mate por vocês matarem as aulas também!  
- Ah e pelo amor de Merlim aprontem menos, se não eu vou acabar sendo expulso de casa! - Harry dizia risonho enquanto os garotos saíam da sala de McGonagall que os esperava frente as gárgulas, ambos com caras tristes como se tivessem levado uma bronca, Minerva entrou na sala sorrindo.

- Não sei porque deixei os dois castigarem seus filho! - Ela ria. - Não adiantou de nada! Nem aquelas caras fingidas me surpreendem mais!  
- Ora Minerva, digamos que tivemos conversa de pai para filho! - Harry ria. - Gina não precisa saber que eles ficaram sem punição não é?  
- Pensarei no seu caso Sr.Potter! - Ela sentava-se atrás da mesinha.  
- Então? O que os trás realmente a Hogwarts?  
- Precisávamos falar com Dumbledore... - Draco olhava para o quadro.  
- Estou a ouvidos... - O ex-diretor falava colocando os dedos no queixo.  
- Potter acho melhor você falar... - Draco desviava os olhos.  
- Ham.. Malfoy você que tá com a marca e não eu!  
- Arg! Que seja! - Draco retirou o sebretudo e mostrou a marca negra, McGonagall levou a mão a boca assustada, Dumbledore apenas se remecheu enquanto os outros quadros se remechiam e cochichavam.  
- Sr.Malfoy eu pensei que isso tinha sumido após a morte de Você-Sabe-Quem!  
- Havia realmente sumido... Acontece que semana passada reapareceu... - Draco dizia tristemente. - Hermione quase foi parar no St.Mungus quando viu.  
- Houveram ataques a casa de trouxas também e... Ontem a marca negra apareceu no céu.  
- Mas... Mas isso não apareceu nos jornais! - McGonagall dizia séria.  
- Arthur Weasley disse que se algo sair no Profeta Diário ele manda todos os jornalistas a Azkaban... - Draco falara sério.  
- Harry... - O quadro falava. - Você acha mesmo que Voldemort está vivo após todos esses anos?  
- Não sei professor... - Harry falava sinceramente. - Na época que o destruimos pensamos em ter destruidos todos os Horcruxes! Voldemort e eu duelamos e tivemos vários momentos de fraquezas, mas quando ele virou cinzas em minha frente de Malfoy, Mione e Rony eu tinha certeza que ele havia morrido.  
- Entendo... Continue envestigando Harry e mantenha-me informado... - Há algo que eu e Potter queríamos pedir ao senhor.  
- E o que seria?  
- Sua panseira e suas memórias, achamos que elas podem ser realmente úteis a nós no momento... - Como quizerem, Minerva dê a eles minha panseira sim? Espero poder ajudar mais vezes.  
- Já ajudou o suficiente por enquanto professor... - Harry sorria. - Muito obrigado! Professora Minerva, Malfoy e eu estamos de partida, obrigado pela hospitalidade e por nos atender tão rapidamente.  
- Oh! Sim Sr.Potter! Façam uma boa viagem.  
- Bem.. vamos de pó de flu então Potter?  
- É o jeito!

Ambos entraram nas lareiras e desapareceram, McGonagall olhou tristemente para o quadro de Dumbledore que estava sério e pensativo, Voldemort não podia ter voltado , não agora depois de tanto tempo.

James e Cold entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória, Mel ficou frente a eles os encarando friamente, Cold sentiu que a irmã estava realmente chateada.

- Mel.. Desculpa por...

PAFT!  
Um tapa bem certeiro no rosto de Cold que levou a mão ao local instantaneamente, James olhou Mel surpreso ela o encarou mais séria ainda.  
PAFT!  
Mais um tapa, mas desta vez no rosto de James, Cold e James se olharam assustados, aquele tapa realmente havia doído.

- Perdôo vocês! - Mel suspirou e sorriu para eles.  
- Mel você me bateu! - Cold olhou incrédulo a reação da irmã.  
- E FOI MERECIDO! Eu já disse que perdôo os dois, no entanto se ousarem fazer algo que me deixe irada novamente não haverá perdão!

Ela subiu as escadas correndo, Cold e James largaram-se no sofá ainda tocando a face dolorida.

- Cara a sua irmã não é normal!  
- Eu que o diga! Ham... Pontas?  
- Que é?  
- Sua irmã ainda tá namorando aquele cornival?  
- Iiihh.. Agora eu vi tudo! Confissões amorosas de Cold Bread Malfoy! Cara se você quer minha irmã vai atras dela!  
- Eu não! E quem disse que EU gosto dela?  
- Bem... Quem disse eu não sei mas que você gosta dela e tá se matando de ciúmes isso tá!  
- Olha aqui Pontas... Eu estou num PÉSSIMO dia... Primeiro eu briguei com minha irmã casula, depois eu tive quase um pedaço da minha bunda arrancada, em terceiro eu quase tive um enfarte ao ver que MEU pai iria me punir e quarto eu levei um TAPA NA CARA! Eu juro por Merlim que se você tentar me estressar eu não arco com as consequências!  
- É... Minhas suspeitas estavam certas... - James ria.  
- Que suspeitas?  
- Que você é um mulher que se transvestiu em homem e que está sofrendo de TPM!

James mal acabou de falar e pulou do sofá, Cold apenas berrou "AH SE EU TE PEGO SEU VEADO MALDITO!" E correu atrás do amigo afim de no mínimo matá-lo, o que eles dois não sabiam é que estavam sendo observados...

- Parece que o tempo realmente passou meu caro Lucios.  
- Milorde.  
- Basta de suas desculpas ridículas! Pelo visto seu filho lhe deu um neto.  
- Ele não é meu neto! É um sangue-ruim!  
- Não seja tão ranzinza Lucios...Afinal seu filho não só lhe traiu como me traiu também.  
- Milorde.  
- Em breve meu caro, nós faremos aqueles que me fizeram cair, pagarem por tudo!


	27. O Jogo Enfeitiçado

**_O Jogo Enfeitiçado_**

- Bom dia classe! - A professora Tonks falava animada. - Bem... Como amanhã teremos um jogo muito importante contra a Sonserina, eu decidi não passar deveres de casa...

Um murmuriu de felicidade invadiu a sala, James, Cold e Johnny falavam coisas como "GRAÇAS A MERLIM!" ou "MERLIM NÃO NOS ODEIA TANTO QUANTO PENSÁVAMOS", Miguel logo fechou a cara e ficou resmungando coisas inaudiveis.

- O que foi Miguelito? Pirou de vez foi? - James perguntava rindo.  
- Minha amada Galinha, o que há com vossas majestosas penas? - Cold gargalhava.  
- Ah não enche! - Ele dizia mal humorado.  
- Não vai me dizer que tá assim porque agente num vai ter dever de casa? - Johnny erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Mais ou menos... É que... Ah esqueçam! - Ele girava os olhos.

- Por mais que não tenhamos deveres não quer dizer que não tenhamos AULA! - Tonks dizia severa e todos se calaram. - Muito bem! Vamos lá... Hoje falaremos sobre as três maldições imperdoáveis!

Mais um múrmurio na sala, James e Cold se afundavam nas carteiras lentamente, afinal apenas os pais deles haviam sobrevivido as três maldições, Draco contra Voldemort havia recebido 10 cruciatus e milagrosamente saiu sem nenhum defeito em sua sanidade mental o que foi realmente uma surpresa já que ele mal se aguentava em pé, Harry Potter havia sobrevivido duas vezes ao Avada Kedrava e Hermione conseguira se livrar de uma maldição Imperius lançada pelo próprio Lord das Trevas.

- Como todos sabem, temos aqui dois filhos de três pessoas que conseguiram resistir a tais maldições, por isso acho que como todos os conhecem não precisamos disvirtuar nossas atenções! - Tonks ria divertida ao ver que Cold e James estavam quase debaixo da mesa. - No entanto, quem poderia me falar de uma das maldições?

A mão de Miguel foi ao ar como muitas outras, parecia que toda a sala havia resolvido responder, menos James e Cold que ainda tentavam inutilmente se esconderem por debaixo da mesa.

- Sr.Zambini? - Tonks se dirigia a Miguel.  
- Maldição Cruciatus.  
- CORRETO! 10 Pontos para a Grifinória!

Tonks andou até sua mesa e retirou uma pequena mariposa, a aumentou de tamanho com um toque de sua varinha e falou...

- Cruccios!

A mariposa se contorcia e todos olhavam assustados, ligeiramente Tonks cessou a maldição, Cold ficou imaginando seu pai se contorcendo daquela forma e sentindo aquela dor.

- Outra maldição! Sr.Skill? - Tonks ia até a mesa de Skill que estava sério.  
- Maldição Imperius professora.  
- Correto! 10 Pontos para a Sonserina!

Mais uma vez ela foi até a mariposa e disse "Imperius!", Tonks apontava para um monte de lugar da sala, a mariposa obedecia fielmente, todos alunos ali pareciam assombrados, logo ela cessou, caminhou em passos lentos até a mesa de James e Cold que ainda estavam se escondendo.

- Sr.Potter, Sr.Malfoy!  
- Sim? - Eles responderam juntos.  
- PEGUEI NO VERDE ROUBEI SUA SORTE! - Cold dizia rindo tocando na gravata verde de uma sonserina que sentava-se atrás de si.  
- PEGUEI NO PRETO PEGUEI MINHA SORTE DE VOLTA! - James pegava na manga do vestido de Tonks e dizia sorridente.

Ambos alunos olhavam incrédulos e logo começaram a gargalhar, Tonks não aguentou e logo rira também.

- Mas o que foi isso? - Ela perguntava rindo.  
- Bem.. É que tem um jogo que é assim, quando duas pessoas falam juntas uma delas pega no verde rouba a sorte da outra... - Cold ria.  
- Mas aí a outra pessoa pega no preto e pega a sorte de volta! o/ - James sorria maroto.  
- Vocês realmente não são desse mundo! - Tonks gargalhava. - Muito bem, ambos podem me dizer a última maldição?  
- MALDIÇÃO AVADA KEDRAVA! - Eles berraram juntos e Tonks riu divertida.  
- Muito bem... 20 Pontos para a Grifinória!

Os dois voltaram a discurssão da "sorte" e Tonks lançara um Avada Kedrava na mariposa que morrera instantaneamente, ela explicou sobre as três maldições e os alunos faziam anotações, logo a aula terminou.

- Espero ver um ótimo jogo amanhã rapazes! - Ela dizia sorridente transformando o cabelo em metade loiro e metade ruivo o que fez todos rirem.

Os marotos andavam pelos corredores, Miguel estava completamente distraído, era evidente que algo o incomodava, caminharam até o jardim e sentaram-se numa das mesas.

- E então amada Galinha? O que você têm! Desabafe e solte a franga! - Cold falava fazendo gestos hilários.  
- Vocês vão me matar quando souberem... - Ele passava a mão pelo rosto.  
- Bem.. Iremos te matar de qualquer forma se você não nos contar mesmo... - James dava os ombros. - PERAI VOCÊ BEIJOU A MEL DENOVO? - James berrava.  
- Não! Não! Não! Ficou doido Pontas! Eu te falei que eu e ela somos amigos! - Miguel suspirava. - A coisa é bem pior.  
- Bem.. Se não beijou a Mel, não irei te matar por nada!  
- Fala aí Penas, o que tá havendo? - Johnny se mostrava preocupado.  
- Bem.. No ano passado eu conheci uma garota... Bem.. No começo eu odiava ela sabe? Mas aí eu vi que ela era muito bonita e... E não era tão antipática, convencida e arrogante quanto eu penssava... Agente começou a fazer deveres juntos e eu começei a ajudar ela em Feitiços e em DCAT.  
- EEEEE? - Os três perguntavam risonho.  
- E que eu tô gostando dela...  
- EEEEEE? - Mais uma vez os três  
- E que ela é Sonserina e uma das melhores amigas do Skill, e que ela é Misha Taylor! PRONTO FALEI!- Miguel sava um suspiro cansado, parecia que haviam tirado 2 toneladas de balaços de suas costas! - E então? Vão me matar agora?  
- Na verdade... - Cold dizia sério. - Ela é bem bonita.  
- Ela nunca nos azarou... - James completava.  
- E é uma boa jogadora de quadribol... - Johnny ria.  
- Não temos motivos para te matar! - Os três riam.  
- Quer dizer.. ainda... - Cold sorria maroto.  
- Graças a Merlim! Pensei seriamente que eu ia ser esfolado vivo!  
- Ah Miguelito! Mesmo se quizéssemos não poderiamos te matar! Você é um dos nossos batedores esqueceu?  
- Pulguento, você realmente me conforta com tais palavras!  
- Miguelito voltou! - James e Cold riam.

Ficaram conversando por lá algum tempo até James, Johnny e Miguel decidirem ir para o salão comunal e Cold ir até a cabana de Hagrid na esperança de ver Hélios, em passos rápidos e decididos ele apenas ficava absorto em seus pensamentos, já havia ficado com quase todas as Cornivais daquela escola, com várias Grifinórias, algumas Sonserinas e uma ou outra Lufa-Lufa, mas nenhuma se comparava a Maya, ele nunca havia ficado com a garota, mas sentia algo forte por ela até ver...

- ESCUTE AQUI EPHRAM! EU NÃO SOU PROPRIEDADE SUA! - Maya berrava.  
- Maya! Faça-me o favor se a grifinória vencer a sonserina ela vai jogar contra nós! Que somos da Cornival! É meio óbvio que você como minha namorada torça por mim não é?  
- Escute aqui Ephram, você querendo ou NÃO eu sou da Grifinória! E vou continuar torcendo pelo meu irmão que se você não sabe é o APANHADOR do time... Eu não vou dar as costas a MINHA CASA!  
- Eu não quero uma namorada que não me apóie e não esteja a meu lado! - Muito bem.. Então.. EU NÃO SOU MAIS SUA NAMORADA! - Mas... Maya eu.  
- Pra mim já CHEGA Ephram! Cansei! ACABAMOS!

Ela saia ao lado do cornival, Cold se segurou para não cair na gargalhada, Maya ia em sua direção oposta, ver Hélios teria que ser depois, ele agora tinha assuntos mais importantes, praticamente correu para alcançar a ruiva que bufava de tanta raiva, e quando ela parou de "andar rápido" ele se pôs a seu lado.

- Pelo visto você e o Sr.Perfeição, têm um relacionamento bem complicado não é?  
- E eu devo acreditar que você está super chateado com isso e veio me consolar? - Maya ria.  
- Na verdade eu não estou chateado e sim perfeitamente alegre, não vim lhe consolar, vim apenas saber se você tá bem já que seus gritos foram escutados por toda Hogwarts!  
- Sabe Cold, você até que seria suportável se não fosse tão arrogante!  
- E você seria tolerável se não fosse tão metida... - Cold dava seu sorriso eu tenho 32 dentes.

Maya sentou-se a beira do lago e logo Cold fez o mesmo, não sabia o porque mas queria ficar ao lado dela naquele momento, Maya retirou um sapo de chocolate de sua bolsa, abriu lentamente ignorando a presena do loiro, estava prestes a dar uma mordida quando seu sapo fora tomado de suas mãos.

- Mas o que... COLD MALFOY ME DEVOLVA IMEDIATAMENTE MEU CHOCOLATE! - Ela dizia brava.  
- Maya, você está chateada, estressada e se comer isso vai engordar! Deixe que eu como por você, amanhã queimarei todas as calorias disto! - Ele sorria.  
- Você não ousaria... - Ela dizia severa, mas era tarde demais, ele enfiara o sapo na boca inteiro. - Eu não acredito! DEVOLVEEE!

Cold começara a correr, sempre gostava de irritar a ruiva, enguliu o sapo e Maya ainda estava atrás dele, parou na beirada do lago, quando a ruiva parou em sua frente e começava a socá-lo no abdomen, ele apenas gargalhava, todos que os viam riam da cena, até que Cold se desequilibrara, com isso caiu no lago puxando a bela grifinória consigo, ambos caíram no lago. Maya não sabia o que estava sentindo na hora se era felicidade por estar praticamente abraçada contra o corpo de Cold que era quente e reconfortante, ou furiosa por ele ter comido seu chocolate e a derrubado no lago abraçada a ele! Subiram para a superficie, ambos gargalhando, quem os visse naquele momento os achariam as pessoas mais loucas de Hogwarts, sairam do lago ensopados, muitos que estavam no jardim apenas apontavam e riam da cena.

- Olha o que você fez! Eu tô toda molhada! - Maya dizia risonha.  
- Bem.. Se você não percebeu eu também estou encharcado! - Ele ria maroto.

Rapidamente com um toque de varinha dele as roupas deles se secavam, caminharam até suas coisas e Maya apanhou a mochila, Cold e ela caminhavam de volta para o castelo, chegaram em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, Maya olhou para Cold e sorriu levemente e o maroto apenas corou e abaixou a cabeça, foi quando sentiu os braços de Maya ao redor de sua cintura e a cabeça dela em seu peitoral, o cheiro de jasmin que exalava de seus cabelos era doce, ele rapidamente a enlaçou pela cintura e a abraçou forte.

- Obrigada... Se você não tivesse ficado ao meu lado eu teria ficado triste... - Ela sussurrava.

Ela se separou lentamente dele e o olhou nos olhos, os olhos dela estavam cheio de carinho, Cold estava prestes para tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la furiosamente quando a porta do quadro se abriu...

- COLDEZITOOO! - James.  
- _"Será que o Pontas pode ser mais incoveniente?"_ Olá Potter... - Ele respondeu seco.  
- Maninha? Você e Coldezito juntos, sem se matarem? É milagre ou vai chover porcos coloridos hoje? - Ele ria.  
- Nenhum dos dois maninho... Bem eu vou entrar, mais uma vez obrigada Cold... Tchau rapazes! - Ela dizia dando tchau a Johnny e Miguel que também saiam do dormitório.  
- Nossa, temos um progresso aqui! Maya e Cold, juntos e conversando! E ela ainda o agradeceu! - Miguel fingia analisar a situação.  
- Eu acho que o Coldezito aqui merece palmas! - Johnny ria e os três batiam palmas.  
- Por que vocês não se beijaram logo hein Cold? - James ria.  
- Iamos fazer isso se o Sr.Incoveniência não tivesse aparecido! - Cold dizia entre os dentes.  
- Ah.. Foi mal!  
- Foi péssimo Pontas! PÉSSIMO!  
- Olha depois vocês discutem a relação porque agora nós temos nosso último treino antes do jogo contra a sonserina! - Miguel dizia fingindo-se sério.

Passaram boa parte do fim de tarde treinando, James testava sua habilidade apanhando o pomo dado pelo pai, até no jantar ele ainda treinava, Cold respirava e inspirava várias vezes para não fazê-lo engulir aquele maldito Pomo, estavam saindo juntos do salão quando viram uma bela Oriental encostada na parede e um garoto loiro de olhos verdes a acariciando o rosto, não dera nem tempo de segurarem Johnny.

- SE AFASTE DELA HOLD! - Ele berrara.  
- Ora, ora, ora! Quem deu o ar da graça? Como vai Weasley? - Ele dizia irônico.  
- Se afasta da MINHA garota!  
- Sua garota? Tsc, tsc, tsc... Desde quando ela é 'sua' garota Weasley? Pelo que eu saiba você não é namorado dela!

Johnny sentiu o mundo cair sobre sua cabeça, Hold tinha razão, ele e Lana não eram nada olhou para a oriental que o olhou com uma mágoa imensa, seus pensamentos foram totalmente interrompidos por uma cabeleira loira.

- Eduard! - A loira gritara.  
- Ham? Sim Sally? - Ele dizia monótonamente.  
- O que você faz com essa mestiça imunda e grifinória?  
- Sabe Sally o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta... - Ele deslisava a mão e segurava a mão da oriental que até aquela hora não havia falado nada, apenas olhava tristemente para Johnny.  
- Então é assim não é?  
- Minha cara Sally, nunca fomos nada... - Ele debochava.  
- Ah então você não se importa se EU fazer ISSO!

Sally Forjaz a bela sonserina caminhou graciosamente até Cold e puxara sua cabeça para baixo colando seus lábios nos dele, Cold petrificou como todos que passavam por ali, ele rezou para que Maya não aparecece, se perguntava por que RAIOS NINGUÉM TIRAVA AQUELA MALUCA DE CIMA DELE? Bem... Deviam estar chocados como ele, mas rapidamente sentiu a garota descolar seus lábios ao dele e ele receber um belo murro no queixo, Hold havia o acertado e Cold caira no chão, Cold pensou em matar aquele sonserino, mas era tarde demais Johnny já havia pulado em cima do prórprio e ambos estavam praticamente se matando, até que Lana se meteu no meio.

- JÁ CHEGA! PAREM OS DOIS!  
- Lana eu.. - Johnny tentava falar.  
- Eduard eu sinto muito mas não poderei lhe acompanhar no próximo passeio a Hogsmead, agradeço seu convite mas não posso...  
- Tudo bem.. Nos esbarramos por aí Lee...- Ele dava as costas e saia puxando Sally pelo braço.  
- Enquanto a você... - Ela olhava séria para Johnny que abaixou a cabeça, estava preparado para ouvir a maior bronca de sua vida, sabia o quanto Lana era "esquentadinha", fechou os olhos instantaneamente. - Devia ter se comportado assim antes... - Ela sorrira e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela o beijara.

Os marotos apenas sorriram e saíram de fininho, Lana beijava carinhosamente os lábios de Johnny, e ele a enlaçou pela cintura, separaram o beijo e Lana sorria docemente.

- Você... Você me desculpa? - Ele perguntava sem jeito.  
- É o jeito não é? - Ela ria.  
- Lana... Você... Você quer ser mesmo a minha garota? Quero dizer eu...  
- Cala a boca Johnny! Se eu não quizesse eu tinha aceitado sair com o Eduard!  
- Chame aquele imbecil de Hold, não gosto dessa intimidade entre vocês!  
- Nossa que namorado ciumento esse que eu fui arranjar...  
- Você não sabe o quanto minha cara... - Ele ria e a puxava para mais um beijo.

Os três marotos entravam pelo quadro da mulher gorda, os lábios de Cold estavam cortados e ele sentou-se no sofá tocando o local ferido, Maya e Mel que estavam conversando logo olharam para ele assustadas.

- Mas o que aconteceu com você? - Mel se assustava.  
- Sonserinos... - Miguel ria.  
- Digamos que o Hold dera um belo gancho de esquerda no Coldezito aqui, que fora atacado por Sally Fojaz! - James gargalhava  
- Atacado? Como assim atacado? - Maya erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Bem... Ela agarrou o nosso amigo aqui e lascou um beijo nele, foi tão surpreendente que nem ele teve reação ficou lá com cara de tacho com ela pregada na boca dele.. - James não se controlava de tanto rir.  
- E pra completar o Hold a puxou com tudo e esmurrou o pobre Coldezito! - Miguel acompanhava o amigo na gargalhada.

A cena seguinte foi Maya batendo no braço de Cold, ou melhor o espancando, até Mel rira da cena..

- Aiii como você é um cafajeste! Agarrando a menina na frente do namorado!  
- Heyy Maya para de me bater! Ela que me agarrou!  
- E você se deixou agarrar! Aii que ódio!  
- Assim eu vou ficar sem braço e como eu vou jogar amanhã?  
- É mesmo! Desculpa! - Ela dizia irônica se sentando no sofá ao lado dele de cara fechada.  
- Bem.. Eu esqueci mas tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca antes que feche... - Miguel se levantava e saia pelo quadro.  
- Mel eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa vem comigo! - James não esperou nem a resposta da menina e saiu a puxando pelo braço em direção ao dormitório masculino, só que eles ficaram na escada ao invés de subirem.  
- Qual é o seu problema Maya? Hoje mesmo você tava com o Sr.Eu sou Foda!  
- Acontece que agente terminou Cold!  
- Por você não querer torcer por ele! - Ele debochava  
- O Cold tá pegando pesado... - Mel dizia sussurando na escada e James concordava com a cabeça.  
-Não foi só por esse motivo Cold!  
- E qual foi o outro motivo?  
- VOCÊ!  
- EU? NÃO ME META NISSO! VOCÊ ME DEU UM PÉ NA BUNDA ANO PASSADO!  
- VOCÊ NUNCA ME DEU VALOR! SÓ ME DEU VALOR ANO PASSADO!  
- POISÉ GRANDE ERRO MEU!  
- VOCÊ ACHA QUE SENTIR ALGO POR MIM É UM ERRO?  
- É MAYA! É UM ERRO SIM! É UM ERRO SONHAR COM VOCÊ TODAS AS NOITES, É UM ERRO TE DESEJAR E NÃO TE TER, É UM ERRO SENTIR INVEJA DAQUELE CORNIVAL IMBECIL SÓ POR ELE TE TER NOS BRAÇOS A HORA QUE QUIZER...

Cold não terminara a frase, Maya saltara em cima dele e lhe dera um baita beijo, ele apenas a enlaçou mais forte pela cintura e aprofundou um beijo..

- Ai.. Ai.. - Ele gemia de dor.  
- Esqueci que tava cortado, desculpa.. - Ela tocava os lábios dele devagar e conjurara uma bolsinha branca da onde ela tirou uns remedios. - Tá vendo no que dar sair brigando por aí!  
- Vou me machucar mais vezes se eu tiver você como enfermeira pra cuidar de mim.. - Cold ria.  
- Não abusa Malfoy!  
- Nossa como a Potter está bravinha hoje! - Ele ria e a puxava para mais um beijo.

Nas escadas Mel e James sorriam, finalmente aqueles dois haviam se acertado.

- Não vamos ficar na escada até eles pararem a cessão agarramento não é? - James dizia rindo e puxava Mel pela mão até o dormitório.

Eles entraram e ela sentou-se na cama do irmão, James encostou-se na janela e ficou a olhando de perfil, ela era realmente a criatura mais bela que ele já vira.

- Mel, agente também podia se acertar sabe? Bem... Agente se deu bem na floresta e tudo mais.  
- Não.  
- Por que não Mel? Porque você sempre arranja um motivo pra gente se afastar mas que DROGA! - Ele dera um murro na parede cortando um pouco sua mão.

Mel levantou-se e caminhou graciosamente até ele, tirou um paninho vermelho de dentro de sua capa, e tocou o farimento levemente, James a olhava com um olhar triste ela ergueu os olhos e o fitou.

- Não sou eu que nos afasto e sim você... Foi você que beijou aquela garota e não eu... - Ela falava numa voz calma e fria que causava arrepio no corpo dele.

Ela estava sem reação, se ele não tivesse um fan clube tão grande e se não tivesse um monte de garotas o agarrando de repente, ele poderia ter tido algo sério com Mel, a puxou para um abraço forte e ficou perplexo ao ver que ela retribuia.

- Vamos tentar uma última vez Mel... Eu.. Eu te imploro.. - Ele dizia sério.  
- Uma última vez Potter... Se você fizer algo errado eu... - Ela jamais terminara a frase, o maroto a beijara com todo amor guardado durante anos apenas pra ela, ela fechou os olhos e sorriu dentre o beijo.

Miguel estava saindo da biblioteca, ele e Misha haviam brigado seriamente, estava com a cabeça a mil! Como aquela sonserina podia ser tão egoíta? Respirou fundo até uma mão tocar-lhe os ombros.

- Hey Sr. Monitor vamos com calma! - Ele se virara e vira um par de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos.  
- Ah se não é a cenourinha! - Miguel ria, desde que descobrira que Luna chamava Sophie de Cenourinha ele e os marotos não deixavam de pegar no pé dela.  
- Hey! Assim não vale! - Ela dizia irritada. - Mas e então senhor esquentadinho? Que lance foi aquele de sair pela biblioteca esbarrar em mim e não pedir desculpas? Quase precisei parar na Ala hospitalar! - Ela ria.  
- Desculpe... Não vi que era você... - Ele dizia corado.  
- A Sonserina tá te dando trabalho? - Eles subiam as escadas.  
- Digamos que nós discutimos hoje.. Mas.. Como você sabia?  
- Simples! Eu sempre via vocês na biblioteca... Os rapazes já sabem?  
- Já... Pensei que me matariam!  
- Que nada, eles gostam demais de você pra isso! - Ela piscava.  
- Obrigado... - Eles paravam frente ao quadro.  
- Apropósito... Amanhã, acabe com os sonserinos ok? Quero ser a primeira a te dar os parabens pela vitória!  
- Deixa comigo! - Ele sorria.  
- Varinhas de Chocolate! - Eles diziam a senha e a porta abria.

Ambos sorriram abertamente ao verem todos seus amigos em casais, Mel e James estavam abaçados no sofá, Maya estava no colo de Miguel em uma poltrona e Lana e Johnny sentados no tapete.

- Finalmente eles se acertaram! - Sophie dizia risonha e puxava Miguel pela mão ao encontro dos amigos.

Havia um barulho enorme no campo de quadribol naquela manhã, todos gritavam "GRIFINÓRIA" ou "SONSERINA", seria um clássico de Hogwarts.

- Qual o problema meu adorado cunhado Pontas? - Cold perguntava enquanto ajeitava as vestes.  
- Não tô com bom pressentimento... - James dizia sério.  
- Iiih.. Eu hein? Desde quando você é superticioso Pontas? - Johnny dizia risonho.  
- Esquenta não! Ele deve tá assim por causa da Ninfa dele! - Miguel ria o que todos do vestiário acompanharam.

As garotas estavam de pé na platéia sorrindo abertamente, seus namorados iriam jogar, Sophie era a mais animada.

- Quero só ver eles dando uma SURRA nos sonserinos!  
- Sabe Sophie, ontem agente te viu com o Miguel... - Maya dizia sorridente.  
- E o quê, que tem?  
- Ah Sophie! Ele é bonito! E cá entre nós vocês combinam! - Lana se intromentia.  
- Ele não gosta de mim, ele tá afim de uma outra garota...  
- Isso não quer dizer que ele não possa se encantar por você.. - Mel finalizava.  
- Até você Mel? Por Merlim! - Ela girava os olhos.

_"BEM VINDOS A MAIS UM JOGO EXXXPETACULAR DE QUADRIBOL! EU SOU MIKE FININGAN!"_

Um garoto do 4º ano da Lufa-Lufa de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor dizia narrando.

_"E EU CHANNEL O'CORNER! ESTAMOS AQUI COMO OS NOVOS NARRADORES DOS JOGOS!"_

Uma garota da cornival de cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos verdes continuava a narrar.

_"É ISSO AÍ CHANNEL! E HOJE OS TIMES ESTÃO COM A BOLA TODA, OLHA SÓ LÁ ESTÃO ENTRANDO"  
"OLHA SÓ E NUM É QUE OS GRIFINÓRIOS TÊM ELEGANCIA PARA ENTRAR EM CAMPO?"_

Todos olhavam para Cold, James, Johnny e Miguel, que entravam voando e fanzendo acrobacias nas vassouras e as pousando.

_"COMO GOLEIRO TEMOS JOHNNY WEASLEY! OS BATEDORES: ANY RUBIAN E MIGUEL ZAMBINI! OS ARTILHEIROS: ED MENSON, SARAH GREANDY E COLD MALFOY! E COMO APANHADOR JAMES POTTER"  
"É O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA REALMENTE VEIO COM TUDO MIKE"  
"E A TORCIDA PARECE QUE FEZ O MESMO! MAS OLHE LÁ VEM OS SONSERINOS!"_

Os sonserinos entravam com Skill na liderança, ambos fazendo alguns malabarismos e pousando no campo.

_"É OS SONSERINOS MOSTRARAM QUE NÃO VIERAM PARA BRINCAR MIKE"  
"É ISSO QUE DÁ MEDO CHANNEL! MAS VAMOS A ESCALAÇÃO DA SONSERINA: COMO GOLEIRO TEMOS CARGO WINSLET! OS BATEDORES: EDUARD HOLD E ALEX RESORT! OS ARTILHEIROS: PETER SHON, MARCO TRIRTER E ACTOR BLAUM! E COMO APANHADOR WILLIAM SKILL"  
"ESSE PRETENDEU SER UM GRANDE JOGO MIKE"  
"NEM ME FALE CHANNEL"_

**No campo...**

- Quero um jogo limpo rapazes, caso contrário não exitarei em expulsar um de vocês! - Madame Rheta falava séria. - Capitães! Apertem as mãos!

Sarah que havia ganho o título de capitã apertava a mão de Cargo Winslet, este mais parecia que ia quebrar a mão da grifinória, deram as costas e subiram nas vassouras.

_"E ELES SOOBEEMM NAS VASSOURAS!"_

James sentia que algo estava errado, como se algo ruim fosse o acontecer, olhou para Skill este apenas procurava o pomo, resolveu fazer o mesmo devia ser só uma má impressão.

_"LÁ VAI A SONSERINA COM A GOLES, SHON A CARREGA COM TUDO E ELE VAI MARCAR MAS NÃÃÃOOO! WEASLEY FAZ UMA BRILHANTE DEFESA! E A GRIFINÓRIA FICA COM A GOLES, LÁ VAI COLD MALFOY, OH MEU MERLIM UM BALAÇO NA DIREÇÃO DELE MAS... MAS É SALVO POR ZAMBINI"  
"BRILHANTE REBATIMENTO DE ZAMBINE"  
"MAS O QUE É AQUILO? O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO COM O POTTER"  
"A VASSOURA DELE PARECE ESTAR"  
" A VASSOURA DELE ESTÁ SE DESTRUINDO SOZINHA?"_

Todos voltavam a cabeça para James, havia sangue saindo das roupas dele, o jogo simplesmente parou, a vassoura parecia que estava sendo destruída ou se destruindo.

- JAMES! - O berro de Mel ecôo pelo campo, James parecia acordar de um desvaneio olhou para sua frente, lá estava o pomo dourado.

Cold rapidamente vira o amigo naquele estado, o pomo estava a sua frente, sabia que James podia pegá-lo, não esitou e gritou com força.

- PEGA O POMO! VAI PONTAS PEGAAA!  
- NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ PERCEBEU MAS TÁ DIFICIL! - James berrou, parecia que uma força invisivel o prendia, quando finalmente conseguiu se soltar.  
- PONTAS CUIDADO! - O berro de Johnny invadiu seus ouvidos, olhou para o lado oposto, um Balasso enfeitiçado voava em sua direção com tudo.  
- HAM? MAS QUE M... - Não terminou de dizer, já que agarrara mais forte na vassoura e voara em direção ao pomo, talvez se ele agarrasse o pomo o jogo acabaria e a goles pararia de o perseguir!

Viu todo o time da grifinória indo em sua direção, Cold voava rapidamente em sua direção até Johnny havia saido de seu posto de goleiro, foi quando James viu... Todas as bolas do jogo estavam enfeitiçadas e iam a sua direção, com a vassoura quebrada ele se desviava de algumas, viu Miguel conseguir rebater um balasso e jogá-lo para longe do campo, mas o balasso voltara, olhou para Cold e para Johnny ambos estava estáticos nas vassouras e se cotorciam, parecia que iam cair das vassouras a qualquer hora, tentou ir ajudá-los mas em seu corpo ainda apareciam cortes e sangue, ele se sentia fraco, o pomo estava a um palmo, levantou a mão com dificuldade e o pegou, instantaneamente todas as bolas pararam e cairam, James olhou para a platéia e fechou os olhos, caindo da vassoura em seguida com o pomo em sua mão.


	28. Essa é a Minha Escolha

**_Essa é MINHA escolha_**

O corpo inerte de James caia graciosamente da vassoura, gritos eram ouvidos por todo campo de quadribol, foi quando ele estava por um triz para chegar ao chão que teve seu corpo amparado, abriu um pouco seus olhos e viu a imagem desfocada de uma garota, fechou os olhos e voltou a desmaiar.

Misha colocava o corpo de James deitado sobre a grama, Miguel estava segurando Cold e Sarah segurava John, ambos desacordados. Lá estavam eles, os três, numa espécie de sono, foi quando todos que cercavam os três corpos foram afastados pelos professores.

- Por Merlim! - Tonks exclamara ao vê-los.  
- É melhor conjurarmos algumas macas... - Comentava Parkinsin olhando os três.  
- Enviarei uma coruja imediatamente a Harry! - Hagrid dizia sério e saia apressado.

Foi quando as imagens de quatro garotas apareceram ao lado dos corpos dos três, Lana amparava Sophie que chorava descompensadamente ao ver o irmão, Maya estava numa espécie de choque, olhava James e Cold séria e não piscava, tinha a mão sobre a boca semi-aberta, Mel era a que parecia mais passível aquilo tudo, caminhou lentamente até James e ajoelhou-se, o maroto estava com vários cortes espalhados pelo corpo.

- James... - Ela sussurrava. - Cold... E Johnny...

Fechou os olhos e levou sua mão até a de James que estava fechada segurando algo, a abriu lentamente e um pomo dourado levantou vôo e foi parar na mão de Madame Rheta que estava incrédula com o acontecimento, quando Mel abriu os olhos e olhou a mão de James ergueu a sobrancelha demonstrando o quanto estava assustada, a mão dele havia uma cicatriz em forma de raio, tocou a cicatriz que ainda sangrava e fechou os olhos sentindo uma tontura em seguida desmaiando.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy chegavam ao terreno de Hogwarts, toda a escola estava inquieta, ambos correram para a Ala Hospitalar onde estavam seus filhos, abriram as portas com um estrondo.

- ONDE ELES ESTÃO? - Draco perguntava com a varinha erguida junto de Harry e Rony.  
- Sr.Malfoy isto é uma Ala Hospitalar creio que... - Madame Pomfrey falava severa mas eles devam as costas a mulher.  
- McGonagall eu peço para que todos saiam da Ala Hospitalar e nos deixe aqui! - Harry falava severo.  
- Mas Sr.Potter! - Madame Pomfrey soltava uma exclamação.  
- Vamos Papoula, eles devem saber o que estão fazendo...

Retiraram-se da Ala, e lá ficaram os três aurores, cada um olhando para seu filho, Draco olhava carinhosamente para Melanie que dormia, aproximou-se da filha e tocou-lhe o cabelo.

- Hagrid disse que ela desmaiou quando tocou a mão de James... - Harry falava tristemente.  
- Isso só pode significar uma coisa Potter... - Draco olhava para Rony e Harry.  
- Então quer dizer que... - Rony falava e logo sacava a varinha junto dos dois.

Caminharam rapidamente até a cama onde estava o corpo de James repousando, Harry deu um sorriso de lado e Draco assoviava, Rony cantarolava uma musiquinha irritante.

- Tooommm... - Harry falava numa contida ironia. - Onde você estááá?  
- Potter! Onde estão seus modos? - Draco ria. - Nosso querido Tom Riddle não gostaria de uma recepção dessa!  
- Devo concordar com o Malfoy, Harry... - Rony dava outro sorriso.  
- Ah, mas é claro! - Harry levou a varinha ao pescoço do filho. - Faz tempo que eu não uso meu cavalheirismo!  
- Potter, não acredito que é capaz de atacar seu próprio filho! - James falava numa voz rouca e arrastada.  
- Ah! Finalmente o tio Voldy resolveu dar o ar de sua graça! - Draco puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se, Harry e Rony faziam o mesmo.  
- Vejo que continua com um ótimo humor Draco! Mesmo depois de ter se casa com uma sangue-ruim!  
- Meça as palavras quando falar de minha mulher Riddle! - Ele falava dentre os dentes.  
- Sabe Tom, pensei seriamente quer havia te matado, mas pelo visto, nem o inferno te aceitou!  
- Ah Potter, eu sou imortal, quantas vezes terei de lhe repetir que o Lord das Trevas não pode ser derrotado!  
- Eu acho que o Riddle esqueceu como se conta! - Rony ria. - Riddle meu caro, você foi vencido duas vezes, a primeira por um bebê, a segunda por quatro jovens!  
- Vejo que o Weasley não têm mais medo de mim... Ás coisas mudam! - "James" ria.  
- O papo está muito bom, mas... Diga-me Tom, o que você quer! - Harry dizia apertando mais a varinha em sua mão.  
- O que foi Potter? Assustado por ver seu filho falando por mim? No começo devo admitir que foi difícil controlá-lo, mas graças ao seu sangue que também corre nas veias dele e em minha veias, consegui!  
- Sabe Tom, você devia ser mais específico, o que você quer?  
- Quero minhas Horcruxes!  
- Estão destruídas a séculos! - Rony dizia.  
- Oh não, não... Ainda há um objeto que não fora destruído e que me servirá muito bem... A Espada Grifinória!  
- E o que te faz pensar que EU lhe darei a espada? - Harry ria.  
- Pense bem Potter, meu amigos já estão reunidos e os Dementadores ainda estão a meu lado, faremos uma troca, eu não ataco o mundo dos bruxos e você me da a espada!  
- Não serei idiota de lhe dar o mundo dos trouxas, Tom! Troca negada!  
- Uma pena... Realmente uma pena... Nos vemos em breve então, Potter, muito em breve...

Acabando de dizer estas palavras James se calou, Draco, Harry e Rony trocaram olhares significativos, foi quando James praticamente deu um pulo da cama, ele ofegava.

- Pai... Ele...  
- Fique calmo filho... Eu na sua idade também tinha dessas coisa... - Harry passava a mão no cabelo de James.  
- Ele me possuiu eu... Eu tentei... - Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. - Eu quase machuquei a Mel... Eu... Eu não queria...  
- Parece que ele terá de aprender Legimencia e Oclumencia... - Rony comentava enquanto ia para o lado de Johnny.  
- É verdade... Não só James como os outros também! Voldemort certamente tentará usar nossos filhos contra nós... - Harry falava tristemente.  
- O que eu não entendo é como ele se safou desta! Nós o matamos a quase 20 anos! - Draco falava nervoso.  
- Esse certamente será um mistério que teremos de decifrar... Enquanto isto é melhor proteger Melanie, sabe que Voldemort poderia fazer se soubesse dela... - Harry comentava.  
- Melanie ficará protegida Potter! Ela além de tudo é minha filha!  
- Pai... O que tem a Mel?  
- Melanie é uma bruxa muito poderosa James... Quando ela nasceu recebeu um poder grandioso, o fato do sangue dela vir de Malfoy que é sangue purrísimo e Hermione que é uma bruxa poderosa nascida trouxa fez com que todo esse poder sobrecarregasse em Mel.  
- Mas o Cold, bem ele não é tão poderoso é?  
- Cold possui o mesmo sangue que Mel, e é poderoso sim, mas não sabemos explicar o fato de que Melanie ter herdado mais poder... - Draco suspirara. - Quando Mel nasceu quase perdemos Hermione, e Mel ficava doente muito fácil quando pequena... Mas ela sempre teve poderes surpreendentes, com menos um ano de idade Mel fez todos os objetos de seu quarto flutuarem.  
- E por que o Voldemort ia querer algo com ela?  
- Simples James... - Harry sorria de lado. - Melanie é mestiça como eu e como Voldemort, e Mel pode ter poderes igualados ao nosso... Quando ela nasceu uma profecia foi formada por Firenze, e nela dizia que o poder de uma pequena flor poderia acabar com todo o mal que retornaria... Firenze nos disse que Mel era essa flor e que o poder dela seria grandioso! Voldemort certamente já sabe da formação desta profecia, ele sempre teve seguidores fieis, e agora que ele retornou novamente, já deve estar informado de toda a nossa vida!  
- Então é melhor eu me afastar da Mel, enquanto eu não aprendo Oclumência e Legimencia... - James comentava tristemente. - Se esse cara tentar me possuir novamente eu... Eu poderia até matar a Mel!  
- A questão agora não é essa, você deve descansar primeiro, você foi atingido por um Sectusempra uma arte das trevas, Johnny e Cold receberam um Cruciatus! Precisam repousar! - Harry falava paternalmente.  
- Pai, você acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir descansar depois de tudo isso?

Harry sorrira e afagava os cabelos do filho, Draco olhava para Mel e Cold e Rony segurava a mão de Johnny.

Melanie abrira os olhos, piscara algumas vezes e olhara para sua mão que estava enfaixada, sentou-se na cama e viu que nas outras James e os outros adormeciam.

- Vejo que acordou Srta.Malfoy! Seu pai estava preocupado! - Madame Pomfrey se aproximava dela.  
- Meu pai? Ele está aqui?  
- Ah sim! Ele está na diretoria falando com a diretora! Como a Srta está se sentindo?  
- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça mas estou bem.  
- Ah sim, sim, claro! Beba isso que logo irá melhorar! - Ela empurrava um copo com um liquido azul para Mel que fazia uma careta ao beber o primeiro gole.  
- Eles.. Eles vão ficar bem? - Mel perguntava tristemente.  
- Eu não posso afirmar nada agora... - Madame Pomfrey respondia no mesmo tom.  
- Eu pude sentir...  
- Sentir o que senhorita?  
- Sentir o medo que James sentia, eu pude sentir que havia artes das trevas invadindo o corpo dele... Eu senti toda a dor que ele sentia.  
- Então seus poderes estão ficando realmente mais fortes! - Mel virou-se ao escutar aquela voz.  
- Pai! - Ela sorrira um pouco e Draco a abraçava.  
- Papoula, deixe-me a sós com Melanie sim?  
- Contanto que o senhor não...  
- Já sei Papoula eu já sei! Que eu não faça com que ela se esforce demais pois ela está ainda muito cansada!  
- Exatamente! Ainda bem que o Senhor sabe, Sr.Malfoy! - Ela dizia sorrindo e saia pela porta.  
- Não devia ter se aproximado de James, enquanto ele estava daquele jeito... - Draco falava severo.  
- Ele estava sofrendo... - Ela dizia tristemente.  
- Melanie, você sabe que não pode se expor desta forma!  
- Eu pude ver tudo o que se passava pela cabeça de James... Voldemort estava lá não é?  
- Sim... - Draco concordava. - Teve sorte que ele não a sentiu na mente de James!  
- Eu tinha que entrar lá e ver se ele estava bem! Eu... Eu tinha que me senti útil eu tinha que ajudá-lo!  
- Melanie, sua mãe e eu já conversamos isto com você! Você tem um dom muito forte, mas este dom poderia ter matado você e James! Você sabe disto!  
- Eu só queria ajudar... - Ela abaixava a cabeça.  
- Não abaixe a cabeça! Um Malfoy nunca abaixa a cabeça! - Draco sorria.  
- Obrigada... - Ela sorria. - Pai... O que foi que atacou James, Johnny e Cold?  
- Seu irmão e o Weasley receberam um cruciatus, James um sectusempra, ambos artes das trevas... Voldemort fez o que fez para certamente afetar a nós! James teve sorte de que Miguel estava com a varinha na hora do jogo e conseguiu tirar o Sectusempra dele quando notou qual era o feitiço, Miguel neste ponto teve sorte de viver até os 10 anos com os Zambini, assim aprendeu muito sobre artes das trevas!  
- Eu... Eu quero muito que eles fiquem bem... - Ela dizia sincera  
- Não se preocupe! Eles ficarão! Enquanto isto você repouse! Mandarei uma coruja a sua mãe dizendo que você está bem!  
- Obrigada mais uma vez... - Ela deitava-se e voltava a dormir.

Passaram-se duas semanas após o acontecimento, Hogwarts inteira parecera esquecer do que havia se passado no jogo de Quadribol após a notícia de que vários prisioneiros de Azkaban haviam fugido. James andava despreocupadamente ao lado de Cold, Johnny e Miguel. James contara a eles tudo que seu pai e os outros haviam lhe contado, tudo menos a parte que ele havia decidido não se aproximar mais de Melanie.

- Bom dia! - Uma voz dizia as costas dos marotos, Cold virou-se imediatamente e logo abraçou Maya.  
- Perfeito dia minha ruiva amada! - Ele sorria.  
- Ai Cold! Esses seus apelidos para mim estão cada dia piores! - Ela ria.  
- Bem.. Eu tenho outros, bombonzinho, rosa vermelha, anjo ruivo.  
- AIII JÁ CHEGA!  
- Não vai falar comigo não Lana? - Johnny ria. - Eu passo quase duas semanas naquele raio de Ala Hospitalar pra nem receber um beijinho!  
- Ai como você é dramático John! Eu te visitei todos os dias! - A oriental dava um selinho nele.  
- Ah minha deusa nipônica, mas nada é como agora! Estou 100 porcento!  
- Aii vocês deviam parar com essa seção agarramento sabia? - Sophie comentava rindo  
- Concordo plenamente com você Cenourinha!  
- Eu já mandei parar de me chamar ASSIM! - Ela o olhava com raiva.  
- Mas cenourinha é um apelido carinhoso Sophie! Afinal somos amigos a quase 6 anos! Você precisava de um bom apelido!  
- Ah vê se cala essa boca Miguel! - Ela socava um papel na boca do maroto que logo a abraçara e começara a fazer cóssegas.

James olhava tristemente para a loira a sua frente, queria fazer tudo o que seus amigos faziam naquele momento, abraçá-la, beijá-la, gargalhar junto a ela, mas contentou-se com um frio "Oi" que foi respondido da mesma forma, Mel o olhou tristemente e quando ele estava prestes a se afastar junto dos outros ela pegou em sua mão.

- Vamos conversar sim? - Ela dizia séria.  
- Tá... - Ele olhava a mão dela enfaixada, do mesmo modo que a sua estava, ele havia a machucado.

Caminharam até o jardim ficando frente ao lago, James apreciava a vista e Mel fazia o mesmo, apenas sentiam o vento gelado batendo em suas faces.

- Não faça isso... - Ela dizia triste.  
- Fazer o quê?  
- Se afastar de mim... Você está fazendo isto desde que Voldemort invadiu seu corpo.  
- Melanie eu.  
- Eu estive em sua mente James! Eu senti o desespero que você sentiu! Eu sei que eu sou poderosa e tudo mais, mas você não vai me proteger se afastando de mim! - Os olhos dela estavam marejados e James desviava os olhos. - OLHE PARA MIM ENQUANTO EU ESTIVER FALANDO COM VOCÊ! - Ela berrara e James a olhara assustado.  
- Melanie tente entender! Você acha que é fácil pra mim me afastar de você? NÃO, NÃO É! Acha que eu estou feliz por saber que Voldemort retornou e certamente vai tentar matar meu pai? NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU! Acha que eu tô dando pulos de alegria ao saber que ele pode invadir meu corpo a qualquer momento e atacar pessoas que eu gosto? ADIVINHA MELANIE EU NÃO ESTOU NEM UM POUCO CONTENTE!  
- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE SE AFASTANDO DE MIM VAI AJUDAR EM ALGO?  
- EU VOU PELO MENOS TE PROTEGER!  
- Não... Você não vai... - As lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto.  
- Você não sabe... Você não sabe como me dói te ver sofrer Mel! Você não sabe como me dói ter que me afastar de você!  
- Então não se afaste.  
- Eu prefiro sangrar até morrer do que te colocar em perigo.  
- Então é isso que você faz com a chance que eu te dou? Com a chance que eu dou a nós dois? A desperdiça?  
- É... É exatamente isso que eu faço... Espero que um dia possa me perdoar e me entender... - Ele virara de costas e seguia em passos rápidos para o castelo.

Melanie caira no chão e chorara com todas as forças, não podia acretidar no que estava acontecendo.

James subira até seu dormitório, ficara até aquela hora na casa dos gritos, queria esfriar sua cabeça, fazer Mel sofrer daquela forma lhe doía mais do que receber 20 cruccios, deitou-se na cama ao ver que todos seus amigos estava dormindo.

- Pontas... - Ou melhor, quase todos.  
- O que foi Listras?  
- Alguém já te falou que você é o maior imbecil do planeta? - Cold sentava-se na cama.  
- Não, mas sempre tem uma primeira vez! - James ria de lado.  
- Melanie está... Está muito mal.  
- Fiz o que fiz, por não ter escolha.  
- Cara o que você acha? Que um dia vai dar a vaca louca em você e você vai achar que minha irmã é um tipo de açougueiro assassino e vai atacá-la?  
- Sabe Listras, eu não tinha pensado nisto tão ironicamente, mas é exatamente isso que eu penso!  
- Cara você é um imbecil! Voldemort voltou e isso é fato! Se nossos pais ou até nós mesmos teremos que duelar com ele, nós duelaremos e ponto final! Não adianta sofrer antecipadamente!  
- Acontece que a Mel têm... Aquilo!  
- Aquilo se chama poder de nascença! Mas que raios Pontas! Você fica mais retardado a cada dia que passa! - Cold passava a mão pelos cabelos mostrando sua irritação. - Melanie não teve culpa de nascer como nasceu assim como eu não tive culpa de nascer lindo e perfeito! Então o máximo que você pode fazer é ficar ao lado dela!  
- Eu amo sua irmã Listras mas eu não posso colocá-la em perigo de vida!  
- ELA ESTÁ EM PERIGO DESDE QUE NASCEU MAS QUE BOSTA! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE ISSO? PRECISA DESENHAR?  
- Odeio dizer isso mas o Listras têm razão Pontas! - Johnny dizia se sentando na cama também.  
- Você e o Penas estão acordados a quanto tempo? - James erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Desde o "O que foi Listras?" até o "Desenhar". - Miguel dizia sorrindo.  
- Grandes amigos vocês! - Ele dava os ombros.  
- Pontas, vamos lá... Raciocina! Vê se você consegue... - Cold dizia irritado. - Mel gosta de você, você gosta da Mel! Vocês estavam namorando até o psicopata voltar a vida, aí você surta e ela tenta te salvar e machuca a mão! Nada demais! Ela quer ficar a seu lado e você não quer deixar porque quer protege-la, só que ela está em perigo desde que nasceu, então você com essa sua mania irritante de salvar todo mundo não vai ajudar! ENTÃO PORQUE RAIOS VOCÊ NÃO PARA DE SER RETARDADO E TIRA ESSA NEURA FILHA DA...  
- OLHA A BOCA LISTRAS! - James, Johnny e Miguel falavam na mesma hora.  
- Que seja! Enfim porque você não tira ISSO da sua CABEÇA?  
- Por que eu não quero ver a Mel em perigo, não quero estar com ela pensando que a qualquer momento eu posso machucá-la! Ponto final! Eu já tomei minha decisão! - James deitava-se na cama e cobria-se  
- AHH MAS EU VOU TE BATER ATÉ VOCÊ ENTENDER! - Cold estava prestes a pular em cima de James e o espancar, mas Miguel o segurara. - ME SOLTA PENAS! EU VOU ESFOLAR ESSE VEADO ATÉ ELE ENTENDER E DEIXAR DE SER UM IMBECIL!  
- SE ACALME LISTRAS! O PONTAS JÁ TOMOU A DECISÃO DELE! NÃO PODEMOS FAZER NADA!  
- Sabe Pontas... Você 'tá sendo burro... - Johnny falava sério vendo James de costas.  
- Tá sendo teimoso como uma mula empacada! - Miguel completava.  
- Resumindo.. UM GRANDE RETARDADO! - Cold terminava.

Ambos deitaram-se em suas devidas camas e fecharam os olhos irritados, James apenas fitava a parede, se seus amigos tentassem entender seu lado eles não o xingariam... Ou melhor, não o xingariam tanto!


	29. Torneio Tribruxo

**_O Torneio Tribruxo_**

O 5º ano havia acabado com muitas confusões, Melanie não dirigia uma sequer palavra a James e este parecia nem insistir, havia colocado a idéia na cabeça de quanto mais afastada Melanie estivesse dele, melhor para os dois, Cold andava sério e pensativo fazendo com que Maya e ele brigassem a metade das férias, Lana e Johnny não paravam de discutir um dia sequer enquanto Sophie reclamava que Miguel deveria parar de estudar um instante para se divertir. A verdade era que os marotos estavam preocupados, sim... Preocupados! Eles não sabiam o que os esperariam ou o que esperariam seus pais, ás garotas pareciam mais tranqüilas e confiantes, mas eles não se sentiam assim, com isso acabaram tendo várias aulas de Legimência e Oclumência durante as férias, aulas dadas por Draco e Harry.

Finalmente o 6º ano se iniciara, e com eles surpresas aconteceriam, ao chegarem no pátio de Hogwarts todos os alunos olharam para cima onde uma carruagem pousava tranqüilamente, no lago um enorme navio repousava.

- Mas o que 'tá havendo aqui? - Johnny perguntava.  
- Sei lá! Parece que um circo veio para Hogwarts! - Cold dava os ombros.  
- Isso me parece... Não... Não pode ser... - Miguel ficava incrédulo.  
- O que foi Penas? Viu um fantasma? - James ria.  
- Não... É que... Na verdade.  
- O Que vocês ainda fazem aí parados? Vamos entrem! - A voz da Profa. Parkinsin dizia severa.

Entraram no salão principal e acomodaram-se na mesa da Grifinória, James parou para olhar direito para a mesa, estava a procura daqueles belos cabelos loiros, mas não os achara.

- Cold... - Ele sussurrava a Cold que estava distraído olhando a seleção dos novos alunos. - Cold... Cold... Cold...  
- QUE É PONTAS? MAS QUE RAIOS PARA DE ME CUTUCAR! - Cold berrara.  
- Sr. MALFOY! Sr. POTTER! - McGonagall dizia severa.  
- FOI MAL MIMI! - Ambos falavam juntos sorrindo, arrancando gargalhadas de todo o salão.  
- O que foi Pontas?  
- Ham... Aonde 'tá sua irmã?  
- Sabe Pontas, você devia ir se tratar! Sério! Olha só, você termina com minha irmã, não fala com ela as férias inteiras e simplesmente chega a Hogwarts e pergunta por ela! - Cold girava os olhos.  
- Dá pra parar de enrolar e falar logo sua Zebra Maldita!  
- Ela foi falar com um amigo dela.  
- Amigo? Que amigo? - James franzia o cenho.  
- Sei lá! Um amigo! Pergunta pra Maya que eu não sei direito... - Cold dava os ombros.  
- Tá! - James olhava para a ruiva a sua frente que conversava animadamente com a oriental. - Mana... Maya... Mana... Maya.  
- Fala logo! - Ela falava séria.  
- Quem é o amigo que a Mel foi falar?  
- Não sei! Apenas sei que eles ficaram amigos enquanto ela estudou em Beauxbatons, ele é um irmão duma garota que estudava lá.  
- Ah...- James perdera a fala ao ver Melanie entrar no salão e sentar-se ao lado de uma setimanista da Grifinória, no final da mesa.  
- Sabe James, se você gosta tanto da Mel e ainda morre de ciúmes dela, não deveria ter terminado o namoro! - Lana falava severa.  
- Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes?  
- Está estampado na sua cara priminho! - Sophie dizia rindo ao lado de James.  
- Ninguém te perguntou nada, amada prima!  
- Nossa como estamos grosso! - Sophie girava os olhos e James a beijava na bochecha.

Logo a seleção dos novos alunos fora terminada e Minerva McGonagall voltava a dar os mesmos recados...

- Como sempre, eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta que faz parte de nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos... - McGonagall falava olhando principalmente para os marotos que apenas sorriam. - O povoado de Hogsmead é proibido para aqueles que ainda não chegaram ao terceiro ano, e ainda tenho o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizará a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas...

Ouve um grande murmúrio no salão, mas nenhum era tão escandaloso como o da mesa da Grifinória.

- COMO É QUE É? - Cold e James já estavam de pé com as caras mais espantadas do mundo.  
- Exatamente isto que escutaram Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy sentem-se para terminarem de ouvir o comunicado que a diretora tem a lhes dizer! - Parkinsin falava severa.  
- Continuando... - McGonagall dizia com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - Isso se deve a um evento que começara em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts realizaremos um evento que não é realizado há cerca de 27 anos, tenho o enorme prazer de anunciar que este ano, realizaremos o Torneio Tribruxo!  
- SÉRIO? - Mais uma vez vieram ás vozes alteradas da mesa das Grifinória  
- Sim, estou falando sério senhores Potter e Malfoy! - McGonagall deu uma risadinha de prazer.

Parkinsin que estava em pé caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória, deu um suspiro pesado e forçou os ombros de Cold e James que se sentaram na hora, causando vários risinhos pelo Salão Principal.

- Como eu ia dizendo, alguns de vocês talvez não saibam o que é este torneio, de modo que espero que aqueles que já sabem, me perdoem por dar uma breve explicação... O Torneio Tribruxo foi criado há uns setecentos anos, como uma competição amistosa entre as três maiores escolas européias de bruxaria, Hogwarts, Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. Um campeão foi eleito para representar cada uma escola e os três campeões competiram em três tarefas mágicas. As escolas se revezam para sediar o evento a cada cinco anos, e todos concordam que era uma excelente maneira de estabelecer laços entre jovens bruxos e bruxas de deferentes nacionalidades, há 27 anos tivemos o último torneio, mas com a perda inesperada de um aluno chamado Cedrico Diggory, morto por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, resolveram interromper o evento até que tudo fosse colocado em seu devido lugar e toda paz finalmente restaurada, e graças os nossos Departamentos de Cooperação Internacional de Magia e Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, decidimos que já era hora de retomar ao torneio. Trabalhamos muito durante este verão, para garantir que, desta vez, nenhum campeão seja exposto a um perigo mortal Um julgamento imparcial decidirá que alunos terão mérito para disputar a Taça Tribruxo, a glória de sua escola e o prêmio individual de mil galeões.

- 'Tô nessa! - Cold sussurrava  
- Então somos dois Coldezito! - James sorria.  
- PSIUUU! - Parkinsin que se encontrava atrás deles pediu silêncio e eles giravam os olhos.

- Ansiosos como eu sei que estarão para ganhar a Taça para Hogwarts - Continuava McGonagall - Os diretores das escolas participantes, bem com o Ministério da Magia, - Ela olhava significamente para Percy Weasley que se encontrava sentado admirando tudo aquilo. - concordaram em impor este ano uma restrição à idade dos contendores, somente alunos do quinto ano para cima poderão participar do torneio! Isto... - McGonagall levantou a voz ao escutar um murmúrio de alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano. - É uma medida que julgamos necessária, pois as tarefas do Torneio serão difíceis e perigosas, mas como estamos em tempo de paz o ministério adotou a medida que alunos menores poderão participar, no entanto apenas alunos de 15 anos para cima! Com isso é muito pouco provável que os alunos abaixo do quinto ano sejam capazes de dar conta das tarefas, cuidarei pessoalmente para que nenhum aluno abaixo de 15 anos engane o nosso juiz imparcial e seja escolhido campeão de Hogwarts.

- Graças a Merlin nós já temos 16 anos! - Cochichou Cold para James que afirmou com a cabeça.

- Agora eu gostaria que vocês recebessem de braços abertos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Beauxbatons!

As portas do salão principal se abriram, James viu Melanie abrir um doce sorriso, várias garotas loiras entravam correndo pelo salão, borboletas luminosas saiam de suas vestes, todas eram muito belas, a mais bela era a da frente, a única ruiva ali...

- Olha! É a Marrie! - Johnny alargava o seu sorriso e Lana o olhava severa.  
- Nossa! A Marrie mudou muito... - James comentava.  
- Quem é Marrie? - Lana olhava severa para os marotos que ainda admiravam a bela ruiva.  
- Não esquenta Lana! - Cold ria debochadamente. - A Marrie é prima do Jamezito e do John! Mas ela realmente tá mais bonita... Ela tá ficando mais bonita que a Kittie! - Cold sorria abobalhado recebendo um beliscão dado por Maya. - Ai Maya! Isso doeu!  
- Isso é para você aprender! - Ela dizia nervosa.  
- Mas o que eu fiz? - Ele perguntava inocente.  
- Ah! Cala essa boca Cold!

A ruiva de olhos azuis fazia uma graciosa reverência a McGonagall e logo todas ali se viraram para trás, uma mulher muito alta entrou, James pode jurar que vira corações saírem dos olhos de Hagrid que se levantou instantaneamente da mesa indo beijar a mão da mulher, McGonagall caminhou até ela.

- Madame Maxine! Bem vinda a Hogwarts! - McGonagall a cumprimentava.  
- _Oh Mrc-Gonann-Gall!_ - Ela dizia numa voz grave. - _Fiico feliirrrz em retorrnar a Hogwarrrts_! _Pena que Dumbly-dorr non se encontrre aqui..._  
- Sim, realmente uma pena... Mas sente-se! - McGonagall apontava para a mesa e Hagrid encaminhava a mulher para sentar-se, as alunas de Beauxbatons sentavam-se em uma mesa afastada. - Agora queiram receber os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Durmstrang!

Mais uma vez as portas se abriram, vários garotos altos e fortes entravam, foi quando James viu... Um dos alunos, bastante alto e forte, seus cabelos eram loiros e seus olhos verde vivo, algumas garotas suspiraram ao vê-lo, ele apenas parou no meio do caminho e olhou para Melanie que tinha um sorriso indecifrável no rosto, depositou um beijo na mão da menina e seguiu seu caminho. Os marotos fecharam a cara na hora, James e Cold pareciam que estavam soltando fogo pelo nariz, e na mesa da Sonserina, William Skill segurava sua varinha com tremenda força quase a quebrando.  
Um homem vestido de vestes com fios prateados entrou e todos o olharam.

- Minerva! - Ele sorria e beijava a mão de McGonagall  
- Karkaroff! - Ela sorria amavelmente

Karkaroff logo se sentara ao lado de Madame Maxine, e McGonagall sentou-se em sua cadeira de diretora, a Profa. Parkinsin saiu finalmente de trás dos marotos e sentou-se ao lado de Tonks que parecia muito entretida conversando com Maxine.

- Bem, agora serviremos o jantar!

Várias comidas apareceram nas mesas, James franziu o cenho quando viu o loiro da Durmstrang chamar Melanie para sua mesa, ela levantou-se graciosamente e sentou-se ao lado dele, vários alunos ali a cumprimentavam como se a conhecesse há séculos, Marrie Weasley caminhou até Melanie e a comprimento com uma reverencia um tanto exagerada.

- Não gostei nem um pouco daquele cara! - James escutou Cold resmungar.  
- Concordo plenamente! - Miguel concordava sério.  
- Olha só! Ele tá jogando todo o charme barato dele pra ela! - Johnny dizia entre os dentes.  
- Francamente eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada... - James estava prestes a se levantar quando foi puxado brutalmente por Sophie.  
- Não! Você não vai! - Ela dizia séria. - Francamente digo EU James! Você não tem autoridade nenhuma sobre a Mel, principalmente agora que não têm nenhum compromisso com ela!  
- Concordo com a Sophie! - Lana dizia séria. - Vocês deviam se envergonhar! Melanie está revendo os amigos que ela num vê a quase dois anos! É natural que eles estejam a tratando bem!  
-E se você falar alguma coisa, ou eu escutar alguma reclamação sua sobre isso Cold Malfoy! Eu juro que eu faço greve! - Maya dizia brava.  
- Greve? - Cold erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Um mês sem sequer me beijar! Humpf! - Ela cruzava os braços e Cold dava um suspiro cansado.  
- Mas isto deve ser anotado... A Melanie têm um ótimo gosto para rapazes! - Sophie ria e as meninas faziam o mesmo deixando os marotos mais carrancudos do que nunca.

James não conseguia tirar seus olhos daquela mesa durante todo o jantar e quando deu por si, a comida já havia sumido, olhou impressionado para seu prato, ele não havia comido nada. Logo McGonagall voltou a falar.

- Mais uma vez peço a atenção de vocês... Temos aqui um objeto mágico, o Cálice de Fogo! - Todos ficarão boquiabertos ao verem o belo cálice aparecer no centro do salão, e uma chama azul sair de dentro dele. - Quem quiser se candidatar a campeão deve escrever seu nome e escola claramente em um pedaço de pergaminho e deposita-lo no cálice, os canditados terão até a noite do dia 31 de Outubro para apresentar seus nomes... Agora creio que todos estão deveras cansados e queiram repousar em seus dormitórios... Tenham uma boa noite!

James levantou-se ainda com o estômago roncando, olhou mais uma vez para a mesa onde Melanie estava e a viu levantar-se de braços dados com o tal loiro, mas logo teve sua visão prejudicada por várias madeixas ruivas caídas sobre seu rosto.

- JAMES! - Uma voz fina e doce dizia.  
- Ah! Olá Marrie! - Ele sorria e a garota o abraçava mais forte depositando vários beijos em seu rosto.  
- Que saudades de _focê!_ - Ela sorria  
- Parece que a pequena Marrie pegou um pouco do sotaque francês! - Johnny ria.  
- John! Estou _ton_ feliz em ti ver que nem_ fou_ brigar! - Ela sorria e o abraçava. - Oh! _Poor_ Merlin Cold! Como _focê_ cresceu e ficou bonito! - Cold corava e Maya logo se colocara ao lado dele.  
- Olá Marrie! - Ela sorria dentre os dentes.  
- MAYA! SOPHIE! - Ela abraçava as duas garotas. - Bem que Mel disse que _focês _estavam belas! Mas... Quem é _focê?_ - Ela apontava para Lana.  
- Lana Lee, namorada do Johnny.  
- Oh _muitíssimo prrazerr!_ Fico feliz em saber que meu priminho arrumou uma _namorrada ton_ bonita! Mas o que é isso que eu vejo_? Focês_ dois de mãos dadas? - Ela olhava para Cold e Maya.  
- Estamos namorando! - Maya dizia animada.  
- Oh! Que _perfeiçon!_ Mas quem é _focê?_ - Finalmente ela havia notado a presença de Miguel que estava conversando com Sophie. - É_ namorrado_ de Sophie?  
- Não... Eu sou apenas num amigo, meu nome é Miguel Zambini... - Ele corava e Sophie também.  
- Oh! _Muito prazerr! Muito prazerr! Bien_ devo me _retirrar_ agora! Nos vemos por aí! - Ela dizia virando de costas e os marotos a olhavam abobados andar, Maya dera uma cotovelada na costela de Cold.  
- Ai Maya! Você tem que parar com essa péssima mania de me bater!  
- E você tem que parar de olhar para a veelas!  
- Essa magoou! - Ele fazia beicinho.  
- Olha a Mel ali! Hey! Mell! - Lana a chamava, Mel que estava de braços dados com o loiro o puxou delicadamente até o grupo de amigos.  
- Olá! - Ela sorria amavelmente. - Quero apresentar para vocês Jack Swan, o conheci na época de Beauxbatons, a irmã dele estudou comigo por um tempo e como ele ia a visitar uma vez ao mês acabamos nos conhecendo e nos tornando bons amigos!  
- Muito prazer! Sou Lana Lee! - Lana estendia a mão.  
- Jack Swan! - Ele sorria amavelmente. - Jamais _hafia fisto uma Orriental ton bela como focê!_ - Lana corava.  
- Sou Maya Potter!  
- _Oh! É um prazzer conhecerr uma filha do Grande Arry Potter_!  
- E eu Sophie! - Ele beijava a mão de todas e elas haviam ganhado um belo tom rosado nas bochechas.

Jack era realmente bonito, talvez até mais bonito do que Cold o que estava deixando o maroto muito irritado ao ver o comportamento da namorada_ "Depois ela fala de mim"_ pensou consigo mesmo.

- Sou Miguel Zambine...- Miguel o cumprimentava.  
- Johnny Weasley!  
- _Weasley? Você é parrente de Kittie Weasley e de Marrie Weasley?_ - Jack perguntava curioso.  
- Elas são minhas primas...  
- _Oh! Incrrivel! Kittie é grarnde amiga, fico ferlirr por conhecerr um parrente dela, focê também se parrece muito com Kittie e Marrie, poor acaso é parrente de alguma delas?_ - Ele virava-se para Sophie.  
- Sim... Eu sou irmã do Johnny, elas são minhas primas... - Sophie corava e Miguel a olhara sério.  
_- E focês? Quem son?  
_- Sou James Potter.  
- E eu Cold Malfoy irmão da Melanie...  
_- Muito prazerr! - Ele sorria. - Devo irr agorra Mel, nus vemus amanhã si?_  
- Ah sim claro! Nos vemos amanhã! - Mel sorria.  
_- Com licença!_

As garotas o viam sair com um belo sorriso no rosto, deixando os marotos enfurecidos.

- Que palhaçada é essa Melanie? - James falava severo a fazendo piscar duas vezes.  
- Palhaçada?  
- É! Que agarramento é esse com esse cara aí!  
- Esse cara aí tem nome, e ele se chama Jack Swan! - Ela falava severa. - Eu realmente não sei o porque você estar com ciúmes Potter! Pelo que eu saiba quem terminou o nosso namoro foi você!  
- Mas não terminei por não gostar! - Ele dizia sério  
- Terminou porque é um grande COVARDE! - Ela gritara e saíra dali, Lana logo correu para a seguir.  
- Sabe, mano... Você é realmente idiota quando quer! - Maya ia atrás das amigas.  
- Eu falei para você ficar na sua James! - Sophie fechava a cara e saia.  
- Mas que raios há com essas garotas? - James dizia nervoso.  
- Eu não sei Pontas! O que eu sei é que eu não gostei nem um pouco desse tal de Swan! Cara folgado! Chega jogando charminho para as NOSSAS garotas! - Cold falava sério.  
- Esse jeito de conquistador barato dele, "Oh você é parecida com a Kittie" faça o favor! Esse cara faltou engolir a Sophie! - Miguel dizia entre os dentes.  
- "Nunca vi uma oriental tão bela!" ENTÃO VA PARA O JAPÃO PROCURAR A SUA! - Johnny se revoltava.

Fora então que os marotos trocaram olhares assustados, eles estavam pela primeira vez sentindo ciúmes e não estavam gostando nem um pouco disto.

- Isso é... Injusto! - Comentava James.  
- Põe injusto nisso! - Os outros três falavam cansados.


	30. Os Campeões

**_Os Campeões_**

James acordara naquela manhã com um mau humor tremendo. Ainda não havia engolido a história do "amiguinho" de Melanie, os marotos pareciam estar com a mesma idéia do tal de Jack Swan, respirou fundo e logo fora tomar um banho de água fria, aquela manhã estava fazendo um calor imenso.

Desceu para o salão principal na companhia dos marotos, mas ambos pararam subitamente ao verem, praticamente todas as garotas de Hogwarts babando Jack que parecia entretido na conversa delas e ainda estava de mãos dadas com Melanie enquanto Maya mexia em seus cabelos loiros rebeldes e Sophie e Lana riam como loucas de algo que ele falava.

- Pontas... - James ouvira a voz de Cold atrás de si.  
- Eu também não to acreditando no que eu to vendo Listras!  
- Ah eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada AGORA! - Johnny ia andando em passos rápidos em direção ao "grupo".  
- Para com isso John! - Miguel falava severo puxando o amigo pelo braço. - A única coisa que você vai conseguir agindo assim é uma boa briga com a Lana!  
- E o que você sugere Penas? Que eu fique parado olhando ELE da em cima da MINHA namorada!  
- Eu concordo com o Pulguento, Penas! - Cold falava com um brilho estranho nos olhos. - Quem ele pensa que é para chegar em Hogwarts e roubar minhas Fans? - E ainda 'tá segurando a mão da Melanie! Argh! Quem esse cara pensa que é?

Passaram pelo "grupo" lançando um olhar de desaprovação para as garotas que simplesmente ignoraram, sentaram-se a mesa e comeram, na verdade Cold quase cortara o prato ao meio ao ver Jack beijar as costas da mão de Maya e ela sorrir.Juntaram as coisas e foram para as aulas, quanto menos tempo vendo o novo "favorito" das garotas melhor.

Melanie, Maya, Sophie e Lana acompanhavam Jack até uma das salas na qual ele e mais alunos da Durmstrang teriam aulas.

- Sabe Jack você tem muitas histórias engraçadas! - Lana ria.  
_- Oh! Si... Muitass historrias boas! Sem duvidam!_  
- Eu não consigo parar de rir só de imaginar você correndo e aquele dragão enorme atrás de você! - Sophie gargalhava.  
- _Sem duvidam foi mui déficit!_ - Ele ria amavelmente.  
- Você vai se escrever para o torneio? - Maya perguntava.  
_- Si, andu pinssando serriamente em me isquerver!_  
- Meu pai também foi um dos campeões do Torneio.  
- _É verrdadi su paiê é uma fonte de espirraçon para todos nós_!  
- Obrigada... - Maya agradecia timidamente.  
_- Ah Mel!_ - Ele falava docemente se virando para a loira.  
- Sim?  
- _Focê defia cantar aquela música depois parra nós!_  
- Na verdade prefiro que não... - Melanie corava.  
- _Forr acasos é sobre aquele garroto Potter?_

Sophie e as outras se viraram instantaneamente para Mel que possuía as bochechas bastante coradas.

- É como eu te contei Jack, James e eu tínhamos tudo para dar certo, mas ele preferiu não arriscar... - Ela dava os ombros. - Aquela canção talvez transmita o que eu sinto por ele neste momento, mas... Eu não me sinto à vontade sabendo que ele vai saber meus sentimentos!  
- Sinceramente Melanie! - Lana dizia severa. - Eu nunca vi casal mais complicado do que você e o James! Vocês conseguem brigar mais do que o Cold e a Maya!  
- HEYYY! - Maya protestava.  
- Ela 'tá falando a verdade priminha! - Sophie ria.  
- Que seja! Pelo menos fale nas costas! - Maya mostrava a língua e todos riam.  
- _Bien, pelo menos así eu tenho alguma chance!_ - Jack piscava para Mel e depositava um singelo beijo em sua testa. -_ Tenho que irr meninans! Nus vermus no intervan, colocarrei meu nome no cálice na horra dê almoçon!_

Ele entrara na sala e elas seguiam seu rumo.

- Primeira aula... História da Magia! - Lana dizia rindo.  
- Ótimo assim eu posso dormir! - Mel falava séria.  
- Nana nina não Srta. Malfoy! Você vai nos contar direitinho que MÚSICA é essa e o que rolou entre você e o Jack enquanto você estava em Beauxbatons!  
- Em primeiro lugar Srta. Potter, não rolou nada entre mim e o Jack!  
- Pelo visto não foi por falta de investida dele! - Sophie gargalhava e as garotas a acompanhavam. - Mas sinceramente, vocês viram a cara dos meninos para ele no café?  
- Argh! Esse ciúme idiota do John ainda vai me deixar louca! - Lana fazia um gesto frenético com as mãos.

Continuaram a andar até entrar na sala, seria uma longa aula.

Finalmente a hora do almoço, todos estavam frente ao cálice de fogo que brilhava intensamente, os marotos conversavam algo sobre um acontecimento na aula de Parkinsin quando Marrie entrara no salão principal arrancando olhares de todos os presentes.

- Cara num é por nada não... Mas essa sua prima! - Cold falava rindo.  
- Se não fosse minha prima eu acho que eu... - James comentava.  
- Bem... É normal nos sentirmos atraídos não é? Ela é filha de uma veela! - Johnny falava com um sorriso cafajeste.  
- Mas que veela! - Miguel o acompanhava.

Ela caminhou graciosamente até o Cálice, retirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e depositou, o cálice soltou uma chama verde e ela recebeu aplausos de todos os garotos, logo foi se sentar com as outras garotas.  
Mais uma vez todos se viraram ao verem Jack Swan entrar no salão na companhia de quatro garotas da grifinória, os marotos fecharam a cara instantaneamente, Jack beijou as costas da mão de Mel e caminhou até o cálice depositando seu nome, todos aplaudiram.

James e Cold se entreolharam e levantaram-se caminharam decididos até o cálice, os dois estavam prestes a colocar seus nomes quando sentiram os braços segurados.

- Ficou maluco Potter? - Melanie segurava o braço de James com força e o olhava severa.  
- E você Cold? Andou bebendo Whisky de fogo? - Maya dizia entre os dentes.  
- Qual é o seu problema Melanie? Me solta!  
- Não! Se você for fazer uma idiotice dessas, eu não solto!  
- Maya, ruivinha, meu docinho de abóbora... Dá pra me soltar? - Cold dizia risonho.  
- Cold, meu loirinho, meu amado gatinho...  
- Tigre! - Ele falava dentre os dentes.  
- Tenho as mesmas palavras da Mel!  
- Posso saber porque eu não posso me inscrever no Torneio? Eu tenho idade para competir sabia? - James dizia nervoso  
- Você sabe que Voldemort pode vir atrás de você! No antigo torneio ele armou para seu pai! Ele certamente irá armar para você! Pare de ser idiota Potter!  
- E você Cold, Voldemort quer vingança contra seus pais, já pensou o que ele pode fazer a você?  
- Sinceramente ruivinha? Não eu não pensei e nem quero pensar! Nós nem sabemos se vamos ser escolhidos então nada de drama ok? - Ele jogava o pedaço de pergaminho no fogo.  
- Idiota! - Maya apenas disse isso após dar as costas para o namorado e sair furiosa pelo salão.

James estava prestes a colocar seu nome quando Melanie puxou sua mão mais uma vez.

- Me solta Melanie, eu sei o que eu faço!  
- Ótimo Potter! Pois eu também sei! Ela pegara de dentro da capa um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, apoiara em sua mão e escrevera em letra fina.

_"Melanie Malfoy - Hogwarts!"_

- O que pensa que tá fazendo Melanie? - James estava visivelmente nervoso.  
- Direitos iguais Potter! Se você vai fazer uma idiotice não a fará sozinho!

James puxara o papel das mãos dela e o amaçara jogando logo o seu no cálice.

- Eu terminei com você para te proteger, não vou deixar você se colocar em perigo por uma idiotice e fazer com que meu sacrifício tenha sido à toa!  
- Sinceramente Potter, eu nem sei porque me importo com você! Faça o que quiser, mas não use essa fala que terminou comigo para me proteger que essa eu NÃO ENGULO!

Melanie então seguiu o caminho de Maya, Sophie que estava sentada à mesa apenas via a discussão, Cold comia tranqüilo como se nada estivesse acontecido, James sentara cansado, odiava brigar com Mel.

- Sabe James... - Sophie começava. - Se você continuar pensando que se afastando de Mel vai protege-la você vai apenas joga-la nos braços do bonitão Swan!  
- Sabe Sophie eu agradeceria se você não me enchesse o saco!  
- Ok! Que seja! Apenas sei de uma coisa... Você está sendo um grande idiota!  
- Hey Cenourinha pega leve com o Pontas ele tá magoado! - Miguel falava sorrindo.  
- A Mel também tá magoada!  
- Cenourinha você é realmente cabeça dura quando quer sabia?  
- E você é irritante! - Ela dava língua para Miguel que logo a enchera de cócegas.

Melanie estava sentada a beira do lago com Maya, ambas irritadas. Jack apenas se aproximou calmante e sentou-se ao lado das garotas, ele tinha um violão na mão.

- _Eu gostarria sincerramente dê tê ouverr cantar Mel... Quem sabe não alivian?_ - Ele sorria.  
- Essa canção me faz pensar no James... E realmente não quero pensar nele agora.  
- Quem sabe cantando tira toda essa mágoa para fora? - Maya sorria docemente para a amiga.

Jack passava a mão pelas cordas do violão fazendo um rítimo gostoso, muitas garotas e garotos que passavam ali pararam para assistir, James que estava saindo do castelo na companhia dos marotos e de Lana e Sophie parou subitamente ao escutar uma voz doce vindo em direção ao lago, os marotos se entreolharam e se aproximaram.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
_**(Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você me ama o tempo todo)  
**_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_  
**(Talvez eu tenha medo do jeito que te amo)**

A visão de Melanie cantando estava nítida ao seu lado Maya a olhava com carinho e várias pessoas sentavam a sua volta, Jack apenas a acompanhava no violão, James não sabia que ela cantava tão bem assim, e logo começou a prestar atenção na letra.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_  
**(Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você me arrasta pra fora do tempo)**  
_And hung me on a line_  
**(E me enforcou em uma linha)  
**_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_  
**(Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que eu realmente preciso de você)**

Ele sentiu um calafrio ao escutar aquelas palavras e não era só ele, Lana abraçou carinhosamente Johnny e ambos tinham um sorriso doce nos lábios, Cold se aproximara de Maya e sentara-se ao lado dela, ela parecia ter esquecido de toda raiva que estava sentindo por ele apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do maroto, James olhou para Sophie e Miguel ambos estavam sorrindo de um jeito estranho um para o outro.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl_  
**(Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez uma garota solitária)**  
_Who's in the middle of something_  
**(Que está no meio de alguma coisa)  
**_That doesn't really understand  
_**(Que não entende realmente)**

Melanie continuava a cantar e todos pareciam enfeitiçados pela canção, aquela música dizia sobre ela e James tudo o que ela realmente sentia, James sentia vontade de se aproximar, mas continuava parado em pé admirado a bela loira.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man_  
**(Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez você é o único homem)**  
_Who could ever help me  
_**(Que já pode me ajudar)**  
_Baby won't you help me understand_  
**(Baby você não vai me ajudar a entender)**

- Ela realmente canta bem não é Potter? - James escutou Skill dizer ao seu lado.  
- É.  
- Não consigo entender como pode ter feito o que fez.  
- Tive meus motivos Skill e creio que eles não o interessam! - James falava sério sem desviar os olhos de Mel.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl  
_**(Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez uma garota solitária)**  
_Who's in the middle of something_  
**(Que está no meio de alguma coisa)  
**_That doesn't really understand_  
**(Que não entende realmente)**

- Ah Potter, quanta hostilidade... - Skill girava os olhos. - Por que não admite logo que está morrendo de medo de perder sua amada para um Sonserino ou para um cara da Durmstrang?  
- Melanie está livre ela faz o que ela achar melhor!  
- Bem... Pelo que essa música que ela canta diz... Parece que o que ela acha melhor é ficar com você! Por mais idiota seja essa escolha dela eu devo concordar numa coisa.  
- E no que seria Skill?  
- Que você realmente ama essa garota Potter e que você é um tremendo imbecil! - Finalmente James virara para olhar Skill. - Ela é bonita... - Ele sorria. - Cuidado Potter ou irá perde-la e assim não vai ter mais volta! - Skill saia andando, indo em direção ao castelo.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man_  
**(Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez você é o único homem)**  
_Who could ever help me  
_**(Que já pode me ajudar)**  
_Baby won't you help me understand_  
**(Baby você não vai me ajudar a entender?)**

- Hey! Skill? - James o chamava.  
- Fala Potter!  
- Porque veio falar essas coisas comigo? Pelo que eu saiba nós no odiamos!  
- E continuamos a nos odiar Potter, acontece que eu não gosto de vê-la triste... E parece que você a faz feliz... E por mais nojento que seja admitir isso... Melanie Malfoy gosta de você, mas você está a perdendo por ser um imbecil e quanto mais você a perde mais o brilho dela desaparece e eu odiaria vê-la sem esse brilho... - Então ele entrou no castelo deixando James para trás.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time_  
**(Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você está comigo o tempo todo)  
**_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_  
**(Talvez eu tenha medo do jeito que eu te abandono)**  
_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
_**(Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que você me ajuda a cantar minha música)  
**_Right me when I'm wrong  
_**(Me corrige quando estou errada)**  
_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_  
**(Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que eu realmente preciso de você)**

A canção havia se acabado e aquela frase martelava na cabeça de James, b"Talvez eu esteja surpresa do jeito que realmente preciso de você"/b, se ela soubesse o quão ele precisava dela também ela não diria essas coisas, se ela soubesse como era doloroso se afastar dela... Virou-se de costas e apenas escutou um grande som de aplausos vindo da direção do lago, sorriu consigo mesmo.

- Prefiro te perder a te ver morta... - Ele dizia com um suspiro. - Seja feliz com o Swan... Você merece...

O dia 31 de Outubro chegou rápido, finalmente diriam quem eram os novos campeões de Hogwarts, Cold e Maya pareciam que estavam casados já que não se desgrudavam um só segundo, Johnny e Lana estavam sempre em discussões bobas que sempre terminavam com Johnny levando um belo tapa ou um beliscão, e por incrível que pareça Sophie e Miguel estavam um pouco mais íntimos do que o normal, eles pareciam ter passado para a fase de amizade "Colorida.  
James, no entanto estava na sua galinhagem, havia decidido que quanto mais garotas ele ficasse mais ele parava de pensar em Melanie que estava andando para cima e para baixo com Swan, havia um murmúrio que eles estavam quase namorando, que só faltava Melanie aceitar! Isso havia deixado James numa tristeza de dar dó.

- SILÊNCIO! - A voz da Profa. Parkinsin ecoava pelo salão principal e todos os alunos calaram-se instantaneamente.  
- Obrigada professora! - McGonagall agradecia e se aproximava do cálice de fogo. - Bem, como sabem hoje o Cálice decidirá seus campeões, estimo que ele só precise de mais um minuto... Agora, quando os nomes dos campeões forem chamados, eu pediria que eles viessem até este lado do salão, passassem diante da mesa dos professores e entrassem na câmera ao lado, onde receberão as primeiras instruções!

Ela então puxou a varinha e fez um gesto amplo, na mesma hora todas as velas diminuíram a iluminação dando um ar místico. O cálice de fogo brilhava com mais intensidade do que qualquer outra coisa ali! Todos olhavam admirados. As chamas dentro do cálice de repente avermelharam-se e começaram a soltar faíscas, no momento seguinte um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado pulou de dentro dele e caiu elegantemente na mão da diretora, o salão inteiro prendeu a respiração.

- O campeão de Durmstrang é Jack Swan!  
- Eu não acredito! - Cold batera a mão na testa enquanto todo salão recebia uma tempestade de aplausos e Jack sorria largamente, beijando a face de Melanie.  
- Bravo Jack! Bravo! - Karkaroff o cumprimentava como um pai orgulhoso, Jack apenas sorria e cumprimentava McGonagall seguindo direto para a câmera.

Então os aplausos morreram e todos pararam para contemplar o cálice mais uma vez, que se tornou a avermelhar e mais um pedaço de pergaminho vôo de dentro dele.

- A campeã de Beauxbatons é... Marrie Weasley!

A bela ruiva levantava-se da mesa e recebia vários aplausos e assobios, Johnny, Miguel, James e Cold eram os que mais faziam festa, afinal de tratava de uma das primas dos marotos. Ela caminhou elegantemente.

- _Oh! Querrida parrabans!_ - Madame Maxime a cumprimentava e logo ela desaparecia indo para a câmera.

Fora então que todos ficaram estáticos, ao invés das chamas ficarem avermelhadas novamente elas receberam um tom laranja, McGonagall ficou surpresa admirando assim como todos os outros, houve um barulho de explosão e todos se abaixaram, no entanto dois pedaços de pergaminho foram colocados para fora caindo sobre as mãos da diretora que estava incrédula. Ela lera os papéis e olhara assustada para a mesa da grifinória.

- Temos... Temos dois campeões de Hogwarts! - Ela falava fracamente.  
- _Mas issu é um ambsurrdo! -_ Madame Maxime se aproximava e pegava os papéis na mão. - _Mas... É a segurda fez que isso ocorrre!_  
- Deixe-me ver isso! - Karkaroff arrancava os papéis da mão de Máxime. - Por Merlin! - Ele levava a mão à boca assustado.  
- Depois discutiremos isto! - McGonagall dizia severa. - Os dois campeões de Hogwarts escolhidos pelo Cálice de Fogo são... James Potter e Cold Malfoy!

James e Cold se olharam assustados, como eles dois tinham sido escolhidos? Era coincidência demais! Melanie olhou assustada para ambos e Maya segurou firme o braço de Cold que estava preste a se levantar, todos aplaudiam fortemente os campeões.

- Não... Não vão... - Maya dizia para os dois.  
- Tá tudo bem mana! - James forçava um sorriso.  
- Já, já agente volta ruivinha! - Cold beijava a testa de Maya e ambos caminhavam até a câmera.

Desciam as escadas um olhando sério para o outro.

- Iai Pontas? O que você acha?  
- Acho que estamos realmente ferrados meu caro Listras!  
- Concordo plenamente... - Cold suspirava. - Papai vai me matar!  
- Não será só o seu! - James ria. - Ele me fez prometer que não aprontaria tanto esse ano e o que acontece? Tcharam! Eu sou um dos campeões de um torneio perigoso sabendo que Voldemort voltou!

James ria, Cold sempre conseguia transformar uma tragédia em um episódio cômico.

- _Focês?_ - Marrie falava surpresa ao vê-los.  
- É... Parece que nós dois fomos escolhidos! - James sorria amarelo.  
- _Interrressante!_ - Jack falava sorrindo.

Fora quando todos pareceram invadir a câmera, McGonagall entrava nervosa junto dos diretores mais Arthur Weasley (ministro da magia), dentre vários outros bruxos do ministério.

- Tá legal galera ninguém morreu! Num sei pra quê essa multidão toda! - Cold dizia rindo.  
- Acho que você não entendeu a gravidade da situação meu rapaz! - Arthur falava sério. - Da última vez que isso ocorreu um aluno foi morto!  
- Bem... Pelo que eu saiba vovô eu e o Coldezito aqui não temos escolhas à não ser competir, já que o Cálice é um objeto mágico que não pode ser contradito! Cold e eu não temos escolhas estou certo Mimi? - James dizia sério.  
- Potter está certo... - McGonagall suspirava derrotada.  
- _Mar istu é um ambsurdo!_  
- Sinceramente ô Sra. Eu tenho 20 metros de altura, quem devia tá achando isso uma palhaça e um _"ambsurdo"_ aqui sou eu e o Pontas! - Todos olhavam curiosos querendo saber quem era Pontas. - O JAMES! Desculpem é o costume dos apelidos... Mas enfim! Não estamos reclamando! E pelo que eu estou ciente dessa escola quem corre mais risco de vida sou eu o Jamezito, minha irmã amada, minha namorada, e os Weasley! E Tcharam! Não estamos reclamando de nada! Então eu agradecia de vocês parassem literalmente de encher nossa paciência falando em_ "ambsurdo"_ e _"conspirraçon"!_

Todos presentes calaram-se com as palavras de Cold.

- Realmente ele herdou a ironia dos Malfoy! - Karkaroff dizia sério.  
- Agradecido! - Cold fazia uma reverencia engraçada.  
- Vamos passar as regras do torneio para eles, é o único modo... - McGonagall continuava séria.  
- Mas... - Madame Maxime tentava argumentar.  
- Não temos escolha! - Karkaroff dizia conformado. - Como não tivemos da última vez.  
- _Ambsurdo! Simplesmenta um ambsurdo!_

Passaram uma hora e meia escutando recomendações e as regras do Torneio Tribruxo, Cold parecia cochilar a cada palavra de Arthur Weasley do mesmo modo que James estava achando o teto super interessante! Jack e Marrie prestavam atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

- Nossa finalmente essa chatice acabou! - Cold se espreguiçava ao saírem da câmara indo em direção a sala comunal.  
- Se eu soubesse que teria que escutar meu avô falando mais de 15 regras na minha cabeça eu nem teria me inscrito! - James bocejava. - Tenha as honras minha cara Zebra!  
- Ah meu veado favorito! Eu faço questão!  
- Ah assim não Cold! Fala logo aí a senha que eu to com preguiça!  
- EU AGRADECERIA SE FALASSEM LOGO! - O quadro da Mulher Gorda falava nervoso.  
- Nossa que stress! - Cold ria.  
- Bolas de Abóbora! - Cold e James falaram juntos, e assim que passaram pelo quadro receberam uma salva de palmas do pessoal da grifinória.

Ambos riram e logo correram para a festa que estava acontecendo, Miguel e Johnny ergueram os dois e gritavam "OS MAROTOS COMANDAM HOGWARTS".

Os campeões haviam sido escolhidos e muita coisa estava para rolar.


	31. Potter

_**Potter's & Malfoy's**_

Em um bairro trouxa um homem de óculos e cabelos bagunçados adentrava em um prédio cor de cobre, segurando uma pasta marrom, estava sério.

-Bom dia Sr. Potter! - A recepcionista o saudava.  
-Bom dia Megan! - Ele dava um sorriso.  
-Vejo que o senhor e os senhores Malfoy e Weasley chegaram bem cedo hoje.  
-Sim é verdade, muito trabalho.  
-Então tenha um bom dia senhor!  
-Obrigado Megan, você também tenha um ótimo dia!

Ele dava um doce sorriso e entrava no elevador que descia. As portas se abriram e ele adentrou em um escritório com várias pessoas trabalhando, todos o saudaram e ele apenas sorria, abriu uma porta e sorriu.

Um escritório grande, com uma mesa vermelha, vários quadros e estantes com livros. Sentou-se na confortável cadeira amarela frente a sua mesa e olhou as fotos sobre a mesma.

James e Maya seus filhos, ele e Gina sua esposa, fotos deles do casamento, de seus filhos quando pequenos... Fotos dele, Rony e Hermione quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts. Deu um suspiro e sorriu, logo teve os pensamentos afastados com duas pessoas entrando em sua sala.

-Potter! - Um loiro de olhos azuis bradava.  
-Educação mandou lembrança Malfoy! - Harry sorria e o loiro girava os olhos.  
-Potter poupe-me de seu ironismo! Pelo que EU saiba o único irônico aqui sou EU!  
-Nossa hoje o Malfoy está de ótimo humor! - O ruivo ria.  
-Ah cala essa boca Weasley!  
-O que houve Malfoy? Você não é de estar tão mal humorado pela manhã... - Harry dizia sério.

O loiro sentava-se frente à mesa dele assim como Rony abaixou a cabeça e suspirou fundo.

-Qual é o problema Malfoy?  
-Voldemort voltou Potter! Esse é o meu problema! Essa porcaria de marca negra que eu tenho no braço é o meu problema! Não saber se Cold e Mel estarão são e salvos em Hogwarts é o meu problema! Vir trabalhar e ter medo de voltar para casa e não encontrar minha esposa É O MEU PROBLEMA!  
-Acalme-se Malfoy! - Rony dizia tristemente. - Não é só você que está com medo... Hermione é esperta e aposto que Voldemort não iria querer ataca-la, ela é uma ótima duelista! Assim como Gina... - Ele olhava para Harry neste momento. - Luna, no entanto é desligada, e aposto que ela abriria a porta para um comensal ou até mesmo para Voldemort pensando ser um entregador de pizza!

Harry e Draco riram do comentário do amigo que sorriu em troca, ambos suspiraram, aqueles dias estavam sendo exaustivos, ninguém sabia o que fazer, o ministério estava um caos e certamente se não fosse o ministro Arthur Weasley, tudo já teria desandado.

-Estou pensando... - Rony voltava a falar. - Em fazer uma viagem com Luna... Para a França... Por umas semanas pelo menos.  
-Pode ir Rony... - Harry sorria. - Faz muito tempo que você não tira férias, eu e Malfoy tiramos no ano passado.  
-Mas Harry, e se Voldemort.  
-Não se preocupe Weasley, se Voldemort aparecer nós mandamos uma coruja e você volta...  
-Obrigado... - murmurou o ruivo.  
-E então o que está esperando? - Harry sorria. - Vai logo! Não quero te ver nesse escritório até semana que vem!  
-Mas.  
-Weasley... Dá para parar com essa de "MAS" que inferno! Se manda!  
-Malfoy... Eu sei que vai sentir minha falta, mas eu volto! - Rony gargalhava junto de Harry. - Obrigado mais uma vez Harry, irei para casa imediatamente, Luna vai adorar a noticia!  
-Espero que sim!

O dia percorreu calmamente, era incrível que ficar ali naquele escritório procurando pistas e mais pistas de Tom Riddle era exaustante, afroxou a gravata e voltou e ler os relatórios de outros aurores, quando bateram na porta.

-Entra...

Draco entrara na sala segurando dois copos de café, colocou um na mesa de Harry e sentou-se colocando os pés sobre a mesma.

-Já são 20:00 Potter... Hora de dar um intervalo.  
-Valeu... - Harry bebia o café e logo o cuspia.  
-Esqueci de avisar... Está sem açúcar! - Draco ria.  
-Aposto que fez de propósito.  
-Como pode pensar algo assim de mim Potter? - Ele fazia uma cara de vítima.  
-Você se assustaria se soubesse o que eu penso de você Malfoy! - Harry ria e Draco retribuía o sorriso. - Você não quer tirar umas férias também? - Harry ficara sério. - Digo... Deve ser complicado para você.  
-Não preciso de férias Potter! Não por enquanto, quando acabarmos com aquele filho da mãe, aí sim eu tirarei férias, e digamos que até uma segunda lua de mel!  
-Argh! Não fale essas coisas perto de mim Malfoy! Hermione é como se fosse minha irmã! - Harry ria.  
-No entanto Potter, eu queria saber por que raio de motivo você anda enfornado nesse escritório. A sua mulher te expulsou de casa?  
-Não é isso! Bem... Gina tem trabalhado dobrado no St.Mungus, e eu tenho ficado um pouco, estressado com essa coisa toda do Voldemort... Temos brigado mais do que devíamos, ás vezes não entendo como você e Hermione podem se dar tão bem... Digo, vocês quase não brigam, e se na época de Hogwarts alguém me dissesse que vocês iriam um dia se casar eu acho que eu iria mandar internar no St. Mungus permanentemente!  
-Hermione e eu tínhamos muita coisa em comum Potter, e diga-se de passagem que ela não resistiu a meus olhos azuis! - Ele ria. - Enquanto sua briga com a Weasley, você devia era parar de viadagem e esquecer de Voldemort e se preocupar com sua esposa! Quanto tempo vocês não fazem aquilo?  
-Hey! Não irei dizer minhas intimidades para você Malfoy!  
-Ahhh pelo visto faz muito tempo! - Draco gargalhava. - Cuidado Potter ou ela arranja outro para satisfazer seus desejos!  
-Cala essa boca Malfoy!

Dois estalos frente ao prédio cor de cobre, duas mulheres encapuzadas entravam ao prédio e abaixavam o capuz, uma de cabelos ruivos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a outra de cabelo um pouco anelado nas pontas e da cor castanha clara.

-Sra. Potter? Sra. Malfoy? Que surpresa! - A recepcionista as saudava.  
-Como vai Megan? - A morena sorria.  
-Bem obrigada.  
-AONDE ESTÃO AQUELES DOIS? - A ruiva enfurecida dizia.  
-Gina... Acalme-se... - A morena tentava a acalmar.  
-Me acalmar? Eu vou MATAR o Harry quando o ver! Aposto que eles combinaram isso tudo! Eu aposto Mione!  
-Avise Harry e Draco que estamos descendo sim? - Hermione sorria amavelmente e a recepcionista que olhava assustada para Gina logo pegara o telefone e ligara para baixo.

As duas entraram no elevador, Hermione estava calma, no entanto Gina parecia que soltaria fogo pelo nariz a qualquer instante. O elevador parou e ambas desceram, o loiro e o moreno as esperavam.

-Olá querida... - Draco beijava os lábios de Hermione.  
-Olá! - Ela sorria.  
-HARRY JAMES POTTER! - Gina bradava e Harry se encolhia.  
-Oi amor!  
-NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA DE AMOR! EXPLIQUE-ME IMEDIATAMENTE O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO!  
-Havendo? Como assim? Do que você está falando Gina?  
-Não se faça de cínico! - Ela dizia dentre os dentes.  
-Gina, por favor, vamos conversar civilizadamente... - Hermione dizia séria. - Vamos ao escritório de Draco e lá conversaremos sim?

A ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça e ambos seguiram Draco, adentraram no escritório que havia vários objetos verdes e prata, tudo muito chique e de extremo bom gosto, sentaram-se no pequeno jogo de sofá frente a uma lareira.

-O que trouxe vocês aqui? - Draco perguntava a esposa.  
-Isso... - Ela tirava uma carta da bolsa e entregava ao marido.

Draco abrira a carta e começara a ler, seu cenho franzia a cada palavra e seu rosto pálido ganhava um tom avermelhado de fúria.

-EU VOU MATAR O COLD! - Ele berrara assustando a todos.  
-Então você não sabia? - Hermione dizia séria.  
-Eu não fazia idéia! Ah mas ele vai me escutar quando nos vermos! Como ele pode fazer uma IDIOTICE dessas enquanto estamos em tempos difíceis? RAIOS! - Ele levantava-se nervoso e ia até a janela.  
-O que houve Malfoy? - Harry perguntava confuso.  
-Leia isso Harry! - Gina retirava uma carta de sua bolsa e entregava ao marido.

_"Prezados Sr. E Sra. Potter,  
É de extremo bom grado que lhe informamos que seu filho James Harry Potter Jr. Foi escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo para participar do torneio Tribruxo, assim para alcançar a glória eterna._

_Atenciosamente_

_Ministério da Magia"_

Harry levantou-se bruscamente e jogou a carta no fogo da lareira, ele bufava de raiva.

-Você não sabia? - Gina dizia atônita.  
-O que você acha Gina? Acha que eu incentivaria MEU FILHO a entrar num torneio onde há MORTES?  
-Desculpe... - Ela abaixava a cabeça.  
-Não sei quanto a você Potter, mas EU e Hermione estamos indo amanhã mesmo a Hogwarts dar uma palavra com Cold!  
-Espera aí! Seu filho também foi escolhido Malfoy? - Harry quase berrara.  
-O que você acha Potter? - Draco bufava. - Tenha certeza que eu MATAREI o Cold amanhã bem cedo!  
-Acho que você não está em condições de falar com ele Draco... - Hermione falava sabiamente. - Deixe que eu converso com ele.  
-Não Hermione, eu irei e você vai comigo! Desta vez eu não vou aliviar para ele!  
-Somos dois então Malfoy! Porque o James vai me escutar há se vai!

Amanhecera uma bela manhã em Hogwarts, James não havia pregado o olho a noite inteira assim como Cold, ambos sabiam que seus pais iam no mínimo deixa-los de castigo pelo resto da vida, tinham colocado o nome de brincadeira no cálice, não esperavam ser escolhidos.

-Pontas 'cê tá acordado? - Uma voz rouca dizia.  
-To... Não dormiu também Listras?  
-Não... Papai já deve ter recebido a carta no ministério... - Ele passava a mão impacientemente pelo rosto. - Ele vai me matar.  
-Olhe o lado bom da coisa, vocês dois vão morrer juntos! - Uma voz vindo da cama ao lado da de James falava.  
-AH cala essa sua boca Pulguento! - Cold arremessava o travesseiro e Johnny ria.  
-Vocês deviam ter pensado mais antes de ter feito aquilo... Deviam ter escutado as meninas... - Miguel dizia se levantando.  
-Agora é o momento que eu devo concordar com você? - James perguntava irônico.  
-Não Pontas! - Miguel ria. - É a hora de chegar para Melanie e Maya e dizer: "Vocês tinham razão".

Johnny e Miguel caiam na gargalhada e Cold e James trocavam olhares mortíferos.

-Incrível como vocês conseguem achar graça na desgraça alheia! - Cold comentava levantando-se. - Eu vou tomar meu banho!  
-Boa sorte Coldezito! - Miguel acenava.

Lá estavam eles, os quatro marotos tomando café da manhã, todos os alunos pareciam estar achando interessantíssimo o modo como James e Cold comiam já que não tiravam os olhos nenhum segundo dos dois, Maya adentrara no salão principal na companhia das meninas, Sophie no entanto parou no meio do caminho o que fez Miguel erguer a sobrancelha, Peter Shon da sonserina fora até ela e beijara seu rosto, ela dera um sorriso amável e fora caminhando até a mesa.  
Maya roçou os lábios nos de Cold que sorriu e a abraçou, Melanie passou direto sem nem olhar na cara de James, fora logo se sentar com Jack. Lana estava abraçada com Johnny e Sophie logo sentou-se ao lado de Miguel.

-Bom dia! - Ela dizia animada.  
-Bom dia! - Todos responderam menos Miguel que estava concentrado em seu cereal.  
-BOM DIA MIGUEL! - Ela dizia gritando.  
-Bom dia! - Ele dizia irritado.  
-Nossa! Alguém acordou de mal humor!  
-Se está achando ruim, vá se sentar com o BEM HUMORADO Peter Shon! - Ele dissera irônico e Johnny cuspira o suco que bebia.  
-COMO ASSIM PETER SHON? - Ele berrara e Sophie o encarava.  
-Peter é meu amigo! Se você tem problemas com ele, o problema e de vocês! Eu não tenho NADA haver com isso! Enquanto a você Miguel... Jamais pensei que seria tão IDIOTA!

Ela levantou-se e foi até Melanie pisando em passos duros, Miguel apenas trocou olhares assustados com Johnny e Lana girou os olhos.

-Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy queiram me acompanhar sim? - Uma voz fria e arrastada dissera atrás deles.  
-Bom dia para a senhora também professora! - Ambos disseram em coro se virando e vendo a figura de Pansy Parkinsin.  
-Sem brincadeirinhas! - Ela os cortara séria. - Sigam-me!

Cold beijou a testa de Maya e seguira Parkinsin junto de James, logo estavam frente a gárgula de entrada da sala de McGonagall, trocaram olhares assustados.

-Espera aí professora! - Cold ficara sério. - Eu e James não fizemos nada dessa vez! Eu não vou pegar detenção à toa!  
-É isso mesmo! Agente não fez nada, bem... Não dessa vez! Somos inocentes até que se prove o contrário!

Pansy girara os olhos, porque sempre que eles eram convocados a irem a sala de McGonagall eles achavam que iriam tomar uma detenção? Suspirou fundo.

-Apenas acompanhem-me! Bolas de Damasco! - A gárgula abriu passagem e ambos adentraram.

Cold e James abaixaram a cabeça tentando lembrar o que haviam feito, havia uma semana que eles não aprontavam nada, eles tinham certeza disso! Suspiraram e ergueram a cabeça, empalideceram ao verem a imagem de seus pais e de McGonagall.

-Obrigada professora! - McGonagall sorria.  
-Por nada... Até logo Draco... - Pansy acenava com a cabeça.  
-Até logo Pansy... - Draco dizia sério.  
-Bem irei deixa-los um pouco a sós, creio que precisam de privacidade.  
-Não queremos expulsa-la da própria sala Minerva! - Hermione sorria amavelmente.  
-Não estão expulsando... Espero vê-los mais tarde, com licença...

A diretora saia da sala e os garotos receberam olhares mortíferos dos pais, a única ali que não os fuzilava era Hermione.

-Vocês dois... SENTEM-SE! - Draco ordenara e ambos correram e sentaram-se em duas cadeiras. - Serei simples e direto... AONDE RAIOS VOCÊS ESTAVAM COM A CABEÇA QUANDO SE ESCREVERAM PARA ESSE TORNEIO?

James e Cold sentiram o sangue congelar, era rara as vezes que Draco perdia a cabeça ou gritava com eles.

-Não sei... - Cold respondeu de cabeça baixa.-Foi por impulso...  
-Jamais pensamos que seriamos escolhidos e...  
-Foi apenas uma brincadeira pai... - Cold terminava.  
-BRINCADEIRA? - Era a vez de Harry urrar. - BRINCADEIRA É VOCÊS ATIRAREM BOMBAS DE BOSTA, BRINCADEIRA É JOGAR QUADRIBOL! Agora... SE INSCREVEREM EM UM TORNEIO QUE SEMPRE HÁ MORTES É BURRICE! PRINCIPALMENTE SABENDO QUE VOLDEMORT ESTÁ DE VOLTA!

Uma coisa que James nunca vira acontecera, Harry jamais gritara com ele, isso o fez se encolher na cadeira.

-VOCÊS FICARAM LOUCOS FOI ISSO? - Gina gritara numa voz esganiçada.  
-JÁ BASTA OS TRÊS! - A voz de Hermione ecôo pela sala. - Raios! Para quê tanta gritaria?

Draco largara-se sentado na poltrona de McGonagall, Harry no momento encostou-se na parede de braços cruzados e Gina ofegava.

-Mãe... - Cold falara receoso. - Eu sinto muito.  
-Tudo bem querido... - Ela dava um sorriso doce. - Vocês são jovens ainda e eu ajudarei pessoalmente para que esse torneio seja devidamente protegido, acho que no momento é apenas isso que se deve fazer! - Ela dizia sabiamente.  
-Você não está brava? - Ele sorria receoso.  
-Na verdade estou uma fera! - Ela rira. - Acontece que não vai ajudar em nada eu lhe esganar ou lhe trucidar vivo... O que posso fazer é tentar ajuda-lo.  
-James! - Harry se manifestara e James olhara. - Sei que você tem a mesma mente que seu avô tinha e aposto que é até pior! Acontece que pessoas morrem nesse torneio!  
-O que seu pai quer dizer é que... - Gina mordia o lábio inferior. - Que seu pai já participou do torneio e enfrentou Voldemort, ele vira a morte de Cedrico e... E creio que ele não quer ter a mesma noticia que o pai de Cedrico teve!  
-Eu sei mãe! - James levantava-se. - Mas eu não sou mais criança e por mais maluco eu seja, eu sei enfrentar situações de perigo! Eu tive meu corpo possuído por Voldemort droga! Acho que estou maduro suficiente para enfrentar isso!  
-Pode parecer que nós só brincamos em Hogwarts, mas nós fazemos muito mais do que isso! - Cold completava.

Draco então sorriu com o canto dos lábios e levantou-se da poltrona, abriu a pasta negra e retirou de lá um livro, jogou para Cold que o pegou no ar.

-O que é isso pai? - Ele erguia a sobrancelha.  
-Não é isso que vocês tem feito ultimamente?

Cold olhou a capa do livro e lá estava escrito com belas letras douradas "ANIMAGIA", empalideceu.

-Co-como você sabia?  
-Sempre soube, eu sou um Auror caso você ainda não desconfiou.  
-Você também sabia pai? - James virara para Harry.  
-Malfoy me falou no ano passado.  
-Então todo mundo sabia? - Cold estava incrédulo.  
-Sim... - Hermione completava. - Estávamos esperando a hora que vocês nos contariam!  
-Então nós teremos que nos registrar? - James perguntava receoso.  
-Não... Conversamos com os Weasley's e decidimos deixar como está, se Voldemort um dia resolver ataca-los, vocês terão uma arma que ele não sabe. - Harry concluiu.  
-Ufa! - Cold respirara fundo. - E ham... Estamos de castigo?  
-Isso ainda será um caso a discutir! - Gina dizia divertida.

Melanie estava sentada à beira do lago vendo a lula gigante brincar, aquela tarde estava fazendo muito calor, respirou fundo e sentiu um leve aroma, sorriu e sussurrou:

-Mamãe.  
-Como você sabia? - Hermione sorria e sentava-se ao lado da filha.  
-Conheço seu cheiro desde que eu era pequena... - A menina sorria.

Outra pessoa sentou-se a seu lado e ela se virou.

-Como vai Mel? - Gina a saudava. - Procurei Maya por todo canto, mas não a achei.  
-Ela está na aula de adivinhação...  
-Você abandonou a matéria como sua mãe? - Gina ria.  
-Sim... Por mais que Firenze seja um bom professor eu não gosto da matéria.  
-Entendo...  
-Como você está filha? - Hermione perguntava deitando a cabeça de Melanie em seu colo. Melanie, no entanto se aninhou e sorriu, parecia um gatinho.  
-Bem...  
-Não está magoada pelo término de namoro seu e de James? - Hermione perguntara e Mel erguia a sobrancelha assustada.  
-Como você sabe disso?  
-Isso foi culpa minha! - Gina sorrira. - Maya me mandou uma carta contando-me de seu namoro com Cold e de como você e James terminaram o namoro depois que ele saiu da Ala Hospitalar... - Mel franziu o cenho e soltou um suspiro indignado. - Não fique com raiva de Maya, ela apenas quer o melhor para você e para ele!  
-Concordo com Gina, sabe filha, eu sempre soube que ele gostava de você.  
-Ele não gosta de mim! - Melanie se levantara do colo da mãe. - Quem gosta não magoa! Quem gosta não se afasta!  
-Quem gosta, protege... - Gina concluiu.  
-Parece Gina que essa é uma péssima mania dos Potter's! - Hermione ria.  
-Sim... Querer proteger demais!  
-Do que vocês estão falando? -Nada querida, nada... - Hermione beijava a testa da filha. - Vamos, seu pai está no salão principal junto de Harry, aposto que ele quer vê-la!  
-Ok...

As três caminharam em passos largos até o salão principal, Maya e as outras garotas acompanhadas dos marotos tinham uma conversa animada com Harry e Draco, Melanie caminhou até o pai e o abraçou, ele beijou a testa da menina.  
James apenas a olhava, ás vezes era difícil ficar perto de Melanie e não a tocar, foi quanto sentiu a mão de Gina em seu ombro.

-Mãe?

Ela abriu a bolsa e tirou um embrulho de dentro dela.

-Isso é seu, acho que você pode dar a uma pessoa especial quando estiver com vontade...

Ela beijou a testa do menino e sorriu.

-Já está na nossa hora Potter... - Draco comentava.  
-É... Voltaremos para assistir a primeira tarefa, por isso se preparem bem! - Harry sorria para o filho e para Cold.  
-Deixa com agente! EU e o Jamezito vamos arrasar! - Cold dizia gargalhando.  
-Adeus filho! - Hermione beijava a testa de Cold. - Até logo filha... E lembre-se do que eu e Gina lhe falamos...

Todos se despediram e os Potter's e os Malfoy's foram embora de Hogwarts.  
Em breve a primeira tarefa chegaria e Cold e James sentiam um frio na espinha que jamais haviam sentido antes.


	32. A Primeira Tarefa

**_A Primeira Tarefa_**

- Um elefante incomoda muita gente, dois elefantes incomodam muito mais... Três elefantes incomodam muita gente, quatro elefantes incomodam muito mais.  
- Listras...  
- Cinco elefantes encomodam muita gente, seis elefantes encomodam muito mais.  
- Listras...  
- Sete elefantes inco.  
- CALA ESSA BOCA COLD LISTRAS MALFOY! - James urrou.

Todos que estavam na biblioteca naquele momento se viraram para a mesa onde os quatro marotos estavam, Miguel estava com as mãos no ouvido, Johnny segurava um livro parecendo que ia tacar na cabeça de Cold e James... Bem, James berrara.

- Nossa Jamezito... Assim você me magoa.  
- Eu vou é te matar se você não parar de cantar essa música irritante! ¬¬  
- Concordo com o Pontas! E eu o ajudaria a te matar com muito gosto! - Complementava Johnny.  
- Vocês deveriam estar concentrados nos estudos! - Miguel dizia severo.  
- Arre! Você fica muito chato quando entra em uma biblioteca Miguel!  
- E você é chato em qualquer lugar que você está Listras!  
- Essa tocou o meu coração Miguelito! cara dramática  
- Vocês quatro não sabem ficar quieto! Isso é uma biblioteca! - A Sra. Prazil, Bibliotecária, falava dentre os dentes.

Abaixaram a cabeça e voltaram aos estudos, todos menos Cold que olhava para os dedos da mão, deu um sorriso maroto...

- Uma minhoquinha faz ginastiquinha! Duas minhoquinhas fazem ginastiquinha, três minhoquinas fazem ginastiquinha, quatro minhoquinhas fazem ginastiquinha.  
- CALA A BOCA COLD! - Os três marotos berraram.

Como era previsto foram expulsos da biblioteca, Cold sorria satisfeito, andavam as pressas pelo corredor.

- Que foi? Qualé? Não me olhem com essa cara azeda de chupa cabra não!  
- Cold nós fomos expulsos da biblioteca! - Miguel falava o obvio.  
- E eu com isso?  
- FOI CULPA SUA SEU IMBECIL! - Johnny berrava.  
- Hey! Não fui eu quer berrei "Cala a boca Cold" Foram vocês! Não tive nada haver com isso! - Ele cruzava os braços.  
- Se você não estivesse cantarolando essas musicas ridículas e irritantes, certamente nós não teríamos berrado! - James o olhava nervoso.

Cold dava os ombros, o importante é que havia conseguido o que queria, sair daquela biblioteca, caminharam até o jardim onde avistaram as meninas conversando com Jack.

- Alguém me diz o que esse cara fez? Usou poção do amor ou o Imperius? - Cold reclamava.  
- Será que elas não cansam de babar o ovo dele? - James franzia o cenho.  
- Não sei quanto a vocês mas EU vou tirar minha namorada de lá!

Johnny saia em passos rápidos em direção ao grupo, James e Cold foram logo atrás, Miguel no entanto olhou e não achou uma certa ruiva, suspirou cansado, Sophie ainda devia estar furiosa com ele, logo teve seus pensamentos afastados por duas mãos tampando seus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é? - Uma voz suave lhe falava ao pé do ouvido.  
- A Sonserina mais bela de Hogwarts? - Ele sorria.  
- Quase acertou! - Ela tirava as mãos dos olhos dele e o encarava.  
- Misha! - Ele sorria.  
- Aonde estava? Te procurei o dia todo.  
- Fui estudar na biblioteca com os marotos, no entanto fomos expulsos.  
- Era de se esperar... - Ela ria. - Eu, queria conversar com você.  
- Estou todo a ouvidos!

Miguel sorria, Misha ás vezes era fácil de lidar e ás vezes super complicada, não conseguiu falar mais nada a ela pois seus olhos fitaram uma bela ruivinha de olhos azuis saindo do castelo carregando vários livros, um pouco desastrada, equilibrando um em cima do outro.

- Miguel? Você está me escutando?  
- Ham? Eu... Ham... Desculpa... - Ele abaixava a cabeça.  
- Tudo bem! - Misha franzia o cenho.

Ela olhara na direção em que Miguel olhava e via Sophie, descendo a escadinha de pedra, degrau por degrau com medo de tropeçar e derrubar os livros, acabou por tropeçar e quase cair, mas alguém lhe amparara.

- Parece que o Peter salvou sua amiga de beijar o chão... - Ela comentou risonha.  
- É... - Miguel não escondia sua raiva.  
- Ele gosta dela, não se preocupe...  
- Gosta? - Ele erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Sim, desde que ela entrou em Hogwarts... Ele disse que ainda esse ano consegue namora-la!  
- Hum.  
- Você tá estranho! - Ela o olhara séria. - Não gosta mais de mim é isso?  
- Não Misha não é isso é que.  
- Olha aqui Miguel eu não sou idiota ok? Eu vi como você fica todo enciumado quando essa ruiva aparece com o Peter!  
- Ela é minha amiga Misha! Eu quero o melhor para ela!  
- Espero que seja só amiga mesmo!

Miguel não teve tempo de responder já que a atenção de todos que estavam no jardim fora dirigida a uma cena um tanto cômica. Lana Lee batia em Johnny com um livro pesado de Historia da Magia, arrancando gargalhadas de todos presentes, Cold chorava de tanto rir e Maya o beliscava como se isso fosse adiantar algo, James estava apenas assistindo tudo.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA MANDAR EM MIM? - Lana berrava.  
- Eu não disse que estava mandando em você minha deusa nipônica... - Ele tentava se defender com os braços.  
- E QUE PAPO É AQUELE DE MANDAR EU ME AFASTAR DE JACK?  
- Você entendeu errado amorzinho.  
- E O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER?  
- Ham... Que eu te amo e quero passar mais tempo com você... - Ele abaixava a cabeça com medo de receber mais uma livrada.

A livrada não aconteceu e ele a olhou, Lana sorria abertamente.

- Então era isso? Por que não falou antes?  
- Ham... Eu tentei, mas você estava ocupada me batendo.  
- Ah Johnny como você é bobo! - Ela ria e o beijava.

Cold chorava de rir da situação, realmente Lana e Johnny eram o casal mais engraçado de Hogwarts.

- Cold para de rir! Eles acabaram de brigar! Que coisa feia! - Maya o reprendia.  
- Desculpa meu anjo ruivo, mas a sua amiga é realmente doida!  
- Olha quem fala, o senhor normal! - ela girava os olhos.  
- Assim você fere meus sentimentos Maya!  
- Ah vai plantar batata Cold!  
- Nossa, depois que o Fulado do Jack chegou você só sabe me esnobar! - Ele franzia o cenho.  
- Não vai vim com crise de ciúmes não é?  
- Tá vendo! É isso que eu to dizendo! Também não quero mais ficar com você hoje! Vai babar o Fulano!

Maya não conseguiu dizer mais nada, Cold saira furioso do jardim entrando no castelo, James olhou severo para a irmã.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - Ela perguntara.  
- Sabe maninha, você realmente é pior do que o Cold! Ele não fica por aí babando nenhuma garota, e você fica babando o Jack!  
- Por Merlim! James! Esse ciúmes do Cold é sem fundamento!  
- E por que sem fundamento?  
- Porque o Jack já disse que gosta é da Melanie! - Maya cobria a boca após falar aquilo.

James olhara para Mel que estava sentada lendo um livro ao lado de Jack que tocava violão, apertou a mão com força e saiu do jardim, indo na mesma direção que Cold fora.

- Obrigada por me ajudar Shon! - Sophie sorria.  
- Não é nada... - Ele corava. - Eu já disse que pode me chamar de Peter.  
- Ah! Sim, claro!  
- Sophie, você tem namorado?  
- Não, mas ela tem um amigo! - Uma voz séria dissera as costas de Peter.  
- Tava demorando até um dos defensores aparecer... - Debochava Peter. - O que você quer Zambine?  
- Fique longe da Sophie, Shon! - Miguel falava numa voz rouca e arrastada.  
- Hey! Quem decide quem fica perto ou longe de mim sou EU! A vida é minha!  
- Você não sabe o que quer Sophie! - Miguel a reprendia.  
- NÃO ME TRATE COMO UMA CRIANÇA MIGUEL!  
- ENTÃO PARE DE SE COMPORTAR COMO TAL!  
- Peter é meu amigo! E vai continuar sendo você queria ou NÃO!  
- Se você continuar saindo com esse aí... - Ele apontava para Peter. - Esqueça que um dia falou comigo!  
- CERTO!  
- VAI ESCOLHER ELE SOPHIE!  
- VAI PRO INFERNO MIGUEL!

Sophie berrara, pegara brutalmente os livros que estavam nos braços de Peter Shon e fora na direção de Maya e Melanie bufando de raiva, Miguel olhou com desgosto para Peter que fez o mesmo, adentrou o castelo murmurando xingamentos inaudíveis.

Lá estavam eles, os quatro marotos na sala comunal. Johnny com um pacote de gelo na cabeça, Miguel lendo um livro qualquer, James brincando com seu pomo e Cold jogando pedaços de pergaminho na lareira.

- Sabe... Eu não entendo as mulheres... - Começara Johnny. - A Lana vive me espancando e diz que me ama!  
- Venhamos e convenhamos Weasley, sua "Deusa Nipônica" Não é muito certa das idéias! - Cold ria.  
- Devo concordar com você... Miguel que raios há com você?  
- Sua irmã! - Miguel falara sem pensar.  
- Minha irmã?  
- É... Ela e aquele sonserino imundo!  
- Ela está saindo com o Shon? - Johnny levantara-se bruscamente da cadeira. - AH MAS ELA VAI ME ESCUTAR!

Ele ia subindo a escada do dormitório feminino quando fora repelido, olhou feio para o alto da escada.

- Odeio essa escada com todas minhas forças!  
- Tenha certeza de que você não é o único... - Cold ria. - Hey... Veado! O que há com você?  
- Nada... - James agarrara o pomo e olhara para os amigos.  
- O que minha irmanzinha fez dessa vez?  
- Eu já disse que não houve NADA!

Uma coruja bateu na janela da sala comunal e ambos olharam para a mesma, Miguel abriu a janela e ela vôo pousando no ombro de James estendendo a perninha com um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado.

_"Meninos,  
Venham até minha cabana esta noite, não esqueçam a capa de invisibilidade._

_Atenciosamente_

_Hagrid"_

- O que tá escrito aí Pontas? - Johnny espiava sobre os ombros do amigo.  
- É do Hagrid, ele quer que nós vamos até a casa dele.  
- Então vamos! - Cold se levantava animado.  
- Mas é para ir com a capa.  
- É para não sermos vistos e tomarmos uma detenção... - Miguel complementou. - Não poderei ir porque eu tenho monitoria, escondam-se na capa e eu dou cobertura a vocês!  
- Ok! - ambos falaram em coro.

A noite estava fria, Johnny, James e Cold estavam por debaixo da capa e seguiam os passos de Miguel, ele levava os amigos em segurança para cabana de Hagrid, os deixou no meio do caminho e voltou para o castelo, Cold bateu na porta da cabana e Hagrid saiu.

- Sigam-me... - Ele sussurrou.

Adentraram a floresta proibida, em passos lentos, Hagrid andava a frente, parecia bastante aborrecido. Foi então que pararam.

- Quero que observem tudo atentamente por detrás desta moita...

O meio gigante apenas disse essas palavras, os marotos se esconderam e em poucos minutos viram vários homens do minitério.

- Hagrid! Como vai? - Um homem dizia alegre.  
- Vou bem... E como está a primeira prova?  
- Estão seguras! As quatro são umas graças! - O homem de cabelos negros e barba sorria. - Por acaso quer vê-las?  
- Se possível... - Hagrid sorria.

O homem falou alguma coisa aos outros homens ali presente e ambos tiraram um enorme pano que cobria quatro jaulas, mostrando quatro gigantescas Acromantulas.

- Essa é a primeira prova? - James dizia assustado aos amigos.  
- Eu vou morrer... - Cold sussurrou.  
- Vocês estão ferrados...

James e Cold não conseguiram dormir naquela noite, só de imaginar que enfrentariam uma Acromantula era de dar arrepios, Miguel ao saber correu para a biblioteca apanhando vários livros e pesquisando várias coisas sobre o animal, dali a dois dias James e Cold enfrentariam as gigantescas aranhas.

- Bom dia! - Maya dizia animada sentando ao lado do namorado, no entanto Cold não respondeu. - Eu disse BOM DIA!  
- Se você não percebeu eu não quis te responder! - Cold falara com raiva.  
- Você ainda tá com raiva de mim? - Ela fazia beicinho.  
- Não, é só impressão! Eu costumo destratar minha namorada sabe? É costume! - Ele falava irônico.  
- Ah Cold qual é? Você sabe que pode aparecer vários garotos que eu só tenho olhos para você!  
- Não é bem assim quando você está com o SENHOR FODÃO!  
- Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes... - Miguel cantarolava.  
- Cala a boca Galinha!  
- Calei! - Miguel ria e cobria a boca com as mãos.  
- Não fica com ciúmes Cold, me desculpa... Porrrr favorrr... - Ela fazia uma carinha de criança e Cold sorria maroto.  
- Só se você me der um beijo!  
- Argh! Poupem-me dessas intimidades de vocês! - James fazia cara de nojo.  
- Concordo com o Pontas! Arrajem um quarto! - Johnny falava divertido.

James olhou para a porta do salão principal, estava pensando seriamente quer seria morto na primeira tarefa, viu Melanie e Sophie entrarem, Sophie sentou-se na mesa da grifinória e Melanie ia passando por James quando ele agarrara seu braço.

- O que foi? - Ela o olhara séria.  
- Eu, quero falar com você.  
- Tarde demais! Não quero falar com você! - Ela tentava se desvencilhar dos braços dele em vão.  
- Acho que você não entendeu Melanie... NÓS VAMOS NOS FALAR!  
- Eu não sou o tipo de garota que segue ordens de ex namorados!  
- Então você já está com um novo namorado não é?  
- Isso não lhe diz respeito!  
- Tudo que vem de você me diz respeito!  
- Vocês dois! Já basta! - Sophie falara severa. - Raios! Vocês só sabem brigar e discutir! Ambos se amam e sentem falta um do outro! Por que não se acertam de uma vez?  
- Pergunte isso ao Potter! - Melanie dizia por fim dando as costas para todos presentes.

James desmoronou no banco, Sophie olhou com pena para o primo, Cold no entanto fingia não estar vendo nada, ele resolvera adotar a frase "Me fazendo de doido" já que a briga era entre seu melhor amigo e sua irmã. Johnny fazia o mesmo, apenas conversava com Lana, e Miguel assistia tudo sem dar nenhum pio, apenas observava Sophie.

- Sabe, essa briga de vocês me fez perder o apetite! Vou indo! - Ela pegara a mochila e jogara nas costas.

Miguel se levantou e a seguiu.

- O que você está fazendo Miguel? Me seguindo?  
- Quero falar com você!  
- Eu não quero falar com você!  
- Por que não?  
- Porque você foi um idiota ontem!  
- Eu quero me desculpar... - Ele parara de andar e ela se virara.  
- Tá desculpado... - Ela voltava a andar.  
- HEY! ESPERA! - Ele a puxava pelo braço. - Me desculpa?  
- Sim eu te desculpo... - Ela suspirara. - Gosto muito de você para ficarmos brigando a toa.  
- É por isso que você é minha cenourinha preferida! - Miguel sorria.  
- Você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido!  
- E você sabe que eu gosto muito dele!  
-Você é sempre chato assim?  
- Não... Só com quem merece! - Ele piscava marotamente para ela.  
- Bobo! - Ela dava um beijo na bochecha de Miguel que corara. - Eu tenho que fazer um dever de transfiguração... Me ajuda?  
- Tudo bem...

Os dois dias passaram rápido, todos estavam ansiosos para assistirem a primeira prova do torneio, Cold e James estavam completamente desesperados, jamais pensaram em sã conciência em enfrentar uma acromantula.

- Vejo que estão todos aqui! - Arthur Weasley falava sorrindo. - Quero que vocês escolham um pano... - Ele apontava para quatro panos coloridos frente a mesa.

Jack logo pegara o pano Azul, Marrie pegara o vermelho, James o amarelo e Cold o preto.

- Muito bem... Marrie você será a primeira, Jack o segundo, James o terceiro e por ultimo você Cold, a missão de cada um de vocês é pegar um colar que tem uma chave como pingente, no entanto esse colar será protegido por uma Acromantula... Boa sorte rapazes e moça!

Todos se entreolharam, a idéia de enfrentar uma Acromantula não era para lá agradável.  
Marrie suara frio, James, no entanto a abraçou desejando-lhe boa sorte, ela abraçou o primo com muita força e mandou um beijo para Cold, que fingiu o pegar no ar e guardar em um bolso.

Escutaram a multidão lá fora berrar de emoção quando Marrie entrou, James andava de um lado para o outro, Jack estava sentado olhando os próprios pés, parecia que Marrie fazia de tudo para agarrar o colar, e por fim um grito de excitação mostrou que a garota havia conseguido.

O próximo fora Jack, ele apenas balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar qualquer pensamento maligno, vários gritos femininos foram escutados, gritos de horror, gritos de emoção, silêncio e por vim vários aplausos e gritos de alegria.

- Parece que o Fulano conseguiu... - Cold comentava.  
- Poisé.  
- Você tem algum plano Jamezito?  
- Não... E você?  
- Nenhum! - Cold ria. - Tenha sorte, e ham... Não morra!  
- Obrigado pelo conselho! Mas caso eu morrer, juro solenemente que volto como fantasma para lhe assombrar!

Cold rira, era engraçado como ele e James se davam bem, só de pensar que seus pais se odiavam... Balançou a cabeça, e ficou a fitar o chão desejando sorte ao amigo.

James entrara naquele campo rochoso, avistou de longe um pedestal com um colar com uma chave amarela, respirou fundo e ergueu a varinha.

- Afaste humano... - Uma voz fria dissera as costas de James que virara na mesma hora.  
- Ham... Olá? - Ele falara receoso.

Ela erguera a gigantesca pata negra e peluda tentando acertar James que pulou na mesma hora, vários gritos foram escutados.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA _- Ele berrara mas a Aranha enorme se desvencilhou. - Droga, ela é muito rápida!

Correu e ela ainda ia atrás dele, ele berrara todos os feitiços que conhecia, no entanto não fazia efeito.

- Mau dia, mau dia, mau dia, péssimo dia... - Ele falava enquanto corria.

A aranha ficara sobre o pedestal e James escondera-se atrás de uma pedra, ele arfava, tinha alguns machucados pelo corpo.

- Tá legal, o que o papai fez no torneio? Pensa James, pensa... JÁ SEI! _ACCIO SUPER NIMBUS FIRE_

Ele berrou e sorriu, correu um pouco quando a pata da aranha o arremessou para longe, sentiu um forte baque de sua cabeça batendo numa pedra.

- NÃO DESMAIA JAMES! - Ele escutou a voz de Melanie. - VAMOS VOCÊ CONSEGUE!

Aquela voz, ele abrira os olhos num susto imediato, viu sua vassoura voar em sua direção, a agarrou com uma mão e subiu em cima dela, a acromantula ficara indignada e começara a perseguir.

- Ok, estou com a vassoura... E agora o que eu faço? Pensa James, pensa... MAS É CLARO COMO EU SOU UMA ANTA! - Ele rira divertido, rodopiou o ar e vôo sobre a Acromantula - _INCENDIO_

Uma chama saíra da varinha de James e acertara a aranha que começara a pegar fogo, James aproveitou a distração da mesma e agarrara o colar o colocando no pescoço.

Vários aplausos foram escutados, James sorria vitorioso, Melania o aplaudia sorridente, James voara até ela e parara a vassoura, a encarou por alguns segundos sorrindo, ela apenas retribuiu.

- Parabéns... - Ela murmurou.

James sorriu mais ainda e vôo de volta para o chão, agora era a vez de Cold, foi sentar-se ao lado de Marrie e Jack que estavam recebendo cuidados médicos de M.Pomfrey.

Cold sorria abertamente, pelos gritos de alegria, James havia conseguido, agora era sua vez... Ele não fazia idéia do que iria fazer apenas queria que tudo aquilo acabasse e ele voltasse a sua sala comunal para falar besteiras com seus amigos.

- Sua vez Sr.Malfoy...

Ele escutou lhe chamarem, levantou-se e suspirou fundo.

- Hora do Show... - Murmurou.

Adentrou no campo rochoso, todas as garotas gritavam de excitação, riu imaginando a cara de Maya, devia estar morrendo de ciúmes, sentiu algo se aproximar dele.

- Que coisa feia Dona Aranha! - Ele virou-se para a gigantesca aranha que estava bem atrás ele. - Querendo me atacar pelas costas, sem ao menos me desejar boa tarde!  
- Humano... Se arrependerá de ter dirigido a palavra a mim.  
- É, pelo visto a senhora é muito mal educada! - Ele sorria.

A aranha começara o perseguir Cold também tentava a atingir com vários feitiços em vão.

- Tá eu já tentei todos menos... MAS É CLARO! _EXPECTRO PATRONUM_

Um enorme tigre saira da varinha de Cold e fora em diração a aranha, assim ele ganharia tempo para apanhar o colar, correu com força, mas a aranha logo se livrara de seu Patronum indo para cima de Cold o arremessando longe, ele girou o corpo quando a aranha tentara o acertar novamente, levantou-se e correu.

- Aí meu Merlim, por que eu sempre tenho que provocar? - Ele falava para si mesmo.

A aranha ainda o perseguia, ele se machucava cada vez mais, uma chuva fina começou a cair.

- O que falta me acontecer? - Ele pensara, logo a palavra chuva e aranha começaram a fazer sentido em sua cabeça.

Gargalhou alto, muitos que olhavam aquela cena certamente estavam achando que ele estava ficando maluco ou algo do tipo.

- A DONA ARANHA SUBIU PELA PAREDE, VEIO A CHUVA FORTE E A DERRUBOU! - Ele começara a cantar gritando, muitos ali presentes riam, a cena estava cômica. - A DONA ARANHA SUBIU PELA PAREDE VEIO A CHUVA FORTE E A DERRUBOU!  
- O que pensa em fazer humano?  
- Isso! _LEVICORPUS!_ - A aranha flutuara de cabeça para baixo.- _LIMPAR!_ - Várias esponjas apareciam e começavam a banhar a aranha. - _REDUCTO!_ - Ela ficara pequenina.

Cold rira, como não havia pensado nisso antes, correu até o pedestal e agarrou o colar com a chave negra a colocando no pescoço, vários gritos de excitação foram escutados, todos o aplaudiam, ele fez uma pose pomposa e se curvava categoricamente para a "platéia".

- Esse seu irmão não tem jeito! - Sophie falava rindo.  
- Meu namorado realmente é o melhor! MANDOU BEM COLD! - Maya gritava feliz da vida.  
- É ISSO AI CARA! - Johnny aplaudia e Lana o acompanhava.

Logo James adentrou correndo no campo e abraçara Cold, ambos se parabenizando, ambos feridos e contentes.

- RÉ! MANDARAM HAVER! - Miguel berrava.  
- MOSTRARAM QUEM É QUE MANDA! - Lana ria.

Os aplausos pareciam não acabar, aqueles dois desastrados haviam vencido a primeira tarefa de modo exemplar e inquestionável, do jeito mais maroto de ser.


	33. O Baile de Abertura

**_O Baile de Abertura_**

Lá estavam eles, os quatro, tomando café da manhã, quem os visse naquele exato momento pensaria que eles estavam tranqüilos e calmos... Bem... Era isso mesmo que eles estavam, tranqüilos e... CALMOS... MUITO CALMOS!

- Ela roubou meu caminhão... Ela roubou meu caminhão... Ela escreveu dizendo que não me agüentava mais e foi embora com meu caminhão! - James cantava em voz baixa enquanto se servia de suco, enquanto Cold dançava.  
- James... - Miguel suspirava cansado.  
- Foi embora e me deixou aqui! Foi embora e me deixou aqui! Quando eu acordei e vi meu caminhão não tava mais lá, e nunca mais na vida eu vou dormir...  
- JAMES! - Johnny gritava.

Cold e James levantaram-se da mesa da Grifinória, deram um sorriso maroto e se abraçaram com um braço só, cantando juntos:

- EU QUE TINHA ATÉ TATUADO O NOME DELAAAAAAAA! EU PENSAVA NELA TODA NOITE, NESSES 10 ANOS QUE EU PASSEI TRANCADO NAQUELA PRISÃO! ESSA FOI DEMAIS, ISSO NÃO SE FAZ! NINGUÉM VAI ACREDITAR ELA ROUBOU MEU CAMINHÃÃÃOOO...  
- DÁ PARA OS DOIS CALAREM A BOCA! - Urraram Johnny e Miguel  
- Ui... Calamos!

Uma salva de palmas foi escutada pelo salão principal, como se todos estivessem dando graças a Merlim que os dois tivessem parado de cantar uma música tão irritante.

- Nossa depois eles dizem que nos amam... - Cold fazia beicinho.  
- Depois dizem que não sobrevivem sem nós... - James limpava umas lágrimas imaginárias.  
- Sabe, vocês dois deveriam estar mais preocupados com a próxima prova do torneio e não com essa cantoria dos infernos! - Miguel comentava rindo.  
- Sabe Miguelito... Você realmente sabe ser irritante! - James falava sério.  
- Agradecido! - Miguel ria.

Cold e James sentaram-se novamente e voltaram sua atenção para o café da manhã, não haviam desvendado nada sobre a próxima tarefa, não sabiam nada o que iria acontecer, eles deveriam estar apavorados! Mas naquele momento eles só conseguiam pensar em uma coisa...

- Então ela roubou meu caminhão... - James cantarolava murmurando.

Cold abriu um enorme sorriso para o amigo, enquanto Miguel segurava Johnny para não tacar um prato em James que se escondia atrás de Cold inutilmente.

- Bom dia! - Uma voz fina faz com que todos quatro parecem o que estavam fazendo e virarem-se.

Uma figura de cabelos negros ondulados e olhos castanhos esverdeados sorria para eles.

- Ah, olá Érica! - James sorria.  
- Como vai minha ex-favorita? - Cold levantava-se e depositava um beijo na face da menina.  
- Sempre charmoso não é Cold? - Ela dava um risinho.  
- Faço o que posso! - Ele piscava.  
- Uma pena eu não ter vindo aqui falar com você, mas você sempre será meu loiro mais amado! - Ela dava um sorriso malicioso.  
- Érica, Érica, Érica... Eu tenho namorada! - Ele ria divertido.  
- Isso não impede a nada... Impede?  
- É CLARO QUE IMPEDE SUA LAMBISGÓIA!

Mais uma vez todos viraram para trás, ou melhor... TODO salão principal olhava para a mesa da Grifinória, onde uma ruiva de cabelos até a cintura, olhos castanhos que estavam ficando vermelhos de fúria, era segurada por três amigas.

- Ah! Bom dia Potter! - Érica a cumprimentava sorrindo.  
- BOM DIA É...  
- AMOR DA MINHA VIDA! - Cold abraçava a namorada.  
- Não me venha com essa de amor da minha vida Cold!  
- Hã? Mas porque não? O que foi que eu fiz?  
- TAVA FALANDO COM ESSAZINHA AÍ!  
- E o que tem demais nisso Maya? - Cold franzia o cenho.  
- ELA É A SUA EX-NAMORADA!  
- Iiih?  
- VOCÊ SABE QUE ELA ME ODEIA!  
- Maya, eu acho que você não tem direito de me impedir de falar com quem eu quero! Além do mais, a Érica e que não temos mais nada!  
- Vamos conversar depois Cold! EU não quero brigar com você na frente de todo mundo! - Maya sentava-se ao lado do irmão emburrada.  
- Quer saber Maya, CANSEI! - Cold berrara. - Vai lá babar o ovo do Durmstrang! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Ele saíra do salão comunal bufando de raiva, não entendia porque ele e Maya tinham que brigar tanto, era sempre assim quando uma garota ia falar com ele , ele não tinha culpa das garotas daquele colégio gostarem dele! Ele simplesmente não iria as tratar mal, só porque tinha uma namorada que era parecida com um Pit Bull em fúria.

- Sabe... É nessa hora que você deveria ir atrás dele! - James comentava.  
- Cansei de ir atrás do Cold! - Maya se servia.  
- E você! O que faz ainda aqui? - Lana apontava para Érica com raiva.  
- Calma Laninha, a Érica é nossa amiga também!  
- CALA A BOCA JOHNNY QUE EU NÃO PERGUNTEI A VOCÊ!  
- Calei!  
- E então Cowan, o que faz aqui ainda?  
- Vim falar com o Miguel!

Sophie que estava bebendo suco naquela hora o cuspiu todo na cara de James que apenas a olhou sério enquanto toda a Grifinória caía na gargalhada.

- Sabe priminha, eu já havia tomado banho hoje, não precisava ter me dado outro!  
- Desculpa James... - Ela o limpava com um guardanapo.  
- Quer falar, comigo? - Miguel erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Sim! Eu queria te convidar para ir comigo no Baile de abertura do Torneio Tribruxo sabe? Afinal eu soube que você e a Taylor terminaram ontem à noite, então você está solteiro e desimpedido!

Mais uma vez houve um silêncio no salão comunal, e todas as cabeças se viraram para Miguel que havia corado furiosamente, ninguém ainda sabia de ser termino de namoro com Misha, nem mesmo os marotos, Sophie havia aberto a boca e ficado séria, Lana simplesmente levantou a boca da amiga, Maya ficara olhando de Miguel para Érica esperando algum tipo de resposta, James e Johnny o olharam sério e Melanie continuava a comer como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

- E então? Aceita ir comigo? - Ela perguntara mais uma vez sorrindo.  
- Hã... Eu... Hã... - Miguel estava realmente encabulado, afinal Misha o olhava séria da mesa da sonserina, parecia que ela iria quebrar um copo. - Eu posso te responder isso depois?  
- Claro! Amanhã à noite você me responde então! Tchauzinho!

A morena saia de lá dando pulinhos, Miguel levantou-se como uma bala e saíra do salão, Sophie fez o mesmo, indo atrás dele.

Ele caminhava em passos rápidos, nunca pensou que iria passar por uma coisa daquelas! Érica havia o deixado sem saída! Teria que ir com ela ao baile, ele não podia ser grosso e dispensar a garota, ele nunca havia tratado mal uma mulher na vida!

- MIGUEL! - Ele virou-se e viu a ruivinha se aproximando.  
- Hum?  
- ÉRICA? ÉRICA COWAN? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!  
- Olha Sophie.  
- OLHA NADA! ELA É A NOSSA PIOR INIMIGA! INIMIGA MINHA, DA MAYA, DA MELANIE E DA LANA!

Miguel sentira o sangue ferver, Sophie estava berrando com ele no meio de um corredor, o acusando de coisas que ele AINDA não havia feito.

- E VOCÊ ESTÁ SAINDO COM O SHON! QUE É INIMIGO MEU, DO COLD, DO JAMES E DO JOHNNY! QUE DROGA SOPHIE! SABE VOCÊ FICA AÍ GRITANDO COMIGO COMO SE EU JÁ TIVESSE ACEITADO SAIR COM ELA, ADIVINHA? EU AINDA NÃO ACEITEI! E O QUE TEM HAVER COM A SUA VIDA EU ACEITAR SAIR COM ELA OU NÃO? VOCÊ NÃO SAIU COM O SHON? VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO ME INTERESSAVA O QUE VOCÊ FAZIA OU NÃO DA SUA VIDA! ADIVINHE MAIS UMA VEZ SOPHIE! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM QUEM EU SAIO OU DEIXO DE SAIR!

Sophie abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes, sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, nunca Miguel havia gritado daquela forma com ela, ficou o fitando séria, até que uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e ele percebeu o que havia feito, havia gritado com uma pessoa especial em sua vida, que sempre estava a seu lado, suspirou fundo.

- Olha... Desculpa ok? Eu, eu não estou bem, eu estou.  
- Tudo bem... - Ela disse séria virando-se de costas. - Eu não tenho nada haver com a sua vida mesmo!  
- Sophie, não é bem assim é que.  
- JÁ BASTA!

Ela gritara e saíra andando o deixando para trás, ele viu os cabelos ruivos dela desaparecerem na esquina do corredor.

- MAS QUE DROGA! - Ele dera um soco em uma gárgula.

Johnny estava subindo a escada do corujal afim de mandar uma carta a seu pai, o cara que ele sempre admirara tanto na vida.

- EI EI EI! ME ESPERA JOHN! - Uma voz o chamava.  
- Pensei que iria para a aula? - Ele sorria maroto ao ver sua oriental.  
- Não tenho aula agora... E então? Vai fazer o que?  
- Mandar uma carta a meu pai, lhe informando de nosso casamento!  
- AH cala essa boca John! - Ela ria. - É sério!  
- Ok! Ok! Eu vou mandar uma carta dizendo sobre o torneio, é que... É que anda complicado sabe? Agente nunca sabe quando Voldemort pode atacar.  
- Eu sinto medo quando você fala dele.  
- Voldemort ou meu pai? - Ele ria maroto.  
- Voldemort! Eu li tanto sobre ele, o tanto de sofrimento que ele trouxe, tenho medo.  
- Medo?  
- É, medo... Sabe você e os meninos são os mais ameaçados por serem parentes daqueles que derrotaram aquele que não deveria ser nomeado, tenho medo que algo aconteça com você.  
- Ah não se preocupe minha Deusa Nipônica, afinal... Eu e os marotos somos um time e se o Titio Voldy se meter com algum de nós... Ele está ferrado! - Johnny!  
- Mas é sério! Agente iria colocar o Cold e o James para cantar aquelas música insuportáveis no ouvido dele, aposto que ele num ia querer nos enfrentar nunca mais! - Ele ficara numa pose pomposa.  
- Só você mesmo!  
- Agora vem cá que você não me deu nenhum beijinho hoje!  
- Ahh como o meu Ursinho anda carente!  
- Ah nem Lana! Você cortou o clima! - Ele reclamava. - Ursinho?  
- Essa é sua forma animaga não é?  
- É URSO! GRANDE, FEROZ, COM GARRAS.  
- Ahhh... Pra mim você não passa de um Panda!  
- Panda? - Ele erguia a sobrancelha.  
- EU vou te mostrar o Panda aqui!

Lana corria pelo corujal com Johnny atrás dela, era engraçada a relação dos dois, nunca brigavam, era como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Melanie que estava prestes a entrar no Corujal, sorriu consigo mesma ao ouvir as risadas da amiga, deu um passo para trás trombando com alguém.

- Desculpe... - Ela falava enquanto se virava.  
- Pelo quê? - James a olhava sério. - Por estar saindo com o Jack? Por estar me ignorando? Por me evitar? Por sorrir pra mim naquele maldito dia da prova do torneio e não falar mais comigo? Ou simplesmente por pisar no meu pé?  
- Na verdade... - Ela franzia o cenho. - Era por ter pisado em seu pé, mas como é VOCÊ, eu retiro as desculpas e ainda completo... BEM FEITO!

Ela ia passando por ele quando este mesmo puxou seu braço, ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou aqueles olhos verdes, era o azul no verde, uma batalha travada.

- Vamos conversar em outro lugar! - Ele falara sério.  
- Eu não tenho NADA para falar com você Potter!  
- Mas tem para ESCUTAR, Malfoy!

Ele a arrastou pela escadaria, entrando no castelo, subindo as escadas até entrarem na passagem da bruxa de um olho só, indo direto para a casa dos gritos.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Ela resmungava.  
- É o único lugar onde eu posso conversar com você sem você fugir, sem ninguém nos atrapalhar, e onde você pode sempre gritar, berrar, me bater sem ninguém saber! - Ele sentava-se.  
- Eu não sou de fugir!  
- Não? E o que você tem feito ultimamente? Brincado de esconde-esconde? - James ironizava.  
- Tenho feito o que você quis que EU fizesse! Você queria terminar, para não colocar minha vida em risco, queria terminar para que EU me afastasse de você... Pois bem POTTER EU ME AFASTEI DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA! O QUE VOCÊ QUER AGORA!  
- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIA DE PERTO DO JACK! - Ele berrara por fim, se levantando e a olhando nos olhos. - Eu não suporto te ver com aquele cara.  
- Foi você quem pediu isso James... - Ela desviava os olhos olhando para o chão.  
- Eu não pedi para que você ficasse com outro cara!  
- Você não esperava que eu ficasse te esperando o resto de minha vida, esperou?  
- Melanie eu.  
- Você me ignorou no começo, você não me olhava no começo e só porque eu estou com outro agora você se importa? Cansei de seus caprichos ridículos!

Ela virara de costas e abria a passagem virando-se para James que estava sério a olhando.

- Não estou fugindo dessa vez James... Estou me despedindo de um amor que não mereceu ser amado...

E ela saiu.  
James chutara a primeira coisa que vira pela frente, no caso uma cadeira que se partiu no meio.

- O Baile de Inverno é a abertura do Torneio Tribruxo, além de ser uma tradição, nós da Grifinória temos sido respeitados por dançarmos muitíssimo bem! - Tonks falava sorrindo. - E digamos que... Alguns de vocês precisam de prática... - Ela olhava para Johnny que se encolhia na cadeira. - Muito bem! Garotos tomem seus pares!

Cold levantou e foi até sua ruiva, a tomou nos braços na mesma hora como se tivesse medo que algum engraçadinho se metesse a besta e a tomasse dele, Miguel estava indo em direção a Sophie quando Érica se pôs na frente, Johnny e Lana dançavam, James apenas fitava Melanie que estava sendo abordada por uns 10 grifinórios.

- Talvez ela te agradeceria se você a salvasse dessa enrascada... - Tonks sussurrara em seu ouvido.

James sorriu consigo mesmo e caminhou até Melanie, a arrancando do meio daqueles leões famintos, Melanie realmente parecera o agradecer mentalmente por tal feito. Começaram a dançar calmamente.

No entanto Maya e Cold pareciam mais se baterem do que dançar, já que Maya "sem querer" pisava no pé de Cold e ele "sem querer" quase a deixava cair de cara no chão.

- Você tem que parar de ser ciumenta!  
- Eu não sou ciumenta Cold!  
- Ah não? E o que foi aquilo com a Érica?  
- Érica e eu nunca nos demos bem!  
- Assuma que você ficou com ciúmes!  
- Eu não fiquei com CIUMES!  
- Então tá... - Ele dava os ombros e parava de dançar. - Então se você não está com ciúmes, eu posso chamar qualquer garota pata ir ao baile comigo?  
- Hã? Mas EU sou sua namorada Cold! Você vai comigo!  
- Ah deixa de ser possessiva meu bombomzinho!  
- Bombomzinho? - O que foi?  
- Que raio apelido é esse?  
- Sei lá... Veio na minha cabeça! - Ele sorria maroto.  
- Você não vai chamar outra garota para ir com você no baile... Vai?  
- Num sei, ando em dúvidas já que minha namorada quase quebrou meu pé.  
- Eu estou com ciúmes... - Ela murmurava.  
- Hã? Quê? Eu não escutei!  
- EU ESTOU COM CIUMES DE VOCÊ DROGA!  
- Ah... Você está com ciúmes!  
- Vai pentear macaco Cold!

Ele apenas piscara para ela e a abraçara, adorava irritar aquela ruiva.

Finalmente o dia do Baile de Inverno chegara, Melanie se olhava no espelho e retocava a maquiagem, sempre fora muito bela desde pequena, respirou fundo.

- Nossa Mel! - Maya exclamava. - Você.  
- UAU! - Sophie se surpreendia.  
- To sem palavras... - Lana completava.  
- Tem certeza que você não é parente de nenhuma veela? - Maya ria.  
- Não, eu não sou parente de nenhuma Veela... - Mel dava um meio sorriso.  
- Se arrumou assim toda pro James? - Lana alfinetava.  
- Eu soube que os meninos vão cantar... - Sophie tentava mudar de assunto no que vira que Melanie fechara a cara.  
- É... O Cold me falou que vai ser apenas três músicas a pedido da McGonagall... - Maya continuava.  
- Então vamos descer que Jack já deve estar me esperando... - Melanie dizia séria.

Os marotos estavam as esperando no salão comunal, Miguel havia decidido ir com Érica já que Sophie havia cismado em ir com Shon, fazendo com que ela e seu irmão entrassem numa briga quase sem fim. James estava indo com sua prima Marrie já que não queria "ter um caso" com nenhuma garota, Cold e Maya e Johnny e Lana iriam juntos.

Eles conversavam animados quando viram Érica descer, estava bonita, os cabelos negros ondulados estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, os olhos estavam retocados com uma sombra negra, estava num vestido roxo longo e com um chalee da mesma cor.

- Tirou a sorte grande Miguelito! - Cold comentava risonho.

Miguel apenas sorriu em retribuição, Érica deu-lhe um suave beijo no canto da boca o fazendo corar, tomou os braços do maroto e sorriu.  
Mais uma vez a atenção deles fora tomada, mas dessa vez por quatro garotas.

Lana era a primeira a descer, seus cabelos negros e lisos estavam ondulados presos num coque, mas com uma parte ondulada caindo sobre os ombros. Usava um vestido branco com um casaquinho branco por cima, a franja negra e lisa caia estrategicamente sobre um dos olhos e os lábios estavam num rosa quase invisível.

Maya aparecia logo atrás com os cabelos ruivos lisos presos num meio rabo de cavalo, os olhos com uma sombra rosa e os lábios da mesma cor, o vestido rosa colado em seu corpo indo até o calcanhar.

Sophie vinha por trás de Maya, usava um vestido longo e negro que faziam com que seus olhos verdes e seu cabelo ruivo ficassem mais a vista, os cabelos estavam presos num coque, os olhos com uma sombra marrom bem clara, contornados por um lápis preto.

Melanie descia por último, seus cabelos loiros estavam presos num coque perfeito, seus olhos azuis com uma sombra beje quase invisível e seus lábios num tom vermelho claro, Melanie nunca precisara de muito para ficar perfeita! Aquele vestido Beje caíra perfeitamente bem em seu corpo.

Os marotos apenas a observavam, a cada dia que passavam "suas" garotas ficavam mais lindas e eles se orgulhavam disso.

- Meu bombom, você está PERFEITA! - Cold exclamava.  
- Tirando a parte do "bombom" eu agradeço o elogio! - Maya ria.  
- Como eu sempre digo, um dia casarei com minha Deusa Nipônica! - Johnny beijava a palma da mão de Lana.  
- Ah Johnny como você é exagerado! - Ela girava os olhos.

Miguel olhava sério para Sophie, queria falar que ela estava linda e perfeita, que seu namoro com Misha havia acabado por ele ter percebido que estava realmente apaixonado por sua "cenourinha". Ficou a encarando sério...

_Flash Back_

- Pediu para me chamarem Miguel? - Misha Taylor aparecia por detrás de Miguel sorrindo.

Miguel olhava sério para a Lula Gigante que brincava no lago, apenas confirmou com a cabeça e esperou a bela Sonserina sentar-se a seu lado.

- Você está sério... - Ela comentara.  
- Misha eu.  
- Quer terminar não é? - Ela sorria tristemente.  
- Sim... - Ele suspirara derrotado. - Eu realmente pensei que.  
- Que agente era perfeito um para o outro? Eu também Miguel, mas... Mas foi bom o tempo que durou! - Ela o beijara na face.  
- Misha eu... Sinto muito... - Ele abaixara a cabeça.  
- Sente? Pelo o que? Se não fosse você eu nem teria passado em transfiguração! - Ela ria. - Muito menos em DCAT, nem Adivinhação! Tirando que agente se deu bem Miguel... Mas sabe... Se você não se declarar pra Ruiva, ela nunca vai entender que você gosta dela!

Miguel olhou a sonserina assustado e ela piscou para ele, então ele sorriu, Misha já sabia de seus sentimentos pela cenourinha.

- Obrigado... - Ele murmurou.

_Final do Flash Back_

- Miguel? - Érica o cutucava.  
- Hã? - Ele piscava duas vezes e via Melanie conversando com Sophie.  
- Fecha a boca se não entra mosca! - Érica reclamava.  
- Me desculpe, me perdi nos meus pensamentos.  
- E ENTÃO GALERA? VAMOS ARRASAR? - Cold gritara.  
- Ai Cold porque raios você tem que ser tão ser tão escandaloso? - Sophie ria.  
- Minha cara Ruiva, pelo simples fato de que EU sou o mais animado!  
- O mais escandaloso você quer dizer... - Mel ria de lado.  
- Nossa, até minha amada maninha reclama de mim? Assim eu fico altamente chateado...

Todos gargalharam, James olhou para Mel, ela parecia um anjo, só Merlim sabia o quanto aquela garota era importante para ele, e que ele fazia tudo por ela, e que se ele um dia a perdesse de verdade, jamais se perdoaria. Suspirou fundo e passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

Todos desceram para o salão principal, Jack já esperava Mel, a cumprimentou como se ela fosse um tipo de Rainha, Marrie logo se colocou ao lado do primo, também estava linda vestida no vestido azul bebê de frente única.

- Muito bem! Os quatro já estão aqui? - a Profa. Parkinsin os analisava. - Ótimo! Vocês irão abrir o baile como foi combinado! Agora vão!

Pansy Parkinsin olhou para Cold de forma carinhosa, como se lembrasse de algo, ele no entanto apenas piscou para a professora que ruborizou furiosamente.

- Anda paquerando os professores também meu quindizinho? - Maya falava dentre os dentes e Cold ria divertido.

Adentraram o salão, Melanie acompanhava Jack, Maya com Cold, James e Marrie. Todos foram aplaudidos e começaram a dançar uma música lenta, logo todos estavam dançando, eles haviam aberto o baile.

Quando a música lenta parou os marotos foram para o Palco, iriam tocar três músicas e depois iriam voltar para a festa deixando o baile nas mãos de uma banda famosa chamada As Esfinges.

Subiram no palco e as garotas berravam deixando as meninas furiosas, afinal eram os SEUS MAROTOS lá em cima.

- Hã... Estão todos nos ouvindo? - James falava no que Cold pigarreou.  
- Parece que sim pontas! - Cold girava os olhos.  
- Muito bem! Então vamos nessa! - James sorria

Todos se surpreenderam ao verem Miguel conjurar um terceiro microfone, os marotos apenas piscaram para o amigo que sorriu abertamente.

_Looking at the pages of my life_  
**(Olhando para as páginas da minha vida)**  
_Faded memories of me and you  
_**(Tenho lembranças de você e eu)**  
_Mistakes you know I've made a few_  
**(Alguns erros que você sabe que cometi)  
**_I took some shots and fell from time to time  
_**(Arrisquei algumas coisas, caí de tempos em tempos)**  
_Baby, you were there to pull me through  
_**(Baby, você estava lá pra me ajudar a superar)**  
_We've been around the block a time or two_  
**(Já estivemos por aqui algumas vezes)  
**_I'm gonna lay it on the line  
_**(Vou deixar tudo bem claro)  
**_Ask me how we've come this far_  
**(Me pergunte como chegamos tão longe)**  
_The answer's written in my eyes_  
**(A resposta está escrita em meus olhos)**

Miguel olhava para a ruiva ao lado de Peter Shon que reprimia uma careta, Sophie estava com as bochechas um pouco corada e muitas garotas ali gritavam, ninguém sabia que o maroto mais tímido do grupo tinha uma das vozes mais lindas.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_  
**(Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo)**  
_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
_**(Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais)  
**_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_  
**(Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo)  
**_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_  
**(Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando)**  
_I'm all about lovin' you_  
**(Tudo que faço é amar você)**  
_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby_  
**(Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas, baby)**  
_We've been to hell and back again_  
**(Já estive no inferno e voltei)**  
_Through it all you're always my best friend  
_**(E dentre tudo isso você sempre foi minha melhor amiga)**  
_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
_**(Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e todas as coisas que eu não fiz)**  
_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_  
**(Hoje vou encontrar um jeito)**

Miguel olhava sério para Sophie, ele havia feito aquela música para ela, ela era quem ele gostava de verdade e não Misha nem Érica, ele só queria ela, sua "cenourinha" e esperava que ela entendesse isso.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_  
**(Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo)**  
_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
_**(Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais)**  
_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_  
**(Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo)**  
_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_  
**(Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando)**  
_I'm all about lovin' you  
_**(Tudo que faço é amar você)**  
_You can take this world away_  
**(Você pode acabar com o mundo todo)  
**_You're everything I am_  
**(Você é tudo que eu sou)**  
_Just read the lines upon my face_  
**(Somente olhe para minha cara)**  
_I'm all about lovin' you_  
**(Tudo que faço é amar você)**

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos verdes da garota e ela sorriu meigamente, a música estava chegando ao fim aos poucos, Miguel deu um sorriso gentil.

_Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new_  
**(Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo)  
**_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
_**(Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais)  
**_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
_**(Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo)**  
_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_  
**(Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando)  
**_I'm all about lovin' you_  
**(Tudo que faço é amar você)**

Miguel continuava a cantar era como se todos naquele salão tivessem desaparecido e ficado apenas os dois, Sophie sentia que aquela música era dela, era para ela, ela apenas sorria, não conseguia fazer mais nada além de sorrir.

_I'm all about lovin' you_  
**(Tudo que faço é amar você)**

Ele suspirou pesado e falou a última parte, várias garotas foram a loucura, a música havia terminado e Miguel sorriu para Cold e James, Johnny apenas piscara para o amigo, ele então levou o baixo a mão.

James pegou o microfone e jogou sua guitarra para Cold que a pegou sorrindo e a colocou em posição para tocar.

_This time, this place  
_**(Este tempo, este lugar)**  
_Misused, mistakes_  
**(Desperdícios , erros)**  
_Too long, too late_  
**(Tão demorado , tão tarde)**  
_Who was I to make you wait_  
**(Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar)**

James começava a cantar enquanto Cold tocava a guitarra, Melanie percebera então que mais uma vez o maroto cantara para ela, e esta música parecia tudo o que eles haviam conversado, tudo o que haviam brigado e gritado.

_Just one chance_  
**(Apenas mais uma chance)  
**_Just one breath_  
**(Apenas mais uma respiração)**  
_Just in case there's just one left_  
**(Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado)**  
_'Cause you know_  
**(Porque você sabe,)  
**_You know, you know_  
(**Você sabe , você sabe...)**

Era como se James estivesse implorando uma nova chance, implorando perdão, Jack que estava ao lado dela a envolveu em um abraço por trás como se tivesse medo de perde-la a qualquer momento

_That I love you  
_**(Que eu te amo)**  
_I have loved you all along And I miss you_  
**(Eu te amei o tempo todo e eu sinto sua falta)**  
_Been far away for far too long_  
**(Estive afastado por muito tempo)  
**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
**(Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo)  
**_And you'll never go_  
**(E você nunca irá embora)**  
_Stop breathing if_  
**(Paro de respirar se)**  
_I don't see you anymore_  
**(Eu não ver você de novo)**

James abaixou a cabeça ao ver que Jack havia abraçado Melanie, sentia medo de perde-la e a cada palavra que saia cantada de sua boca, parecia que ele mostrava isso. Muitas garotas ali abraçavam seus namorados ou acompanhantes, era uma das músicas mais belas que elas já haviam escutado.  
Melanie de alguma forma se soltou dos braços de Jack e deu dois passos para frente.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
_**(De joelhos, eu pedirei)  
**_Last chance for one last dance_  
**(Uma última chance para uma última dança)**  
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
**(Porque com você, eu resistiria)  
**_All of hell to hold your hand_  
**(A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão)**  
_I'd give it all  
_**(Eu daria tudo)  
**_I'd give for us  
_**(Eu daria por nós)  
**_Give anything but I won't give up_  
**(Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria)  
**_'Cause you know_  
**(Porque você sabe)  
**_You know, you know_  
**(você sabe, você sabe...)**

James novamente ergueu a cabeça e viu que Melanie havia se afastado de Jack e que este estava sério, ele olhava nos olhos azuis dela que estavam lacrimejando.

_So far away_  
**(Tão longe)**  
_Been far away for far too long_  
**(Estive afastado por muito tempo)  
**_So far away_  
**(Tão longe)  
**_Been far away for far too long_  
**(Estive afastado por muito tempo)  
**_But you know, you know, you know_  
**(Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe..)**

Jack então caminhou até Melanie fazendo que James ficasse mais sério, Melanie se assustou ao sentir Jack sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Eu também te amo Melanie e jamais iria te fazer sofrer como ele fez, mas se você o ama eu nada posso fazer além de te esperar... Sei que jamais irei te perder Mel...

Ela engolira seco e tocou a mão do garoto que estava em sua cintura como se o desse apoio. James olhara tudo aquilo e sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem.

_I wanted  
_**(Eu quis)**  
_I wanted you to stay_  
**(Eu quis que você me esperasse)**  
_'Cause I needed  
_**(Porque eu prescisava)**  
_I need to hear you say_  
**(Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer)**  
_That I love you  
_**(Eu te amo)  
**_I have loved you all along_  
**(Eu te amei o tempo todo)**  
_And I forgive you_  
**(E eu perdôo você)**  
_For being away for far too long  
_**(Por ficar longe tanto tempo)**

Ele fechou os olhos com força, não iria chorar ali na frente de todo mundo, engoliu seco o choro e viu Melanie novamente afastada de Jack, ela estava chorando e ele se sentiu o pior cara do planeta.

_So keep breathing_  
**(Então continue respirando)**  
_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
_**(Por que eu não te deixarei mais)**  
_Believe it_  
**(Acredite em mim,)**  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_**(Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir)**

A música chegara ao final, Melanie virou de costas e correra do salão principal enquanto todos aplaudiam os marotos, James a vira sair correndo, pulara do palco e fora atrás dela.

- PONTAS VOLTA AQUI! NÓS AINDA TEMOS UMA MÚSICA!

Fora a última coisa que James conseguira escutar antes de sair do salão, viu Melanie ir em direção ao jardim e correra até lá, ela ainda corria.

- MEL! MEL! ME ESPERA!

Ela parecia não querer escuta-lo, até cair de joelhos na beirada do lago da Lula Gigante, ela tinha os olhos fechados e soluçava.

- Mel eu... - Ele se abaixava ao lado dela. - Me perdoa...

Ele então estendia um globo de neve para ela, um globo de neve com um anjo dançando, o mesmo globo que ela vira a seis anos atrás na vitrine da loja.  
Ela pegou o pequeno globo nas mãos e vira o anjinho dançar, franziu o cenho e olhou para James.

- Por que faz isso se sabe que eu não dou a mínima?  
- Simples... Porque eu realmente gosto de você... - James a olhava.

Melanie apenas voltou a atenção para o globo, sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos, James deitou-se a seu lado e ficou olhando o céu, estava lindo e estrelado.

- E se você não desse a mínima, não teria chorado! - Ele completou.  
- Não sei se posso confiar mais em você... - Ela falara ainda olhando o globo e deitara ao lado dele.  
- Não precisa confiar... Apenas... Acreditar que eu te amo... - Ele falara por fim a olhando.

Uma estrela cadente passou cortando o céu, James a olhou e Mel fez o mesmo, naquele momento o silêncio falaria muito mais do que eles.

- Toda vez que uma estrela cadente passa, se deve fazer um pedido... - Ele falara numa voz rouca. - Eu fiz o meu Melanie e espero que o seu tenha sido o mesmo.  
- Já soube qual é a próxima tarefa? - Ela mudara de assunto.  
- Não... Não tenho tido cabeça para pensar nesse torneio ultimamente.  
- Entendo... - Ela sentou-se na grama. - Estarei... Estarei torcendo por você...

Ela levantou-se e James sentou-se na mesma hora a puxando pelo braço.

- Melanie! - Ele a chamara e ela olhara fixamente para o lago.

Então ele a puxou com força fazendo com que a garota caísse por cima dele, ela se assustou com aquilo, jamais pensara que ele tomaria aquela atitude, Ele rolou seu corpo fazendo com ficasse sobre a loira e a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu te amo...

Ao dizer isso ela abriu um pouco a boca para falar algo, mas ele não permitiu, apenas a beijou furiosamente, algo que ele queria ter feito a muito tempo.


	34. Nos Braços de Um Anjo

**_Nos Braços de Um anjo_**

James estava sentado em sua cama, olhando pela janela a chuva grossa que caía lá fora, recordando-se do que havia acontecido há algumas horas atrás.

_FlashBack_

- Eu te amo…

Ele disse sério, Melanie abrira a boca para falar algo, no entanto, ele a beijou furiosamente, fez algo que ele queria ter feito há muito tempo, no começo Melanie não o beijava, ele então aprofundara mais o beijo e ela retribuiu tão furiosamente quanto ele, o beijo estava ficando de uma forma quase brutal, aos poucos o beijo ia parando e ela então se afastou dele arfando, ela o olhava de uma forma diferente, não parecia sentir raiva e nem amor, era algo diferente para James, ela parecia apenas sentir naquele exato momento... Mágoa.

- Melanie eu.  
- Chega Potter! - ela falara severa. - Não é porque você fez uma música para mim e disse que me amava que vai apagar tudo o que me disse anteriormente! Não é porque me beijou que vai me reconquistar! As coisas não funcionam assim! - Ela dizia séria e seca.  
- Você não entende Melanie! EU TE AMO! O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA PARA TE PROVAR ISSO! PROVAR QUE EU QUERO FICAR COM VOCÊ? ME DIGA O QUE EU FAÇO?  
- Eu só queria que você fosse atrás de mim por vontade de estar comigo e não por medo de me perder para o Jack! - Ela dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. - ME DEIXE EM PAZ POTTER!

Ela berrou para ele saindo correndo do jardim, seu coque estava desfeito e seus cabelos caiam graciosamente sobre os ombros, James a olhava se afastando, passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou fundo.

- O que falta acontecer para piorar? - Ele falara monotamete.

Não deu nem um segundo para uma árdua tempestade começar a cair, ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- Eu TINHA que perguntar! - Girou os olhos.

_Final do FlashBack_

Olhava a chuva e suspirava pesado, Johnny estava roncando na cama ao lado e Miguel estava olhando para o teto, Cold, no entanto, estava cantarolando uma músiquinha irritante que lembrava muito Jingle Bell.

- Tá legal! Vamos pensar entre nós, o James levou um toco da minha amada irmã pela centésima vez e o Miguel levou um pé na bunda da Sophie, por ela estar namorando o Shon, estamos mais uma vez aqui na novela das oito! Os dias de fossa! O que será que vai acontecer? Miguel lutará pelo amor de sua amada Sophie, digladiando com o malvado Sonserino Peter Shon? E James? Como irá reconquistar seu anjo de gelo? Eu realmente não faço idéia, apenas torço para eles se unirem! - Cold falava numa voz pomposa e cômica.

Miguel e James se entreolharam e tacaram seus travesseiros na cara do maroto.

- Hey! Eu só estava tentando animar! Afinal alguém precisava dizer algo engraçado! - Ele explicava-se.  
- Ás vezes eu tenho uma enorme vontade de te espancar Cold... - Miguel dizia com um sorriso de lado.  
- Somos dois Miguelito! - James jogava-se na cama.  
- Cara vocês dois estão parecendo duas múmias! Credo! Cadê o senso de humor? Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar lembram?  
- CALA A BOCA COLD! - Ambos gritaram juntos acordando Johnny.  
- Quê? Hã? Chuva? - Johnny sentava-se na cama fazendo todos rirem.  
- Estávamos discutindo aqui Pulguento, como vai acabar essa novela que acontece em torno de Galinha e Sophie e Veado e Melanie.  
- É AGUIA!  
- É CERVO!

Ambos gritaram juntos e se olharam, suspiraram cansados.

- Eu acho que vocês são idiotas... - Começara Johnny. - Minha irmã está namorando o Shon por sua culpa Miguel, e você James, pelo que eu me lembre, foi você quem dispensou a Melanie.  
- Não precisa me lembrar disso Pulguento! - James dissera derrotado.  
- Eu não quero mais pensar na Sophie ok? - Miguel ia até a cama de Cold pegando seu travesseiro de volta e deitando-se na cama.  
- Ui! Ok! Mas lembre-se Miguelito, até um pé na bunda te empurra para frente! - Cold falava num ar pomposo.  
- _SILENCIO!_ - Miguel lançou o feitiço em Cold.  
- Finalmente alguém teve coragem de fazer isso! - Johnny dizia rindo.

Cold tentava inutilmente falar, mas não conseguia, parecia realmente fulo da vida com isso.

- Só vou retirar o feitiço amanhã Cold! Não adianta! - Miguel falara sério.

O loiro se jogara na cama derrotado se cobrindo, fazendo antes um gesto obsceno para os amigos que caíram na gargalhada.

James não conseguira pregar o olho naquela noite assim como Miguel, ambos ficaram em silêncio olhando através da janela.

O dia amanheceu em Hogwarts, Melanie e Sophie estavam com uma cara de dar dó, ambas pareciam extremamente magoadas, Lana e Maya já não sabiam o que fazer para anima-las.

Sophie mexia com uma colher seu suco de abóbora enquanto Melanie fazia o mesmo com o mingau, foi quando os quatro marotos adentraram no salão principal, sentaram-se na mesa, Johnny beijou Lana e Cold fez o mesmo com Maya, era de se estranhar o clima que estava ali, ninguém falava nada a não ser Cold que de volta e meia pedia que passassem as panquecas ou o sal.

- Ow climinha mais ou menos viu! - O loiro comentara sério.

James encarou Melanie nos olhos, ela apenas voltou sua atenção para o mingau, Miguel continuava a partir suas panquecas, Sophie bebia o suco.

Maya vendo a reação dos amigos dera uma bela cutuvelavada nas costelas de Cold.

- AI MAYA! Essa doeu! - Ele reclamara.  
- Vai doer mais ainda se você não calar essa matraca!  
- Aff... Alguém então pode dizer alguma coisa engraçada antes que eu enfarte?

Todos continuaram em silêncio e Cold levou a mão ao coração

- Ok... Eu estou enfartando...

Melanie levantou da mesa murmurando um "acabei", Sophie logo fora atrás dela. Miguel e James se entreolharam cansados.

- Vocês já desvendaram a próxima tarefa? - Lana perguntava a fim de mudar de assunto.  
- Ainda não... - James respondeu tristemente. - Ainda não tive muita cabeça para isso.  
- E você Cold? - Maya voltava-se para o namorado.  
- Hã... Se eu disser que esqueci você promete que não vai me bater? - Ele se protegia com um prato.  
- Não Cold eu não vou te bater... - Ela falava monotamente.  
- Ok eu esqueci! - EU VOU TE ESPANCAR SEU LOIRO VEADO!  
- Hey! Hey! Hey! Calma Bombonzinho! Veado aqui é o Pontas! - Ele ria.  
-Vocês têm que desvendar logo isso... - Johnny falava sincero. - Não sabemos por quanto tempo Voldemort vai ficar de braços cruzados.  
- Johnny têm razão... - Miguel falava sério. - Qual a pista que vocês já tem?

James e Cold se entreolharam.

- Essa chave que pegamos na prova anterior... - James tirava a chave do pescoço e estendia ao amigo.  
- Apenas isso? - Lana parecia incrédula.  
- Sim... - Responderam James e Cold.  
- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS? - Maya berrara.  
- Olha maninha eu já estou numa fossa filha da puta, eu agradeceria se você não a aumentasse ok?  
- Desculpa... - A ruiva murmurou sentando-se.  
- Eu e o Cold vamos desvendar isso, não se preocupem ok!  
- Vocês sabem que a prova é daqui a uma semana não sabem?  
- Sim Laninha Amada Deusa Nipônica, nós estamos cientes! - Cold falava calmamente. - Pra tudo se dá um jeito então não se preocupem!

Os quatro marotos levantaram-se, Lana e Maya trocaram olhares desconfiados.

- Vamos agora mesmo na biblioteca investigar isso! - Cold sorria. - Nos vemos mais tarde Bombonzinho!

Eles saíram do salão principal, ambos sérios, menos Cold que parecia ter engolido uma vitrola.

- Ela vem pela montanha ela vem... - Ele batia palmas. - Clap, Clap! Ela vem pela montanha ela vem! Clap, Clap! Ela vem pela montanha, ela vem pela montanha, ela vêm! Clap! CANTEM COMIGO! - Ele dizia sorridente.  
- Cold me explica uma coisa? - Johnny começava.  
- Diga meu amado Pulguento!  
- Como é que você agüenta ficar nesse humor enquanto o James e Miguel parecem ter sido pisoteados por um hipogrifo?  
- Bem... Hã... Alguém tem que ser o feliz aqui não é?  
- Você quer dizer retardado... - James falava com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Tá vendo Pulguento! Eles não estão num estado tão deplorável assim! O Jamezito está até fazendo piadas!

Os quatro riram, adentraram na biblioteca e sentaram-se na mesa.

- Tá legal, o que vamos procurar? - Johnny falava sério.

Miguel pegava a chave de Cold e James e começara as analisar uma a uma.

- Procure sobre Chaves Mágicas... - Ele falara ainda analisando as chaves.  
- Miguel, por que raios você está as olhando assim? - James perguntava curioso enquanto Johnny e Cold iam procurar os livros.  
- Algo me diz que essas chaves devem abrir algo muito importante... - Como o quê?  
- Eu não sei Pontas, mas... Eu tive um pressentimento estranho...

A semana se passou como um piscar de olhos, já era sexta feira, James e Cold não faziam idéia do que enfrentariam, os quatro estavam na biblioteca, quando Melanie, Sophie, Lana e Maya adentraram. Melanie segurava um grosso livro negro e jogara ele sobre a mesa dos marotos frente a James.

- Boa sorte amanhã no torneio... - Ela falou saindo de costas.

James levantara-se e a puxara pela mão, ela se virou para ele com um olhar confuso, no entanto, James apenas beijara a palma da mão dela.

- Obrigado Melanie... - Ele falava sério.

Cold abrira o livro dando em seguida seu típico sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.

- MANINHA VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO EU TE AMO! - Ele gritou para ela.

Melanie apenas deu um meio sorriso, Lana roçou os lábios no de Johnny e Maya beijou a bochecha de Cold, Sophie olhava para o chão, Miguel apenas a olhava.

Ambas garotas estavam prestes a sair da biblioteca quando Cold deu um belo chute na canela de Miguel por debaixo da mesa.

- Ai sua Zebra Desgraçada! - Ele reclamava.  
- Vai atrás da Cenourinha! - Ela tem namorado Cold! Eu não to a fim de levar outro fora!  
- Vai logo atrás dela antes que eu te chute de novo!  
- Eu realmente te detesto! - Miguel levantava de má vontade.

James apenas olhava a cena em que Miguel ia andando atrás das meninas.

- Aonde a Galinha vai?  
- Atrás da Cenourinha! - Johnny ria de lado.  
- Para quê? Levar outro fora? - James erguia a sobrancelha.  
- Realmente vocês são tão pessimistas que me dão enjôo! - Cold dizia girando os olhos.

Miguel fora atrás das garotas e parara um passo atrás delas, suspirou fundo.

- So-Sophie! - ele a chamou e as quatro se viraram.

Melanie deu um sorriso de lado para Miguel.

- Vamos meninas, Sophie nos falamos no dormitório sim?  
- OK... - ela respondeu séria.

As meninas se afastaram e os olhos verdes da ruiva encaravam os azuis de Miguel, era uma luta travada.

- Podemos dar uma volta? - Ele falava sério.  
- Já vai ter o toque de recolher, não quero levar uma detenção.  
- Eu sou um monitor, não se preocupe...

Sophie suspirara derrotada e ambos saíram para o jardim, Sophie sentou-se em um dos bancos e Miguel ficara em pé olhando para o nada.

- Como vai o namoro com o Shon?  
- Me chamou até aqui para me perguntar isso?  
- As leis da boa educação dizem que não se deve responder uma pergunta com outra.  
- Então eu realmente sou muito mal educada!

Miguel suspirou derrotado, virou-se para ela que tinha os braços cruzados e um olhar distante.

- Eu não te chamei aqui para isso... - Ele falou simplesmente.  
- Eu e Shon não estamos namorando mais... - Ela falou séria.

Miguel não sabe o que aconteceu dentro dele, sentiu a águia dentro dele voar de felicidade, ele então se aproximou de Sophie, ajoelhou-se na frente dela, ela o olhava confusa.

- Isso é bom... - Ele sorriu e a beijou.

A ruiva não esperava por aquilo, ficou estática, Miguel a puxou para mais perto de si fazendo com que ela caísse por cima dele e ambos se deitassem na grama gelada do jardim, Sophie sorriu dentre o beijo e o beijou com carinho.

Melanie, Maya e Lana estavam escondidas atrás de uma pilastra, ambas riam sapecamente.

- Agora só falta a Mel e meu maninho se ajeitarem! - Não vamos falar sobre isso sim? - Mel dizia suspirando.  
- Sabe Mel, o que te custa dar uma chance ao James? - Lana perguntava severa.  
- Todas as chances que eu dei a ele, ele jogou pela janela.  
- Seu irmão também não é nenhum santo Melanie! Você viu o quanto agente custou para ficarmos juntos.  
- Meu irmão nunca namorou você umas três vezes e nessas três vezes te decepcionou Maya! - A loira se irritava.  
- Melanie tem razão... - Lana concordava.  
- É... Meu irmão é uma besta mesmo! - Maya girara os olhos.

Elas deram meia volta e estavam subindo a escada principal do castelo.

- Srta. Malfoy! - As três viraram-se dando de cara com a Diretora McGonagall.  
- Sim diretora? - Melanie respondia.  
- Poderia vir comigo por um instante sim?  
- Sim senhora... - Ela ia a direção a diretora. - Nos vemos no dormitório... - ela completava para Lana e Maya que tinham um olhar confuso.

Enquanto isso na biblioteca...

- NINFAS? COMO ASSIM NINFAS? - James berrava.  
- Pelo que está escrito aqui, essas chaves são chaves de árvores sagradas das Ninfas da Floresta Proibida, diz que uma árvore possui quatro chaves, essas chaves poderão libertar algo de valioso que estará preso no alto da árvore.  
- ISSO NÓS JÁ ENTENDEMOS PULGUENTO! O QUE NÃO ENTENDEMOS É COMO ALGUÉM EM SÃ CONSIÊNCIA NOS COLOCA PARA ENFRENTARMOS NINFAS! - Cold urrara.  
- COLD TEM RAZÃO! ELAS SÃO MALÉFICAS, LOUCAS, E NÃO EXITAM EM MATAR SEUS OPONENTES!  
- Deveriam ter pensando nisso antes de entrarem para esse torneio... - Johnny ria.  
- SE EU SOUBESSE QUE TERIA QUE ENFRENTAR NINFAS EU NÃO TERIA ENTRADO NO TORNEIO SUA BESTA! - Cold berrara mais uma vez.

O resultado destes berros de Cold e James foi uma bela expulsão da biblioteca, ambos subiram para o dormitório, Miguel ainda não havia chegado, Cold riu consigo mesmo.

- Onde está a Galinha? - James perguntava.  
- Deixe a Galinha um pouco James! Ele deve estar curtindo um pouco a vida! - Cold sorria e deitava-se na cama.

A manhã do sábado nascera fria, nublada e sombria, todos foram para frente da floresta proibida.

- Como vão rapazes? - Draco Malfoy aparecia ao lado de Arthur Weasley.  
- Pai? O que você faz aqui? - Cold perguntava.  
- Tinha assuntos a tratar com o Sr. Weasley e como ele estava vindo aqui para passar a próxima tarefa do torneio eu o acompanhei... - Draco falava calmamente.  
- Muito bem, vamos passar logo as instruções! - Arthur falava um pouco nervoso.

McGonagall aparecera em seguida, tinha uma expressão angustiada, James e Cold se entreolharam, Marrie e Jack nem pareciam notar o nervosismo da diretora.

- Dentro daquela floresta a algo que vocês amam em comum, algo que ambos sentiriam muita falta se perdesse, uma única coisa que amam em comum... - Arthur falava sério. - Esta coisa está presa em uma árvore sagrada das Ninfas desta Floresta, todas as chaves abrem e libertam o que estiver preso, ao escutarem os canhões podem correr e adentrarem na floresta vencerá a prova quem conseguir resgatar o que estiver preso e protegido pelas Ninfas.

James se perguntava mentalmente o que estaria preso lá, o que ele Cold, Marrie e Jack amavam em comum, não conseguia pensar em nada, suspirou fundo, olhou para a arquibancada colocada frente à floresta e viu Maya, Lana e Sophie, Lana estava abraçada a Johnny e tinha uma expressão preocupada, Maya girava sua varinha nos dedos, Sophie estava com a cabeça no ombro de Miguel que tinha as bochechas levemente coradas.

Cold estava posicionado a seu lado, e ao escutarem os canhões correram para dentro da floresta, Marrie e Jack faziam o mesmo, ambos corriam na mesma velocidade.

Escutaram uma cantoria, alguém cantava uma música triste, mas ao mesmo tempo era extremamente bela.

_If I had the chance love  
_**(Se eu tivesse a chance, amor)**  
_I would not hesitate_  
**(Eu não hesitaria)**  
_To tell you all things I never said before_  
**(Em te dizer todas as coisas que nunca disse antes)**  
_Don't tell me its too late_  
**(Não me diga que é tarde demais)**  
_'Cause I've relied on my illusion  
_**(Porque eu confiei na minha ilusão)**  
_to keep me warm at night  
_**(Para me manter aquecida à noite)**

- Vamos seguir a voz! - Cold gritou para James que consentiu com a cabeça.

_and I've denied in my capacity to love_  
**(E eu neguei a minha capacidade de amar)**  
_but I am willing to give up this fight_  
**(Mas eu estou disposta a desistir dessa luta)**

Chegaram no meio da floresta, foi então que viram, dez Ninfas agrupadas em torno de uma árvore grande e bela, uma delas cantava a melodia parecia ser a líder do grupo, seus cabelos eram azuis e sua pele num tom rosado, James notou que Cold se arrepiara ao vê-las, Jack parecia tremer e Marrie apenas mordia o lábio inferior.

_Been up all night drinking to drown my sorrows down_  
**(Estive toda à noite bebendo para afogar minha tristeza)**  
_But nothing seems to help me since you've gone away_  
**(Mas nada parecia me ajudar quando você se foi)  
**_I'm so tired of this town where every tongue is wagging_  
**(Eu estou tão cansada dessa cidade, onde toda a língua está abanando)  
**_When every back is turned_  
**(Quando todas as coisas estão viradas)**  
_Theyre telling secrets that should never be revealed_  
**(Eles estão contando os segredos que nunca deveriam ser revelados)**  
_Theres nothing to be gained from this but disaster_  
**(Não há nada para se ganhar com isso a não ser desastre)**

Foi quando James olhou para o alto da árvore, sentiu sua espinha congelar, apertou a varinha na mão e suou frio, no topo da árvore deitada e dormindo serenamente, uma bela loira vestida em um vestido de princesa, parecia ter os braços presos a árvores.

Cold vendo onde James olhava olhou na mesma hora e viu sua irmã, sentiu uma grande fúria lhe invadir, estava prestes a invadir aquele antro de Ninfas e matar uma a uma, por ousarem seqüestrar sua irmã, quando alguém segurou seu braço.

_Heres a good one_  
**(Aqui está uma boa)**  
_Did you hear about my friend  
_**(Você já ouviu sobre o meu amigo?)**  
_Hes embarrassed to be seen now_  
**(Ele está envergonhado de ser visto agora)**  
_'Cause we all know his sins_  
**(Porque todos nós sabemos os pecados deles)**

- Non façar issuu Malfoy! - A voz calma de Jack dizia ao ouvido dele.  
- É minha irmã que está ali! - Cold respondia indignado.  
- Se we for atacár-las erras pódem lhe atacarr… - Marrie apoiava o outro loiro.  
- Que elas se danem! Eu vou resgatar minha irmã!

_If I had the chance love_  
**(Se eu tivesse a chance, amor)  
**_I would not hesitate_  
**(Eu não hesitaria)**  
_To tell you all things I never said before_  
**(Em te dizer todas as coisas que nunca disse antes)**  
_Don't tell me its too late  
_**(Não me diga que está tarde demais)**

- Eu vou com você Listras! - James falou erguendo sua varinha.  
- Se focês forrem, erras von nus matarr! - Jack dizia sério.  
- Se nós não formos, jamais conseguiremos salvar Melanie! E se você está exitando em salva-la você não deve a amar! - James falara dentre os dentes. - Non farre de amorr comingu! Eu a amo!  
- Se a ama porque está exitando se salva-la! - James queria socar aquele loiro, mas se controlava.  
- Ei vocês dois, chega de blá, blá, blá! Vão fofocar mais tarde! Minha irmã está sendo refém dessas filhas da mãe! - Cold se revoltava.

_'Cause I've relied on my illusion  
_**(Porque eu confiei na minha ilusão)  
**_to keep me warm at night  
_**(Para me manter aquecida à noite)**  
_and I've denied in my capacity to love_  
**(E eu neguei a minha capacidade de amar)**  
_But I am willing to give up this fight_  
**(Mas eu estou disposta a desistir dessa luta)**

Foi quando os quatro entraram no circulo das Ninfas e elas pararam de cantar para os olharem com um ódio extremo.

- O que querem aqui humanos? - A líder falava.  
- Viemos buscar a MINHA irmã! - Cold falava severo.  
- Não a levarão! - Uma ninfa de cabelos cor de fogo falava.  
- Ninguém te perguntou nada o filhote de cruz credo! Eu vou levar minha irmã daqui e PRONTO E ACABOU!  
- Veremos se a levará... Humano... - A líder falou por fim.

Eles então se virão cercados. Todas as Ninfas iam a direção a eles, as unhas delas eram grandes e venenosas, Cold parecia enfurecido com a Líder e ambos duelavam, James desviava dos ataques da Ninfa dos cabelos vermelhos, foi então que ele olhou para Melanie, ela parecia tão serena. Jack e Marrie lançavam vários feitiços, Cold fazia o mesmo.

James sabia que duelar com Ninfas não era fácil, ele viu Marrie cair cansada no chão, ela havia sido ferida por uma Ninfa e certamente estava envenenada, Jack segurava um braço que parecia ter sido quebrado e continuava a lançar feitiços, Cold havia sido lançado contra uma árvore e caíra inerte, James e Jack eram os únicos ainda sãos e salvos.

Então ele sentiu, a Ninfa líder lhe enfiar as unhas em seu estômago, ele olhou nos olhos dela e sentiu sua alma sair do corpo, sentia o sangue escorrer e pingar ao chão, sentia que estava morrendo.

_Spend all your time waiting_  
**(Gaste todo seu tempo esperando)  
**_for that second chance_  
**(Por aquela segunda chance,)**  
_for a break that would make it okay_  
**(Por uma mudança que resolveria tudo)**  
_ithere's always some reason  
_**(Sempre há um motivo)  
**_to feel not good enough_  
**(Para não se sentir bom o bastante,)**  
_and it's hard at the end of the day_  
**(E é difícil no fim do dia.)**

Foi quando ele escutou uma doce voz, uma voz calma e pura, a voz de Melanie, desviou os olhos do da Ninfa e olhou para cima da árvore, Melanie parecia fraca e cansada, mas cantava, James estava fraco era como se não agüentasse mais nada.

_"Agüente firme..."_

Ele escutara a voz de Melanie dizer em sua cabeça.

_I need some distraction_  
**(Eu preciso de alguma distração.)**  
_oh beautiful release_  
**(Oh, perfeita liberação)**  
_memories seep from my veins_  
**(A lembrança vaza de minhas veias...)**  
_let me be empty_  
**(Deixe-me vazia)**  
_oh and weightless and maybe_  
**(E sem peso e talvez)**  
_I'll find some peace tonight_  
**(Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite.)**

Ele tremia, o veneno que entrava em seu corpo era forte demais, ouvira um baque forte, Jack estava caído no chão, os olhos malignos da Ninfa continuavam o fitar.

- Não vai leva-la daqui humano, ela é nossa!

James ainda sentia dor, mas não para de olhar Melanie que chorava e continuava a triste canção.

_In the arms of the angel_  
**(Nos braços de um anjo,)**  
_far away from here  
_**(Voe para longe daqui,)**  
_from this dark cold hotel room_  
**(Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel)**  
_and the endlessness that you feel_  
**(E da imensidão que você teme.)**  
_you are pulled from the wreckage_  
**(Você é arrancado das ruínas)**

_"Me desculpe Mel eu... Eu não agüento mais resistir..."_

Ele falava em pensamento para ela, estava fraco demais, aquilo doía demais, ele implorava para que algo o ajudasse.

_"Lute James, lute eu te peço uma última vez para lutar...Lute por mim, por você, lute por nós..."_

- O que foi humano? Sente sua vida saindo de você? - A Ninfa ainda falava.

James levou a mão a mão dela que estava dentro de seu estômago, ele abaixara a cabeça.

_of your silent reverie_  
**(De seu devaneio silencioso.)**  
_you're in the arms of the angel_  
**(Você está nos braços de um anjo,)**  
_may you find some comfort here_  
**(Que você encontre algum conforto lá)**

_"Não morra!"_

A voz de Melanie desesperada se repetia em sua cabeça, James caíra ajoelhado, sentia seus olhos se fecharem aos poucos, a única coisa que o mantinha vivo naquele momento era a música... A música que Melanie cantava para ele.

_So tired of the straight line_  
**(Tão cansado de seguir em frente,)**  
_and everywhere you turn_  
**(E para todo lugar que você se vira)**  
_there's vultures and thieves at your back_  
**(Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas,)  
**_and the storm keeps on twisting_  
**(E a tempestade continua se retorcendo.)**  
_you keep on building the lies_  
**(Você continua construindo a mentira)**  
_that you make up for all that you lack_  
**(Que você inventa para tudo que lhe falta)**

Ele abriu um pouco mais os olhos, Melanie parecia um anjo, havia uma luz em torno dela, uma luz dourada, ela cantava e chorava, ela naquele momento parecia o ser mais belo que James já vira na vida, aquela canção de certa forma o fortalecia, será aquele o poder de Melanie? O poder da cura? Afinal ele sentia a cada palavra cantada por ela, sentia que ficava mais forte.

_it don't make no difference  
_**(Não faz nenhuma diferença)**  
_escaping one last time_  
**(Escapar uma última vez.)  
**_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_  
**(É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh)**  
_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_  
**(Esta gloriosa tristeza que me faz reconhecer a derrota.)**

- Após sua morte humano, será a vez dela... - A Ninfa falou por fim.

James sentiu Melanie dentro dele, era como se estivesse sendo tocado por um anjo. Com uma força fora do comum arrancou a mão da ninfa de seu estômago, sentira o sangue jorrar. Várias Ninfas se aproximaram dele como leoas famintas.

- Expectro patronun... - Cold erguia a varinha e falara.

Um Tigre voara em direção a James o protegendo, Cold voltava a se deitar estava ferido por demais.

- Estupefaça... - Fora a vez de Marrie gritar e derrubar duas ninfas.

James tentava se aproximar da árvore cambaleante, quando sentiu algo fincar em suas costas, cuspiu sangue e sentira a dor em seu corpo aumentar.

_In the arms of the angel_  
**(Nos braços de um anjo,)**  
_far away from here_  
**(Voe para longe daqui,)**  
_from this dark cold hotel room_  
**(Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel)  
**_and the endlessness that you feel  
_**(E da imensidão que você teme.)**

- Impedimenta! - James escutou a voz de Jack a suas costas, a Ninfa Chefe que estava com as garras nas costas do maroto vôo para longe.

James então arrancou a chave do pescoço e a enfiou na árvore, umas flores brancas começaram a cair desta mesma, e então tudo ficou claro.

_you are pulled from the wreckage_  
**(Você é arrancado das ruínas)**  
_of your silent reverie_  
**(De seu devaneio silencioso.)**

James caiu deitado no chão, mas de alguma forma não sentiu o baque, sentiu que estava deitado em um colo quentinho e confortável, a visão se tornou nítida e ele viu o belo rosto de Melanie, tocou a face dela carinhosamente.

- Seu colo... É... Quentinho... - Ele fechou os olhos.

_you're in the arms of the angel_  
**(Você está nos braços de um anjo,)**  
_may you find some comfort here_  
**(Que você encontre algum conforto lá)**

Melanie cantava as notas finais, James realmente sentia que estava no colo de um anjo, e era um colo acolhedor.

_you're in the arms of the angel_  
**(Você está nos braços de um anjo.)**  
_may you find some comfort here_  
**(Que você encontre algum conforto aí)**

A música triste chegara ao fim, ela roçou os lábios nos lábios do maroto, o abraçara mais forte, ele estava sangrando muito e estava muito fraco.

- Por favor, não morra... - Ela suplicava

Ele abriu os olhos de leve e acariciou mais uma vez o rosto dela que estava molhado por lágrimas.

- Eu... Eu... Eu prometi que não iria mais faze-la chorar... - Ele falava arfando.  
- Para com isso... - Ela chorava mais. - Vai te machucar mais, não se esforce!  
- Eu preciso, te pedir perdão... - Ele reprimia uma careta, parecia sentir muita dor naquele momento.  
- James não... - Ela soluçava.  
- Você é tão linda... - Ele a olhava com ternura.  
- Não morre, por favor, não morre.  
- Eu fui tocado por um anjo... Obrigado...

E ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez, Melanie chorava sobre o corpo dele, James não podia ter morrido, não ele não podia.

- INCENDIO! - A voz de Jack fora escutada.

Ele lançara um feitiço pedindo ajuda, ajuda para todos eles, todos estavam machucados, todos estavam feridos, por dentro e por fora.


	35. Meu Anjo

**_Meu Anjo_**

**Escuridão... **

"_Potter... Potter..." _

**Vozes**

_"Por favor, não morra..." _

**Ele estava na escuridão.**

**Vontade de gritar.**

**Medo.**

**Paz.**

**Imagens...**

**Lembranças... **

_"- Mamãe, mamãe! Aquilo é um anjo? "_

" _- Eu não te suporto Potter! " _

**Tapa no rosto.**

**Dor **

_" Sai daí Potter... Acorda vamos! Saí daí... "_

**Gato Branco. **

_" - Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter você comigo Melanie! " _

**Brigas... **

_" - NÃO POTTER NÃO IMPORTA! EU ESTOU INDO EMBORA!"_

**Lágrimas... **

_" - VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM POTTER! " _

**Discussões.**

_ " - EU TE ODEIO POTTER!"_

_- IDEM! "_

" _- Eu te perdôo se me beijar..." _

**Beijo... **

_" - E VOCÊ ACHA QUE SE AFASTANDO DE MIM VAI AJUDAR EM ALGO?_

_- EU VOU PELO MENOS TE PROTEGER!"_

" – _ESSA É A MINHA ESCOLHA! " _

**Escolhas... **

" – Prefiro te perder a te ver morta... "

** Incentivos... **

" – NÃO DESMAIA JAMES! VAMOS VOCÊ CONSEGUE! "

**Sorriso...**

**O Sorriso dela...**

**Lindo...**

_" – EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIA DE PERTO DO JACK!_ **" **

**Desculpas... **

_" – Mel... Eu... Me perdoa... "_

** Globo de Neve**

**Anjo dançando **

_" – Por que faz isso se sabe que eu não dou a mínima?_

_- Simples... Porque realmente eu gosto de você! " _

** Beijo **

**Lágrimas**

**Canção... **

_"Melanie..."_

James abriu os olhos como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo, escutava Cold gritando, sua voz tinha desespero, olhou para cima, Melanie sorria de leve para ele.

Ergueu a mão para toca-lhe a face, mas ela fechou os olhos, suspirou e caiu de lado.

Levantou-se do colo dela assustado, ela estava fria, estava respirando com dificuldade, olhou Jack ajudando Marrie a se levantar, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos, Cold chorava.

**Melanie estava morrendo.**

- MELANIE! MELANIE! FALA COMIGO PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Ele a chamava inutilmente.

Um feixe de luz invadiu tudo, fora tudo tão rápido, logo ele se vira na Ala Hospitalar, deitado em uma cama.

Na cama ao lado Jack dormia, Cold estava olhando pensativo pela janela enquanto Marrie debulhava-se em lágrimas.

- Você acordou! Graças a Merlim!

Assustou-se ao sentir um abraço de sua irmã, o abraço mais forte que ela lhe dera.

- O que aconteceu? Onde 'tá a Melanie?

Maya suspirou fundo e beijou a face do irmão.

- Melanie é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já vi em toda minha vida... – Falou a ruiva tristemente.  
- O que houve com a Melanie? – Ele desesperava-se.  
- Jack foi o único a ficar consciente e ver tudo o que aconteceu, ele me contou quando chegou aqui... Estava desesperado... Todos nós ficamos desesperados ao vermos como vocês foram encontrados...  
- Maya, não enrola!

A Ruiva suspirou fundo, Jack agora olhava fixamente para um cortinado fechado.

**Flash Back**

**-** Não morre... Por favor não morre...  
- Eu fui tocado por um anjo... Obrigado...  
- JAMESSS! – A loira gritara e o abraçara forte.

Lágrimas escorriam de sua face, Jack se aproximava dela cambaleando.

- Melanie... – ele a chamava.

O corpo da loira começou a emanar uma luz branca, Cold ergueu-se com dificuldade.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO MELANIE! – Ele urrou em vão.

A garota depositara um beijo na testa de James, um vento os envolveu e ela parecia ficar mais fraca.

- MELANIE NÃOOO! – Cold berrava.

Ela havia usado seus poderes, sabia que era arriscado, mas os usou para salvar James, o poder da Cura, o poder que se ela usasse poderia lhe causar a morte.

James abrira os olhos e ela sorriu, mas não agüentou muito tempo.

**Fim do Flash Back.**

James olhou assustado para o cortinado, tentou levantar-se, mas fora impedido por Maya.

- Não James... Você ainda está muito ferido e...  
- Besteira! – Falou ríspido. – Ela... Ela quase morreu por minha causa Maya! Como acha que estou me sentindo?  
- James...

Ele foi cambaleante até o cortinado, o abriu com força e a viu deitada, os olhos fechados e a boca meio aberta, tocou a face da garota.

- Mel... - Ele apertava a mão dela. – Volta por Merlim não me abandona! Eu prometo que vou deixar de ser um idiota, mas volta Mel...

Maya levara a mão a boca, James estava ajoelhado aos pés da cama de Melanie e suplicava para ela acordar, ela olhou para Cold, ele parecia tão perdido em seus pensamentos, James naquele momento chorava.

- Volta por favor, eu te suplico...

A ruiva não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, uma de suas melhores amigas estava quase morta, seu namorado parecia ter se desligado do mundo real aderindo apenas um olhar distante e confuso e seu irmão... Ela nunca havia o visto sofrer tanto na vida.

As portas da Ala Hospitalar se abriram, dando entrada a várias pessoas, dentre elas a família Weasley, a família Malfoy e a família Potter.

Harry correra até James o erguendo pelos ombros.

- Mantenha a calma filho... – Ele abraçava o garoto.  
- Foi culpa minha, pai! TUDO CULPA MINHA! – Ele chorava abraçando Harry.

Gina chorava e abraçava Maya, Hermione tinha o rosto molhado por lágrimas e Draco... Draco estava sério, Hermione caminhou em passos lentos até o leito de sua filha, ajoelhando-se ao lado da mesma dando-lhe um beijo na testa, Draco caminhara junto da esposa, olhou para Cold, o garoto apenas olhava pela janela, tocou o ombro do filho como se aquilo fosse o confortar de alguma maneira.

- Pode chorar Cold... – Draco dizia num quase sussurro. – Não é vergonha chorar quando se sente dor...

Cold olhou nos olhos do pai e o abraçou fortemente, o loiro chorava, não dizia nada apenas chorava. Miguel correu até Hermione que estava ainda ajoelhada ao lado da filha, ele sempre a tivera como uma mãe, a abraçou forte dando-lhe apoio.O silêncio pairava na Ala Hospitalar, ninguém ousava dizer nada, a única coisa que se ouvia era o choro e a dor.

O dia seguinte amanhecera nublado e uma fina chuva caía, James e Cold pareciam estar mais restabelecidos, ambos estavam sentados ao lado de Melanie.

- Olhando minha irmã assim, eu... EU não sei mais o que fazer Pontas... – Cold passava a mão pelo rosto. – Ela é minha irmã, eu devia estar ali do lado dela eu... Eu devia ter a protegido...  
- Eu sinto a mesma coisa Listras... – James falava sincero.

A porta da Ala Hospitalar se abrira mais uma vez, Harry adentrara junto de Rony, Draco, Johnny e Miguel, ambos estavam sérios.

Draco acariciou o rosto da filha e colocou na mesinha ao lado um buquê de rosas brancas, olhou para Cold que estava quase todo enfaixado e James idem, suspirou fundo.

- Temos que conversar com vocês... – Harry falara.  
- É sobre Voldemort não é? – James levantava-se bruscamente da cadeira sentindo uma dor aguda logo em seguida.  
- Acalme-se garoto! – Rony o ajudava a sentar-se. – Você precisa ficar inteiro, ainda tem uma prova a concluir nesse torneio esqueceu?  
- Eu quero que esse torneio vá para o inferno! – James falava alterado. – Eu sei que o que aconteceu lá na floresta teve o dedo de Voldemort! Eu vou faze-lo pagar!  
- Entendemos sua ira... – Draco falava numa voz severa. – Eu mais do que você entendo garoto! Ela é minha filha! Droga!  
- Pai... – Cold falava num sussurro. – Eu... Eu quero acompanhar você, eu quero vingar Melanie eu...  
- Nós sabemos Cold... – Harry falava gentilmente. – Mas ainda há uma tarefa a ser concluída, entendam... Vocês estão no Torneio Tribruxo, não podem sair dele até o concluir...

James soltou um muxoxo indignado, Cold bufara de raiva, Miguel e Johnny não haviam se manifestado até então.

- Assim que acabar o torneio, nós vamos atrás de Voldemort! – Miguel falara sério.  
- Vocês querendo ou não! – Johnny concluía olhando para o pai.  
- Vocês só podem estar loucos! – Rony bradava.

Cold e James levantaram-se e colocaram-se de pé ao lado dos amigos, os quatro se olharam.

- Voldemort já brincou demais Tio Rony... – James falava com um sorriso maroto.  
- É a nossa vez de ditar as regras do jogo... – Cold continuava.  
- Ou melhor, ensina-lo a jogar... – Miguel ria.  
- É... Ele vai aprender o nosso jogo, o jogo dos Marotos! – Johnny concluía.

Ambos viravam-se para os três aurores ali, Draco olhava com um orgulho tremendo do filho, Harry apenas pensava o quanto seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de ver o neto daquela forma e Rony, bem... Rony sorria de lado, mas sabia que teria que enfrentar problemas em casa.

- Vocês têm certeza que querem ir? Os quatro têm certeza? - Harry perguntava.  
- Nós somos amigos pai! – James sorria.  
- Nós rimos juntos... – Cold.  
- Aprontamos juntos... – Miguel.  
- Vencemos juntos... – Johnny.  
- E morremos juntos! – James.

Os três aurores se olharam e sorriram, sabiam que mesmo que tentassem impedir aquelas quatro pestes, não iriam conseguir, eles arrumariam um jeito de fugir de Hogwarts e irem atrás de Voldemort.

- Parece que teremos que enfrentar problemas em casa quando retornarmos. – Harry ria no que todos ali gargalharam.

Draco beijou a testa da filha e a cobriu.

- Vamos Potter, Weasley... Temos ainda trabalho para fazer aqui, afinal a próxima tarefa dos garotos nós vamos monitorar, não quero mais desastres acontecendo por aqui...  
- Descanse bastante para a próxima tarefa filho... – Harry saia atrás de Draco.  
- Pode deixar pai! – James acenava para Harry.  
- Vai ficar aqui? – Rony perguntava ao filho.  
- Sim... Tenho coisas a tratar com meus amigos...  
- Ok... Até mais...

Os quatro se encararam e sentaram-se em torno da cama da loira que ainda dormia, Miguel pegou na mão da amiga calmamente, com medo de que um simples toque pudesse a machucar.

- A mão dela... 'Tá gelada... – Ele comentava.  
- Eu nunca pensei em vê-la assim... – Johnny falava sincero. – Quero dizer... É a Melanie cara! Ela sempre pareceu tão forte e agora tão...  
- Frágil... – Concluiu Cold. – Minha irmã casula nessa maldita Ala Hospitalar, graças aquele filho duma...  
- Cold! – Miguel o repreendia.  
- O Cold tem razão Miguel... – James falava tristemente. – Quando eu me encontrar com Voldemort ele vai pagar... Ah se vai...

A semana em Hogwarts passara-se em luto, a escola parecia um tanto sem vida, Madame Pomfrey tivera que fazer um horário de visitas na Ala Hospitalar já que vários alunos iam em 3 em 3 segundos visitarem Melanie, até mesmo William Skill e sua gangue já haviam passado por lá.

O dia da última tarefa havia chegado, Cold passara na Ala Hospitalar antes de ir ao local da tarefa, junto dos marotos e das meninas.

- Iai maninha? – Ele sussurrava no ouvido da loira. – Eu queria muito que você tivesse do meu lado hoje, mas não vai dar não é? Eu sei que você vai estar lá em espírito mandando eu ter juízo e tudo mais, mas eu... – Ele abaixava a cabeça. – Eu queria que você estivesse lá de verdade, melhora logo ok? Eu prometo que vou fazer um monte de brownies para você...

Ele beijou a testa da menina, Maya beijou na face do garoto, Johnny e Miguel o deram um abraço, Sophie e Lana apenas afagaram os cabelos do loiro. James olhava sério para Melanie.

Estavam prestes a sair da Ala Hospitalar quando o notaram ali, parado a olhando.

- Não vêm Pontas? – Johnny o chamava.  
- Podem ir, eu vou logo, logo...

Ambos saíram e o deixaram ali, ele fez um carinho com as costas da mão no rosto de Mel.

- Não é só a besta do seu irmão que iria te querer do lado dele hoje sabe? Eu também queria... Mas parece que é só você ficar perto de mim que algo te acontece... – Ele suspirara fundo. – Eu sei que você deve tá pensando naquele papo todo de que eu me preocupo demais e que eu devia estar ao seu lado... Mas é que... Você não sabe como é difícil te ver assim Melanie! Ninguém mais agüenta! Hogwarts inteira parece ter perdido o sentido sem você! Até aquele imbecil do Skill anda mais idiota do que já é! Nem tem graça azarar ele mais... Isso tudo porque você não tá mais aqui entre agente, fica aí de olhos fechados, abre esses olhos, por favor... – Algumas lágrimas caiam dos olhos dele. – Eu te suplico Mel, abre os olhos, me bate, me xinga, mas... Mas volta! Eu te amo tanto...

Ás lágrimas dele caíam sobre as bochechas dela no momento, ele roçou os lábios nos dela.

- Você é tão linda... Parece um anjo... O meu anjo... Meu anjo...

Beijou gentilmente a testa dela e lhe fez um último carinho na face.

- Tenho que ir agora vou ganhar esse torneio e vou atrás de Voldemort para me vingar dele... Não se esqueça que eu te amo, sempre amei e sempre vou amar...

Dizendo isso ele conjurou um buquê de rosas brancas com lírios, deixou em cima do coração da garota e saiu dali, estava pronto para enfrentar a última tarefa.

A torcida de Beuxbattons, Durmestrang e Hogwarts, ocupavam toda a frente de um túnel, James se juntou a Cold que estava parado frente o túnel resmungando algumas coisas.

- Querem que agente entre no túnel e procure a taça... – Falou o loiro.  
- E qual o problema nisso? – James perguntara curioso.  
- Há um Espírito Agourento lá...  
- Aquele troço maligno, que tem forma de mulher?  
- Acabou de descobrir a América! – Cold girava os olhos.  
- Eu não vou entrar lá com um troço desses! – James dizia sério.  
- Da mesma forma que não entrou na floresta por causa das Ninfas? – Cold alfinetava.  
- Vai a merda Cold!  
- Grosso! – Cold ria.

James olhou para a platéia, Johnny estava ao lado de Lana e ambos faziam sinais de boa sorte, Maya sorria de leve para ele e Miguel junto de Sophie piscavam e falavam coisas que James não conseguia entender, respirou fundo e voltou a atenção para o túnel, Marrie e Jack logo chegaram, os quatro se cumprimentaram.

- Muito bem... Dentro dessa caverna... – McGonagall começava.  
- Caverna? Pra mim isso é um túnel! – Cold se metia.  
- Como eu ia dizendo... Dentro dessa CAVERNA... – McGonagall falava severa,  
- Ainda acho que é túnel...  
- Cala a boca Cold! - James bradava.  
- Iiih.. Eu hein! Calei! Num tá mais aqui quem falou!  
- McGonagall suspirou fundo como se quisesse se controlar para não azarar Cold.  
- Dentro da caverna, há a Taça Tribruxo, vocês devem adentrar nesta e a procurar, no entanto, dentro da caverna também há o Espírito Agourento, tomem cuidado com ele! E se precisarem de ajuda usem o feitiço Incendium, mandaremos imediatamente alguém para socorre-los. Muito bem, ao soar do canhão vocês podem ir!

Cold olhou para trás viu sua mãe lhe sorrir de leve e a seu lado seu pai, sentiu uma enorme vontade que Melanie estivesse lá também.

- Ela faz falta não é? – James sussurrou para o amigo.  
- Muita...

O canhão fora disparado e os quatro correram para dentro da caverna. Era muito escura, logo ambos usaram o feitiço "Lumus", para enchergarem o local.Havia vários túneis dentro da caverna.

- Por onde vamos Pontas? – Cold falava sério.  
- Espera aí! Vocês vão juntos? – Marrie falava séria,  
- Olha só o sotaque dela sumiu! – Cold ria de lado.  
- Sim nós vamos juntos Marrie, Cold e eu somos como irmãos!  
- Pode crer, e se nós vamos vencer, vamos vencer unidos! – Cold falava num ar pomposo. – Nossa essa minha fala foi profunda Pontas... Até me comovi!

James riu do amigo, parecia que o velho e insuportável Cold estava de volta.

- Então vamos minha adorada Zebra!  
- Você na frente Veado!

Eles riam e adentraram num dos túneis, Marrie olhara aquilo assustada, sorriu consigo mesma, sabia que não ia conseguir ficar naquela prova por muito tempo.

- _INCENDIO!_ – Ela gritou.

James e Cold andavam com as varinhas erguidas, sentiram um vento frio lhes bater, ambos se entreolharam sérios.

Um barulho estranho começara os assustar, eram passos misturados com respiração.

- Não to gostando nada disso veado...  
- Se você não tá, eu to muito menos...  
- Foi quando a imagem de uma mulher com rosto esverdeado e longo cabelo negros os aparecera. Ambos tremeram por inteiro.  
- Que feitiço se usa contra "isso"? – perguntara Cold trêmulo.  
- Não faço idéia... – James dizia com a voz falhando.  
- Ok... Nessas horas devemos fazer o seguinte...  
- O quê? – James perguntava espantado.  
- Primeiro dizer. FUDEU! E em segundo... CORRER!

Ambos viraram de costas e começaram uma grande correria, nem sabiam para onde estavam indo, apenas corriam, estavam indo para onde suas pernas os levassem, o Espírito Agourento estava bem atrás deles, foi quando Cold viu, um brilho no fim do túnel.

- É A TAÇA PONTAS!

O espírito lançou algo em ambos, e estes foram lançados contra a parede, perdendo suas varinhas, estavam realmente ferrados.

Enquanto isso na Ala Hospitalar, Melanie abrira os olhos assustada e arfando.

- Potter e meu irmão... – Ela falou num sussurro.

Madame Pomfrey dera um grito histérico ao ver a menina ali, acordada sentando-se na cama.

- SRTA MALFOY! FINALMENTE ACORDOU!  
- Aonde está meu irmão e o James? – Ela perguntara arfando.  
- Foram para a última tarefa do torneio e...

Melanie olhou o buquê que estava sobre ela, o cheirou e levantou-se da cama.

- Eles precisam de mim...  
- A srta. Não está em condições...  
- Escute Pomfrey! Meu irmão e meu... – Ela suspirou fundo. – E o Potter estão correndo perigo ok? Eu preciso ajuda-los.  
- A srta não sai daqui por nada!

A garota não vira outra escolha, viu sua varinha em cima da mesinha a sacou rapidamente e gritou:

- ESTUPEFAÇA!

M.Pomfrey voara longe inerte, Melanie trocou de roupa rapidamente, sabia que teria que ser rápida, sentia que "seus" meninos corriam perigo, chegara até o local da tarefa, muitos ali se viraram para ela. Hermione levantou-se correndo para abraçar a filha.

Melanie abraçou a mãe com carinho, Miguel e Johnny correram ao encontro delas, Draco afagava os cabelos loiros da menina.

- Miguel! Johnny! – A loira gritava. – Eles precisam de nós!  
- Eles quem filha? – Hermione perguntava assustada.  
- James e Cold!

Fora então que um corpo saíra voando de dentro da caverna, o corpo de Jack, ele caíra aos pés de McGonagall, Draco, Harry e Rony ergueram as varinhas e tentaram entrar na caverna, mas foram repelidos.

- FOI UMA ARMADILHA! – Draco berrava.  
- PRECISAMOS ENTRAR! – Harry parecia desesperado.

Gina corria ao encontro do marido e Hermione fazia o mesmo, Mel olhou para Miguel e Johnny assustada.

- Precisamos entrar... – Ela falou séria.  
- Nem seus pais conseguiram entrar, como vamos entrar Melanie? – Miguel dizia sério.  
- Somos animagos... – Johnny dizia calmamente. – Podemos tentar...  
- Todos iriam descobrir Johnny! Estaríamos ferrados! – Miguel suspirara.  
- Eles precisam de nós! – Melanie falava indo em direção a caverna.

Miguel e Johnny trocaram olhares confidentes, Maya, Sophie e Lana correram atrás deles, naquele exato momento todos observavam Melanie, Johnny e Miguel.

- VAMOS! – Melanie gritara.

Ela transformou-se em um lindo gato branco, Miguel virou a fantástica águia e Johnny o enorme urso, escutaram o berro de seus pais, como se implorassem que eles não fizessem o que estavam prestes a fazer, mas mesmo assim saltaram em direção a caverna e passaram pela proteção.

Fora à coisa mais fantástica que muitos ali já haviam visto na vida.


	36. Despedida

_**Despedida**_

- NÃO FAÇAM ISSO! VOLTEM! – Berrava Hermione.  
- Eles já foram... – Draco comentava sério segurando a esposa.  
- TEIMOSOS! – Bradou Harry. – Eles não estão lidando com um cara qualquer! É VOLDEMORT!  
- Harry, acalme-se...  
- ACALMAR-ME GINA? COMO ME ACALMAR? LEMBRA DO ÚLTIMO TORNEIO? IMAGINA SE DESTA VEZ QUEM SAIR MORTO FOR NOSSO FILHO?

Gina levara a mão a boca, muitos ali cochichavam, o fato de que Melanie, Johnny e Miguel fossem animagos era uma grande surpresa, Rony amparava Luna que no momento estava inutilmente procurando sua varinha para ir atrás do filho, Hermione debulhava-se em lágrimas, seus dois filhos estavam lá... Estavam no meio da cova dos leões e ela nem sabia se eles iriam sair com vida...

- O que faremos? – Suspirara Maya derrotada. – Eu sei que Cold também é animago assim como meu irmão, mas... Mas eu não tenho idéia do que fazer! Não posso ficar aqui parada!  
- Pelo menos a Melanie acordou a tempo de ir ajuda-los... – Sophie falava séria olhando para a caverna. – Vocês viram o estado que o Jack saiu de lá?  
- Ele 'tá muito ferido... – Lana falava tristemente. – Espero que os nossos garotos e a Mel, saiam de lá sã e salvos...

Enquanto isso, dentro da caverna...

- Ok... Entrar foi fácil... Quero ver como vai ser sair! – Johnny falava risonho.  
- Não se preocupe John, com toda certeza agente vai dar um jeito... – Melanie sorria de lado.  
- Mesmo que esse jeito seja explodir a caverna toda? – Miguel dava um sorriso malicioso.  
- Nem que esse jeito seja explodir essa caverna... – Melanie ria.

Eles caminhavam num corredor largo, úmido e frio. Ás paredes de pedra ao lado deles lhe davam uma impressão que aquilo poderia desabar, não havia luz, apenas a suas varinhas.

Chegaram a uma divisa, onde havia vários túneis, entreolharam-se, achar Cold e James seria mais difícil do que eles pensavam.

- E então? Para onde vamos? – Johnny perguntava sério.  
- Podemos fazer duni duni te – Falava Miguel.

Melanie fechara os olhos, respirara fundo, sabia que era arriscado usar seus poderes novamente, mas ela tinha que tentar... Respirou fundo.

_ - Per trovare Cold... - _Ela sussurrou apontando a varinha para cima.

Melanie abraçou o próprio corpo, uma luz branca emanou de si mesma e da varinha, e saiu como se fosse um jato, ela tremeu.

Johnny e Miguel a olhavam assustados, foi então que ela cambaleou como se tivesse feito muito esforço. Miguel a amparou e a segurou no colo.

- Você está bem?  
- Ela consentiu com a cabeça.  
- Vamos seguir a luz, ela vai nos levar até os garotos...

Miguel e Johnny a ajudaram a se locomover, e seguiam a luz brilhante e bela.

- PONTAS ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! – Cold berrava.  
- AI CRUZ CREDO! – James pulava.

O Espírito Agourento havia os encurralado, e ambos tentavam inutilmente se livrar dele, suas varinhas estavam distantes e eles pela primeira vez não sabiam o que fazer.

- Hã... Listras?  
- Fala...  
- Você tá ligado que agente vai morre né?  
- Sabe Pontas, você é um cara super confiante! Me impressiona isso...  
- Listras eu to falando sério...  
- Eu também! – Cold ria de lado. – Saca só... Agente vai acaba com esse troço que parece mais que chupou umas 10.000 pimentas e lambeu sabão, e depois agente vai pra nossa escolinha linda e maravilhosa, aí eu vou agarrar sua irmã e nós vamos ser felizes para sempre!

James riu de lado, Cold nunca levaria nada a sério, sempre fora assim o jeito dele.

- Só quero que você saiba que se eu morrer você sempre vai ser meu amigo...  
- Iiihh.. Ow papinho mais ou menos viu! Daqui a pouco você vai querer que agente se abrace!

O espírito aproximou-se mais deles, Cold suspirou pesado, James o olhava sério.

- Tá, tá... Eu já saquei que agente se ferrou Pontas! – Cold girava os olhos. – Vou sentir saudades de te chamar de Veado...

James riu e fechou os olhos, ambos nem se deram conta que uma luz estava próxima a eles. O espírito abriu a boca, Cold fechou os olhos, naquele momento ele e James teriam uma das mortes mais dolorosas de todo o mundo bruxo.

- _Ritorna verso il relativo mondo_ (Volte para seu mundo!)

Eles escutaram uma voz feminina berrar, ambos abriram os olhos, o Espírito já não estava na frente deles, estava frente a três pessoas que logo eles perceberam ser Miguel, Melanie e Johnny.

- MELANIE! – Ambos gritaram juntos, pareciam explodir em felicidade.

Melanie suspirara fundo ainda estava apoiada e Miguel e Johnny, sorriu fracamente para os dois e desfez dos braços de Johnny e Miguel.

- Melanie você...  
- Vão para o lado de Potter e meu irmão... Procurem a taça tribruxo, quando a pegarem estaremos livres...  
- Mas e você? – Perguntou Johnny.  
- Não se preocupem comigo!  
- Melanie isso é um Espírito Agourento!  
- Eu sei disso Miguel! Façam o que eu estou mandando! Peguem as varinhas dos garotos e vão achar a taça! AGORA!

Johnny e Miguel apenas viraram de costas e correram até os amigos, James e Cold estavam fracos demais para relutar, já que Miguel e Johnny os agarraram pelos braços e correram dali com eles.

_- Chi pensate che sia ragazza _(Quem você pensa que é garota?) – Espírito se aproximava de Melanie como se estivesse dançando.  
- _Pribisco a a voi di se avvicinandomi ai ragazzi allo spirito Ominous ancora_(Eu te proíbo de se aproximar dos garotos novamente Espírito Agourento!) – Melanie respondeu séria.  
- _La E che cosa pensa che quella vada fare lo ritiene _(E o que pensa em fazer para me deter?)

Melanie deu um sorriso fraco, sabia que não podia fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, mas se não impedisse aquele espírito, ela morreria assim como seus amigos.

_- Ciò… SPIRITUAL DI TORTURA/i _(Isso... TORTURA ESPIRITUAL!)

Um feixe azulado saíra da varinha de Melanie e o espírito se contorcia, parecia sentir dor, Melanie parecia ficar mais fraca a cada segundo que se passava empunhando aquela varinha.

- ME SOLTE! NÓS TEMOS QUE AJUDAR MINHA IRMÃ!  
- CALA A BOCA LISTRAS! NÓS TEMOS QUE ACHAR A TAÇA PRIMEIRO!  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO MIGUEL, QUE VOCÊ TÁ MAIS PREOCUPADO COM O TORNEIO DO QUE COM A MIHA IRMÃ!  
- MELANIE MANDOU NÓS ACHARMOS A TAÇA! SÓ ASSIM ESSE TORMENTO IRÁ ACABAR!  
- QUEM TE GARANTE ISSO? – James falava sério.  
- É UMA TENTATIVA DE SALVAR A TODOS PONTAS! – Johnny se metia.

Eles corriam e finalmente viram um brilho no final do túnel, era a Taça, linda e brilhante sobre uma mesa de vidro, os quatro se olharam e correram até ela, mas foram repelidos antes de tocarem na mesma.

- ÓTIMO! Podemos ver, mas não podemos tocar! O que falta acontecer? – Cold perguntava irônico.

Não demorou nem dois segundos até a caverna inteira começar a tremer, como se fosse desabar, todos olharam para Cold com uma cara assassina.

- É eu sei... EU TINHA QUE PERGUNTA NÉ?  
- O que vamos fazer? – Johnny perguntava desesperado.  
- Hã... Vamos analisar a situação ok? – Sugeriu Miguel.  
- Ok! Em primeiro estamos presos na caverna com um espírito filho da mãe, em segundo vocês surgiram do nada com a Melanie que no momento esta duelando com ele, em terceiro a caverna está desmoronando com nós dentro dela e em quarto e último lugar não conseguimos pegar a TAÇA que está a NOSSA FRENTE e que pode nos SALVAR! – James falava num tom debochado com raiva e ao mesmo tempo irônico.  
- Sabe Pontas, até que você sabe analisar a situação... – Ria Cold.  
- Agora vem a questão Listras... COMO NÓS PEGAMOS A TAÇA? – Bradava James.  
- Talvez... – Miguel olhara sério para a taça. – Talvez do mesmo jeito que eu, Johnny e Melanie entramos aqui!  
- Isso é uma boa hora de perguntar, COMO VOCÊS ENTRARAM? – Cold falava sério.  
- Forma animaga... – Falava Johnny.  
- Por que não pensamos nisso antes! – James ria. – Podemos tentar entrar com a forma animaga!  
- É Jamezito você acabou de descobrir o Brasil!  
- Cala boca Listras!  
- Ai... Assim você me magoa...  
- Desculpe me intrometer na discussão marido e mulher de vocês, mas a nossa situação é meio completamente critica... – Miguel falava enquanto desviava-se de algumas rochas que caiam do teto.

Ambos se entreolharam como se pedissem permissão um ao outro para fazerem o que iriam fazer, foi então que viram Melanie vindo correndo na direção deles, James sorriu abertamente.

- Acho que agora estamos prontos para irmos! – James ria.

Melanie rapidamente transformou-se em sua gata branca, e saltou em direção a taça, Cold, James, Miguel e Johnny fizeram o mesmo, e ambos tocaram com as "patas" na taça no mesmo momento.

Foi então que houve um feixe de luz e eles saíram da caverna. Todos que estavam do lado de fora se surpreenderam ao ver cinco animais surgirem do nada com uma taça, os animais ergueram-se e transformaram-se nos quarto marotos e em Melanie.Houve uma imensa salva de palmas, ambos apenas arfavam. Logo foram agarrados por seus familiares e amigos, sendo saudados.Pela primeira vez na história do torneio tribruxo cinco pessoas conseguiram ganhar a glória eterna pegando a taça juntos.

Com dificuldade James havia conseguido livrar-se de seus amigos e dos abraços sufocantes de Gina, que lembravam muitos o de sua avó. Ele viu Melanie sorrindo falando com Lana.A Metamorfomaga parecia ter notado a presença de James ali e acabou por sair de fininho, James sorriu consigo mesmo, aproximou-se por trás de Melanie abraçando-a por trás.

- Não me bata até eu terminar de dizer o que eu tenho a dizer... – Ele falou numa voz rouca que a fez tremer por inteira. – Toda vez que você fica perto de mim algo te acontece, você se machuca e tudo mais, por mais que eu tente me afastar de você, sempre você é o alvo... Te ver desacordada naquela Ala Hospitalar foi pior do que morrer pra mim...

Ele a soltou e a encarou nos olhos, suspirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Eu não sei mais o que falar Mel! Você... Eu...

Melanie deu um pequeno sorriso e o beijou, James assustou-se no começo, ela nunca havia o beijado daquela forma, a apertou mais contra seu corpo e a beijou furiosamente.

Parecia que toda Hogwarts havia parado de fazer o que estavam fazendo apenas para olha-los, Draco havia fechado a cara e Hermione sorriu marota abraçando o marido de lado. Gina e Harry sorriam largamente.

- Ah não! Eles roubaram toda a atenção de mim para eles! – reclamava Cold.  
- Ah cala essa boca Cold! – Maya bradava o beijando em seguida.

Cold sorriu dentre o beijo.

Sophie olhou para Miguel e ele a enlaçou para um doce beijo.

- Já que todos estão se beijando! Vem cá minha Deusa Nipônica!

Johnny beijou Lana, uma explosão de palmas fora escutada, cada um deles via um flash em sua mente, um flash de desde quando se conheceram até aquele dia, eram lembranças, eram desejos, era memórias...

James com dificuldade parou de beijar Melanie e a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu te amo... – Ele falou sorrindo.  
- Eu também... – Ela falava com as bochechas um tanto coradas.

Ele a abraçou forte e a beijou na testa. Olhou para as arquibancadas e viu William Skill, ele tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, Skill apenas fez um sinal de aprovação para James e saiu dali.

O dia seguinte havia amanhecido em Hogwarts, vários Jornalistas estavam na escola, queriam conhecer os cinco animagos vencedores do torneio. Rony, Draco e Harry haviam ficado responsáveis por impedi-los de tocarem em seus filhos, enquanto Gina, Hermione e Luna apenas conversavam com algum deles explicando a situação, já que seus maridos eram extremamente grossos quando se tratava com jornalistas.

Lá estavam eles, os oito no lago.

Lana corria de Johnny já que ela havia pegado sua vassoura, ele corria atrás dela, pareciam duas crianças brincando de pega-pega. Cold e Maya estavam numa guerra de água dentro do lago, Sophie estava deitada no colo de Miguel enquanto ele lia algo para ela.

James e Mel estavam mais afastados deles todos, estavam apenas olhando o lago abraçados, naquele momento não existia Voldemort, nem torneio e muito menos brigas.

Apenas o vento batendo em seus rostos, a sensação gostosa de um estar com o outro, a sensação de que tudo estava finalmente ficando bem... O ano já havia acabado e dali a dois dias eles voltariam para suas casas.

- James... – Ela sussurrou.  
- Hum?  
- Promete que não vai me deixar mais? – Ela falava séria.  
- Ele suspirou fundo, mas logo sorriu.  
- Prometo...

Melanie sorriu e o beijou ternamente, nem se deram conta que Cold e Maya vinham atrás deles, apenas se deram conta quando caíram no lago, já que ambos haviam sido derrubados.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA SUA ZEBRA DOS INFERNOS! – Berrava James indo atrás de Cold.  
- TAMBÉM TE AMO VEADO! – Cold corria como um louco do amigo.

Ás férias finalmente haviam chegado, James estava sentado a mesa com seu pai, Draco, Cold, Rony, Miguel e Johnny.

Ambos haviam marcado para connversar sobre Voldemort, haviam combinado de irem atrás dele assim que o Torneio acabasse.

- Eu conversei com sua mãe Cold... – Draco falava sério. – Ela não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita de você e Miguel irem conosco nessa missão, mas ela concordou...  
- Gina aprovou que James fosse, ela está mais confiante depois que viu sua forma animaga e viu como você é forte filho... – Harry sorria para James.  
- E Luna disse que se você mandar uma carta para ela todos os dias ela permite sua ida... – Rony ria.  
- Ótimo... – Johnny falava sorridente.  
- O que me preocupa é apenas uma coisa... – Draco falava mais sério do que o normal.  
- E o que seria pai?  
- Como vocês vão explicar para suas namoradas que vão atrás de um bruxo das trevas e não sabem quando vão voltar?

Os quatro se entreolharam, aquilo sim era uma boa pergunta.

- Agente vai dar um jeito! – Cold falava numa voz pouco confiante.  
- Apenas tentem não machuca-las e nem saírem machucados... – Harry falava sabiamente.  
- Quando partimos? – Johnny mudava de assunto.  
- Sábado... – Rony falava calmamente.  
- MAS HOJE É QUINTA! – Miguel falava numa voz desesperada.  
- Se não quiser ir... – Draco dava um leve sorriso.  
- Eu vou! Afinal eu prometi que iria! Não permitiria que meus amigos divertissem sem mim! – Miguel sorria debochado.  
- Então está decidido... – Harry falava sério. – Se preparem... Não vai ser fácil...

Os marotos afirmaram com a cabeça.

Maya estava sentada brincando com seu gato em seu quarto, quando bateram a porta.

- Entra... – Ela falou sorridente.

Cold entrara pela porta, sua cara não era muito das boas, Maya levantou-se e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Algum problema? Você 'tá estranho...  
- Agente 'tá numa faze muito boa do nosso namoro não é? – Ele sorria fracamente.  
- O que está havendo Cold? Você 'tá me preocupando!  
- Maya... Você sempre foi tudo o que eu mais quis em minha vida, é a garota mais linda que eu conheço, a namorada perfeita, a mulher que eu quero que fique ao meu lado pra sempre...  
- Cold...  
- Mas eu... Eu não me sinto no direito de fazer você me esperar... – Ele evitava a olhar nos olhos. – Sábado eu, James, Johnny e Miguel, estamos partindo com nossos pais para ir atrás de Voldemort... Eu não sei quando voltarei, se voltarei... E eu não me sinto no direito de fazer você me esperar...

Maya ficara séria, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ela andou até a janela sem dizer nada.

- Maya, fala alguma coisa... – Ele levantava-se e colocava-se ao lado dela.  
- Saia do meu quarto... – Ela falou numa voz rouca.  
- Como?  
- Saia do meu quarto Cold e por favor nunca mais... Nunca mais me dirija a palavra...  
- Maya!  
- Já basta Cold! Sempre que estamos bem você tem que fazer algo para brigarmos! Já chega eu não agüento mais...

Ás lágrimas escorriam livremente pelos olhos dela.

- Maya eu... Eu só queria que...  
- NÃO FALA! – Ela tampava os ouvidos. – EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR NÃO QUERO!

Cold a olhou tristemente, Maya havia ajoelhado no chão com os olhos fechados, tampando os ouvidos, ás lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto e soluçando. Ele suspirou fundo.

- Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar... – Ele falou sério virando-se de costas. – Seja feliz Maya...

Dizendo isto ele saiu do quarto dela, fechando a porta atrás de si, colocou as mãos dentro do bolso da calça e foi andando em passos lentos pela casa dos Potter's.

Saiu da casa e olhou para o quarto de Maya, a janela estava aberta e a luz acesa.

- Adeus Bombom...

Era a manhã da sexta-feira, Johnny estava frente a mansão dos Lee, iria despedir de Lana, depois de tanto tempo juntos, ele teria de despedir dela.

Assim que adentrou o jardim avistou sua Deusa Nipônica sentada em um balanço brincando com de seus vários gatos, aproximou em passos vacilantes, não sabia como falar aquilo para ela.

- Oi...

Ela abriu um imenso sorriso ao escutar aquela voz, saltou do balanço e o abraçou forte.

- Eu não te esperava por aqui hoje! Que bom que veio! – Ela sorria e o beijava.  
- Lana... – Ele falava roucamente.  
- Nossa, que cara é essa?  
- Agente tem que conversar...  
- Tudo bem... – Ela soltava-se dele.  
- Ambos sentaram-se na grama, Johnny tinha um olhar distante e frio.  
- E então? Vai me falar o que 'tá pegando ou eu vou ter que te ameaçar com uma varinha?  
- Lana, eu e os outros estamos de partida neste sábado, vamos atrás de Voldemort...

Lana suspirou fundo.

- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês iriam fazer isso... – Ela deitou-se na grama e olhou o céu azul. – Quando voltam?  
- Não sei... Não sei nem se voltamos com vida... – Ele sorriu tristemente.  
- Entendo... – Ela suspirou mais uma vez. – Se não voltar eu vou até o inferno apenas para te espancar ok? – Ela dava um sorriso triste.  
- Lana eu...  
- Bem... Parece que esse é o fim do nosso relacionamento! Foi bom enquanto durou! – Ela dava um selinho nos lábios dele e levantava-se.  
- Eu sinto muito eu...  
- Nossa! Olha a hora! Eu tenho que ir... Nos vemos depois ok John? Boa viagem e boa sorte!

Ela correu para dentro da mansão, não iria chorar na frente dele, fechou a porta com força e chorou, chorou como nunca.

Johnny olhava a porta fechada da mansão, suspirou cansado.

- Nem me deixou dizer que te amo... – Ele sorria tristemente. – Adeus Lana, até um dia...

Ele virou de costas e saiu dali, Lana o olhou indo embora pela janela, ás lágrimas já caíam de seus olhos livremente.

- Eu te amo Johnny Pietro Weasley... – Ela sussurrou.

Miguel havia chegado a casa dos Weasley's naquela sexta a tarde, suspirou fundo, não sabia como iria falar com Sophie, eles mal haviam começado o namoro. A porta se abriu e Luna sorriu para ele.

- Alô! – Ela o abraçava.  
- Olá Sra.Weasley... A Sophie está?  
- A sim, claro! Entre querido...

Ele entrou na casa, Luna subiu as escadas e logo Sophie aparecera.

- E eu que pensei que você não lembraria-se tão cedo de mim!  
- Impossível... – Ele falava docemente.  
- Vamos conversar lá fora? – Ela roçava os lábios nos dele.  
- Sim...

Caminharam até o lado de fora, Sophie o abraçou carinhosamente.

- Sophie eu vou viajar sábado, irei atrás de Voldemort junto dos outros..  
- Eu já esperava por isso... – Ela falava calma. – É agora que você diz que não sabe quando vai voltar e nem se vai voltar né  
- Bem... Era mais ou menos isso que eu ia dizer... – Ele dava um sorriso triste.  
- Entendo... – Ela retribuía o sorriso. – Você tem um prazo de três anos para voltar...  
- Como?  
- Vou te esperar por três anos, e você tem que me mandar uma coruja uma vez por semana, nem que seja uma frase dizendo que está bem!  
- Mas...  
- Olha aqui Miguel essas são as condições ok? – Ela fingia-se de brava.

Miguel deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu não me sinto bem pedindo para você me esperar é como se eu estivesse te prendendo...  
- Você não me pediu nada, além do mais, eu quero te esperar!  
- Tem certeza?  
- Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar o MEU namorado solto por aí? – Ela ria.

Miguel a beijou.

- Quando eu voltar eu vou me casar com você Sophie... Eu prometo!  
- Ótimo! Falta só o anel de noivado! – Ela gargalhava.  
- Tenho algo melhor que isso...

Miguel tirara um cordão de ouro do pescoço, neste mesmo havia uma pedra em forma de lua.

- Tenho desde pequeno, quero que fique com você...

Sophie sorriu, algumas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

- Promete que vai voltar?  
- Sim... Agora eu tenho um motivo para voltar! – Ele a beijava.  
- Eu te amo...  
- Eu também, te amo muito Sophie... Muito mesmo!

Eles se beijaram carinhosamente.

- Tenho que ir agora...  
- Boa sorte...

Ele limpara umas lágrimas dela, virara de costas e caminhou para fora dali, quando já tinha uma certa distância, ergueu a mão e acenou sem olhar para trás. Sophie apertou o colar nas mãos.

- Se cuida... – Ela falou roucamente.

Melanie estava no campo de quadribol de sua mansão, fora ali que ela se transformou em Animaga pela primeira vez, ela recordava-se de tudo que vivera até ali, sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás.

- James...

Ele a beijou no pescoço e a virou para ele.

- Você á tão linda... – Ele falava sério.

Melanie corou um pouco e ele acariciou as bochechas dela com as costas da mão.

- Agente já passou por tanta coisa... – Ela falou num sussurro.  
- Eu jamais pensei que teria que fazer isso... – Ele passou ás mãos num cabelo.  
- Isso o quê?  
- Melanie, eu estou indo atrás de Voldemort com os outros...

Melanie se afastou bruscamente dele.

- Como? COMO PODE! VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE NÃO IRIA ME DEIXAR MAIS!  
- Melanie eu preciso fazer isso! ENTENDA!  
- VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA NADA! EXISTEM AURORES PARA ISSO!  
- Eu não quero brigar com você, eu... Melanie me espera, eu prometo que eu vou voltar e nós...  
- Não... – Ela falou sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. – Não James! Eu já te esperei demais...  
-Mel...  
- Não era pra ser James... – Ela chorava. – Toda vez que ficamos juntos algo nos separa! Não adianta brigar contra o destino! Não era pra nós ficarmos juntos!  
- COMO NÃO É MELANIE? COMO DUAS PESSOAS QUE SE AMAM NÃO PODEM FICAR JUNTOS?  
- Me responda isso você, é você quem sempre vai embora... – Ela falava se afastando mais dele.  
- Você não acredita que eu te amo não é?  
- Eu não sei mais em o que acreditar... Meu coração te ama, mas minha mente neste exato momento te odeia...

James tentou abraça-la, mas ela recuou, o olhou tristemente.

- Tome cuidado e boa sorte na viagem...

Ela correu para dentro da mansão, subiu correndo para seu quarto, ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, suspirou fundo, escutou um barulho de portão se fechando, caminhou até a janela e viu James saindo, ele virou-se e olhou para a janela do quarto dela.

Ambos trocaram olhares magoados, James então acenou e seguiu seu caminho.

Melanie deitou-se em sua cama e olhou para o teto.

O sábado amanhecera, os quatro marotos estavam no ministério, ambos com uma mochila nas costas, Rony, Draco e Harry olhavam os filhos com orgulho.

- Estão prontos? – Perguntou Harry.  
- Será uma longa viagem... – Completou Draco.  
- Estamos prontos! – Os quatro falaram juntos.

N/A: Nããoo A fic não termina aqui ehehehe... Agora se inicia uma nova saga na vida desses marotos! Espero vocês na segunda temporada "Os Novos Marotos 2 - Sobrevivendo a Faculdade"

Espero vocês lá! Beijo grande!


End file.
